Amazing Race: VG Style Season 2
by SSBFreak
Summary: Finished! Sixteen teams from different franchises compete in a huge race while avoiding elimination to win the grand prize.
1. Intro

Intro

As the camera fades in we see a large, portly alien with blue skin and human features walking up a hill, looking at the camera. We see that it's Mr. Jowai, the host of the last race.

Mr. Jowai: Welcome to the start of the second Amazing Race: VG Style. I'm your host, Mr. Jowai, and I'll be keeping track of the teams until the end of the race.

We see archive footage of the last race, showing Billy and Lily as the winners.

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) In the last race, siblings Billy and Lily overcame all obstacles and were the team to win the race, but the question is, who will win this time?

We see four helicopters flying towards the city of VG Central, aiming for the hill.

Mr Jowai: (voice over) Right now, these four helicopters are transporting the sixteen teams to this hill, where the race around the VG Universe will start once again. Because the last race was shorter, we decided to lengthen it by adding five extra teams to compete for the one million dollar prize. The teams are…

We see teams getting out of the helicopters one at a time as each of them are announced.

Team 1: HARRY TIPPER & KITTEN CELESTE

Representing: TIMESPLITTERS

Relationship: DATING

Harry: I'm a secret agent, and it can get pretty tiring after a while, man. Always foiling Khallos' plans for world domination can really get dull. Well dudes, I decided to do something fun and enter this race with my girl, Kitten! Nothing could be better for me, man!

Kitten: Being Harry's partner and girlfriend means that I have to do everything he does, and believe me, it gets tiring after a while. I was honestly thinking that this race wouldn't be as fun as all those missions Harry and I went on together, but once I saw how much money the prize was, I knew that this was going to be fierce. I'm going to give it all I got.

Team 2: TINY & DINGODILE

Representing: CRASH BANDICOOT

Relationship: BEST FRIENDS

Dingodile: Tiny and Ah have been best friends ever since we met, so when Ah decided to escape from Cortex, Tiny went with meh. The othas better watch out, cause Tiny and Ah are in this race to win!

Tiny: Dingodile right! We win big time and beat others to finish line! We unstoppable!

Dingodile: At least that's the hope…

Team 3: BRIDGET & DIZZY

Representing: GUILTY GEAR

Relationship: DATING

Bridget: (a boy dressed as a nun) I make a living as a bounty hunter, so when I saw all that money at stake, it was too good to pass up. And finding a partner wasn't a problem, especially since I'm dating Dizzy here.

Dizzy: (a girl with wings and a tail) I'm really hoping to spend more time with Bridget, and I'm not going to let anything slow us down. Not even if I get cornered by Testament! I'm going to enjoy the race and hopefully, Bridget and I will stay in the race a good while.

Team 4: JOLENE & MUSH

Respresenting: PAPER MARIO 2

Relationship: SIBLINGS

Jolene: I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with my little brother after becoming the manager of the Glitz Pit. But now this race comes up and I'm given the ultimate opportunity to spend quality time with Mush.

Mush: I'm a fighter in the Glitz Pit and I never really DO end up spending time with sis. When Jolene approached me and asked if I wanted to enter the race, I couldn't refuse. I mean, hey! This is a really good chance to hang with her!

Team 5: GEESE HOWARD & WOLFGANG KRAUSER

Representing: FATAL FURY

Relationship: HALF-BROTHERS

Geese: Seeing Billy, my own bodyguard, win the last race told me that this could be won by almost anyone. I'm not really interested in the prize, though. I'm just in this to prove that this race isn't as hard to win as it looks. (………Although I admit that I'll have fun taking out the other teams………)

Krauser: I see the race as an opportunity to do something fun viff my life that doesn't involve fighting. Plus, I figured that Geese could use the thrill of the race and needed the fresh air. I haff done nothing exciting viff my brother in years and I think that thees vill be a god opportunity to breeng us closer.

Team 6: DIDDY KONG & DIXIE KONG

Representing: DONKEY KONG COUNTRY

Relationship: DATING

Diddy: With DK doing all these exciting things with Mario and the gang, I realized that it was my turn to do something fun. So, instead of DK, I got Dixie to be my partner. As the race goes on, the others will see that the two of us are more than just a couple of monkeys and consider us a threat.

Dixie: Diddy and I get along real well. We've been dating for a while and we know pretty much everything about the other. I think that us getting along will help us along in the race and hopefully land us on the finish line.

Team 7: SHAGGY ROGERS & VELMA DINKLEY

Representing: SCOOBY DOO

Relationship: BEST FRIENDS

Shaggy: Like, Velma and I have been through pretty much everything imaginable.

Velma: Especially you.

Shaggy: Right. Well, I don't think that we'll like, have any major problems on the race. Aside from Scooby, Velma's my best friend, so when Scooby couldn't come, I quickly realized that Velma would be next.

Velma: I think Shaggy and I have a good chance. We get along great, I've got great deducing skills and he's got a bottomless stomach for the eating tasks. The others had better watch out, because even though all of Mystery Inc. isn't here doesn't mean Shaggy and I can't do well on our own.

Team 8: DAN HIBIKI & RAINBOW MIKA

Representing: STREET FIGHTER

Relationship: FRIENDS (if it's anything more than that, we'll get back to you)

Dan: I need some serious publicity for my dojo, so when I heard about the race, I realized that it would be great for business. If I win, I'm sure I'll get enough publicity for my dojo! (………And maybe even have the guts to ask Mika out………)

Mika: I'm not exactly sure why Dan got me to be his partner. I mean sure, we're friends and all, but I wonder why he didn't team up with Blanka or something. (………Although I'm really glad the hunk asked me to be his partner………)

Team 9: PAULA & JEWEL

Representing: SUIKODEN 4

Relationship: BEST FRIENDS

Paula: (an elf girl with orange hair) When Jewel and I saw how far Samus and Reed got last time, we decided to give it a try and see how far we get. Jewel and I don't care if we don't win, because we intend to have a great time on the race no matter what happens.

Jewel: (a white-haired girl with dark skin) Paula's right, because we wanted to see if we could last as long as Samus and Reed did back in Season One. If we get eliminated first, hey, that's alright with me. I just want to have fun in the race and nothing's going to stop me!

Team 10: TALON & MALON

Representing: LEGEND OF ZELDA

Relationship: FATHER & DAUGHTER

Talon: I'm really looking forward to doing this here race with Malon, because I've always wanted to make up for the fact that I'm a really lazy farmer. I hope that this race can bring us closer together, because I really miss those old days when we'd do everything together.

Malon: Dad's known to be really lazy, but I love him anyway. Maybe this race could give him the exercise he so desperately needs. (chuckles) If we stay in the race long enough to win, maybe he'll have lost about thirty pounds!

Team 11: KIM POSSIBLE & RON STOPPABLE

Representing: KIM POSSIBLE

Relationship: LIFELONG FRIENDS

Kim: There hasn't been any missions in a long time, so Ron decided to enter this race and pull me into it. I honestly don't know why.

Ron: Oh, come on, KP! This'll be fun!

Kim: (chuckles) Whatever you say, Ron.

Ron: It's gonna be harder to do this race without Rufus, but hey, I'm doing it with Kim. I'm perfectly fine with that and I really hope we can do well.

Team 12: KID USA & ALLY GATOR

Representing: BLACK AND BRUISED

Relationship: SIBLINGS

Kid: (a full-grown adult with blonde hair) Ally and I haven't exactly had the best relationship, but I still love her. This race is a great opportunity to bring us together and hopefully sort out our differences.

Ally: (a redhead with a baseball cap) Bro used to have a major ego problem, and I think I'm slowly getting rid of that. He's still a little egotistical, but he's definitely showing improvement. I'm looking forward to what this race will bring, and I want to prove to everyone else that Team USA is going to be in till the end!

Team 13: GARFIELD & ARLENE

Representing: GARFIELD

Relationship: DATING

Mr. Jowai: Keep in mind that both Garfield and Arlene have been given special mics that allow everyone to hear their thoughts.

Garfield: I don't know why I agreed to do this with Arlene. I mean, we travel a lot, run around and possibly get lost in the least likely of spots to get lost in. Why'd I even come here?

Arlene: Because I told you about the eating tasks.

Garfield: Oh, yeah.

Arlene: Garfield and I may not have a strong relationship, but that doesn't mean that I can't get the lazy bum to try and win! Everyone else had better watch out!

Team 14: RAVEN & BEAST BOY

Representing: TEEN TITANS

Relationship: TEAMMATES

Beast Boy: Raven and I are in this race to show that we can win, even though we don't get along very well! I mean, she and I are complete opposites!

Raven: It doesn't help the fact that I CAN'T use emotions, you know.

Beast Boy: I know.

Raven: How'd we end up on a team, anyway? I don't recall agreeing to be on the race.

Beast Boy: (scratches his head) I don't know, actually. Cyborg said he would put the team as he and I.

(TITAN TOWER)

Cyborg: (watching the race on TV; chuckles) If this doesn't get those two together, nothing will.

Robin and Starfire: (look at Cyborg questioningly)

(BACK TO THE RACE)

Team 15: JOKER & HARLEY QUINN

Representing: BATMAN

Relationship: CRIMINAL & HENCHWOMAN

Joker: I think Harley and I can win. Not only have we had experience in running (mainly fleeing in terror), but we have a few special 'tricks' to get us ahead.

Harley: We'll show everyone that we're a tough team! Right, puddin?

Joker: ……Sure, whatever.

Team 16: LING XIAOYU & MIHARU

Representing: TEKKEN

Relationship: BEST FRIENDS

Xiaoyu: Miharu and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, so doing this race as a team is the perfect idea! We probably get along better than anyone else in the race and we agree on almost anything, so we could prove to be a tough team in the long run.

Miharu: I may not be as good a fighter as Xiao is, but that won't stop me from doing my best in the race, trying to last until the final leg to win the million dollars! We're a tough team, and the others will hopefully see that after a few legs.

We see the top of the hill, where all sixteen teams are lined up, standing in front of Mr. Jowai. Their backpacks are located a good ways away, a clue on each pair of them.

Mr. Jowai: In just a moment, you will all be departing on the adventure of a lifetime. During each leg, all tasks must be done together save for 'Boss Battles' which only one member of each team may do.

Kid: What about money, man? We gotta do a whole lot on the race.

Mr. Jowai: At the start of each leg, each team is given a small amount of money which you can use to spend on the leg. Any money left over at the end of each leg will be carried over to the next and be used there. Now, you must pay for everything on the race, except for airline tickets, which the race will pay for.

Jolene: (nods) Sounds good to me.

Harry: You said it, dudette.

Mr. Jowai: However, at the end of each leg is a Pitstop. You'll want to hurry to these as fast as you can, because if you're last, you'll be eliminated. The final leg will bring the remaining three teams back here to VG Central, where all sorts of franchises collide. Now, before we start, I'd like to point a couple of things out.

Mr. Jowai: One. Raven and Beast Boy, you guys aren't allowed to use your powers.

Beast Boy: We figured that.

Mr. Jowai: Two. Garfield, you HAVE to run. No one is allowed to carry you.

Garfield: (grumbles) Fine.

Mr. Jowai: And three. Joker and Harley, NO dirty tricks.

Joker: (face falls) D'oh!

Mr. Jowai: After I give the signal, you must all run to your backpacks, where you'll find your first clue on top of them. What you do after that is entirely up to you. The first team that crosses the finish line on the final leg will win the one million dollar grand prize!

All of the racers cheer, clearly excited.

Mr. Jowai: (raises a hand into the air) All of you probably know about the cameraman following each team at all times, so I won't bother mentioning it. You guys ready?

The racers prepare to run towards the backpacks to get the first clue.

Mr. Jowai: Have fun…Play hard…Travel safe…And may the best team win…(looks at all of the racers) GO!

As Mr. Jowai swings his arm down, all thirty-two racers take off running, flying past Mr. Jowai, towards their backpacks, starting the race.

To be continued…


	2. Leg 1

Leg One

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The sixteen teams race along the field to grab the first clue. Some racers end up getting tripped, but they all eventually get to their backpacks at almost the same time.

(KIM & RON – First at Backpacks)

Kim: (grabs her backpack as Ron grabs the clue) Where're we going?

Ron: (rip) The world of Megaman EXE!

Before the race continues, we hear Mr. Jowai speaking over clips of what the teams need to do.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now take one of the marked cars given to them and drive to the airport. Once there, they must book flights on one of four different flights to the world of Megaman EXE. Once a team has secured a flight, they are not allowed to get another. Once there, they must drive to Dencity and find this antique shop, where they'll find the next clue.

Ron: There are four flights at the airport, KP! We have to make sure we get the earliest flight!

Kim: Come on, Ron! I'll drive.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Second at Backpacks)

Beast Boy: (rip) The world of Megaman EXE!

Raven: I'd better drive, Beast Boy. Come on.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Third at Backpacks)

Krauser: (rip) Ah! Ve're going to da vorld of Megaman EXE, Geese!

Geese: (grabs his backpack) Move it, Krauser! I'll drive!

(KID & ALLY – Fourth at Backpacks)

Kid: (rip) You have three-hundred and twenty bucks for this leg of the race.

Ally: You drive, bro! I'll navigate!

(DAN & MIKA – Fifth at Backpacks)

Dan: (rip) Let's go, Mika! We need to get to the airport and secure an early flight!

Mika: (picks up both backpacks) You drive, Dan!

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Sixth at Backpacks)

Dizzy: (rip) The antique shop, Bridget! Let's go!

Bridget: Okay, Dizzy! You navigate!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Seventh at Backpacks)

Shaggy: Man. This is going to be like, a real workout. (rip) Like, come on, Velma!

Velma: Can you drive, Shaggy? I know you're used to driving that truck of yours.

Shaggy: No problem, Velma!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Eighth at Backpacks)

Jewel: (rip) Wow! Megaman EXE!

Paula: Come on, Jewel! I'll drive!

(HARRY & KITTEN – Ninth at Backpacks)

Harry: Where're we going, Kitten?

Kitten: (rip) Megaman EXE, Harry! Here, you drive!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Tenth at Backpacks)

Xiaoyu: (rip) You up for driving, Miharu?

Miharu: (nods) Okay. I'll do it.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Eleventh at Backpacks)

Jolene: (rip) The antique shop in Dencity.

Mush: You drive, sis! I'll navigate!

(DIDDY & DIXIE – Twelfth at Backpacks)

Diddy: (rip) We need to secure an early flight, Dixie! Come on!

Dixie: Okay, Diddy! You drive!

(JOKER & HARLEY – Thirteenth at Backpacks)

Joker: (rip) Come on, Harley! The two smallest teams are beating us!

Harley: Don't worry, Mistah J! With you driving, we'll catch up!

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourteenth at Backpacks)

Dingodile: (rip) Come on, Tiny! We need ta get to the airport!

Tiny: What 'airport', Dingodile?

Dingodile: ………Maybe Ah'd better drive.

(TALON & MALON – Fifteenth at Backpacks)

Malon: (rip) We need to catch up, dad!

Talon: You drive then, darling!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Backpacks)

Garfield: (whew) This is some rough work.

Arlene: We've only gone fifty feet, Garfield. (rip) I'll drive.

Garfield: How the heck are we supposed to know how to drive, anyway?

Arlene: I don't know. I just know.

(KID & ALLY)

Ally: (to the camera) Okay. The bunch of us are now driving towards the VG Central airport to book flights to Megaman EXE. Bro and I are just hoping hat we can get to the airport before the others.

Kid: No problem, Ally! Hang on!

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: Ah'm gonna start passin' people, Tiny! Buckle up!

Dingodile looks over his shoulder and sees Tiny scrunched up in the backseat with no room to move. The giant tiger flashes a toothy grin.

Dingodile: Ah guess it isn't necessary.

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Krauser: (looks back) Brother? Somevone is comink up behind us.

Geese: (looks in the rear-view mirror) Gah! It's the boxer siblings!

As much as Geese tries to prevent it, Kid and Ally pass on by.

Ally: Man! That was great, bro! You left those two in the dust!

Kid: Thanks, Ally!

(AIRPORT)

Unfortunately, the two teams passing cars don't end up as enough. Kim and Ron end up in the airport parking lot first.

Kim: (gets out) Grab your backpack, Ron!

Ron: Got it, Kim! Let's go book a flight!

The two friends rush across the parking lot just as Raven and Beast Boy pull in.

Beast Boy: Let's go, Raven!

Raven: Sure. Whatever.

As the two Titans run towards the airport, Kim and Ron have already made it inside.

Kim: (at a counter with a flag) We need two tickets to the world of Megaman EXE.

Ticket agent: Here you are.

(KIM & RON – First on Flight 2)

As Raven and Beast Boy come in, they see a counter with a flag.

Beast Boy: What do you think we should do, Raven?

Raven: I say we look around and try to find an airline that may land earlier.

Beast Boy: Sounds like a plan, Raven! Let's start looking!

Raven and Beast Boy run off to start searching for another airline, Kid and Ally dart into the airport.

Kid: Where do we go?

Ally: Kim and Ron are leaving that counter over there. Let's try that one.

The two sibling boxers go over to the counter as Kim and Ron walk away from it.

Ally: We need two tickets, please.

Ticket agent: Here you go. (hands the two some tickets)

(KID & ALLY – Second on Flight 2)

Outside, Geese and Krauser show up. The two half-brothers get out of their car and grab their backpacks, running through the parking lot as Dan & Mika show up, followed closely by Bridget & Dizzy.

Bridget: Come on, Dizzy! That's Geese and Krauser!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

The two Titans have arrived at another airline and are now at the counter.

Raven: We need two tickets on the earliest possible flight to Megaman EXE.

The two receive their tickets, and are pleased with the results.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – First on Flight 1)

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Unfortunately for the two half-brothers, they aren't fast enough and the other two teams end up beating them to the counter.

(DAN & MIKA – Third on Flight 2)

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Last on Flight 2)

Geese: (sighs) Great. Now we need to find another airline.

Krauser: Let's start lookingk, Geese.

As Geese and Krauser walk off, Shaggy & Velma burst into the airport, with Tiny & Dingodile right on their heels.

Velma: How's that airline looking, Dizzy?

Dizzy: Bridget and I got the last tickets.

Dingodile: Great. That means that we gotta start lookin elsewhere.

Outside, Paula & Jewel pull into a parking spot and get out of their car. However, just as they're about to run into the airport, Xiaoyu & Miharu fly right past them.

Jewel: What the!

Paula: After them, Jewel!

The four girls race into the airport and quickly see the first group of four teams sitting down.

Miharu: I guess that flight's full?

Kid: (nods) Yeah, man. A few of the others went off somewhere else.

Paula: Which way did they go?

Ron: They went that way. (points in the direction the others went.

Paula & Jewel run off in that direction, but Xiaoyu & Miharu stick around.

Xiaoyu: Miharu, I think that the flight everyone's going to over there may be already full.

Miharu: You think we should go the other way, Xiao?

Xiaoyu: (nods) Let's go!

Meanwhile, Geese and Krauser receive their tickets for the flight they're lined up for.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – First on Flight 3)

Krauser: (nods) Thank you.

As the two men leave the counter, the next two teams arrive. Being a little more fit, Shaggy & Velma arrive at the counter first.

Shaggy: We like, need two tickets to Megaman EXE.

Ticket agent: You're in luck. I have a few more sets.

Velma: Thank you so much!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second on Flight 3)

Tiny & Dingodile approach the counter next.

Dingodile: Ya wouldn't happen ta have any more tickets around, would ya?

Ticket agent: As a matter of fact, I do.

Tiny: (jumps in place, shaking the floor) Thank you! We take them!

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third on Flight 3)

At the main entrance, Harry & Kitten enter the airport and look around. As they do, Diddy & Dixie come in behind them.

Diddy: Where do we go?

Harry: Kitten and I are going this way, man.

Dixie: (watches as Harry & Kitten run off) Should we follow them?

Diddy: Might be the best choice. Let's go.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Xiaoyu: We need two tickets to the world of Megaman EXE if you have any more available.

Ticket agent: You're in luck. You're the second team to come here.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Second on Flight 1)

Miharu: Thank you!

The two girls leave the counter and see Raven & Beast Boy sitting down.

Beast Boy: Looks like we're in the same boat.

Meanwhile, Harry & Kitten managed to beat Diddy & Dixie to another flight counter and have purchased tickets.

(HARRY & KITTEN – Last on Flight 3)

Diddy: We need two tickets to the same world if you can!

Ticket agent: Oh. I'm sorry, but those were the last two tickets.

Dixie: What! Diddy, we need to find another airline!

Diddy: Right. Come on!

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, the next three teams arrive at almost the same time. They race into the airport (although Talon is running a little slower) and dart into the airport. Inside, they quickly see four teams sitting down.

Harley: That flight's not gonna have any more seats, puddin. Let's go find somewhere else.

Joker: (nods) Quite right, Harley! Let's go!

Mush: I say we follow them, sis.

Jolene: No arguing here, Mush.

The two Mushroom citizens race off after Joker & Harley, leaving Talon & Malon alone.

Malon: Daddy, I think we need to go the other way.

Talon: I'm thinkin' the same thing, sweetie. Come on!

The four teams sitting down watch as the farmers run off.

Kid: Is that all the teams, man?

Bridget: I think we're missing one.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

The cats' car pulls into the airport parking lot as the two get out and grab their backpacks.

Arlene: Move it, tubby! We're probably in last place and the good flights have probably already been taken!

Garfield: I'm coming! I'm coming!

The two race into the airport as fast as they can and look around.

Garfield: (sighs) Well, now what?

Arlene: Let's start looking for an available slot.

The four teams sitting down watch as Garfield & Arlene wander down the path to the right.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

The two girls have arrived at a counter and have purchased tickets.

Jewel: Man. We really got lost here.

(PAULA & JEWEL – First on Flight 4)

As Paula & Jewel leave the counter, Diddy & Dixie show up.

Dixie: We need tickets to Megaman EXE as quick as possible.

Ticket agent: Here you go.

(DIDDY & DIXIE – Second on Flight 4)

Not long after the chimps buy their tickets, the next two teams show up.

Joker: Look, we need a couple of tickets to Megaman EXE.

Ticket agent: Shouldn't be much of a problem.

Harley: (grins) Thanks!

(JOKER & HARLEY – Third on Flight 4)

Jolene: If we could get tickets for that flight as well, that would be great!

Ticket agent: These are the last two tickets.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Last on Flight 4)

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: We need two tickets to Megaman EXE.

Ticket agent: No problem. Here you go.

(TALON & MALON – Third on Flight 1)

As the two farmers leave the counter, Garfield & Arlene show up and approach.

Arlene: Could we possibly get two tickets going to the same world as the two that just bought tickets are?

Ticket agent: You may. These are the last two tickets.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last on Flight 1)

Garfield: Hmm. Thanks.

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) All sixteen teams are now flying towards the world of Megaman EXE. The first flight contains Raven & Beast Boy, Xiaoyu & Miharu, Talon & Malon, and Garfield & Arlene. The second flight, arriving a half hour later, contains Kim & Ron, Kid & Ally, Dan & Mika, and Bridget & Dizzy. The third flight, arriving an hour after the first, contains Geese & Krauser, Shaggy & Velma, Tiny & Dingodile, and Harry & Kitten. The fourth flight, arriving an hour and a half after the first, contains Paula & Jewel, Diddy & Dixie, Joker & Harley, and Jolene & Mush.

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The doors leading from the landed plane to the airport open. Within the large group of people coming out, the first racers out are Beast Boy and Malon. Raven, Arlene, Xiaoyu and Miharu are close behind while Talon and Garfield bring up the rear, trying to keep up.

The teams rush out of the airport and run towards the street to hail taxis.

Beast Boy: YO! Taxi!

A taxi pulls up, allowing the two Titans a ride. Raven & Beast Boy jump in.

Beast Boy: Dencity! Pronto!

Malon: Yoo-hoo! Taxi!

Xiaoyu: Taxi! Over here!

Two more taxis pull up. As the Japanese schoolgirls quickly jump in, Malon has to shove her father into their taxi before they can go.

Arlene: Taxi!

A fourth taxi pulls up as Garfield & Arlene jump in.

Arlene: We need to get to the antique shop in Dencity.

Driver: Yes, ma'am!

Garfield: (looks at Arlene) You think it's weird that the humans can actually hear us now?

Arlene: It'll take some getting used to, but I think we'll manage.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Miharu: I don't know about you, Xiao, but I'm feeling a little nervous.

Xiaoyu: What for, Miharu?

Miharu: Our flight was the last to sell out. I have an odd feeling that we're trailing.

Xiaoyu: Well, we'll see when we get to the first clue box.

Miharu: (nods) Let's just hope our driver knows how to get there.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Beast Boy: (to the driver) We need to go to the antique shop in Dencity. You know the way?

Driver: Yeah. Actually, I can take you a shorter way if you'd like.

Raven: (nods) That's great, thanks.

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: (checks her watch) We need to hurry! If we're ahead of any of the other planes, our half-hour lead is almost over!

Talon: (to the driver) Pick it up, boy! We're in a race!

Driver: Yes, sir!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Raven: (reading a map) We should be coming up on the antique shop soon.

Beast Boy: That's good. Maybe we're in the lead.

Eventually, the two spot the antique shop on the side of the road while driving through Dencity.

Raven: Look. Isn't that the antique shop?

Beast Boy: Yeah! And there's the clue box sitting on the sidewalk!

Raven: (to the driver) Wait here.

The taxi parks as the two racers jump out and run over to the clue box. Beast Boy opens up the box and pulls out an envelope.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – First at Clue 1)

Beast Boy: Hey! (hands the envelope to Raven and counts the clues) We're first!

Beast Boy: (voice over) You can't imagine how great it felt to arrive at the first clue box in the race in first place. I know she doesn't show it, but I bet Raven was just as pleased. I have a really good feeling about this.

Raven: We're in the lead? That's good. (rip) Drive to the Dencity Zoo.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now drive through Dencity and find this Zoo. Once there, teams will find the next clue just inside the gates.

Beast Boy: Come on, Raven! Our half-hour lead is over now!

The two Titans jump back into their taxi.

Raven: The Dencity Zoo, please.

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The four teams that race out of the airport and pretty much neck-in-neck, although Bridget & Dizzy trail behind a couple steps. Once they get out of the airport, the teams quickly run to hail a taxi.

Ron: (sees a taxi) Taxi!

Unfortunately, the cab is already taken and drives by.

Ron: Crap!

Bridget: Look, Dizzy! Here comes a taxi!

Dizzy: Taxi! Over here!

Thankfully, the taxi stops, allowing Bridget & Dizzy to get in.

Ally: (watches as the cab drives off) How could those two get a taxi before us?

Kid: I dunno Ally, but here comes another one!

Ally: Oh! Taxi! Taxi!

The taxi stops for the boxers, allowing them to get in and drive off after Bridget & Dizzy.

Kim: Man! Now they're ahead!

Ron: (trying again) Taxi!

This time an empty taxi pulls up.

Ron: KP! I got a taxi!

Kim: You have? Great!

The two friends jump into the taxi and drive off, leaving Dan & Mika standing alone.

Mika: Well, what now?

Dan: Uh………Taxi?

A fourth taxi pulls up, giving the two Street Fighters a ride.

(ANTIQUE SHOP)

Malon: There's the clue, dad!

Talon: Pull over and keep the engine running!

The taxi pulls over and the two farmers jump out. They run over to the clue and take out a clue.

(TALON & MALON – Second at Clue 1)

Malon: Hey! Look at all the clues!

Talon: We're among the first set of teams then! (rip) Come on, Malon! We need to get to the Zoo!

As the father and daughter get back in the taxi, the next team shows up, followed closely by the fourth. Talon & Malon's taxi drives away as the others park. The teams jump out and grab the clue.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Third at Clue 1)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth at Clue 1)

Xiaoyu: (rip) The Dencity Zoo!

Garfield: (rip) The clue is outside of the gates.

Miharu: C'mon, Xiao!

Arlene: After them, Garfield!

(KIM & RON)

Ron: Man. Just driving to the antique shop is going to use up most of our half-hour lead.

Kim: Don't worry, Ron. The other teams need to take the drive as well.

Ron: Yeah. I guess you're right, Kim.

Kim: (to the driver) But pick up the pace just in case.

Driver: No problem.

(DAN & MIKA)

Mika: (to the driver) Say. Is there a shorter way to get to the antique shop at all?

Driver: Actually, there is. You want me to take it?

Dan: (nods) Please!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Xiaoyu: How much longer until we get to the Zoo?

Miharu: (reading the map) We should be getting there soon.

Xiaoyu: Well, we're still among the lead four teams. Let's see if we can keep it that way.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Beast Boy: Look, Raven! There's the Zoo!

Raven: (to the driver) We're here!

After the taxi parks, the two Titans jump out, pay their driver and run over to the gates, where the next clue is. Raven reaches into the box and pulls out the clue.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – First at Split Track)

Raven: (rip) Split Track.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking outside the Zoo.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this task, teams must choose between 'Search One' or 'Search Five'. In Search One, teams must look throughout the Zoo for this Bear Pit, where they'll find the next clue. Teams aren't given any directions to find the Bear Pit, but they only have to make one trip to find the clue. In Search Five, teams must go to this hotdog stand just inside the Zoo and take a hotdog to a specific spot on the map given to them to exchange the hotdog for a token. Once all five tokens are collected teams can exchange them at the hotdog stand for the next clue. Teams are given directions to each person on the map, but they're only allowed to take one hot dog at a time, which could make the task a little long to complete.

Raven: I say we search for the Bear Pit.

Beast Boy: (nods) I'm with you, Raven. Let's start looking.

(ANTIQUE SHOP)

The next taxi pulls up to the antique shop as the back door opens for the team inside to get out and grab the clue.

Mika: Keep the engine running!

Dan & Mika run over to the box and pull out their first clue.

(DAN & MIKA – Fifth at Clue 1)

Dan: (rip) Drive to the Dencity Zoo.

Mika: (grabs Dan's arm) Come on, Dan! Here come the others!

As Dan & Mika drive off in their taxi, the next team arrives.

Dizzy: Was that Dan & Mika?

Bridget: I think it was. I thought we left the airport before them…

Dizzy: Let's get the clue! Quick!

The two get out of their taxi and run over to the box.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Sixth at Clue 1)

Bridget: (rip) Come on, Dizzy!

Dizzy: Right behind you, Bridget! Let's go!

Just as Bridget & Dizzy get back in their car, the next two teams get out of theirs. The make a race to the next clue and manage to get the clue only second apart.

(KIM & RON – Seventh at Clue 1)

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Clue 1)

Kim: (rip) The Dencity Zoo!

Ron: Let's go, KP! We're trailing a bit!

Ally: (rip) You up for a trip to the Zoo, bro?

Kid: You bet, Ally!

Ally: (running back to their taxi) We'd better hurry! The next plane should be landing by now!

(Flight 3 – Landing)

Shaggy & Velma prove to be in better shape than the others thought, as they end up running through the airport in first place with Geese, Harry and Kitten hot on their heels. Dingodile and Krauser are struggling to stay ahead of one another while Tiny brings up the rear.

The two detectives are out of the airport first and quickly run to hail a taxi.

Shaggy: Like, TAXI!

Thankfully, a taxi hears Shaggy and pulls up. The two friends quickly get in and ride away in it.

Geese: How could those two get a taxi ahead of us!

Krauser: Don't vorry, Geese! I shall call a taxi! Taxi!

Harry: Come on, Kitten! We need to catch up!

Kitten: You got that right, Harry! Taxi!

Tiny & Dingodile watch as the other teams drive off.

Dingodile: C'mon, mate! We need to grab a taxi!

Tiny: Uh…Okay.

Tiny reaches onto the road and grabs a passing taxi, lifting it off the ground.

Tiny: Here Dingodile go.

Dingodile: Uh…Thanks, Tiny.

Driver: Did you want me to stop or what?

Dingodile: Yeah. We need to get to the antique shop in Dencity.

Driver: Well, if your friend can put my taxi down, I'll take you there.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The next three cars show up at the Zoo at almost the same time. They jump out of their taxis and run to the clue box.

(TALON & MALON – Second at Split Track)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Third at Split Track)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth at Split Track)

Talon: (rip) Well I'll be! A Split Track!

Malon: I say we do the hotdogs, dad.

Talon: It says we get a map. Let's do it!

Miharu: (rip) What do you think we should do, Xiao?

Xiaoyu: Let's look for the Bear Pit.

Miharu: Okay. We'll look for the Bear Pit.

Arlene: (rip) I say we look for the Bear Pit, Garfield. You'd probably eat the hotdogs before we deliver them.

Garfield: The sad thing is that I actually agree with you on that, Arlene. Let's go.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

The two run through the Zoo, looking around frantically for the Bear Pit.

Beast Boy: You see it, Raven?

Raven: Not yet, Beast Boy. It's probably on the far side of the Zoo.

(KIM & RON)

Kim: How much longer until we get to the Zoo, Ron?

Ron: (reading a map) According to this, we'll be abut five minutes.

Kim: Well, we're ahead of the other teams, so we're still in the race either way.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY)

Dizzy: Keep following Kim & Ron, Bridget. They're going the right way.

Bridget: Got it.

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: (carrying a hotdog) Are we going the right way, dad?

Talon: According to this map. Our first target is around here somewhere.

Malon: Maybe that's him over there. (goes over to a man looking at the monkey cages) Excuse me sir? Are you someone we need to look for?

The man turns around, reaches into his jacket and pulls out a token.

Malon: Great! Well, we got a hotdog to trade for that token!

(TALON & MALON – One Token)

Talon: Okay, darlin. We need ta go back to the hotdog stand and get another one.

Malon: Good thing we didn't travel very far.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Garfield: Man. All this running is starting to tire me out.

Arlene: Well, keep going, Garfield! We need to find that Bear Pit!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Beast Boy: Hey, Raven! There's the clue box!

Raven: So it is. Let's get it.

The two run over to the clue box, which is sitting just outside the Bear Pit, and take out a clue.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – First at Clue 2)

Raven: (rip) Drive to ACDC Town School.

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) Teams must now ride the free subway just outside of the Zoo to ACDC Town, where Lan Hikari lives. Once there, they must run to the school, where they'll find the next clue outside. If teams miss a subway train, it only takes five minutes before the next one leaves.

Beast Boy: We have to take the subway just outside the Zoo.

Raven: Let's go. I think I see another team coming in the distance.

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: (exchanges another hotdog for a clue) Thanks! (turns to her father) That's three!

(TALON & MALON – Three Tokens)

Talon: Okay! Let's go get another hotdog!

(OUTSIDE)

Another taxi pulls up to the front gates of the Zoo. Kim & Ron jump out, pay their driver and run over to the clue box.

(KIM & RON – Fifth at Split Track)

Kim: (rip) Our first Split Track.

Ron: What do you think we should do, Kim?

Kim: Hmm…Five hotdogs could take a bit, even if we ARE given a map. Let's look for the Bear Pit.

Ron: Fine by me, KP.

Before the two can move away from the clue box, Bridget & Dizzy fly by, almost crashing into them. The two quickly reach into the clue box and grab a clue as Kim & Ron run into the Zoo.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Sixth at Split Track)

Bridget: (rip) What do you think we should do, Dizzy?

Dizzy: I think we should look for the Bear Pit. It'll be quicker than trying to trade in five hotdogs one at a time.

Bridget: Once again, you're right. Let's go.

As Bridget & Dizzy run into the Zoo, the next two teams show up. They run over to the box and take out clues.

(DAN & MIKA – Seventh at Split Track)

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Split Track)

Mika: (rip) It's a Split Track!

Dan: You think we should look for the Bear Pit?

Mika: Might be the best choice. Let's go!

Kid: (rip) You wanna follow them, Ally?

Ally: Yeah. I think they may be doing the quicker challenge.

Kid: Okay. We'll follow them, then.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Xiaoyu: Look, Miharu! There's the clue!

Miharu: Come on!

The two friends run over to the box and take out a clue.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Second at Clue 2)

Miharu: (rip) Take the subway to ACDC Town school.

Xiaoyu: Let's go, Miharu! Here come the cats!

The two schoolgirls run away from the clue box as Garfield & Arlene show up, taking out a clue as well.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third at Clue 2)

Arlene: (rip) Let's move, Garfield! We need to catch that subway!

(ANTIQUE SHOP)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Clue 1)

Shaggy: (rip) Take a taxi to the Dencity Zoo.

Velma: Come on, Shaggy!

As the two detectives get back in their taxi, the next two cars arrive. The teams get out and run over to the clue.

(HARRY & KITTEN – Tenth at Clue 1)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Eleventh at Clue 1)

Harry: (rip) Take a taxi to Dencity Zoo.

Geese: (rip) The next clue is outside the front gates.

Tiny: (in the distance) THERE ARE OTHER TEAMS, DINODILE!

Dingodile: I'm right beside ya, ya dolt! Don't shout so loud!

Krauser: Let us continue on, Geese!

As the others drive away, Tiny & Dingodile show up and grab the clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Twelfth at Clue 1)

Dingodile: (rip) Come on, Tiny! We can catch up!

Tiny: Dingodile right!

(Flight 4 – Landing)

The first team into the airport is Joker & Harley, with Paula & Jewel hot on their heels. Diddy & Dixie and Jolene & Mush are directly behind them. Everyone runs out into the streets to hail a taxi.

Harley: (breathes deeply) TAXI!

Diddy: (waving arms) Taxi! Taxi!

Jewel: (whitles) Taxi!

Jolene: Taxi! Over here!

Soon, each team is picked up at almost the same time. The four final teams drive off, hoping to catch up.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

The two Titans run out of the Zoo and look around.

Beast Boy: Where would the subway be?

Raven: probably a set of stairs going underground. (suddenly sees the stairs leading into the subway) Like that.

Beast Boy: Come on, Raven! Let's go!

The two run down the stairs and go into the subway station. They quickly see a counter and go over to it.

Beast Boy: We need two subway tickets to ACDC Town.

Man: You made it just in time. The subway's about to arrive.

Raven: (nods) Thank you.

The two run out onto the subway platform and watch as the subway train comes into the station and comes to a stop.

Beast Boy: Let's get in, Raven! Hopefully, none of the others are close behind us.

Raven: (nods) Come on, Beast Boy.

The two jump on the train and wait impatiently until the doors close and the subway drives off.

Shortly after it does, Xiaoyu & Miharu come into the station, followed closely by Garfield & Arlene.

Arlene: Drat! We just missed the subway!

Xiaoyu: This could allow one of the other teams to catch up.

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: You have a token! Great! (turns to Talon) That's five, dad!

(TALON & MALON – Task Completed)

Talon: Now we need to take these tokens back to the hotdog stand and exchange them for a clue! Let's go, Malon!

The father and daughter team make a short run back to the hotdog stand, where they quickly hand in their tokens for the next clue.

(TALON & MALON – Fourth at Clue 2)

Talon: (rip) Come on, Malon! The subway's just outside the gates!

(KIM & RON)

Kim: You see the Bear Pit, Ron?

Ron: Uh…No, but I think I see the clue box!

Kim: Hey! You're right! There's the clue box!

Ron: Boo-yah! Let's get it!

(KIM & RON – Fifth at Clue 2)

Kim: (rip) Take the subway to ACDC Town.

Ron: Let's go, KP!

As Kim & Ron turn around and run off, the next team shows up at the clue.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Sixth at Clue 2)

Dizzy: (rip) Come on, Bridget! Let's try to catch them!

Bridget: Right behind you, Dizzy!

The next two teams arrive at the clue box just as Bridget & Dizzy start running back to the front gates.

(KID & ALLY – Seventh at Clue 2)

(DAN & MIKA – Eighth at Clue 2)

Ally: (rip) Let's follow them, bro!

Kid: You got it, Ally!

Dan: (rip) Looks like we gotta run back to the front gates, Mika.

Mika: Fine by me, Dan. Let's go.

(SUBWAY)

None of the other teams show up in time as the subway containing Xiaoyu & Miharu, Garfield & Arlene and Talon & Malon takes off. They are now following the one containing Raven & Beast Boy.

(SPLIT TRACK)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Split Track)

Velma: (rip) It's a Split Track.

Shaggy: We're in shape, Velma. Let's like, find the Bear Pit.

Velma: (looks back) We'd better hurry, Shag! The next teams are coming!

Shaggy & Velma disappear into the Zoo, the next cars arrive. The teams jump out and run over to the clue box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Tenth at Split Track)

(HARRY & KITTEN – Eleventh at Split Track)

Geese: (rip) Let's find the Bear Pit, Krauser. We're behind a bit.

Krauser: Da, Geese. Let us go!

Harry: (rip) C'mon, Kitten! Let's follow them!

Kitten: I'm with you, Harry.

Before either team can move, Tiny slams headfirst into the clue box.

Dingodile: (running over) What did Ah tell ya about keepin yer head down while ya run, Tiny!

Tiny: Uh…Okay, Dingodile.

Kitten: Uh…Is he alright?

Dingodile: (takes a clue out of the box) You'd be surprised at how many times he did that in the past.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Twelfth at Split Track)

Dingodile: (rip) Come on, Tiny! Let's find the Bear Pit!

Tiny: Okay, Dingodile!

(KIM & RON)

Kim: Hey, Ron! Here comes some more teams!

Ron: They caught up! We need to hurry!

Kim & Ron pass by Shaggy & Velma as they turn a corner. On the way to the Zoo's gate, they end up passing the other teams. They fly out of the Zoo gates and run down the stairs leading to the subway.

Ron: Okay. Now, this subway is supposed to be free of charge, so I think we just need to say where we're going.

Kim: Sounds good to me. (to the ticket man) We need to get to ACDC Town.

Man: Go right ahead. The next rain arrives in four minutes.

Ron: Thanks.

(ANTIQUE SHOP)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Thirteenth at Clue 1)

Jolene: (rip) Let's go, Mush!

Mush: Right! We need to hurry!

(DIDDY & DIXIE – Fourteenth at Clue 1)

Diddy: (rip) Let's get going, Dixie!

Dixie: Right! To the Zoo!

(JOKER & HARLEY – Fifteenth at Clue 1)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last at Clue 1)

Harley: (rip) Let's go, puddin!

Jewel: (rip) Come on, Paula! We're in last place!

(SUBWAY)

Kim & Ron wait impatiently for the subway to leave, hoping that none of the other teams show up.

Suddenly, the three teams in their group arrive. Kim & Ron sigh in disappointment.

Kim: (voice over) Ron and I had a lead on the others and we were really hoping to expand on that by being the only team on the subway. I guess this mean that we'll have to try even harder now.

Dan: (voice over) I was so relieved that Mika and I made the subway with the others. Now that the playing field had been leveled, we're still in the race.

The doors to the subway close and the train drives off.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

The two jump off their train and run up the stairs leading into ACDC Town. They look around.

Raven: Okay. Where's the school?

Beast Boy: I think it's on the other side of town. Come on, let's run!

Raven: Run? Isn't that too far?

Beast Boy: No. It's just a couple of blocks. Come on!

The two Titans run across the small town and quickly come upon the school. They see the clue box sitting in plain view outside.

Beast Boy: There's the clue box!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – First at Boss Battle)

Beast Boy: (rip) Our first Boss Battle!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking outside the school.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task that only one racer may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete. In this Boss Battle, that racer must run into the school storage room and search through fifty cases filled with packing peanuts for a clue. There are only twenty boxes in the room that have clues, but those boxes contain five clues each, so racers may be able to find more than one clue in a box.

Beast Boy: (reading) "Who's a good unpacker?" That would be me.

Raven: Okay. Good luck, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Thanks. (turns around and runs into the school)

Beast Boy: Okay. (starts walking down a hallway) The storage room should be around here somewhere. (sees a flag above a door) There!

The green teen goes into the storage room and sees fifty huge boxes sitting on the floor.

Beast Boy: (rolls up his sleeves) Better get to work.

(BEAR PIT)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Clue 2)

Shaggy: (rip) Take the subway to ACDC Town.

Velma: Let's go, Shag!

As the two run off, Tiny merrily skips onto the scene, followed closely by Dingodile, running normally. The two, having taken a different route to get ahead, go over to the clue box and take out an envelope.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Tenth at Clue 2)

Tiny: Look at all clues, Dingodile! We pass teams!

Dingodile: (nods) That's good, then. (rip) Let's move, Tiny!

As Tiny & Dingodile run off, they pass Geese & Krauser.

Geese: How the heck did those two bumblers get ahead of us?

Krauser: (reaches into the clue box) Fear not, Geese! Ve are still ahead of some teams!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Eleventh at Clue 2)

Krauser: (rip) Ve must hurry, Geese!

Geese: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go.

(HARRY & KITTEN – Twelfth at Clue 2)

Kitten: (rip) Come on, Harry!

Harry: No problem, Kitten! Let's go!

(OUTSIDE)

The final four teams arrive at almost the same time. They rush over to the clue and grab the final envelopes.

(DIDDY & DIXIE – Thirteenth at Split Track)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fourteenth at Split Track)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifteenth at Split Track)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Last at Split Track)

Diddy: (rip) A Split Track!

Dixie: Let's look for the Bear Pit!

Paula: (rip) Let's search for the Bear Pit!

Jewel: Got it!

Jolene: (rip) It's a Split Track!

Mush: (to the camera) We're looking for the Bear Pit.

Joker: (rip) The Bear Pit's probably the shorter task, Harley. All of the others seem to be doing it.

Harley: (nods) Then let's do it as well, puddin!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Raven is waiting patiently for Beast Boy to return when she sees the other three teams in their group come onto the scene. The each take turns in grabbing the clue.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second at Boss Battle)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Third at Boss Battle)

(TALON & MALON – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Garfield: (rip) It's a Boss Battle.

Arlene: Search through fifty boxes, eh? I'd better do it. You've got little to no patience at all.

Garfield: Wow. Two things we agree on in one leg.

Xiaoyu: (rip) I'll do it, Miharu. I'll try to be quick.

Talon: (rip) A Boss Battle!

Malon: I'll do it, dad. I'll be right back.

Arlene, Xiaoyu and Malon run into the school to join Beast Boy in searching for a clue.

(BEAST BOY)

Beast Boy: Man. This is tougher than I thought. (shoves his hands into a box and starts feeling around.

Suddenly, the door to the storage room opens. Xiaoyu, Malon and Arlene come in (in that order) and start searching.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives run down the stairs and end up in the subway station. They go over to the counter.

Velma: When does the train to ACDC Town leave?

Man: It's coming any second now. You'd better hurry.

Shaggy: Like, thanks!

Shaggy & Velma run onto the platform just in time for the train to arrive.

Velma: (to the camera) Here's hoping that none of the other teams arrive before we take off.

Unfortunately, just as the doors are shutting, a huge, orange hand grabs the door, preventing it from closing.

Shaggy: ZOINKS! (jumps into Velma's arms in fear)

The thin teen quickly sees Tiny & Dingodile getting onto the train and gets out of Velma's arms, red with embarrassment.

Neither of the other teams arrive in time and the train takes off…

Just as Geese & Krauser come into the station to see it drive away.

Geese: (throws his hands up in anger) Great! We missed the freaking subway train!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Arlene: This is taking a while to do.

Xiaoyu: One of us must be getting close. We've been searching for like, ten minutes now.

Beast Boy: (suddenly feels something inside a box) Hey! I found something! (pulls out a clue) YES! Jackpot! (turns around and runs from the room)

Malon: Great. Beast Boy found the clue first.

Outside, Beast Boy flies from the door, clue in hand. Raven gets up from her spot on the ground and goes over to him.

Beast Boy: (rip) Take the subway to the first Pitstop of the race!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside of a huge science complex.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now take the subway to this science complex, where Dr. Hikari invented PETS. This huge building, now the work for over two thousand people, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.

Raven: Let's go, Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: Hey. You're already starting to sound a little more enthused.

(BEAR PIT)

(DIDDY & DIXIE – Thirteenth at Clue 2)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Fourteenth at Clue 2)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifteenth at Clue 2)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixteenth at Clue 2)

Dixie: (rip) Let's go, Diddy!

Joker: (rip) Move it, Harley!

Mush: (rip) We need to go back to the front gate, sis! Let's go!

Paula: We're back in last place, Jewel! We need to catch up!

(ACDC TOWN)

On their way back to the subway station, Raven & Beast Boy pass the second wave of teams.

Beast Boy: The clue box is just inside the school premises! You can't miss it!

Kid: Thanks, man!

Raven & Beast Boy run down the stairs and jump back on the subway, this time heading for the science complex.

(DENCITY SUBWAY)

The next subway now contains Geese & Krauser and Harry & Kitten. The train takes off, starting the trek to ACDC Town.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Xiaoyu: Ah! (pulls a clue from a box) I found a clue! (runs out the door)

Outside, Miharu is surprised to see Xiaoyu coming out of the school next. The orange-haired girl gets up and goes over to her.

Xiaoyu: (rip) Make your way to the Pitstop!

Miharu: Let's go, Xiao!

As the two schoolgirls run off, the next wave of racers come in. They go over to the clue box and grab clues.

(KIM & RON – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(DAN & MIKA – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Boss Battle)

Ron: (rip) I'll do it, KP.

Dan: (rip) A Boss Battle. I'll do it.

Dizzy: (rip) That racer needs to search through boxes for clues.

Bridget: I can do it! Maybe my bounty hunting abilities can come in useful!

Ally: (rip) A Boss Battle!

Kid: You wanna do it, Ally?

Ally: You bet, bro!

(DENCITY SUBWAY)

The final four teams wait on the platform together. When the train arrives, they all get on and start the trek together.

Jewel: Well, it looks like one of us is getting eliminated.

Mush: No argument here.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Now aiding the search for clues are Ron, Dan, Bridget and Ally. The six racers continue searching through the boxes for a clue.

Malon: Hey! A clue! (pulls out an envelope and shakes some packing peanuts from it) Alright!

Everyone watches as Malon leaves the room, then goes back to searching the boxes.

When Malon gets outside, she is quickly greeted by her father.

Malon: (rip) Take the subway to the Pitstop!

Talon: Let's go, Malon!

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands outside of the complex, on a mat containing the race logo. At the portly alien's side is Dr. Hikari, waiting to greet the first team. Mr. Jowai points at the subway stairs, telling Dr. Hikari where the teams will be coming from.

Raven & Beast Boy come from the subway and see the Pitstop. They quickly run over and jump onto the mat.

Dr. Hikari: Welcome to ACDC Town!

Raven: (nods) Thanks.

Mr. Jowai: Raven & Beast Boy………You're team number one!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – First Place)

Beast Boy: YES! First place in the first leg! Awesome!

Raven: (watches as Beast Boy does his happy chicken dance off the mat) I must admit that this could prove to be a little entertaining.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Ally: What the! (reaches into a box and pulls out a clue) Alright! A clue!

Arlene: How the heck could she get done before me? I got here at least ten minutes before she did! (suddenly finds a clue) Finally! Took long enough!

Kid's eyes widen when Ally comes out of the door before Arlene does, but goes over to greet her anyway.

Ally: (rip) Make your way to the first Pitstop!

Kid: We're still in the race, Ally! Let's go!

Arlene comes out next. Garfield gets up and goes over.

Arlene: (rip) Go to the first Pitstop!

Garfield: I never thought I'd actually say this, but we have to hurry!

(PITSTOP)

Xiaoyu & Miharu jump onto the mat and look at Mr. Jowai expectantly.

Mr. Jowai: Xiaoyu & Miharu………You're team number two!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Second Place)

Xiaoyu, Miharu: YES! (hug each other)

(BOSS BATTLE)

The waiting racers watch as the next two teams show up.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Tenth at Boss Battle)

Velma: (rip) Jinkies! A Boss Battle!

Shaggy: You'd better do it, Velma. You like, have better detective skills than I do.

Velma: Okay. I'll be right back.

Tiny: (rip) Oooooh! Boss Battle!

Dingodile: You wanna do it, Tiny? All you gotta do is search boxes in the storage room for a clue.

Tiny: Okay! Tiny do it! Tiny do good! (runs into the school after Velma)

Inside, the others are still searching through the boxes when Velma and Tiny enter the room. They quickly step up the pace.

Ron: A clue! Score! (pulls his newly-discovered clue from the box and runs out of the room)

The blonde youth runs out of the school and runs towards Kim.

Ron: Kim! KP! I got the clue!

Kim: Great job! (gets up and runs over)

Ron: (rip) Boo-yah! The Pitstop!

Kim: Let's go!

(PITSTOP)

Malon steps onto the mat and pulls her overweight father on after her.

Mr. Jowai: Talon & Malon………You're team number three!

(TALON & MALON – Third Place)

Talon: Yee-haw! That's just great!

Malon: You're doing amazing, dad! Let's see if we can keep this up!

(BOSS BATTLE)

(HARRY & KITTEN – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Twelfth at Boss Battle)

Kitten: (rip) It's a Boss Battle, Harry.

Harry: Don't worry, Kitten! Ol' Tipper's gonna do this quick!

Geese: (rip) I'll do it, Krauser. Stay here.

Inside, everyone is still searching when Harry and Geese come into the room.

Velma: Join the club, guys.

Harry: Where are the others, man?

Bridget: Long gone. (suddenly pulls out a clue) And it seems like I'm going to join them! (runs out of the room)

Tiny: (sees something in the box he's searching) Oh! Tiny find clue! Tiny find clue!

Tiny claps his hands excitedly, grabs the clue and runs out of the room. However, on his way out, he runs into the wall beside the door. Hoplding his head, Tiny stumbles out of the room.

Dan: (sweatdrops) And he found the clue before us……HOW!

Bridget runs from the school and goes over to Dizzy.

Bridget: (rip) Go to the first Pitstop of the race!

Dizzy: Let's go, Bridget!

As the two youngsters run off, Tiny runs from the school, waving a clue in the air.

Tiny: Dingodile! Tiny find clue!

Dingodile: Good job, mate!

Tiny: (rip) (gasps, then jumps up and down several times, shaking the ground) Pitstop! We go to Pitstop, Dingodile!

Dingodile: Let's go!

(PITSTOP)

Although it starts out as a footrace when they leave the subway, Garfield & Arlene are no match for Kid & Ally, who beat them to the Pitstop by a mile.

Mr. Jowai: Kid & Ally………You're team number four!

(KID & ALLY – Fourth Place)

Kid: Alright! (grabs Ally and swings her around in a spinning hug)

Ally: We made it higher than we thought we would!

Garfield: (climbing to the top of the stairs) Only because you beat two cats, one of which is someone not used to running so much!

Kid & Ally step off the mat and allow the two cats to check in.

Mr. Jowai: Garfield & Arlene………You're team number five!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fifth Place)

Garfield: (whew!) That was tougher than I thought.

Arlene: Well, we're in a decent position. That's good.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Dan: I found a clue! (pulls out a clue and leaves the room)

Geese: (spots a clue) I won't let that pink-clad wimp beat ME to the Pitstop! (grabs it and runs after Dan)

Outside, Dan and Geese leave the school at almost the same time. They rush over to their respective partners and open their clues.

Dan: (rip) Let's go, Mika! This is the Pitstop!

Geese: (rip) Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated. Move it, Krauser!

As the two teams leave the school, the final fours teams arrive at almost the same time once again.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Thirteenth at Boss Battle)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fourteenth at Boss Battle)

(DIDDY & DIXIE – Fifteenth at Boss Battle)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Last at Boss Battle)

Jolene: (rip) I'll do this, Mush.

Paula: (rip) It's a Boss Battle.

Jewel: I can do this, Paula! Wait here.

Dixie: (rip) I'll do it, Diddy.

Joker: (rip) I'd better do this, Harley.

Harley: No problem, puddin! Kick butt!

(PITSTOP)

A very pleased Kim & Ron step onto the mat and await results.

Mr. Jowai: Kim & Ron………You are team number six!

(KIM & RON – Sixth Place)

Ron: (shoots his fists into the air) BOO-YAH!

Kim: (nods) That's pretty good.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Jolene: How hard is it?

Harry: It's pretty hard, man. We've been searching for a while now.

Velma: Well, I'm done! (pulls a clue from a box) I need to get out of here! (runs from the room)

Harry: Man! This stinks!

Velma: (now outside and running towards her partner) Hey, Shaggy! I got the clue!

Shaggy: Like, that's great!

Velma: (rip) The Pitstop!

Shaggy: The last team'll be eliminated, Velma! Let's hurry!

Inside, Harry finally manages to find a clue. He runs from the room and dashes out of the school to meet up with Kitten again.

Kitten: (kisses Harry on the cheek) You did great, Harry.

Harry: Thanks, Kitten. (rip) C'mon! We're going to the Pitstop!

(PITSTOP)

Bridget & Dizzy check in, a little out of breath.

Mr. Jowai: Bridget & Dizzy………You're team number seven!

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Seventh Place)

Bridget: (nods) That's pretty good.

Dizzy: Yeah, but we fell behind a bit.

Tiny & Dingodile suddenly appear at the top of the stairs and run over to the mat. Bridget & Dizzy step off and allow the two friends to get on.

Mr. Jowai: Tiny & Dingodile………You are team number eight!

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eighth Place)

Tiny: YAY! (wraps his arms around Dr. Hikari in a huge bearhug, lifting him off the ground)

Dingodile: Hey, Tiny! Let 'im go before you crush 'is lungs!

Tiny: …Oh. (drops Dr. Hikari)

(BOSS BATTLE)

Joker: Ha! I found a clue! (grabs a clue) See you all at the Pitstop! …Well, except for the person eliminated! (runs from the room)

Dixie: Man. What a jerk.

Jewel: What did you expect? He's an evil supervillain.

Jolene: A clue! (grabs the clue from the box) I need to catch that facepaint-wearing freak! (runs from the room)

Jewel: (sighs) Well, Dixie. It looks like it's just you and me.

Dixie: Well, I say good luck in the race if you beat us to the Pitstop.

Jewel: Same to you.

Outside, Joker runs from the school, as does Jolene. They run over to their partners.

Joker: (rip) To the Pitstop, Harley!

Harley: Right!

Jolene: (rip) We need to hurry, bro!

Mush: You got it, Jolene! We need to beat those two!

(PITSTOP)

Another quick footrace commences after two teams leave the subway at the same time, but in the end, Geese & Krauser are the victors. The two half-brothers steps onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Geese & Krauser………You are team number nine!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Ninth Place)

Krauser: See, Geese? That's not bad at all!

Geese: (shrugs) It'll do this time.

Dan & Mika come up the stairs. Geese & Krauser step off the mat as the Street Fighters jump on.

Mr. Jowai: Dan & Mika………You are team number ten!

(DAN & MIKA – Tenth Place)

Dan: Yes! We're still in!

Mika: This is great, Dan! We'll make a comeback in the next leg for sure!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Both remaining girls are still searching for a clue, neither of them having any luck.

Jewel: Man. How much longer is this going to take?

Dixie: I don't know. We've been searching for a long time now.

Jewel: Wait a minute… (grabs a clue from inside the box) I found one!

Dixie: Hey! I did too! (pulls out a clue)

Both girls leave the now-empty storage room and run out to their partners, where they open their clues.

Jewel: (rip) Make your way to the first Pitstop!

Dixie: (rip) Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated!

The two teams start running to the subway in hopes of getting to the Pitstop ahead of the other team.

(PITSTOP)

Two familiar detectives run up the stairs leading from the subway and jump onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Shaggy & Velma………You're team number eleven!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Eleventh Place)

Shaggy: We're still in! Like, that's a real relief!

Velma: You said it, Shag!

Harry and Kitten run up the subway stairs and jump on the mat, looking at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Harry & Kitten………You're team number twelve!

(HARRY & KITTEN – Twelfth Place)

Harry: Man! That was real close!

Kitten: Well, we're still in, Harry. Let's try to do better in the next leg.

(DIDDY & DIXIE; PAULA & JEWEL)

The two last teams are waiting on the moving subway, prepared to jump out when it arrives.

Diddy: (to the camera) This is going to be a major footrace and I can only hope that Dixie and I make it to the Pitstop first.

(PITSTOP)

Joker & Harley check in, confidently looking at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Joker & Harley………You are team number thirteen!

(JOKER & HARLEY – Thirteenth Place)

Joker: (smirks) How fitting.

(NEARBY)

Mush: There's the Pitstop, sis!

Jolene: We're almost there!

The two Mushroom siblings jump onto the mat and look up at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Jolene & Mush………You're team number fourteen!

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourteenth Place)

Jolene: (breathes heavily) Boy. That was rough work.

Mush: We'll do better in the next leg, sis. Don't worry.

Mr. Jowai and Dr. Hikari wait patiently for the final safe team. They suddenly hear the sound of two people running up the stairs to the subway. They look in the direction of the stairs and watch.

Paula & Jewel make it to the top of the stairs and jog over to the Pitstop, finally checking in.

Mr. Jowai: Paula & Jewel………You are team number fifteen!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fifteenth Place)

Jewel: (covers her mouth with both hands) I don't believe it! We're still in!

Paula: (gives Jewel a friendly hug) Let's try and catch up in the next leg.

Sad music plays as Diddy & Dixie run the short distance from the subway stairs to the Pitstop. The two monkeys check in.

Mr. Jowai: Diddy & Dixie………(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Diddy: Yeah. We kinda figured that.

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

(DIDDY & DIXIE – ELIMINATED)

We see Diddy & Dixie talking to the camera later that night.

Diddy: Being eliminated first is what I was fearing when I applied for the race, but I kinda figured that it would be unavoidable. I mean, we're probably one of the smallest teams on the race, so pretty much anyone could beat us in a footrace.

Dixie: I'm upset over being eliminated first, but I'm not going to let that slow me down in life. The race was only a temporary thing and I knew that from the start, but I had a lot of fun while it lasted, and would do it again in a heartbeat.

Diddy: Dixie's always been the love of my life, and nothing's ever going to change that. Not even being eliminated first. I want to prove to her that I can be faithful to her and hopefully start a family when we get old enough.

Dixie: Diddy may be a klutz and a goofy nutball, but I love him anyway. I wouldn't do the race with anyone else but him, and I'm really glad that he got me interested in doing this. Being with Diddy makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

We see a slow-motion shot of Diddy & Dixie turning around, backs facing the camera, and leaving the Pitstop. As they walk away, they hold hands and link their tails.

Current Standings:

1 – Raven & Beast Boy

2 – Xiaoyu & Miharu

3 – Talon & Malon

4 – Kid & Ally

5 – Garfield & Arlene

6 – Kim & Ron

7 – Bridget & Dizzy

8 – Tiny & Dingodile

9 – Geese & Krauser

10 – Dan & Mika

11 – Shaggy & Velma

12 – Harry & Kitten

13 – Joker & Harley

14 – Jolene & Mush

15 – Paula & Jewel

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	3. Leg 2

Leg Two

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside of a huge complex.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Megaman EXE. A world where PETS are used to wipe out viruses, making them the most popular invention in the entire node. Lan Hikari, the son of the creator of PETS, has saved this node several times. An near ACDC Town, the government complex laboratory where PETS were created. This huge, scientific building was the first Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

We see clips of the fifteen remaining teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with Raven & Beast Boy. We then see most of the racers gathered around a huge table, eating together.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, the remaining teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Talon laying on a bed, snoring like a train.

Mr. Jowai: Sleep…

We see Jolene and Kim talking as they walk along outside of the complex.

Mr. Jowai: And mingle with the other teams. Will Raven & Beast Boy continue to overcome their differences and stay in the lead? And will Paula and Jewel remain in last place? Raven & Beast Boy, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

It's real early in the morning. Raven & Beast Boy wait patiently for the appropriate time to start. As soon as it arrives, Raven rips open the clue and Beast Boy turns on his flashlight.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – First to Depart)

Raven: (rip) Book a flight to the world of Donkey Kong Country.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now take the subway back to Dencity and get to the airport to book flights to the world of Donkey Kong Country. Once they land, they must find the cabin of Cranky Kong, where they'll find the next clue.

Beast Boy: Donkey Kong? Suddenly, I'm very relieved that Diddy & Dixie were eliminated.

Raven: (nods) Yeah. It's their home turf and they would dominate everyone there.

Beast Boy: Well, let's get going.

The two mismatched Titans race away from the Pitstop and run down the steps leading to the Subway. They get down into the station, get tickets and quickly jump onto the Subway. The train quickly takes off, starting the trek to Dencity.

Beast Boy: (voiceover) Coming in first was just awesome! I never would have thought that Raven & I would actually be the ones to make it on top, but that just proves that we can kick serious behind when we work together!

Beast Boy: How much of a lead did we have on the girls?

Raven: Long enough to have this train to ourselves, apparently. But I can't imagine it being for much longer.

(PITSTOP)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Second to Depart)

Xiaoyu: (rip) Hey, Miharu! We're going to Kong Country!

Miharu: Hey, great! I wonder if we'll end up going to a snow-covered part of the node.

Xiaoyu: I know! That would be awesome!

Miharu: Come on! If we hurry, we might catch Raven & Beast Boy at the airport!

The two girls run down to the station and purchase tickets for the Subway. Unfortunately, they learn that the next train doesn't come for another ten minutes.

Xiaoyu: Great. This'll give the farmers time to catch up.

Miharu: No worries, Xiao. We're in second place!

(TALON & MALON – Third to Depart)

Malon: (rip) Make your way to the world of Donkey Kong Country.

Talon: Well, we'd better get movin', Malon.

The father and daughter walk down the steps leading to the Subway and purchase tickets. Only then do they see Xiaoyu & Miharu waiting on the platform.

Malon: The train not arrive yet?

Miharu: No. Raven & Beast Boy are long gone as well.

Luckily, no other team leaves the Pitstop before the time expires and the next train shows up, taking both teams to Dencity.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

The Subway arrives at Dencity airport. Raven & Beast Boy jump out and run up the stairs leading to the street.

Beast Boy: There's the airport, Raven!

Raven: Yeah. Let's get a flight quickly.

(PITSTOP)

(KID & ALLY – Fourth to Depart)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fifth to Depart)

Ally: (rip) Well bro, we're off to the jungle.

Kid: Sound slike a plan, Ally. Let's go!

Garfield: (rip) Fly to Donkey Kong Country.

Arlene: Let's get going, Garfield.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Raven: (at the counter) When does the earliest flight depart for Donkey Kong Country?

Ticket agent: The earliest flight departs in three hours and arrives at eleven in the morning.

Beast Boy: And you're certain that this is the absolute earliest flight available.

Ticket agent: Yes.

Raven: (nods) We'll take it.

As Raven & Beast Boy leave the counter, we see the next two teams running up. Malon manages to beat Xiaoyu & Miharu to the counter and is able to get tickets first.

Malon: My dad and I would like tickets to Donkey Kong Country.

Ticket agent: (hands Malon two tickets) Enjoy your flight.

As Malon leaves the counter to greet Talon (whom has just arrived, breathing heavily), the two schoolgirls approach.

Miharu: Can we get tickets for the same flight?

Ticket agent: Here you go.

(PITSTOP)

(KIM & RON – Sixth to Depart)

Kim: (rip) Fly to Kong Country.

Ron: Let's get going, KP. We're not that far behind.

Kim: Way ahead of you, Ron. Let's go.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Seventh to Depart)

Bridget: (rip) You up for a trip through the jungle, Dizzy?

Dizzy: (nods) Maybe we can find a good flight and get ahead.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eighth to Depart)

Dingodile: (rip) Ya have two-hundred and fifty bucks fer this leg of the race.

Tiny: We go now, Dingodile! Come on!

Dingodile: (voiceover) Ah bet no one was expectin' Tiny and Ah ta place as high as we did. Ah mean, we're a couple of really big and slow guys, so Ah guess it's only natural fer people ta think that. But ya see, we're in this ta win and we're gonna be a real tough team in the race.

(AIRPORT)

Ally: There's the counter!

Arlene: Move it, Garfield!

Unfortunately for the cats, the boxers once again beat them. Kid & Ally arrive at the counter first.

Kid: We need two tickets to Kong Country.

Ticket agent: Here you go. The flight leaves in almost three hours.

Ally: Thank you!

The siblings leave the counter, allowing Garfield & Arlene to get tickets.

Arlene: You wouldn't happen to have any spare tickets for that fight hanging around, would you?

Ticket agent: As a matter of fact, I do. (hands the two some tickets)

Arlene: Thank you.

(PITSTOP)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Ninth to Depart)

Geese: I still can't believe those two oversized idiots placed higher than us in the last leg.

Krauser: Don't vorry, Geese. Ve vill catch up and pull ahead! (rip) Come on, Geese! Ve are goingk to Donkey Kong Country!

Geese: (pulls his backpack higher) Yeah, whatever. Let's go.

(DAN & MIKA – Tenth to Depart)

Mika: (rip) Let's get going, Dan. Hopefully, we'll be able to get a good flight.

Dan: Yeah. Well, we'll be able to beat Geese & Krauser in a footrace to the counter if we tried hard enough.

(AIRPORT)

Kim & Ron race over to the counter to get tickets. They see the other five teams sitting down.

Ron: We'd like two tickets to DK Country.

Ticket agent: You're very lucky. These are the last tickets for the flight.

Kim: They are! Thank you!

As the two teen heroes leave the counter, relieved, Bridget & Dizzy show up. They go over to the counter.

Bridget: We'd like two tickets to DK Country, please.

Ticket agent: I just sold the last tickets to the earlier flight, but the next flight leaves a half an hour after the first.

Dizzy: We'll take it, thanks.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

The two friends are in another part of the airport, looking around confusedly.

Tiny: (scratches his head) Where ticket counter, Dingodile?

Dingodile: Ah dunno, Tiny. We'd better keep lookin' fer it.

(PITSTOP)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Eleventh to Depart)

Velma: (rip) C'mon, Shaggy. We need to get moving if we want to get a good flight.

Shaggy: (pulls money from the envelope) Like, you said it, Velma. Let's go

(HARRY & KITTEN – Twelfth to Depart)

Kitten: (rip) Let's go, Harry. We're close to the back of the pack and that may mean that we'll get on a later flight.

Harry: Yeah. Let's get going, Kitten.

(AIRPORT)

Dan & Mika manage to beat Geese & Krauser to the counter (resulting in Geese muttering a few nasty choice words) and get to purchase the tickets before them.

Dan: We'd like two tickets to Donkey Kong Country, please.

Ticket agent: Here you go. (hands the two some tickets)

Mika: Thank you very much.

Geese: (approaches the counter) We need two tickets for the same flight.

Ticket agent: No problem. We still have a few seats left.

Krauser: Thank you.

After the receive their tickets, Geese & Krauser walk over to where the other teams are sitting.

Geese: Wait a minute. (counts heads, then looks at Bridget & Dizzy) Weren't those two bumblers with you?

Bridget: Tiny & Dingodile? We haven't seen them since we got off the Subway.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

On the other side of the airport, the two are still looking around. That is, until…

Tiny: Ooo! Dingodile, look! Tiny see ticket counter.

Dingodile: Well, let's see what they've got.

The two go over to a completely different ticket counter as the other teams

Dingodile: We need two tickets to Donkey Kong Country, please.

Ticket agent: No problem. (hands the two some tickets) The flight leaves in an hour and a half.

Dingodile: (sigh) Thank you.

Tiny: Why so glum, Dingodile? We get tickets!

Dingodile: But the other teams are probably on a better flight by now. We're probably trailing now!

(PITSTOP)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Thirteenth to Depart)

Joker: (rip) Well Harley, let's get going. We can catch up here.

Harley: Right you are, puddin! Let's go!

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourteenth to Depart)

Jolene: (rip) Donkey Kong Country.

Mush: (takes money from the envelope) Let's go, Jolene! We need to catch up!

(AIRPORT)

Shaggy & Velma race over to the counter to get tickets.

Shaggy: We'd like, like to get tickets to Kong Country.

Ticket agent: These are the last tickets. (hands the two their tickets) Consider yourselves very lucky.

Velma: (nods) Thank you so much!

As the two detectives leave the counter, in rush Harry & Kitten. They go over to the counter to get their tickets.

Kitten: We need two tickets to Donkey Kong Country, please.

Ticket agent: I'm sorry, but I just sold the last tickets on the earlier flight, but the next flight leaves twenty minutes after it.

Harry: Sounds good, man. We'll take it.

(PITSTOP)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last to Depart)

Paula: Well, we're starting out last, Jewel. Already I feel like Samus & Reed.

Jewel: Don't worry, Paula. We'll catch up. (rip) Let's move, Paula!

Paula: Right behind you, Jewel.

(AIRPORT)

Joker & Harley rush over to the counter. Jolene & Mush are nowhere in sight.

Joker: We need tickets to Kong Country.

Ticket agent: (hands the two some tickets) Here you go.

Harley: Gee, thanks!

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Just like Tiny & Dingodile, the mushroom siblings are lost in the airport and wandering around.

Mush: Man. We lost Joker & Harley and now we don't know where to go!

Jolene: Wait, Mush. Maybe there's a better flight than the one we were supposed to get on.

Mush: We may as well check it out.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

The two friends finally rush onto the scene and go over to the counter.

Paula: We need two tickets to Kong Country as quick as possible.

Ticket agent: Here you go. (hands the two friends their tickets)

Jewel: (whew) Thank you.

The two go over to the others and get ready to sit down. Suddenly, Paula freezes.

Paula: Wait a second. Aren't we short a couple of teams?

Beast Boy: Tiny & Dingodile never showed up and we don't know where Jolene & Mush are either.

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Jolene: Look, bro! There's a counter!

The two siblings go over to the counter (yet another different one) to get tickets.

Mush: You wouldn't happen to have a flight heading to Kong Country, would you?

Ticket agent: As a matter of fact, I do. (hands the two some tickets) the flight leaves within an hour.

Jolene: Thank you.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Although no one, not even them, knows it, Tiny & Dingodile managed to get on the earliest flight possible, and will land in Donkey Kong Country half an hour before anyone else! Jolene & Mush are on the second flight and will arrive at ten-thirty in the morning. The next flight, arriving half an hour after the second, contains Raven & Beast Boy, Xiaoyu & Miharu, Talon & Malon, Kid & Ally, Garfield & Arlene and Kim & Ron. The flight after that, arriving another half an hour later, contains Bridget & Dizzy, Dan & Mika, Geese & Krauser and Shaggy & Velma. The last flight, arriving twenty minutes after, contains, Harry & Kitten, Joker & Harley and Paula & Jewel.

(Flight 1 – Landing)

As the plane lands, people come out and walk around the airport, going about their daily business.

Two huge figures wearing backpacks suddenly lumber out of the door and run through the airport as quick as they can. Tiny & Dingodile, thinking that they're in last place, quickly run out the front doors to the airport to hail a taxi.

Tiny: Taxi! Over here!

Instead of a taxi, the two large friends see a wooden buggy come up, a rhino pulling it.

Dingodile: …Huh? What's this?

Rhino: Taxi.

Tiny: (scratches his head) Will small buggy hold both of us?

Dingodile: There's only one way to find out, mate. (climbs into the buggy) Cranky's Cabin! Pronto!

Rhino: You got it!

Tiny: (climbs in as the taxi takes off) You think we catch up to others, Dingodile?

Dingodile: Ah sure hope so, Tiny. We can't be that far behind.

The taxi turns onto a dirt road and ends up driving through the jungle. Tiny & Dingodile are driven for about fifteen minutes before they reach a clearing. Looking up, Tiny & Dingodile see a huge boardwalk built amongst many large trees.

Dingodile: What're we doing here, mate?

Rhino: Cranky's Cabin is up there. That's the Kong village up there.

Tiny: We go now, Dingodile! (jumps out)

Dingodile: Right! (looks at the Rhino) Uh…How am Ah supposed to pay ya?

The Rhino is quickly paid and the two friends run towards a manual elevator and slowly pull themselves to the boardwalk.

Dingodile: Okay, mate. Ya see the clue around here anywhere?

Tiny: Uh… (looks around a huge tree) Wait! Is that clue box over there?

Dingodile: Where!

Tiny: Over there! It outside hut!

Dingodile: Oy! Yer right, Tiny! Good work!

The two friends run along the boardwalk until they reach the cabin. They're so excited that they don't pay attention to how many clues are left in the box when they pull theirs out.

(TINY & DINODILE – First at Clue 1)

Dingodile: (rip) Drive ta K3.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must use a provided all-terrain vehicle and drive themselves approximately thirty-two miles to K3, a snow-covered mountain. Once there, they will find the next clue at the bottom.

Tiny: We go now, Dingodile! We catch up now!

Dingodile: Right you are, buddy! Let's get goin'!

Tiny & Dingodile run back to the elevator and travel back down to the ground. After a quick run through the trees, they spot a vehicle sitting on the path. They jump in (with Dingodile behind the wheel) and drive off. Like with the clue, they don't seem to notice the fact that there are fourteen vehicles left.

Dingodile: Give it about a half-hour and we'll be there, Tiny!

Tiny: Tiny ready for next challenge, Dingodile! We finish quickly and catch up!

(Flight 2 – Landing)

Jolene & Mush run out of the airport and run into the streets to hail a taxi.

Jolene: Taxi! Taxi!

Another rhino runs up, pulling a buggy.

Mush: …Whoa.

Jolene: (pulls Mush onto the buggy) We need to get to Cranky's Cabin!

Rhino: Yes, ma'am!

Because the two siblings are considerably lighter than Tiny & Dingodile, te rhino is able to travel to the village faster. In only ten minutes, Jolene & Mush arrive at the bottom of the village. After paying their driver, the two jump out of the buggy.

Mush: Looks like we need to use that elevator over there to go up.

Jolene: That's probably right. Let's go.

The two run over to the elevator and use it to go up to the boardwalk. Once there, they jump off the elevator platform and look around.

Jolene: It should be around here somewhere.

Mush: Hey, look! There it is, Jolene!

Jolene: Good eyes, bro! Come on!

The two run over to the cabin and open the clue box.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Clue 1)

Jolene: (rip) We need to go to K3, bro. Come on.

Mush: Hey, sis? (counts clues) There seems to be one missing.

Jolene: That's alright, Mush. We're in second place then.

The two siblings take the elevator back down to ground level and quickly see the remaining vehicles. Choosing one closer to the road, the mushroom citizens jump in and drive off with Jolene at the wheel.

(Flight 3 – Landing)

The decent-sized group of racers dart through the airports, trying to get to the street first. Leading the pack are Beast Boy, Kim, Ron, Kid, Ally and Malon. Xiaoyu, Miharu, Raven and Arlene are not too far behind. Trailing are (obviously) Garfield and Talon. Soon, the group fly into the streets to hail taxis.

Beast Boy: Taxi!

Another rhino pulls up. Beast Boy, although a little surprised, goes over to him.

Beast Boy: You know how to get to Cranky's Cabin? (shows the rhino a map)

Rhino: Yeah. I know the way.

Beast Boy: Great! Could you take us there?

Raven: Beast Boy, hurry up!

Beast Boy: Huh?

The green Titan suddenly notices that during the time he had taken to talk to the rhino, a couple of teams have managed to get some taxis. Kid & Ally and Kim & Ron have are already in their taxis and are starting to move away.

Beast Boy: Crap! (jumps into the buggy with Raven) Follow them!

Rhino: Yes, sir!

As the taxi with Raven & Beast Boy takes off, Xiaoyu & Miharu also manage to find a taxi. Talon & Malon barely manage to beat Garfield & Arlene at getting a taxi, but the two cats aren't that far behind and have potential for passing some others.

Kim: (looks back) Well, we're leading the pack, Ron.

Ron: That's great! We're in the lead!

However, Ron is wrong…

(TINY & DINGODILE)

The vehicle containing the two large friends drives out of the jungle and onto a snowy path.

Tiny: Look, Dingodile! Snowy mountain!

Dingodile: It's K3, Tiny! We're here!

Tiny: Dingodile right! Tiny see clue box!

The friends park their vehicle and jump out, trudging through the snow to get to the clue box.

(TINY & DINGODILE – First at Boss Battle)

Dingodile: (rip) It's a Boss Battle, mate.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking down K3.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task only one racer may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished. In this Boss Battle, that racer must ride this chairlift to the top of K3 and slide down this path all the way back to the bottom on a toboggan. This task may be scary, but if the racer has enough guts, they can speed up the toboggan by leaning forward to get it done quicker.

Dingodile: Ah'll do it, Tiny. Yer afraid of heights.

Tiny: (nods) Good luck, Dingodile!

The hybrid runs over to the chairlifts, grabs a toboggan, sits down and starts riding to the top of the snow-capped mountain.

Tiny: (looks at camera) Tiny hope Dingodile do this fast! We catch up to other teams if Dingodile go fast!

(TOP OF MOUNTAIN)

The chairlift reaches the top of the mountain and Dingodile jumps off. Clutching his toboggan, he runs over to the marked hill, where he sees a living snowman standing in front of it.

Bleak: Ah! You're here. Just set the toboggan at the edge of the path and got on.

Dingodile nods and gets into place.

Bleak: (hands Dingodile a clue) Ready?

Dingodile: Yeah! Gimmie a push so I'll go faster!

Bleak pushes Dingodile off the edge, starting the hybrid's journey to the bottom of the mountain.

During his trek down, Dingodile leans forward as far as he can to gain as much speed as possible. And the fact of his large size makes him go even faster. Dingodile looks well on his way to setting a speed record.

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Mush: Who do you suppose is the team in front of us, sis?

Jolene: I honestly have no idea. I mean, it could be almost anyone. Kim & Ron, Raven & Beast Boy and even Shaggy & Velma would know to look for an earlier flight.

Mush: And teams like Geese & Krauser and Joker & Harley could probably whip up some sort of scheme to sneak on.

Jolene: Yeah. The only team that would really have the least chance of finding an earlier flight would be Tiny & Dingodile.

Mush: (nods) Yeah. Nothing against Tiny, but he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. And Dingodile doesn't look like he'd be that quick to think about getting a better flight.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile manages to complete what could have been a seven-minute slide in four minutes and quickly reaches the bottom. Dingodile jumps off his toboggan with the clue and runs over to Tiny.

(TINY & DINGODILE – First at Clue 2)

Dingodile: (rip) Drive ta Creepy Castle.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now drive themselves around twenty miles to Creepy Castle, the semi well-known final main level from DK64. Once there, teams must go to the bottom floor of the castle, where they'll find the next clue.

Dingodile: Let's go, Tiny!

The two friends jump back in their car and drive off.

(KONG VILLAGE)

Rhino: We're here!

Kim: Great! (pays the rhino and jumps out of the buggy) How do we get up there, Ron?

Ron: Over there, KP! (runs over to the elevator)

Kim: There's only one! Hopefully, we'll be the only ones on it! That'll give us a bit more time!

Unfortunately for them, Kid & Ally have made it to Kong Village at the same time and manage to get on the elevator as well as it travels to the treetops. Once the elevator gets to the top, the two teams jump off as the elevator goes back down to get the next team.

Kid: Where's the clue box? You guys see it?

Ron: Hey! There it is!

Ally: (watches as Kim & Ron run off) Let's move it, bro!

The two teams race around the village and reach Cranky's Cabin. Each team grabs a clue.

(KIM & RON – Third at Clue 1)

(KID & ALLY – Fourth at Clue 1)

Kim: (notices something) Huh? (counts the clues) There were two teams here already.

Ron: …But that's impossible! We had the best flight!

Kid: And the only ones we didn't see at the…Airport…Were…No way, man!

Ally: (voiceover) We all realized that Jolene & Mush and Tiny & Dingodile had gotten at least one better flight and we now knew that we were behind a bit. That really wasn't the best feeling in the whole world, but at least we were ahead of some other teams.

Ron: (rip) Drive yourselves to K3…

Kid: (rip) …And look for the next clue.

Ally: But how do we get back down with the elevator in use?

Kid: Uh…Ally?

Ally turns and see Kim & Ron grabbing hold of two ropes and sliding down to the ground.

Ally: Hey! They got the jump on us!

Kid & Ally quickly slide down the ropes to the ground and quickly find the remaining vehicles. They see Kim & Ron driving away in one of them.

Kid: Let's grab that one over there, Ally!

Ally: Got it! You drive, bro!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Fifth at Clue 1)

Raven: (rip) Drive to K3…What's a 'K3'?

Beast Boy: A snow-covered mountain, Raven. Let's go!

Raven: I see some ropes over there, Beast Boy. Let's climb down.

As the two Titans run off, the next team shows up at the clue.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Sixth at Clue 1)

Miharu: (rip) (gasp) K3! (jumps up and down in excitement)

Xiaoyu: (jumping excitedly as well) We're going to K3! We're actually going to K3!

Miharu: Let's go back to the elevator, Xiao!

On their way to the elevator, the two girls pass the next two teams. Xiaoyu & Miharu get on the elevator and travel down to the group, only to see that Raven & Beast Boy have already driven off.

Xiaoyu: Let's take that pretty white one over there!

(TALON & MALON – Seventh at Clue 1)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eighth at Clue 1)

Malon: (rip) Let's move, dad!

Arlene: (rip) You heard the lady, Garfield! Move it!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Jolene & Mush arrive at the Boss Battle. They get out of their car and rush over to the clue box.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Boss Battle)

Jolene: (rip) Boss Battle.

Mush: I'll do it, sis. I think I'd be able to handle those types of speeds.

Mush grabs a toboggan and runs towards a charlift. He starts riding to the top of the mountain.

(Flight 4 – Landing)

Because of their experience in running (mainly from fleeing from ghosts), Shaggy & Velma are out into the airport first. Dan, Mika, Bridget and Dizzy follow as Geese & Krauser bring up the rear.

Running out into the streets, each of the four teams start to hail down taxis.

Shaggy: Like, taxi!

Dan: Taxi!

Dizzy: Taxi! Over here!

Krauser: Da! A taxi vould be most helpful at ze moment!

Four taxis quickly stop and allow the teams to get on. Shaggy & Velma are still in the lead.

Velma: Hopefully, we can catch up to the teams up front.

Shaggy: You said it, Velm.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Mush soars down K3 on his toboggan at breakneack speeds. In his hand is the clue he received from Bleak at the top of the mountain.

Mush: (flies off a jump) I'M KING OF THE WORLD! WOOHOO!

At the bottom, Jolene chuckles.

Jolene: That's my little brother, alright.

Mush quickly reaches the bottom of the mountain. Getting off his toboggan, he grabs his clue and runs over to Jolene.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Clue 2)

Mush: (rip) Drive yourselves to Creepy Castle.

Jolene: Let's go, Mush! We need to catch up to whoever's ahead of us!

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Rain pours against the windshield of Tiny & Dingodile's jeep as the friends drive towards a huge castle.

Dingodile: Ya see the clue, Tiny?

Tiny: (presses his face against the window) Tiny think Tiny sees clue, Dingodile! It down there!

Dingodile looks and sees that the clue box is on the ground about twenty feet down a slope. He quickly turns and drives down to the box. Once the car gets there, the two large friends jump out and run over to the box, once again not paying attention to how many clues are still in the box.

(TINY & DINGODILE – First at Split Track)

Tiny: (rip) Split Track!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the castle in the rain, holding an umbrella.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams have to choose between 'Coaster' and 'Speedboat'. In Coaster, teams must ride a roller coaster along a long track and touch three marked signs along the way. Once they get to the end of the track, they'll receive the next clue. The task may be frightening, but teams may be able to finish faster. In Speedboat, teams must drive a motorboat one lap around the castle. Once they do, they'll receive the next clue. This task may not be frightening, but the motorboat won't go as fast, and it may take teams a little longer to do this.

Dingodile: Let's do the Coaster, Tiny. That's the quicker task.

Tiny: (nods) We go now, Dingodile!

The two friends run a through the basement of the castle until they reach the roller coaster entrance. They go inside and get into a waiting car, which quickly takes off the moment the two are strapped in.

(KONG VILLAGE)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Clue 1)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Tenth at Clue 1)

(DAN & MIKA – Eleventh at Clue 1)

(BRIDGET & DIZZY- Twelfth at Clue 1)

Velma: (rip) Drive yourselves to K3.

Shaggy: Like, let's get going, Velma!

Geese: (rip) Let's move it, Krauser!

Krauser: Da! We get there first!

Dan: (rip) We're heading to K3, Mika.

Mika: Sounds god to me, Dan! Let's go!

Dizzy: (rip) Come on, Bridget! We need to catch up!

Bridget: Right you are, Dizzy!

(BOSS BATTLE)

The next two cars show up a good bit ahead of the others. The teams jump out and trudge through the snow until they get to the clue box.

(KIM & RON – Third at Boss Battle)

(KID & ALLY – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Kim: (rip) Boss Battle.

Ron: A ride down K3 on a toboggan? I'm up for it!

Kid: (rip) 'Who's up for a wild ride'?

Ally: That is SO you, bro.

Kid: Right on that one, Ally.

As Ron and Kid each grab a toboggan and start riding up the mountain, the next team shows up. They get out of their car and go over to the clue.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Raven: (rip) I'd better do this, Beast Boy. You'd probably freak out.

Beast Boy: Yeah. I guess so. Good luck, Rae!

Raven: Don't call me Rae.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Sixth at Boss Battle)

Xiaoyu: (rip) A Boss Battle.

Miharu: Ah, man! Only ONE of us gets to slide down K3! That stinks!

Xiaoyu: You wanna do it, Miharu.

Miharu: No, Xiao. It's alright. You can do it.

Xiaoyu: Okay. As long as it's alright with you.

(TALON & MALON – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eighth at Boss Battle)

Malon: (rip) I think you should do it, dad. Your added weight may help you go faster.

Talon: (nods) Sounds good ta me, dear. I'll be right back.

Arlene: (rip) I agree with Malon, Garfield. You a lot heavier than I am. You'll probably get the task done quicker.

Garfield: Sounds good to me. Jon and I are always sledding down the hill in our backyard.

Arlene: Didn't you say you lost your lips on one of those rides one time?

(TINY & DINGODILE)

The roller coaster containing the two friends tears through the track at fast speeds. They're going so fast that it's hard for Dingodile to spot a target. Tiny is holding his hands in the air in excitement.

Dingodile: Gah! Ah can't see a target!

However, because he has his arms raised, Tiny accidentally strikes one of the targets as it passes by.

Dingodile: What was that noise!

Tiny: Tiny think he hit his hands on something.

Dingodile: It musta been one of the targets! Good work, Tiny!

(Flight 5 – Landing)

Leading the three teams out of the airport is Harry & Kitten, although Joker & Harley and Paula & Jewel are close behind. The final three teams fly into the streets to hail some taxis.

Kitten: Taxi! Taxi!

Harley: (deep breath) TAXI!

Jewel: Over here! Taxi!

Three taxis end up stopping and the teams are off at almost the same time.

Harley: Puddin, I think we may be the last three teams.

Joker: What makes you say that, Harley?

Harley: Well, the mushrooms and the big guys weren't on any of the three flights, so that must mean that they found an earlier flight.

Joker: Well, then let's hope that we're NOT last, then.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Ron, making his toboggan go way faster than Kid', pulls ahead of his opponent halfway down the mountain. By the bottom of the hill, Ron has beaten Kid by a mile. Ron jumps up and runs over to Kim.

(KIM & RON – Third at Clue 2)

Ron: (rip) Drive to Creepy Castle.

Kim: Let's go, Ron!

As Kim & Ron jump back in their car and drive off, Kid makes it to the bottom of the mountain. Ally rushes over to greet him as he rips open the clue.

(KID & ALLY – Fourth at Clue 2)

Kid: (rip) Let's move, Ally! Maybe we can catch up!

Ally: Right you are, bro! Com on!

(TALON; GARFIELD)

The two overweight racers are tearing down the mountain even faster than normal as they rush to catch up with Raven and Xiaoyu.

Talon: Ya'd better watch out, ya darn cat! I'm getting to the bottom first!

Garfield: I think not, human! I'm heavier than you! (…I never thought I'd actually say that…)

Unfortunately, the two overweight racers can't catch up and Raven reaches the bottom first. The pale Titan darts back over to Beast Boy.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Fifth at Clue 2)

Raven: (rip) Drive to Creepy Castle.

Beast Boy: Sounds good to me! Let's go, Raven!

As the two run off, Xiaoyu reaches the bottom, gets out and runs over to her friend.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Sixth at Clue 2)

Xiaoyu: (rip) Creepy Castle!

Miharu: The next clue will be close to the ground floor! Come on, Xiao!

A the girls drive off, Talon and Garfield land at the bottom at almost the same time. They jump up and run over to their respective partners.

(TALON & MALON – Seventh at Clue 2)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eighth at Clue 2)

Talon: (rip) We're goin to Creepy Castle, Malon! Let's start driving!

Malon: Will do, dad! I'll drive!

Garfield: (rip) Creepy Castle? What would that be?

Arlene: Sounds like it's a castle and it's creepy. We'd better get going.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Tiny & Dingodile reach the end of the roller coaster track (which is back where they started) and get out of their car.

Dingodile: How many targets did ya hit, Tiny?

Tiny: Tiny count two.

Dingodile: And Ah hit one. That means we're done!

A green Kremling walks over, reaches into his vest and pulls out a clue. He hands it to Dingodile.

Dingodile: Thanks, pal! (rip) Drive to the next Pitstop!

Tiny: (jumping up and down, making the ground shake) Pitstop! Pitstop!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking through a clearing in the jungle.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now drive themselves back into the jungle and the run around to search for this: The tree-house of Donkey Kong. This small-looking house, which is also the first place you start out at in the first DK game, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.

Dingodile: Let's get back to the car, Tiny! We got some serious driving ta do!

Tiny: Hopefully, we catch up!

Unknown to the two friends, after they drive off, the next team shows up. The two mushrooms get out and grab a clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Spit Track)

Jolene: (rip) It's another Split Track!

Mush: We'd better take the coaster if we have any hope of catching up with the team ahead of us, sis.

Jolene: (nods) You're probably right, Mush. Let's go!

(KONG VILLAGE)

(HARRY & KITTEN – Thirteenth at Clue 1)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fourteenth at Clue 1)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Last at Clue 1)

Harley: Last one, puddin!

Joker: Crap!

Harry: (rip) K3, Kitten!

Kitten: Let's go, Harry!

Paula: (rip) Come on, Jewel! Hopefully, we'll stay ahead!

Jewel: Right!

Harley: (rip) We're in last place, puddin! We need to catch up!

Joker: Come on!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Shaggy & Velma beat the rest of their group to the clue and are the first to take one out.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Boss Battle)

Shaggy: (rip) Like, it's a Boss Battle!

Velma: A ride down K3? You wanna do it, Shag?

Shaggy: (looks at K3 nervously) I dunno, Velma. That mountain looks pretty big.

Velma: You handled mountains bigger than this before on our mysteries, Shaggy! You can do it!

Shaggy: Well…Okay. I'll do it.

As Shaggy goes over to the chairlift, the rest of the group shows up. They go over to the clue and take out three envelopes.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Tenth at Boss Battle)

(DAN & MIKA – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Twelfth at Boss Battle)

Bridget: (rip) Looks like a Boss Battle.

Dizzy: I'll do it, Bridget.

Mika: (rip) You up for it, Dan?

Dan: You bet, Mika!

Krauser: (rip) Don't vorry, Geese! I do thees Boss Battle fast!

Geese: Good. I was gonna make you do it, anyway.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The coaster car containing Jolene & Mush tears through the course incredibly fast, although the two siblings don't have much problems spotting targets

Mush: How many targets have you hit, Jolene!

Jolene: I've only hit one!

Mush: So have I! We just need to hit one more!

Jolene: Wait! Here comes one now! (holds her hand out and smacks a target as they pass by) Got it!

Mush: That's three! Now we just need to finish the ride!

Soon, the ride finishes. Jolene & Mush jump out of their car as the Kremling comes over with a clue.

Jolene Thanks! (rip) We're going to the Pitstop, Mush!

Mush: Let's go!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Shaggy nervously approaches the edge of the mountain. He sets the toboggan down and gets on, then peers over the edge, shaking with fear.

Shaggy: (whimpering) Z-Zoinks. The mountain looks like, B-BIGGER from up here.

Bleak: You ready?

Shaggy: No.

Bleak: Too bad. (pushes Shaggy down, sending him screaming down the mountain)

After Shaggy goes down, the next three teams show up. Dizzy goes down first, then Krauser, then Dan.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile; Okay, Tiny! We're at the jungle! What does the clue say to do?

Tiny: (re-reading the clue) Clue says to get out of car and search jungle for tree-house.

Dingodile: (nods) Looks like we're runnin, pal.

The two friends jump out of their car and run into the jungle.

(SPLIT TRACK)

(KIM & RON – Third at Split Track)

Kim: (rip) What do you think we should do, Ron?

Ron: I'm totally up for the roller coaster if you are, KP.

Kim: (nods) Let's do that, then.

As the two teen heroes run off, the next team shows up.

(KID & ALLY – Fourth at Split Track)

Ally: (rip) A Split Track.

Kid: I say the motorboat, Ally. I can pilot one pretty well.

Ally: Okay. Let's go.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Fifth at Split Track)

Beast Boy: (rip) We'd better do the motorboat, Raven.

Raven: (surprised) Don't you want to do the roller coaster?

Beast Boy: Yeah, but I know that you don't 'do' roller coasters.

Raven: (even more surprised) Well, okay then.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Sixth at Split Track)

Xiaoyu: (rip) I think we should do the roller coaster, Miharu.

Miharu: I second that, Xiao. This is gonna be fun!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Seventh at Split Track)

(TALON & MALON – Eighth at Split Track)

Garfield: (rip) You think we should do the roller coaster, Arlene?

Arlene: We hate water. We may as well.

Malon: (rip) I'm with them, dad. The coaster's probably the faster task.

Talon: Right, Malon! Let's go!

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Jolene: We're at the jungle, Mush! Now, am I right in saying that we're supposed to leave the car here?

Mush: (reads the clue) Yep. In fact, there's the first team's car over there.

Jolene: At last we'll be able to find out who's ahead of us.

The two siblings get out of their car and run into the jungle.

(BOSS BATTLE)

A screaming Shaggy flies off a jump at the end of the mountain and lands headfirst into the snow. Velma runs over.

Velma: You alright, Shaggy!

Shaggy's hand extends from within the pile of snow, holding the clue. Velma shrugs and takes it.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Clue 2)

Velma: (rip) We're heading to Creepy Castle, Shaggy!

Shaggy: (jumps out of the snow) CREEPY CASTLE! (jumps into a tree)

Velma: Get back down here, Shaggy!

The brown-haired girl manages to get Shaggy out of the tree and they drive off. As they do, Dizzy arrives at the bottom at the mountain. She gets up and rushes over to Bridget.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Tenth at Clue 2)

Dizzy: (rip) Let's go, Bridget!

Bridget: Right! We're behind!

As the two drive off, Dan and Krauser arrive at the bottom at almost the same time.

(DAN & MIKA – Eleventh at Clue 2)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Twelfth at Clue 2)

Dan: (rip) Come on, Mika! Let's see if we can catch up!

Mika: Right behind ya, Dan!

Geese: (rip) Creepy Castle. Let's go, Krauser.

Krauser: Da!

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands outside of DK's tree-house, standing on the mat. As if you were expecting someone else, the person beside him is Donkey Kong. The portly alien looks at DK and points in the direction the teams would be coming from. Suddenly, the two large figures hear the sound of footsteps and look as the first team rounds the corner.

Dingodile: Well mate, here we are. The Pitstop. (sigh) It was great while it lasted, but we'll be eliminated after this.

Tiny: Tiny think it fine. Tiny have fun.

Dingodile: Yeah. Ah guess the main thing is that we had a blast.

The two best friends step onto the mat to await the verdict.

DK: Welcome to Kong Country!

Dingodile: (nods) Thanks, mate.

Mr. Jowai: Tiny & Dingodile………You're team number one!

Tiny & Dingodile: (stunned silence) ………WHAT!

(TINY & DINGODILE – First Place)

Dingodile: How could we be first! No one else was on our flight!

Mr. Jowai: (chuckles) Didn't you guys pay attention to how many clues were still in the boxes?

Tiny: Well…No. We thought we last, so we pay much attention to catching up! We never pay attention to clues!

Dingodile: Man! Ah don't believe it! We're actually first!

Tiny: (wraps his arms around Dingodile in a giant bearhug) This great!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Kid & Ally are piloting the motorboat around Creepy Castle at a decent pace, although Raven & Beast Boy are almost right behind them.

Ally: Can't the boat go any faster, bro?

Kid: Sorry, Ally. I'm going as fast as I can.

Ally: Well, the coaster was probably faster. We should have done that.

Kid: Yeah. Well, we're halfway. We're almost done.

However, Kim & Ron have already finished their run through the roller coaster, and have also managed to strike three targets. The Kremling comes over and hands them the clue.

Kim: Thanks! (rip) Ron, we're going to the Pitstop!

Ron: Boo-yah! Let's roll!

As Kim & Ron run off, Xiaoyu & Miharu's cars pulls up. They get out.

Miharu: Are we supposed to get the clue from you?

Kremling: Did you guys hit three targets?

Miharu: I hit one. How many did you hit, Xiao.

Xiaoyu: One…Oh, crap!

Kremling: Sorry, but you gotta do it again. You need to hit three targets.

Miharu: (sigh) Okay. Come on, Xiao! Back in the car!

The girls jump back in the roller coaster car and take off again. Shortly after they do, Garfield & Arlene show up.

Arlene: I hit two targets. How many did you hit, Garfield?

Garfield: I hit two as well.

Arlene: (jumps out of the coaster) We're good, then! We can get the clue!

The Kremling hands Arlene the clue as Garfield struggles to climb out of the coaster. Once he gets to the height of the climb, Garfield falls out of the coaster and lands on his back.

Arlene: (rip) No time for a nap attack, Garfield! We need to go to the Pitstop!

Garfield: (gets up) I wasn't having a nap attack, you know. I swear, these roller coasters are out to kill us all.

Next come Talon & Malon. Luckily, they also have managed to hit three targets and receive a clue from the Kremling.

Talon: (rip) We're headin to the Pitstop, Malon!

Malon: Maybe we can beat Garfield & Arlene there!

As the farmers drive off after Garfield & Arlene, the next wave of racers show up. Once again, Shaggy & Velma are out first.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Split Track)

Velma: (rip) I say we go on the roller coaster, Shag.

Shaggy: But that like, means we have to go INSIDE the creepy, dark, haunted castle!

Velma: Just try and hit as many targets as you can. That'll get us out of there quicker.

As Velma pulls Shaggy towards the roller coaster, the other teams run over to the clue box.

(DAN & MIKA – Tenth at Split Track)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Eleventh at Split Track)

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Twelfth at Split Track)

Dan: (rip) You up for a roller coaster ride, Mika?

Mika: You bet, Dan! Let's go!

Geese: (rip) I don't do roller coasters, Krauser. Let's do the motorboat.

Krauser: Da, Geese. Ve do that.

Bridget: (rip) If we want to pass some teams, we'd best do the roller coaster.

Dizzy: That's right, Bridget. Let's go.

Geese & Krauser run a short distance to the docks and jump on one of the boats. Krauser starts it up.

Geese: Floor it!

(BOSS BATTLE)

The last three teams show up at the same time. The teams have trouble trudging through the snow, but still manage to get to the clue quickly.

(HARRY & KITTEN – Thirteenth at Boss Battle)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Fourteenth at Boss Battle)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last at Boss Battle)

Harry: (rip) It's a Boss Battle.

Kitten: It's a ride down K3, Harry. You up for it?

Harry: You bet, Kitten! I'll do it quick!

Joker: (rip) You do this one, Harley.

Harley: No problem, Mistah J!

Paula: (rip) I'll do it, Jewel.

Jewel: (nods) Okay. Good luck!

(PITSTOP)

Jolene & Mush round the corner and see the Pitstop. They run towards it, then see who the first team was, as the two huge racers are standing to the side, clapping for the mushrooms.

Mush: Good grief! It WAS Tiny & Dingodile ahead of us!

The two siblings run across the clearing and jump onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Jolene & Mush………You are team number two!

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second Place)

Mush: YES! That's a LOT better than before!

Jolene: You got that right, Mush! (pulls him in for a noogie) We're ahead of the pack now! This is great!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Kid & Ally pull up to the docks and jump out of their boat. A red Kremling walks over and hands them a clue.

Kid: Thanks, man! (rip) We're heading to the Pitstop, Ally!

Ally: Let's move while we still have a lead on the Titans!

As the boxers run back to their jeep, jump in a drive away, Raven & Beast Boy pull up to the dock. They jump out and receive a clue from the Kremling.

Raven: (rip) Beast Boy, we're heading to the Pitstop.

Beast Boy: Great! We're still in the race! Let's go!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Because of her being a little more active and fun-loving, Harley isn't afraid to speed up her toboggan a lot. She reaches the bottom of the mountain first and jumps off her toboggan. Joker goes over to her.

(JOKER & HARLEY – Thirteenth at Clue 2)

Harley: (rip) Let's get going, Mistah J!

Joker: Right! Come on!

Harry and Paula show up at the bottom of the mountain at almost the same time. They run over to their respective partners.

(HARRY & KITTEN – Fourteenth at Clue 2)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last at Clue 2)

Harry: (rip) Oooo! Creepy Castle! Sounds like someplace Khallos would hang out, man.

Kitten: We'll think about that later, Harry. Let's go!

Paula: (rip) We're in last place again, Jewel. Let's move!

Jewel: We'll catch up, Paula! I know it!

(PITSTOP)

Kim & Ron run up to the mat and jump on. They look at Mr. Jowai confidently.

Mr. Jowai: Kim & Ron………You're team number three!

(KIM & RON – Third Place)

Kim: Yes! We moved up!

Ron: A couple more legs and we'll be team number one!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Xiaoyu & Miharu's coaster pulls up again. The two friends get out.

Kremling: Did you guys get three targets this time?

Xiaoyu: We did. We made absolute certain of it.

Kremling: Good. Here's your clue.

Miharu: Thank you. (rip) Xiao, we're going to the Pitstop!

Xiaoyu: Finally! Let's go!

As the girls run off, Shaggy & Velma's coaster shows up.

Velma: Okay. I got two targets. How many did you get, Shag?

Shaggy: Forty-seven. I like, wanted to get out of there as quick as I could.

Kremling: Works for me. Here's your clue!

Velma: Thanks! (rip) We're going to the next Pitstop, Shaggy!

Shaggy: Like, let's go!

(PITSTOP)

Garfield & Arlene, having pulled ahead of Talon & Malon earlier, check into the Pitstop first.

Mr. Jowai: Garfield & Arlene………You're team number four!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth Place)

Arlene: Slowly but surely, we're moving up!

Garfield: (nods) If we come upon an eating task soon, I assure you we'll finish higher up.

(NEARBY)

Malon: Come on, dad! There's the Pitstop!

Talon: I'm coming! I'm coming!

Garfield & Arlene step off the mat to allow the farmers to check in.

Mr. Jowai: Talon & Malon………You are team number five!

(TALON & MALON – Fifth Place)

Malon: Yes! We may have fallen behind a bit, but we're still within the top five teams!

Talon: We're doing great, Malon! If this keeps up, we'll win fer sure!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Dan & Mika's coaster car shows up. The Street Fighters jump out.

Mika: How many targets did you hit, Dan?

Dan: I got two.

Mika: So did I! We cleared!

Kremling: And for that, you get a clue.

Dan: Thank you muchly! (rip) The Pitstop!

Mika: Let's go, Dan! We'll still be in the race!

Shortly after Dan & Mika drive off, Bridget & Dizzy's coaster car pulls up. Luckily, they also have managed to hit three targets and also get a clue from the Kremling.

Dizzy: Thank you! (rip) We're going to the Pitstop, Bridget!

Bridget: Got it! Let's move!

(PITSTOP)

The two familiar boxer siblings run through the clearing and check in as the safe teams clap for them.

Mr. Jowai: Kid & Ally………You're team number six!

(KID & ALLY – Sixth Place)

Ally: Yes! We've still got a good standing!

Kid: Hopefully, we'll be able to do better in the next leg.

(NEARBY)

Beast Boy: There's the Pitstop, Raven!

Raven: I see Kid & Ally have already checked in, though.

Beast Boy: Ah, who cares? We're still in!

The two Titans check in and looked at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Raven & Beast Boy………You're team number seven!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Seventh Place)

Raven: Well, we fell behind a fair bit.

Beast Boy: Don't worry, Rae! It's just a bit of bad luck! We'll pull ahead in the next leg!

Raven: Don't call me Rae!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Geese & Krauser finally pull up to the docks again and get out of their boat. The red Kremling comes over and hands them the clue.

Krauser: Thank you, comrade lizard. (rip) Ve go to Pitstop now, Geese!

Geese: Let's get this leg over with!

As the half-brothers drive off, the final three teams arrive. They get out of their cars and go over to the clue box.

(HARRY & KITTEN – Thirteenth at Split Track)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Fourteenth at Split Track)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last at Split Track)

Harry: (rip) I can pilot a motorboat like lightning, man! Let's do that!

Kitten: Sure. Let's go!

Harley: (rip) A roller coaster! We are SO doing that, Mistah J!

Joker: Do you hear me arguing, Harley? Let's go!

Paula: (rip) The roller coaster is probably the faster task, Jewel. Let's do that.

Jewel: Right. Let's go!

(PITSTOP)

Because the next two teams arrive at the same time, they start a footrace to the Pitstop. All four racers try to take the lead over the other in hopes of reaching the mat first.

Xiaoyu: Miharu and I will get to the Pitstop first! Why are you guys trying!

Shaggy: Because we like, actually have a chance!

Miharu: I doubt it! We're track runners in our school!

Velma: But you don't make a living at running from ghosts!

The four racers run into the clearing and see the Pitstop. This makes them run harder with hopes of getting there first. It looks like a close match until about a hundred feet from the Pitstop.

Shaggy & Velma show a surprising amount of stamina and pull ahead of the Japanese schoolgirls. The two detectives arrive at the Pitstop first as Xiaoyu & Miharu stop running to catch their breath.

Mr. Jowai: Shaggy & Velma………You're team number eight!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Eighth Place)

Velma: (bending over, breathing heavily) We should NOT have been able to beat those two in a footrace.

Mr. Jowai: How so?

Shaggy: Look at us, man! I'm as thin as a twig and Velma's in heels! Xiaoyu & Miharu should have like, gotten here before us.

Mr. Jowai: Girls, could you please step onto the mat?

Shaggy & Velma step off the mat, allowing Xiaoyu & Miharu to check in.

Mr. Jowai: Xiaoyu & Miharu………You're team number nine!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Ninth Place)

Miharu: (breathing heavily) Well, at least we're still in the race.

Xiaoyu: Yeah, but we fell behind SO much!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Kitten: Are you sure you're going as fast as you can, Harry?

Harry: Yep. I'm flooring it, Kitten. But we're getting there. We're about halfway now.

At the roller coaster, Joker & Harley finished their ride and ull up. They jump out of the coaster car.

Kremling: How many targets did you guys hit?

Joker: (confused) Targets?

Harley: (reading the clue again) Mistah J! We were supposed to touch three targets during the ride!

Joker: So now we need to do it again?

The criminal and henchwoman jump back into their car. After they take off again, Paula & Jewel finish their ride and pull up to the Kremling. The friends jump out of their car.

Paula: We hit three targets. Could we have our clue, please?

The Kremling nods and hands the girls the clue.

Jewel: Thank you! (rip) Come on, Paula. If we hurry, maybe we'll pass the others and not be eliminated.

(PITSTOP)

Dan & Mika check into the Pitstop, each of them breathing heavily.

Mr. Jowai: Dan & Mika………You are team number ten!

(DAN & MIKA – Tenth Place)

Dan: Yes! The same as before!

Mika: At least we aren't eliminated.

(NEARBY)

Dizzy: There's the Pitstop, Bridget!

Bridget: Well, we know we aren't eliminated! Come on!

The two young fighters step onto the mat and await the verdict.

Mr. Jowai: Bridget & Dizzy………You're team number eleven!

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Eleventh Place)

Bridget: Man. That was pretty rough.

Dizzy: Hopefully, we'll catch up in the next leg.

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Geese: Well, there's the jungle.

Krauser: Ve need to get out and run to the Pitstop, Geese!

The two large men park their car at the edge of the jungle and jump out. They run in to start looking for the Pitstop.

It takes thema couple of minutes, but Geese & Krauser manage to find the Pitstop. They run across the clearing and step onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Geese & Krauser………You are team number twelve!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Twelfth Place)

Geese: (frustrated) Gah! We fell behind!

Krauser: Don't vorry, Geese! Ve catch up in next leg!

Geese: You'd better be right.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Harry & Kitten pull up to the docks, completing their drive around the castle. Stepping out of their boat, they receive a clue from the red Kremling.

Harry: Thanks, man. (rip) Come on, Kitten! We're going to the Pitstop!

Kitten: Groovy! Let's go!

However, as the secret agents run towards their car, Joker & Harley finish their second attempt and manage to get a clue from the green Kremling this time.

Harley: (rip) We're going to the Pitstop, Mistah J!

Joker: I see another team over there, Harley! Let's beat them there!

(PITSTOP)

Jewel: You think we're eliminated, Paula?

Paula: You saw all those cars outside the jungle, Jewel. Everyone must be here by now.

Jewel: Yeah. Well, there's the Pitstop. Let's do this.

As the two girls run towards the Pitstop, all the other teams that already checked in stand aside with sad expressions. Paula & Jewel check in.

Mr. Jowai: Paula & Jewel………You are team number thirteen!

Paula & Jewel: WHAT!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Thirteenth Place)

All the safe teams (except Geese) drop their act and gather around Paula & Jewel, congratulating them. Tiny gives them both hugs at the same time.

Jewel: I don't believe it! We're still in the race!

Paula: We'll make a comeback in the next leg, Jewel!

Mr. Jowai and DK wait for the final safe team to arrive. All of the safe teams wait in anticipation. Suddenly, everyone heards footsteps approaching. They look and see the final safe team.

Joker & Harley round the corner and dash towards the Pitstop. Seeing them, all of the safe racers' faces droop in disappointment, and some of them even hold anger in their eyes. Thee two criminals check into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Joker & Harley………You're team number fourteen!

(JOKER & HARLEY – Fourteenth Place)

Joker: Well, we fell behind a notch, but we're in the race.

Harley: Yep! And we're gonna clobber everyone else in the next leg!

Sad music plays as Harry & Kitten run across the clearing. Most of the safe teams (everyone but Joker, Harley and Geese) clap for them as they check in.

Mr. Jowai: Harry & Kitten………You're the last team to arrive.

Kitten: Really?

Mr. Jowai: And I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

(HARRY & KITTEN – ELIMINATED)

We see Harry & Kitten talking to the camera later that night.

Harry: Man. I didn't think Kitten and I would get eliminated so early. I was half expecting us to last at least until the fifth leg. Know what I'm sayin', man? Well, I guess that it wasn't meant to be. The only regret I have is that we didn't get enough time to show everyone what we were really made of, and that's a real letdown.

Kitten: I'm not too upset with being eliminated second. I knew we would fall sooner or later because there are just better teams in the race than we. I wish mostly everyone else luck in the race. Joker & Harley are the only team I don't want to see win, because they can play dirty and I have a feeling someone's going to be feeling that sooner or later.

Harry: Doing this with Kitten was great, man. This was one of the few fun things we could do that doesn't have the possibility of us getting killed! Kitten's always my main girl and she'll always be that way. I can't think of anyone else I know that would do the race as well as her.

Kitten: I've always loved working with Harry, and starting to date him made me love him even more. I'm glad we had this experience, but I'm honestly real glad it's over. Now we can go back to our job of kicking Khallos' sorry behind from here to next Tuesday.

We see a slow-motion shot of Harry & Kitten turning their backs to the camera and leaving the Pitstop. They hold hands as they walk away.

Current Standings:

1 – Tiny & Dingodile

2 – Jolene & Mush

3 – Kim & Ron

4 – Garfield & Arlene

5 – Talon & Malon

6 – Kid & Ally

7 – Raven & Beast Boy

8 – Shaggy & Velma

9 – Xiaoyu & Miharu

10 – Dan & Mika

11 – Bridget & Dizzy

12 – Geese & Krauser

13 – Paula & Jewel

14 – Joker & Harley

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	4. Leg 3

Note to Inspector Brown: I didn't know that having no previews at the end of each leg bothered you. I guess the only reason why I didn't do them was because I was lazy, but I'll do it now. Heck, maybe by the next race, I'll even include times.

Leg Three

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside of a tree-house in the middle of a jungle clearing.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Donkey Kong Country. Here, a group of apes and chimps have fought off an army of lizards bent on taking over their island several times. This island, shaped like the head of a certain tie-wearing ape, has been targeted at least four times already, but the Kongs always manage to pull out ahead. And in the middle of the jungle, Donkey Kong's tree-house. This famous starting point in two games was the second Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

We see clips of the fourteen remaining teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with Tiny & Dingodile. We then see several teams gathered around a table, eating.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Shaggy sitting under a palm tree, sleeping in the shade.

Mr. Jowai: …Sleep…

We see Dan & Mika swimming in the ocean. Tiny splashes them playfully.

Mr. Jowai: …And mingle with the other teams. Will Tiny & Dingodile surprise themselves further and stay in the lead? And will Joker & Harley, the one team with the most enemies, climb out of last place and stay in the race? Tiny & Dingodile, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

It's the middle of the night as two very large figures stand on the Pitstop mat, waiting to depart. As Dingodile holds the first clue, Tiny holds a flashlight. Once the appropriate time comes along, Dingodile opens the envelope.

(TINY & DINGODILE – First to Depart)

Dingodile: (rip) Fly to the world of Suikoden 3.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now fly to the world of Suikoden 3, the homeland of Samus & Reed from Season 1. Once there, they must take a marked car to Brass Castle and search for the Library where they'll find the next clue.

Dingodile: Let's get goin', Tiny!

Tiny: Right, Dingodile!

The two large figures make a quick run through the jungle until they find their marked car parked outside. Dingodile jumps behind the wheel and they drive off.

Dingodile: (voiceover) Comin' in first in the last leg was an amazin' feelin'! And it was such a shock ta find that Tiny and Ah were still in! Now that we've got a good standin', we're gonna try our hardest to make it stay that way!

Eventually, the two arrive at the airport. They park, get out, grab their backpacks and run over to the doors. However, they see a note on the front door.

Tiny: (reading) Open at seven.

Dingodile: (sigh) Great. Everyone else is gonna be here by then. We might as well get some sleep, Tiny. We're gonna need it if we're to get tickets first.

The two lay down and take a nap, unaware that their lead is about to end.

(PITSTOP)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second to Depart)

Jolene: (rip) Fly to the world of Suikoden 3.

Mush: Let's go, sis. If we hurry, maybe we can catch Tiny & Dingodile.

Jolene: I don't know about that. They had a twenty-minute lead on us.

The two Mushrooms run through the jungle and quickly find their car. They jump in with Jolene behind the wheel and drive off.

Jolene: How long until we get to the airport, Mush?

Mush: (reading the map) About ten minutes.

Jolene: Well, by the time we get there, the next team will be getting ready to leave.

Eventually, the two arrive at the airport, and see Tiny & Dingodile laying outside the front doors, asleep.

Mush: Hey! We caught up!

Jolene: But that also means that the others will catch up as well.

(PITSTOP)

(KIM & RON – Third to Depart)

Ron: (rip) You have three-hundred bucks for this leg of the race.

Kim: We'd better get moving, Ron. We don't have much of a lead on Garfield & Arlene.

Ron: You got that right, KP. Let's go!

The two teen heroes run through the jungle and quickly arrive at their car. Jumping in, Kim drives the team off.

Kim: (voiceover) Ron and I have among the best teamwork on the race, and it's gotten us two decent standings thus far. I have confidence that we'll be one of the teams left standing at the end.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth to Depart)

Arlene: (rip) Let's move, Garfield!

Garfield: (sigh) Yes, mother.

The two cats run into the jungle to start their trek to the airport. Of course, by then, the nest team is ready to leave.

(TALON & MALON – Fifth to Depart)

Malon: (rip) C'mon, dad! Let's move!

Talon: Don't worry, dear! We'll do well!

By the time Talon & Malon make it to the other side of the jungle, Garfield & Arlene have already taken off. The farmers jump into a car and drive off after them.

(KIM & RON)

Ron: (to the camera) We're currently in third place and we're on the way to the airport. Hopefully, we can nab a good flight and stay at the front of the pack.

Kim: Yeah. The first two teams are probably already there by now.

(PITSTOP)

(KID & ALLY – Sixth to Depart)

Kid: (rip) Let's go, Ally!

Ally: You got it, bro!

The two boxers run into the jungle. As they start running through, the next team leaves.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Seventh to Depart)

Raven: (rip) You have three-hundred dollars for this leg of the race.

Beast Boy: Let's go, Rae!

Raven: Don't call me Rae!

(AIRPORT)

Kim & Ron pull up to the airport and get out. Grabbing their backpacks, they get out and run over to the doors, only to see the first two teams sleeping outside the front doors.

Kim: Well, Ron. Looks like we're camping out.

Ron: Fine with me, KP. We've caught up at least.

Soon after Kim & Ron lay down to go to sleep, the next two teams arrive. They get out and see the teams.

Talon: Well, looks like we're campin out.

Garfield: So we get to go to sleep? Good.

(PITSTOP)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Eighth to Depart)

Velma: (rip) Looks like we're going to Suikoden 3, Shag.

Shaggy: Like, it's a good thing Paula & Jewel are from Suikoden 4.

Velma: You said it. Let's go.

As Shaggy & Velma run off, the next team leaves.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Ninth to Depart)

Miharu: (rip) Let's go, Xiao. If we hurry, maybe we can beat the detectives to the cars.

Xiaoyu: You got it, Miharu! Let's go!

(AIRPORT)

Raven & Beast Boy show up, Kid & Ally directly behind them. The four racers get out of their cars and run over to the airport doors, only to see everyone else laying down, sound asleep.

Ally: Looks like the airport's closed.

Beast Boy: (yawns) Great. We get an extra couple hours sleep.

The four newly-arrived racers join the others, lay down and go to sleep.

(PITSTOP)

(DAN & MIKA – Tenth to Depart)

Dan: (rip) You up for a little run through the Grasslands, Mika?

Mika: You bet, Dan! We'll trounce everyone else!

The two Street Fighters step off the mat and run headfirst into the jungle to start their trek to the cars.

Mika: Are you sure this is the way to the line of cars, Dan?

Dan: Uh…

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Eleventh to Depart)

Bridget: (rip) Let's get going, Dizzy. Maybe we'll catch up with Dan & Mika.

Dizzy: I'm with you, Bridget. Let's go.

(AIRPORT)

Shaggy & Velma pull up to the airport and jump out. When they see everyone laying down, asleep, they decide to investigate.

Velma: The airport's closed, Shaggy.

Shaggy: We may as well, like, get some shuteye ourselves then, Velma.

As Shaggy & Velma get ready to lay down, Xiaoyu & Miharu show up.

Miharu: What's going on?

Velma: The airport's closed. It opens at seven.

Xiaoyu: We're camping out, then?

Shaggy: Like, you got it man.

(PITSTOP)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Twelfth to Depart)

Geese: All I can say is that we'd better do better this leg than we did last time.

Krauser: Don't vorry, Geese! Ve do vell! (rip) Come, Geese! Let us go!

(OUTSIDE JUNGLE)

Bridget & Dizzy make it out of the jungle and look around for their car. They quickly spot it and run over to it.

Dizzy: (counts the remaining cars) Hey! We beat Dan & Mika!

Bridget: That's great! We've got a slight lead, then!

As the young fighters drive off, Dan & Mika emerge from the jungle. They see Bridget & Dizzy driving off.

Dan: Crap! We fell behind!

Mika: Only because we got lost, Dan! Come on! After them!

However, Dan & Mika end up following Bridget & Dizzy all the way to the airport. They all get out and see that the airport's closed.

Dan: Looks like we're getting another hour or so of sleep.

Bridget: Yeah. Well, let's hit the sack.

(PITSTOP)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Thirteenth to Depart)

Paula: (rip) We're heading to Suikoden 3, Jewel!

Jewel: Really! This is great!

Paula: It's too bad that it's not Suikoden 4. We'd finally be able to get out of last place.

Jewel: Hey, it's fine. Maybe something'll happen.

(AIRPORT)

Geese & Krauser pull up to the airport and see all of the teams asleep.

Krauser: See, Geese? Ve catch up!

Geese: Well, at least we're on even ground, now.

Krauser: Let us sleep to rest up for ven the airport opens.

(PITSTOP)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Last to Depart)

Harley: Well, Mistah J, are you ready for a leg of clobbering the competition?

Joker: Am I? I sure am! (rip) Let's go, Harley!

Harley: Right, Mistah J!

Joker: (voiceover) Harley and I don't have any friends here. Not even Geese & Krauser like us that much. This doesn't bother us all that much, because I have a few things up my sleeve that may keep Harley and I in the race.

Harley: You drive, Mistah J! The airport's only ten minutes away!

(AIRPORT)

Paula & Jewel show up next. They see everyone else sleeping and wonder what's going on.

Paula: The airport's closed!

Jewel: Great! We caught up! (face falls) Oh, no. This means that Joker & Harley are going to catch up as well.

Paula: Our only hope is that we get a better flight than they do.

Eventually, Joker & Harley show up. The two get out and see everyone asleep.

Joker: The airport's closed?

Harley: We caught up, Mistah J! We caught up!

Joker: Well, let's get some sleep. If we're to get a better flight, we'll need the running stamina.

(7:00 AM)

All fourteen teams stand outside the airport, waiting for the doors to open. Because they arrived first, Tiny & Dingodile stand at the front of the line.

Suddenly, the front doors open and all the teams rush into the airport to get to the ticket counter. Some teams get ahead of others, changing the order when they get to the ticket counter. However, during the run, Dan grabs Mika's arm and pulls her aside, out of the line.

Mika: Dan! What was that about!

Dan: Mika, I know you're mad right now, but I've got a hunch.

(KIM & RON – First on Flight 1)

Mika: What sort of hunch?

Dan: I made a call when everyone else was asleep. The ticket counter we want is over here.

Mika: What for?

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Second on Flight 1)

Dan pulls Mika over to another counter to order the tickets Dan had talked about.

Dan: How many tickets do you have left for the ten o'clock flight?

Mika: (whispers) Ten o'clock! Dan, I saw the flights! That's later than the flights that the others are lined up for.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Third on Flight 1)

Dan: Mika, I found out those flights have several stops. This flight is direct and arrives earlier!

Mika: (stunned) Really!

Dan: (nods) Yep. (turns to the agent) So how many tickets do you have again?

Ticket agent: We have eight tickets left on the flight.

Dan: We'll take all eight.

(DAN & MIKA – First on Flight 3)

Mika: W-What! Dan, are you crazy!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Fourth on Flight 1)

Dan: Mika, if we get all of the tickets, we can GIVE these tickets to whoever we want to come with us. That way, we'll end up with no one we don't want on our flight.

Mika: …Hey! That's a great idea! Come on! Let's go see who's left and put some of them on our flight!

The two Street Fighters run over to the line and start scanning it.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Last on Flight 1)

Mika: Paula & Jewel are at the back of the line. Let's take them.

Dan: Sounds good. (whispers) Paula! Jewel!

The two girls turn and see Dan motioning for them to come over. They curiously leave the line and go over to them.

(TALON & MALON – First on Flight 2)

Dan & Mika motion for Shaggy & Velma to come over. The two detectives are confused, but go over anyway.

(JOKER & HARLEY – Second on Flight 2)

The two Street Fighters then motion for Garfield & Arlene to come over. The two small cats go over to the group of racers.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third on Flight 2)

Arlene: So what did you guys want us over here for?

Dan: We got a better flight. It leaves later, but it's a direct flight, so it arrives earlier.

Jewel: Are you kidding us!

Mika: Not so loud, guys. We don't want the others to hear us.

Dan: We all want you guys to be on the flight with us. This time, we're all riding to the front of the pack.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Fourth on Flight 2)

(KID & ALLY – Last on Flight 2)

Velma: Why are you doing this for us?

Mika: We want you guys to have a taste of what it'll be like in the lead for once.

Garfield: What about Arlene and I? We've been pretty close to the front in the past two legs.

Dan: We like you guys. We figured that you'd like to be on our flight.

Arlene: Thanks, guys!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Second on Flight 3)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Third on Flight 3)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last on Flight 3)

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) All teams are now flying towards the world of Suikoden 3. The first flight contains Kim & Ron, Geese & Krauser, Xiaoyu & Miharu, Raven & Beast Boy and Jolene & Mush, and will arrive at 3 PM. The second flight contains Talon & Malon, Joker & Harley, Tiny & Dingodile, Bridget & Dizzy and Kid & Ally, and will arrive at 4 PM. The third flight contains Dan & Mika, Paula & Jewel, Shaggy & Velma and Garfield & Arlene and will arrive at 2 PM, being the only flight with a direct flight.

(Flight 3 – Landing)

The first four teams rush out of the airport and run into the dirt parking lot.

Dan: You guys see the marked cars around here somewhere?

Garfield: Are those them over there?

Jewel: Hey! Yeah! Those are the race pylons in front of them!

Velma: Let's go! Hurry!

The four teams rush towards the line of cars and pick out four. Although the teams get to the cars at almost the same time, Dan & Mika are out first. Garfield & Arlene follow them as Shaggy & Velma and Paula & Jewel battle for third place.

Dan: Where's Brass Bastle, Mika?

Mika: (reading the map) Keep going on this road for about five miles, then hang a left.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene: Should I follow them, Garfield?

Garfield: Yes. They're going in the right direction.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Jewel: (to the camera) Okay, we're all currently in the lead for once and Dan & Mika are leading the bunch of us to Brass Castle. We're all hoping that we have a good enough lead that no one else will catch up.

Paula: Hopefully, we don't run into any super-challenging tasks along the way.

Eventually, the four cars arrive at Brass Castle together. Because they can't take their cars in, they park outside, grab their backpacks and get out.

Velma: Okay. The clue said that the box was inside the Library.

Mika: That doesn't really help us any. (turns to Paula & Jewel) Do you guys know where it is?

Paula: Afraid not.

Garfield: But isn't this your home node?

Jewel: Suikoden 4 is. Technically, 3 takes place more than a hundred years AFTER 4 does.

Dan: Well, we may as well start searching. We'll split up and call out to everyone else once someone finds it.

Everyone agrees as they run into Brass Castle to start searching. They split up early in hopes of finding it faster.

Mika: (opens the door to a building and looks inside) Nope. Item Shop.

Dan: (goes over to someone) Do you know where the Library is?

Man: Yeah. It's on the other side of Brass Castle.

Dan: Oh! Thanks! (looks at everyone else) It's on the other side, guys!

Everyone quickly runs through Brass Castle and goes through a short hallway before ending up on the other side. Everyone looks around.

Arlene: Well, we're here. Now what?

Shaggy: We may as well, like, start looking.

As everyone splits up again, Dan & Mika wander into another building. They suddenly see that the walls are littered with bookshelves.

Dan: Is this the Library?

Mika: (looks into the other room and points) Yes! It is! I see the clue box!

The two Street Fighters run over to the box and take out the clue.

(DAN & MIKA – First at Clue 1)

Mika: (rip) Drive yourselves to Great Hollow.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now drive themselves about twenty miles to Great Hollow, home of the Lizard Clan, where they'll find the next clue just inside.

Dan: Let's go, Mika!

The two run out of the Library and see everyone else still looking.

Mika: Hey, guys! It's over here!

Velma: Jinkies! They found it!

As Dan & Mika run off to get back to their car, the others run into the Library and grab the clue at almost the exact same time.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second at Clue 1)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Third at Clue 1)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth at Clue 1)

Garfield: (rip) Drive yourselves…

Jewel: (rip) …To the Great Hollow…

Velma: (rip) …Where you'll find the next clue inside the cave.

Shaggy: Like, come on, Velma! Let's go!

The three teams rush out of Brass Castle just in time to see Dan & Mika driving off. Everyone quickly jumps into their respective cars and drive off after them. As they do…

(Flight 1 – Landing Early)

The next five teams rush out of the airport. Leading the pack are Kim & Ron and Raven & Beast Boy. Following them are Xiaoyu & Miharu, although Jolene & Mush and Geese & Krauser are close behind.

The teams quickly reach the parking lot and see the line of remaining marked cars.

Kim: Wait a second. (counts the cars) There are four cars missing!

Xiaoyu: (voiceover) Finding four cars missing told us that Dan & Mika had managed to land a better flight AS WELL as getting tickets for three other teams. This not only meant that we were behind a bit, but we also had some catching up to do.

In the shock of seeing the four missing cars, Geese & Krauser slip by, get into their car and drive off.

Raven: (flustered) Huh! Those guys are driving away!

Mush: After them!

The others quickly get into some other cars and drive off after the two Southtown villains.

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Krauser: (looks back) Speed up, Geese! Tha others are beingk right behind us!

Geese: Just give me directions to Brass Castle, Krauser! I'll handle the rest!

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Jolene: Man! Just look at those two! They're speeding up!

Mush: If they keep speeding up like that, they'll cause an accident!

Jolene: Those two give me the creeps. I don't like them.

Mush: What did you expect, sis? They're villains.

Geese & Krauser, speeding the whole time, beat the others to Brass Castle by a mile. The two half-brothers park their car and jump out, running inside.

Geese: Okay. We just need to find the Library here.

Krauser: Eet shouldn't take too long, Geese. Come, ve start searching.

A little longer and the next four cars show up at Brass Castle. The teams jump out and race into Brass Castle, Raven & Beast Boy leading the charge.

(GREAT HOLLOW)

Dan & Mika's car pulls up to the entrance of the Great Hollow. The two Street Fighters get out of their car and run into the cave.

Mika: Where did the clue say the box was, Dan?

Dan: (reading the clue again) It says just inside the Hollow.

The two continue on, going through a short tunnel. After they do so, they enter a huge, open space with giant lizards walking around on two floors.

Dan: Wow! Lizards everywhere!

Mika: Shaggy's not gonna like this…

Dan: Look, Mika! The clue box!

The two rush over to the clue box and take out the first envelope.

(DAN & MIKA – First at Split Track)

Dan: (rip) Iiiiiit's a Split Track.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the bottom floor of the Great Hollow.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Lost' and 'Found'. In 'Lost', teams must search the Great Hollow for Shiba, a lizard warrior that took part in the great war in this node. Once they find Shiba, he'll give them their next clue. This task doesn't require physical strength, but finding a specific Lizardman in this huge area populated by over a hundred lizards could take a long time. In 'Found', teams must travel a short distance down this tunnel and find a marked area. Once there, they must dig through this area with either their hands or a shovel until they find their next clue. This task requires a good amount of physical labor, but teams with strong arms could finish faster.

Dan: I say we dig, Mika. It'll take us forever to find one lizard here.

Mika: You got that right, Dan. Let's go.

As Dan & Mika run down the marked tunnel, Paula & Jewel sprint into the cave. They quickly spot the clue box and grab an envelope.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Second at Split Track)

Jewel: (rip) A Split Track!

Paula: Let's dig. I've heard that most lizards look exactly alike.

Jewel: You're probably right n that one, Paula. Okay, let's go.

As the two girls run off after Dan & Mika, the next teams arrive at the clue box.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Third at Split Track)

Shaggy: (rip) Like, another Split Track.

Velma: (scratches her head) Neither of us have very good strength. We'd better search for Shiba.

Shaggy: (looks around the cave) B-But this cave is p-populated by l-l-lizards!

Velma: (grabs Shaggy's arm and pulls him away) Let's just do this fast, then.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth at Split Track)

Arlene: (rip) We'd better search for the lizard, Garfield. Neither of us can dig very fast.

Garfield: I'm with you, Arlene. Let's start looking.

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Krauser scratches his head as he wanders Brass Castle.

Krauser: Geese? Geese, vhere are you beingk?

As Krauser passes by a building, Geese reaches out from the doorway, pulls him inside and shuts the door.

Geese: I've been waiting for you to show up, Krauser! Where have you been!

Krauser: Uh…Lookingk for you?

Geese: Whatever. (holds up and envelope) Look, I found the Library here and grabbed a clue.

Krauser: Open it then!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth at Clue 1)

Geese: (rip) Come on, Krauser. If we can sneak out of here without letting the other teams hear us, we'll have the edge.

It takes a bit of effort, but the two half-brothers manage to get through Brass Castle and arrive back at their cars without alerting the other teams. Geese & Krauser get back in their car and drive off.

A short while later and Kim & Ron stumble upon the Library. The two heroes rush in and grab the clue.

(KIM & RON – Sixth at Clue 1)

Kim: (rip) We're heading to Lizardland, Ron.

Ron: Fine by me, KP! Come on!

As Kim & Ron leave the Library, Jolene & Mush enter. They quickly see the clue box and run over.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Seventh at Clue 1)

Mush: (rip) Drive yourselves to the Great Hollow.

Jolene: Come on, Mush! Let's go!

The Mushroom citizens rush out of the Library and chase after Kim & Ron. Shortly after they do, the next two teams locate the Library and the clue.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Eighth at Clue 1)

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Ninth at Clue 1)

Xiaoyu: (rip) rive to the Great Hollow.

Raven: (rip) Let's go, Beast Boy. We're behind.

Beast Boy: No problem! Hopefully, we can catch up with the others!

(DAN & MIKA; PAULA & JEWEL)

The four racers are now digging within two separate areas at least six feet across and have been digging for a fair bit. Dan and Paula use shovels while Jewel and Mika dig with their hands, although all four racers are starting to slow down.

Dan: Man! I didn't realize the digging area would be so big. It's going to take us forever just to find the clue!

Mika: Would should have done the other task, Dan.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives run up to the higher level of the Great Hollow to see if they can find Shiba. Garfield & Arlene search the lower level.

Velma: (goes over to a lizard) You wouldn't happen to be Shiba, would you?

Lizard: Sorry. That's not me.

Shaggy: Like, this could take a while, Velm.

Velma: We need to keep trying, Shag! Keep looking!

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The first team out of the airport is Joker & Harley, but Bridget & Dizzy are out right after them. Kid & Ally come out next as Talon & Malon and Tiny & Dingodile come out behind. All of the teams run across the parking lot to find their cars, but are surprised when they only see five there.

Bridget: We're the last teams!

Malon: Looks like it's a race to the finish after all!

The teams jump into the remaining cars and drive off.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

The two giants are driving behind Joker & Harley, whom are going at a reasonable speed.

Tiny: Why Dingodile not try to pass jerks?

Dingodile: Ah keep tryin' ta do that, Tiny. Those two keep movin' and blockin' mah path!

Tiny: They play dirty!

Dingodile: (under his breath) All Ah can say is that Ah hope those two are eliminated this leg.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene: Excuse me? But are you Shiba?

Peggi: (the really loud lizard) SHIBA! NO, I'M NOT SHIBA!

The force from the lizard blacksmith's ear-shattering scream sends the two cats flying out of the room and back into the main area of the cave.

Garfield: Gah! Man! My ears are ringing!

Arlene: What was that, Garfield! I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears!

Garfield: What!

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Shaggy: (timidly) Uh…You wouldn't happen to be Shiba, would you?

Shiba: That I am. (reaches into his pocket and pulls out a clue)

Shaggy: Like, thanks!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Clue 2)

Shaggy: (rip) Like, drive yourselves to the Northern Cavern.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now drive themselves twenty miles to the Northern Cavern, a cave five kilometers long. Teams will find the next clue outside.

Velma: Come on, Shaggy! (sees Garfield & Arlene on the level below) Garfield! Arlene! We got the clue!

Arlene: (looks up) What!

Velma: (louder) We got the clue!

Arlene: (looks at Garfield) I think they're trying to tell us they found the clue!

Garfield: What!

Arlene pulls Garfield up to the upper floor, think Shiba would be up there. The two cats run over to a lizard.

Shiba: Greetings. Are you looking for a clue?

Arlene: Yeah, it is a great day out, but we're wondering if you have a clue!

Shiba: …I see you've seen Peggi. (hands the two a clue)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second at Clue 2)

Arlene: (rip) Let's go, Garfield!

Garfield: What!

Meanwhile, the two other lead teams are still digging in the dirt. None of the four racers have come upon any clues thus far.

Mika: Hey! I found it!

Oh, never mind.

(DAN & MIKA – Third at Clue 2)

Dan: Great, Mika! (throws his shovel down) What does it say?

Mika: (rip) We're going to Northern Cavern, Dan!

Dan: Let's go!

The two Street Fighters run off, leaving Paula & Jewel alone, digging for a clue by themselves. Soon after Dan & Mika run off, Paula notices the clue in the ground just after she digs there. She quickly pulls the clue from the ground.

Paula: Jewel! I got a clue!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fourth at Clue 2)

Paula: (rip) Let's move, Jewel! We can catch up to the others!

The two girls run through and out of the Great Hollow just in time to see Dan & Mika driving off. Paula & Jewel jump into their car and drive off after them.

(BRASS CASTLE)

The final five teams arrive at Brass Castle. Joker & Harley are out of their car first, but Bridget & Dizzy fly past them and get into Brass Castle first. The others follow after them.

Dizzy: How will we know where the Library is, Bridget?

Bridget: I don't know, Dizzy, but the only thing we can do is start looking for it.

The five teams look around Brass Castle for the Library. Tiny & Dingodile keep their distance from Joker & Harley, not wanting to have anything to do with them.

Dingodile: Remembah ta keep yer eyes open, Tiny. If ya see the Library, don't announce it.

Tiny: Dingodile not want to alert Joker & Harley, right?

Dingodile: Right. We need those two as close to the back of the pack as we can get them.

(GREAT HOLLOW)

Geese & Krauser arrive at the entrance to the cave. The two half-brothers jump out of their car and charge headfirst into the tunnel. A short run later and they come upon the clue box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth at Split Track)

Krauser: (rip) Eet ees another Spleet Track, Geese.

Geese: Let's look for the one lizard guy. I'm not going to stoop myself to digging in the ground like an animal.

Krauser: Da.

A short while after Geese & Krauser run off to start searching, the other teams arrive at the entrance to the cave. They get out and run through the tunnel to get to the clue box, and in the end, Raven & Beast Boy beat the others to the clue by at least ten yards.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Sixth at Split Track)

Beast Boy: (rip) Let's dig, Raven. I can dig really fast.

Raven: (nods) I was actually going to suggest that myself. Let's go.

(KIM & RON – Seventh at Split Track)

Kim: (rip) Another Split Track.

Ron: You up for searching for this Shiba fellow, KP?

Kim: I'd say so. Let's start looking.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Eighth at Split Track)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Ninth at Split Track)

Xiaoyu: (rip) You think we should dig, Miharu?

Miharu: Sure. That sounds quicker.

Jolene: (rip) You want to dig for the clue as well, Mush?

Mush: (rubbing his chin) I dunno, sis. Six feet across. That's a pretty big area for people as small as we are.

Jolene: (nods) You may be right. Okay. We'll look for Shiba.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Shaggy: Like, are we getting close to the Northern Cavern, Velm?

Velma: (reading a map) Yep. We should be there in abut five minutes.

Shaggy: Is there like, anyone else behind us?

Velma: (looks back) Garfield & Arlene are right behind us and I think I can see a couple more cars in the distance. We're going to need to rush it if we're to finish first, Shag.

Shaggy & Velma eventually arrive at Northern Cavern, the other three lead teams hot of their tail. The two detectives jump out and run over to the clue box waiting outside the entrance.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Boss Battle)

Shaggy: (rip) Like, a Boss Battle!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside of the Northern Cavern.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task only one racer may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished. In this Boss Battle, that racer must run through the Northern Cavern and find the clue box at the other end. They must then run all the way back through the cavern and meet up with his or her partner. Only then will they be able to open their clue.

Velma: I'll do this one, Shaggy. You probably be too scared to do it anyway.

Shaggy: (nods) Like, good luck, Velm!

As the brown-haired girl runs into the cavern, the nextteam shows up. The two cats jump out of their car and run over to the clue box.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second at Boss Battle)

Garfield: (rip) Great. Another Boss Battle.

Arlene: I'll do it, Garfield. You'd never be able to run the whole way.

As Arlene runs into the cavern after Velma, the next teams arrive at almost the same time.

(DAN & MIKA – Third at Boss Battle)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Dan: (rip) I'll do it, Mika. Wait here.

Mika: (nods) Okay, Dan! Hurry back!

Paula: (rip) "Who's up for a good jog?"

Jewel: Ooh! Me! Me! I'll do it!

Dan & Jewel run into the cavern and start the Boss Battle.

(TALON & MALON)

The father and daughter wander through Brass Castle, still on the lookout for the Library.

Talon: Well, Malon. I must say that I'm stumped. We've searched high and low for the Library.

Malon: Well, let's try this building over here, dad. We haven't looked in there yet.

The two farmers open up the door and look inside. They quickly see the mountains of books scattered across the shelves.

Malon: (whispering) We found it!

Talon: (spots the clue box in the next room) And there's the clue!

The two quickly run over to the clue box and take out an envelope.

(TALON & MALON – Tenth at Clue 1)

Malon: (rip) Come on, dad! Let's go!

When the two leave the Library, they see Tiny & Dingodile searching around.

Talon: (whispering) You think we should tell those two?

Malon: (nods) Joker & Harley are the ones we shouldn't trust. (to Tiny & Dingodile) Psst!

This gets the attention of the two giants. They look at the Library and see Talon & Malon. As Talon motions for them to come over, Malon holds a finger to her mouth, telling them to be quiet.

Once Tiny & Dingodile come over, Talon & Malon motion towards the Library. Dingodile looks inside, sees that it's the Library, looks at Talon & Malon and salutes with a smirk. Dingodile quietly goes inside and Tiny goes in after him (but not before silently giving Malon a bone-crushing hug).

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eleventh at Clue 1)

Dingodile: (rip) Drive ta the Great Hollow.

Tiny: (whispering) We go now, Dingodile!

The two giants leave the Library and run off, hoping that Joker & Harley don't see them.

Harley: Hey! That was those two big guys, Mistah J!

Unfortunately, they aren't successful.

Joker: That must have been the Library, Harley! Let's go check it out.

The two villains go inside the building and see that it's the Library. They go over to the clue box.

(JOKER & HARLEY – Twelfth at Clue 1)

Joker: (rip) Let's go, Harley.

Harley: Right behind ya, Mistah J!

As Joker & Harley leave the Library and run off, the final two teams finally find the Library and go in. They each grab a clue.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Thirteenth at Clue 1)

(KID & ALLY – Last at Clue 1)

Bridget: (rip) Great Hollow, Dizzy!

Dizzy: Let's go!

Kid: This is the last one, Ally! (rip) Come on!

Ally: We've got some catching up to do, bro! Let's do this!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Geese & Krauser continue to search through Great Hollow for Shiba, and have still haven't had much luck. The two half-brothers are now on the upper floor. They go over to the nearest lizard.

Krauser: Are you beingk Shiba?

Luckily (or unluckily), the lizard IS Shiba and the two receive a clue.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth at Clue 2)

Krauser: (rip) Ve go now, Geese!

Geese: Yeah. Let's go.

Meanwhile, Kim & Ron are searching on the lower floor and look up in time to see Geese & Krauser coming down.

Ron: KP! Look! The two bad guys have the clue!

Kim: Yeah! Let's go get it! We know who Shiba is now!

The two heroes run upstairs (followed directly by Jolene & Mush) and quickly run over to Shiba to grab the clue.

(KIM & RON – Sixth at Clue 2)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Seventh at Clue 2)

Kim: (rip) Let's get going, Ron! We need to catch Geese & Krauser!

Ron: You got it, KP!

Jolene: (rip) We need to stay with them, Mush! We don't know how far behind we are!

Mush: Right, sis! Back to the car!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY; XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Beast Boy is using his hands to dig like a dog to search the area. The other racers are using shovels to dig. No one has come upon anything yet.

Raven: (sigh) This could take a fair bit, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Just keep digging, Rae! We'll find it soon!

Raven: (smashes her shovel over Beast Boy's head) Don't call me Rae!

Miharu: Any luck, Xiao?

Xiaoyu: Afraid not, Miharu. We could be here a while.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Velma wanders through the Northern Cavern, looking around for the clue box. The others are not too far behind her.

Velma: I MUST be getting to the end of the cavern soon! I've been running for a long time, now!

A few minutes later and Velma finally reaches the end of the cavern. She then sees the clue box sitting out in plain view. As quickly as she can, Velma takes an envelope out of the clue box and runs off, starting her trek back to the front of the cavern. On her way, she passes by Dan.

Velma: It's just up ahead a bit! You can't miss it!

Dan: Thanks, Velma!

Dan runs into the open space that is the end of the cavern. He goes over to the clue box and takes out an envelope. However, before he can start running off, Jewel and Arlene arrive at the clue box as well.

As Dan runs off, both Jewel and Arlene grab a clue and follow after him.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The remaining two teams from the second group are still digging. They've been digging for a long time now and are contemplating switching tasks.

Raven: This is taking forever. We'll be at this al day.

Beast Boy: Not so, Raven! (pulls an envelope from the ground) I found a clue!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Eighth at Clue 2)

Beast Boy: (rip) Drive to Northern Cavern.

Raven: (throws her shovel down) Let's go, Beast Boy.

As the two Titans run off, Xiaoyu also manages to find a clue. As she and Miharu drop their shovels, Xiaoyu opens the envelope.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Ninth at Clue 2)

Xiaoyu: Let's go after them, Miharu!

Miharu: I'm with you, Xiao!

The two girls run out of the Great Hollow just in time to see the next car approaching.

Miharu: Crap! We took so long in there that the next wave is catching up!

Xiaoyu: We need to try even harder then, Miharu!

As Xiaoyu & Miharu drive off, Talon & Malon run through the tunnel to get to the clue box. The farmers quickly arrive at the clue and take out an envelope.

(TALON & MALON – Tenth at Split Track)

Talon: (rip) Malon, it's a Split Track.

Malon: Hmm…I say we dig. We can do that pretty fast.

Talon: That's right, dear. Let's go!

As the two run off, Tiny & Dingodile arrive. They grab the next clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eleventh at Split Track)

Dingodile: (rip) Heh. This'll be a snap.

Tiny: (scratches his head) Why that, Dingodile?

Dingodile: Shiba and Ah are penpals. Ah know exactly what he looks like.

Tiny: Ooh! This easy, then!

Dingodile: Yeah! Let's go!

As the two giants start searching for Shiba, the last three teams arrive at almost the same time.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Twelfth at Split Track)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Thirteenth at Split Track)

(KID & ALLY – Last at Split Track)

Bridget: (rip) Let's dig, Dizzy. Finding one lizard may take too long for us.

Dizzy: (nods) You're right, Bridget.

Joker: (rip) I saw those two big guys start looking for this Shiba fellow. Let's follow them, Harley.

Harley: Ooh! I can tell by that look in your eyes that you've got something planned, Mistah J!

Ally: (rip) Let's dig, bro. I want to be as far away from Joker & Harley as possible.

Kid: You and me both, Ally. They give me the creeps.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The four racers standing outside of the cavern wait impatiently for their respective partner to come back out. Wanting to break the silence, Paula looks at the others.

Paula: It sure is good to be at the front of the pack. We haven't seen any other teams all day.

Shaggy: (nods) Like, we must have a pretty big lead on the next team if we haven't seen anyone.

Garfield: Hopefully we can keep this up.

Mika: Hey, I think I hear someone coming!

The four racers look into the cavern in anticipation, wondering whom will come out first.

Velma races out of the cavern and holds her clue into the air.

Shaggy: (jumps into the air) YES! (runs over to Velma)

Velma: (rip) (breathing heavily) Drive…Yourselves…To the next Pitstop…

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along what looks like a marketplace.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now drive themselves forty miles to Budehuc Castle, where the young castle master, Thomas, set up the base for the 108 Stars of Destiny to meet. This simple, run-down castle is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Shaggy: Like, let's go, Velm! This is the Pitstop!

Velma: (waves to the others) See you guys at the Pitstop!

As Shaggy & Velma drive off, the other three racers continue watching the cavern.

Suddenly, Jewel and Dan emerge at almost the same time. They run over to their respective partner.

Jewel: (rip) Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!

Dan: (rip) The last team to check in may be eliminated.

Mika: Well, we know it's not us! Come on, Dan!

The two teams drive off, leaving Garfield alone.

Garfield: (calling in) Arlene! Are you coming?

The orange cat doesn't get a response. Garfield raises an eyebrow.

Garfield: (louder) Arlene! Are you there!

Once again, Garfield doesn't hear back from his partner. He starts getting nervous.

Garfield: (pacing back and forth) Where's Arlene? She's not answering me. (starting to worry even more) What if she ran out of energy and collapsed. She may not be able to get out of there! (looks into the cavern) We'll probably get a penalty for this, but I gotta go in after her!

Suddenly, Arlene staggers out of the cavern, drained of almost all her energy. She is barely able to make it to Garfield before she collapses. Garfield quickly catches her before she hits the ground.

Garfield: Arlene! Are you alright!

Arlene: So…Exhausted…

Garfield: I tried calling out to you, Arlene! Why weren't you answering!

Arlene: I tried…Calling back…Didn't have…The energy…To shout… (hands the clue to Garfield) Here…Can't…Read it…

Garfield: (rips open the envelope while still holding Arlene) We're almost done, Arlene. We're going to the Pitstop. Here. You lay down in the backseat. I'll drive.

Arlene: Thank you…Garfield…

Garfield: (voiceover) Arlene exhausted herself on that Boss Battle, so I just didn't have the heart to make her drive us to the Pitstop. Seeing her do that really makes me re-think my opinion of her. I'm starting to get some new feelings for her, and I really don't know how to react. Maybe during the next couple legs, I'll figure it out.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Dingodile: Look, Tiny! There's Shiba!

Tiny: Oh, goody! We get clue now!

The two giants run over to Shiba to get their clue.

Dingodile: Heya, Shiba! You got a clue fer us?

Shiba: Sure do, Dingodile! Here you go!

Shiba holds out the clue for Dingodile to take, but before the hybrid can take it, something shoots between the two in a blur of purple, swiping that clue from Shiba at the same time.

Dingodile: What the hey!

Tiny: Dingodile! Look!

Dingodile looks down and sees Joker & Harley running out of the cave, laughing like maniacs. Joker holds his newly-acquired clue in his hand.

(JOKER & HARLEY – Tenth at Clue 2)

Dingodile: (seething) Why those little!

Shiba: Here, take another one. (hands Dingodile another clue)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eleventh at Clue 2)

Dingodile: (rip) Let's go catch up with those two, Tiny!

Tiny: (nods) Yes, Dingodile! We catch up!

Meanwhile, the other three teams are still digging in the ground. Although everyone's been digging a fair bit, Talon & Malon have dug the most.

Malon: (wipes sweat from her forehead) This could take a fair bit, dad. You wanna change tasks?

Talon: We're almost done, though! We've almost dug through our whole area!

Malon: (shrugs) Okay. If you say so.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The next team shows up at the Boss Battle. The two jump out of their car and run over to the clue box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Geese: (rip) "Who's up for a good jog?"

Krauser: I haff much stamina, Geese! I do this queeck!

The purple-haired noble runs headfirst into the cavern as the next two teams show up.

(KIM & RON – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Seventh at Boss Battle)

Kim: (rip) It's a Boss Battle. I'll do this one, Ron.

Ron: No problem, KP!

Jolene: (rip) A Boss Battle.

Mush: I'll do it, sis.

Jolene: Okay.

(DAN & MIKA)

Mika: We should be coming up to the Pitstop soon, Dan!

Dan: Good! We can finish this leg in a good position!

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Jewel: The Pitstop should be around here somewhere…

Paula: I'm not worried. I'll take whatever slot Mr. Jowai gives us.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Shaggy: Like, where's Budehuc, Velma?

Velma: (reading a map) Give it a little longer and we'll be there.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene: (breathing slightly heavily) We should be…Arriving soon…Garfield.

Garfield: I just want to get this leg over with so you can get some rest for the next one.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands on the mat just inside Budehuc. Beside him, standing up to Mr. Jowai's chest, is Thomas, the young castle master. Mr. Jowai points in the direction of where the teams will come from as he explains it to Thomas. Suddenly, we hear a car pulling up, and doors shutting. We can't see who he team is because a wall is blocking the way.

Shaggy & Velma run into view and climb a couple of steps before checking into the Pitstop.

Thomas: Welcome to Budehuc Castle!

Shaggy: Like, thanks.

Mr. Jowai: Shaggy & Velma………You are team number one!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First Place)

Velma: YES! We're in the lead!

Shaggy: (picks up Velma in a spinning hug) Like, this is great! Dan & Mika's strategy worked!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Talon: Hey! The clue! I found the clue, Malon! (takes the envelope from the ground)

Malon: Great, dad!

(TALON & MALON – Twelfth at Clue 2)

Talon: (rip) Drive to Northern Cavern.

Malon: Let's go, dad!

The farmers run off, leaving the last team behind, still digging.

Kid: ………Well, this stinks.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Krauser quickly arrives at the end of the tunnel and at the clue box. He takes out a clue, turns around…

…And gets plowed over by Kim. As he lays on the ground, Mush tramples over his stomach.

Krauser: …Oy… (gets up and run off, still ahead of Kim and Mush)

Meanwhile, outside, the next two teams have showed up at the cavern. The two teams jump out of their cars and run over to the clue box.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Eighth at Boss Battle)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Ninth at Boss Battle)

Raven: (rip) You're faster than I am, Beast Boy. You might be able to do this quicker.

Beast Boy: (nods) Got it, Rae!

Raven (throws her shoe at Beast Boy as he runs into the cavern) Don't call me Rae!

Xiaoyu: (rip) You want me to do this, Miharu?

Miharu: You're faster than I am. It's probably better if you do.

Xiaoyu: Okay! Here I go!

(PITSTOP)

Mika: I can see the Pitstop, Dan!

Dan: Let's do this!

The two Street Fighters charge up the steps leading into the castle and jump onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Dan & Mika………You're team number two!

(DAN & MIKA – Second Place)

Dan: Yes! That's a LOT better than the last two legs!

Mika: It looks like we couldn't beat Shaggy & Velma, though.

Dan: That's fine by me, Mika!

Not long after, Paula & Jewel are seen running towards the Pitstop.

Jewel: How do you think we did, Paula?

Paula: I think we both know that we're in the top four teams, so I'll take whatever is given to us.

Jewel: Me too!

The two girls check into the Pitstop to await the verdict.

Mr. Jowai: Paula & Jewel………You are team number three!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Third Place)

Jewel: (shoots her arms into the air) We're finally out of the bottom of the pile!

Paula: Yes! Now we have a good position for the next leg!

(SPLIT TRACK)

The last two teams are still digging in the ground, searching for the respective clues.

Suddenly, Dizzy finds one. She pulls the envelope from the ground and drops her shovel.

Dizzy: Bridget! I found the clue!

Bridget: (gets up) Open it!

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Thirteenth at Clue 2)

Dizzy: (rip) We're going to the Northern Cavern!

Bridget: Come on!

The two young racers run off, leaving Kid & Ally alone.

Ally: Drat! We're last!

Kid: Not for long, Ally! (pulls the last clue from the ground) I found the clue!

Ally: You did! That's great!

(KID & ALLY – Last at Clue 2)

Kid: (rip) We've got some catching up to do, sis!

Ally: (nods) Maybe we can catch up!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Krauser emerges from the mouth of the cave only moments before Kim and Mush do. He takes the time to raise his hands in victory, and this allows Kim and Mush to go over to their partners.

Geese: Come here, moron!

Krauser snaps out of his daze and runs over to Geese.

Kim: (rip) We're going to the Pitstop, Ron!

Ron: Boo-Yah!

Mush: (rip) The Pitstop!

Jolene: Let's get back in the car! We need to hurry!

Geese: (eyes narrowed) Thanks to your little victory pose, we fell behind.

Krauser: I forgot ve vere runningk race! (rip) Ve go to Pitstop, Geese!

As the three cars drive off, the next two arrive. The teams jump out and run over to the clue box.

(JOKER & HARLEY – Tenth at Boss Battle)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

Joker: (rip) Ah! A running challenge!

Harley: You do it, Mistah J! You have SO much stamina from running from Batman!

Joker: …I don't know how I should feel about that. (runs into the cavern)

Dingodile: (rip) A runnin' task! Great. We're both as slow as oxen. But Ah guess that AH'M the faster of us.

Tiny: Good luck, Dingodile!

(PITSTOP)

Garfield, holding a tired Arlene's hand to help her along, steps onto the mat with her.

Mr. Jowai: Garfield & Arlene………You are team number four!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth Place)

Garfield: (nods) Thanks. Now I need to get Arlene to lay down for a few hours.

Arlene: (nods) Thanks…Garfield…

(BOSS BATTLE)

The racers waiting see Talon & Malon show up. The two farmers jump out of their car and grab a clue.

(TALON & MALON – Twelfth at Boss Battle)

Malon: (rip) A Boss Battle. I may as well do it, dad. I'm faster of the two of us.

Talon: And we need to catch up. Good idea, darling. Good luck.

As Malon vanishes into the cavern, Beast Boy and Xiaoyu come out. They run over to their respective partner and open the clues.

Beast Boy: (rip) We're going to the Pitstop! Come on, Raven!

Raven: Got it. Let's go.

Xiaoyu: (rip) (gasp) The Pitstop!

Miharu: Come on, Xiao! Maybe we can beat some of the others there!

(INSIDE)

Dingodile, being a huge and slower racer, is starting to fall behind Joker, whom is racing ahead.

Dingodile: Ah knew it. Ah'm so slow that the racers behind us may catch up. This may spell elimination fer Tiny and Ah.

Meanwhile, Joker has reach the other end of the cavern. He grabs a clue from the clue box, turns around and runs off.

Joker: Heh heh. It's too bad I can't take TWO clues. That would surely mean Harley and I could remain in the race.

(KIM & RON)

Ron: Man. I don't know where we're going here, KP. We're gonna have to ask someone for directions.

Kim: Shouldn't be a problem, Ron. There's someone up there.

The two pull over to the side of the road and Ron gets out with the map. He goes over to the winged man with the scythe and asks for directions.

It takes about three minutes, but Ron finally gets all the info from the man. He runs back to the car and gets in.

Ron: He just says that we're going in the right direction and we'll get there in about five minutes.

Kim: It took you that long just to find that out?

Ron: (scratches his head) Well, he kept talking about the Grim Reaper and chuckling. It took me a while to get it out of him.

(PITSTOP)

Geese & Krauser run up the steps of Budehuc and step onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Geese & Krauser………You're team number five!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth Place)

Krauser: See, Geese? Ve are feefth! Dat's the best ve have ever gotten so far!

Geese: (nods) Not bad. I guess that's the best position out of our group of racers.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Dingodile arrives at the other end of the clue box almost five minutes after Joker did. He quickly grabs a clue and runs off, hoping to make up for lost time.

A couple minutes after Dingodile runs off, Malon, starting to catch up, also arrives at the clue box. She quickly grabs the clue and runs off after Dingodile.

Outside, the last two teams have finally arrived at the Boss Battle. They jump out and run over to grab the clue.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – Thirteenth at Boss Battle)

(KID & ALLY – Last at Boss Battle)

Bridget: (rip) It's a Boss Battle.

Dizzy: You do it, Bridget. You're faster than I am.

Bridget: Okay. I'll be out as fast as I can.

Ally: (rip) Looks like one of us has to run to the other end of the cavern.

Kid: That would be me, Ally. I'll be right back.

(PITSTOP)

Because of Kim & Ron stopping to ask for directions, Jolene & Mush arrive at the Pitstop first. The two mushrooms run up to the mat and jump on.

Mr. Jowai: Jolene & Mush………You are team number six!

(JOLENE & MUSH – Sixth Place)

Jolene: (exhales in relief) That's pretty good.

Mush: We'll try to do better in the next leg, sis.

(NEARBY)

Kim: Something tells me that us stopping for directions allowed a team to get ahead of us.

Ron: No worries, KP. We'd still be in the race either way.

The two heroes run into Budehuc and check into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Kim & Ron………You are team number seven!

(KIM & RON – Seventh Place)

Ron: Boo-Yah! We're still in!

Kim: (nods) Hopefully, we'll be able to catch up.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Joker emerges from the cavern with the clue (much to the dismay of the other waiting racers) and runs over to Harley.

Joker: (rip) Harley, we're on the way to the Pitstop!

Harley: Right, Mistah J! Let's go!

The waiting racers are half-expecting Dingodile to come out next, but are surprised when Malon comes out a few minutes later. Talon quickly goes over to her.

Malon: (rip) Dad, we need to get going!

Talon: Right, sweetie! Come on!

A little bit after Talon & Malon drive off, Dingodile stumbles out of the cavern, practically out of breath. Too tired to read the clue, the hybrid hands it to Tiny.

Tiny: (rip) We go to Pitstop, Dingodile! We still in race!

Dingodile: (nods) (pants) Ah'll…Drive…

Meanwhile, Bridget and Kid have managed to reach the clue at the end of the tunnel. They each grab it and run off to meet up with their respective partner.

(PITSTOP)

Beast Boy: There's the Pitstop, Raven! Let's check in!

Raven: I know we're ahead of Xiaoyu & Miharu, so at least we're still in the race.

The two mismatched Titans check into the Pitstop and look at Mr. Jowai to await the verdict.

Mr. Jowai: Raven & Beast Boy………You're team number eight!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Eighth Place)

Beast Boy: Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?

Raven: I suppose not. I must admit that this race is beginning to become mildly amusing.

(NEARBY)

Miharu: Well, we couldn't beat Raven & Beast Boy.

Xiaoyu: Don't worry, Miharu! We're still in!

The girls check into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Xiaoyu & Miharu………You are team number nine!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Ninth Place)

Xiaoyu: (Whew!) I'm glad that's over.

Miharu: Hopefully, we can get back into the top slots in the next leg.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Dizzy and Ally, knowing full well that they're the last two teams, wait impatiently for their respective partner to come out with the clue.

Suddenly, both Bridget and Kid emerge at the same time. Their partners, not wanting to waste any time, quickly pick up their backpacks as the others open their clue.

Bridget: (rip) Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop.

Kid: (rip) Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated.

Dizzy: Let's move, Bridget!

(TALON & MALON)

Talon: It's no use, Malon. Joker & Harley are long gone. We'll never catch up before reaching the Pitstop.

Malon: (pouts) Man! Why THEM? I don't like those two.

Talon: Neither do I, dear. Unfortunately, we have no say in who gets eliminated.

Malon: (sighs) You're right, dad.

(PITSTOP)

Joker & Harley run up the steps leading to the Pitstop and check in, knowing that they're still in the race.

Mr. Jowai: Joker & Harley………You're team number ten!

(JOKER & HARLEY – Tenth Place)

Harley: Man. I don't get it. We just can't seem to get into the single-digit positions.

Joker: Don't worry, Harley. We'll do well in the next leg.

(KID & ALLY)

Ally: (reading a map) Budehuc's about twenty minutes away, bro.

Kid: (to the camera) Right now, it's a race to stay in between us and Bridget & Dizzy. Hopefully, we can beat them to the Pitstop and stay in.

Ally: Yeah. It really stinks that it has to be one of us getting eliminated, though. I really like Bridget & Dizzy.

Kid: You and me both, Ally.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Tiny: We fall behind farmers, Dingodile. Does Dingodile think he can catch up?

Dingodile: Ah doubt it, Tiny. Malon finished a good while ahead of me.

Tiny: (ears droop) Are we eliminated?

Dingodile: No. Not if we can stay ahead of the teams behind us.

(PITSTOP)

The portly farmer and his strong-willed daughter run into Budehuc. They charge headfirst up the steps and check into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Talon & Malon………You're team number eleven!

(TALON & MALON – Eleventh Place)

Talon: (wipes his forehead) That sure was hard work.

Malon: Well, we're still in the race, dad. Hopefully, we'll catch up.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY)

Bridget: For much longer until we get to Budehuc, Dizzy?

Dizzy: (reading a map) Looks like we'll be there in about ten minutes.

Bridget: Hopefully, we'll stay in the race and recover.

(PITSTOP)

Tiny & Dingodile finally arrive at the Pitstop. The two giants dart up the steps and check in.

Mr. Jowai: (looks up at the two) Tiny & Dingodile………You're team number twelve!

(TINY & DINGODILE – Twelfth Place)

Tiny: YAY! (jumps up and down, making the ground shake) We still in race!

Dingodile: We didn't do our best here. We need to regroup for the next leg.

Mr. Jowai and Thomas wait patiently for the final safe team to arrive. Suddenly, the hear footsteps approaching. The camera once again goes to the shot with the wall in the way, preventing us from seeing whom the team is.

Kid & Ally run into view and check into the Pitstop, looking at Mr. Jowai hopefully.

Mr. Jowai: Kid & Ally………You are team number thirteen!

(KID & ALLY – Thirteenth Place)

Kid, Ally: YES! (hug each other fiercely, sobbing happily)

Mr. Jowai: You guys that relieved?

Ally: (sniffs and breaks the hug she has with Kid) We've been doing terrible this whole leg! And now we find out that we're still in the race, it's just too much to handle at once!

Kid: (hugs Ally again) Don't worry, sis! We'll catch up!

Sad music plays as Bridget & Dizzy run up the steps leading to the Pitstop and check in.

Mr. Jowai: Bridget & Dizzy………(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Bridget, Dizzy: (both nod in understanding)

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

(BRIDGET & DIZZY – ELIMINATED)

We see Bridget & Dizzy talking to the camera later that night.

Bridget: I was really expecting us to fall sooner or later. Dizzy and I are probably one of the least-fit teams on the race. In fact, I'm actually surprised that we made it past the first leg. I wish everyone else luck in the race, because running this long was really hard, and I want to congratulate the people who make it to the end, because they'll deserve it.

Dizzy: I'm upset with getting eliminated so early, but on the other hand, I'm really glad we lasted as long as we did, because we went to places I never imagined ever going to. I'm glad that Bridget and I did this, because it was a whole lot of fun while it lasted.

Bridget: I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone other than Dizzy. She was the perfect partner for me, and we got along really well during the race. If anyone else could have the kind of partner I have with Dizzy, you be the luckiest person in the world. I'll always be faithful to her, and I'll do anything to make sure she's happy. I just hope that she was satisfied with our performance.

Dizzy: I couldn't ask for a better partner. I never imagined falling in love, and I ABSOLUTLEY never imagine that it would be with Bridget, but here I am, his girlfriend, and loving it. Bridget is always so kind to me. He's the nicest anyone's ever been to me in my life. I'm glad I'm his girlfriend, and I wouldn't change anything for the world.

We see a slow-motion shot of Bridget & Dizzy turning their backs to the camera and leaving the Pitstop. Bridget wraps an arm around Dizzy's shoulders as they walk away.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…

We see Joker & Harley waving two tickets in the faces of some of the other racers.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Some teams reveal their dislike for Joker & Harley.

Dingodile: (stalking away) Ah hate those two SO much…

We see Kim & Ron walking across a street when a car zooms around a corner.

Mr. Jowai: And Kim & Ron have an accident.

Ron: Kim! LOOK OUT!

A slow-motion shot of Kim turning her head towards the oncoming car.

Current Standings:

1 – Shaggy & Velma

2 – Dan & Mika

3 – Paula & Jewel

4 – Garfield & Arlene

5 – Geese & Krauser

6 – Jolene & Mush

7 – Kim & Ron

8 – Raven & Beast Boy

9 – Xiaoyu & Miharu

10 – Joker & Harley

11 – Talon & Malon

12 – Tiny & Dingodile

13 – Kid & Ally

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	5. Leg 4

Leg Four 

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along a small marketplace in a rundown castle.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Suikoden 3. A land where almost 108 different people united to defeat a threat that could destroy the world. Most of the stars went off doing their own thing afterwards, but as you may know, Samus and Reed ended up on the first season of our show. And at the edge of the Grasslands: Budehuc Castle. This broken, rundown castle, now run by a young man no older than fifteen, was the third Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

We see clips of the thirteen remaining teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with Shaggy & Velma. We then see Shaggy and Garfield stuffing their faces (as usual).

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, team received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Ron sitting in a chair, asleep.

Mr. Jowai: …Sleep…

We see Ally standing on the ship with Paula & Jewel, looking out over the lake.

Mr. Jowai: …And mingle with the other teams. Will Dan & Mika's alliance stay in the first four spots and continue to stay ahead? And will Kid & Ally recover from their bad luck the last leg and stay in the race? Shaggy & Velma, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

For once, it's bright and early out as Shaggy & Velma wait for the appropriate time to open their clue. Once it arrives, Shaggy, rips open the first clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First to Depart)

Shaggy: (rip) Like, fly to the world of Perfect Dark.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now fly to the world of Perfect Dark, home of special agent Joanna Dark. Once they arrive, they must search for this laboratory, where they'll find the next clue.

Velma: Let's move, Shaggy!

Shaggy: Like, you got it, Velma!

The two detectives make a quick run through Budehuc, to the line of marked cars parked outside. Quickly picking one, the two jump in and drive off.

Shaggy: (driving) Okay, Velm. You see where the airport is?

Velma: (looking at the map) Yeah. We could arrive at the airport in twenty minutes.

Shaggy: Hopefully, there's like, only enough tickets for the eight of us.

Velma: Yeah.

(PITSTOP)

(DAN & MIKA – Second to Depart)

Dan: (rip) Fly to the world of Perfect Dark.

Mika: Let's go, Dan. Shaggy & Velma shouldn't bee too far ahead of us.

The two Street Fighters walk over to their marked car, get in and drive off. Not long after, the next team leaves.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Third to Depart)

Jewel: (rip) Fly to the world of Perfect Dark.

Paula: We've got a lead, Jewel. We don't wanna lose it.

Jewel: Right you are, Paula.

Jewel: (voiceover) Finally getting out of the bottom of the pile of teams felt so great for me. Now that Paula and I were in the first four teams, we didn't want to lose our momentum.

The two girls jump into a car and drive off.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth to Depart)

Garfield: You okay now, Arlene?

Arlene: I sure hope so. (rip) Okay, Garfield! Let's go!

Garfield: Right.

Garfield: (voiceover) Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I had more stamina than Arlene. Maybe it's the fact that I run from dogs all the time. Well, all I can do is help her through this.

The two dating cats walk over to the line of cars, pick one and drive off in it.

(AIRPORT)

Shaggy & Velma pull up to the airport. Hey park their car, jump out of it, grab their backpacks and charge into the airport. Once inside, they look around for the airline with the flag on it, quickly spot it and run over to it.

Velma: We'd like two tickets to the world of Perfect Dark, please.

Ticket agent: Sure thing. (hands the two some tickets) The flight leaves in four hours.

Velma: Thank you.

Shaggy: (sigh) Well, there like, goes our lead.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth to Depart)

Krauser: Are you ready for anather fun-feeled day off racingk, Geese?

Geese: Yeah, whatever. (rip) Move it, Krauser!

Krauser: Da!

(AIRPORT)

Dan & Mika run through the doors to the airport and see Shaggy & Velma sitting down.

Mika: Where's the airline, guys?

Velma: (points to the counter) Over there.

The two Street Fighters go over to the counter.

Dan: We need two tickets for the world of Perfect Dark.

Ticket agent: (hands over some tickets) The flight leaves in four hours.

Mika: (nods) Thanks.

(DAN & MIKA – Second on Flight 1)

As Dan & Mika leave the counter, the next two teams arrive. They run over to the counter to get some tickets.

Paula: Do you have any room on your flight to the world of Perfect Dark for all of us?

Ticket agent: As a matter of fact, I do. (hands over four tickets) The flight leaves in four hours.

Arlene: Thank you very much!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Third on Flight 1)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Sixth to Depart)

Jolene: (rip) Come on, Mush! If we hurry, maybe we'll be able to beat Geese & Krauser to the airport!

Mush: There's always the hope, sis.

The two get in one of the remaining cars and drive off in it.

Jolene: (voiceover) I'm surprised that Mush and I are still in the race. We're as big as Diddy & Dixie and don't have very good stamina. In fact, some of the more-fit teams have already been eliminated. I guess the only thing to do is keep surprising ourselves as the race goes on.

(KIM & RON – Seventh to Depart)

Kim: (rip) The world of Perfect Dark.

Ron: Boo-yah! We've been wanting to go there, haven't we?

Kim: That we have, Ron. Let's go.

The two teen heroes jump into one of the cars and drive off. A few minutes pass before the next team leaves.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Eighth to Depart)

Beast Boy: (rip) Looks like we're heading to the world of Perfect Dark.

Raven: (sigh) Like that helps. I have no idea where we've been going these past three legs.

Beast Boy: That's because you don't play video games.

Raven: And I'm not starting anytime soon, thank you very much.

As the two Titans leave, the next team gets ready to leave.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Ninth to Depart)

Miharu: (rip) Hey! We're heading to the world of Perfect Dark!

Xiaoyu: Maybe Joanna will be at the Pitstop to greet us! That would be SO cool!

Miharu: Yeah! C'mon, let's go!

(AIRPORT)

Krauser: Ve are needingk two teeckets to da vorld of Perfect Dark.

Ticket agent: Not a problem. (hands the two some tickets)

Geese: (nods) I appreciate it.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth on Flight 1)

Several minutes after the two sit down with the others, the next two teams fly through the doors to the airport. They see the counter and go over to it to order some tickets.

Kim: Would you happen to have any more tickets for us on the flight heading to Perfect Dark, would you?

Jolene: For us, too!

Ticket agent: You're very lucky. I have four tickets left on the earliest flight.

Ron: Great! We'll take'em!

(KIM & RON – Sixth on Flight 1)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Last on Flight 1)

Mush: (walks over to the others) These were the last tickets on the flight!

Arlene: Great! That means that we won't have Joker & Harley with us.

Geese: I am inclined to agree with you there. Those hecklers annoy me to no end.

(PITSTOP)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Tenth to Depart)

Joker: (rip) Okay, Harley! Let's go!

Harley: You ready to pull ahead, Mistah J?

Joker: My plans ARE foolproof, you know!

Harley: Except for when that flyin' rodent, Batman, foils them. But he ain't anywhere near here!

Joker: (muttering) You're not helping, Harley.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Raven: When'll we be getting to the airport, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: About five minutes. We're almost there.

Raven: That's good to know. Hopefully, we'll get on a good flight.

(PITSTOP)

(TALON & MALON – Eleventh to Depart)

Talon: (rip) Well, Malon. I reckon we got us some catching up to do.

Malon: Yeah. Hopefully, we'll catch up and get closer to the front of the pack again.

The two farmers run over to the three remaining cars, jump into one of them and drive off in it.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Twelfth to Depart)

Dingodile: Ya ready to run yer heart out, Tiny? We're gunna need to ta catch up.

Tiny: Tiny ready, Dingodile! (rip) We go, now! We catch up at place where planes fly!

Dingodile: …'Airport'?

Tiny: …Ah! Yes! That it!

The two giants run towards the remaining cars, climb in and drive off.

(AIRPORT)

Raven & Beast Boy run into the airport. Knowing that the two schoolgirls are hot on their tails, they dash over to the counter.

Beast Boy: We need two tickets on the earliest flight to Perfect Dark!

Ticket agent: I'm sorry, but the earliest flight sold out not that long ago. The next flight is fifteen minutes later.

Raven: (sigh) We'll take it, thanks.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – First on Flight 2)

As the two Titans leave the ticket counter to go sit down, Xiaoyu & Miharu show up. They race over to the counter with hopes of getting on a good flight.

Xiaoyu: Do you have any more tickets for flights heading to Perfect Dark handy?

Ticket agent: Yes, I do. (hands them their tickets) Enjoy your flight.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Second on Flight 2)

(PITSTOP)

(KID & ALLY – Last to Depart)

Kid: (rip) Okay, Ally. We're in last place, now. You still think we can pull ahead?

Ally: Definitely. Let's do this, bro!

The two boxing siblings jump into the final car and drive off in it, hoping to catch up.

(AIRPORT)

Dan: (looks just in time to see Joker & Harley come in) There's the hecklers. Keep your heads down.

Joker & Harley run over to the counter to put their plan into action.

Harley: Your earliest flight to Perfect Dark is full, am I right?

Ticket agent: It is. I had no idea that so many people actually wanted to go there in one night.

Joker: Well, we need to get on that earliest flight.

Ticket agent: I'm sorry, but the earliest flight is sold out.

Joker: Then could you at least put us on the waiting list?

Ticket agent: That I can do.

Harley: Thanks a bunch!

Joker: (voiceover) Being patient and polite have never really been my strong points, but I have to do that all of the time when getting tickets on the race. I never thought I'd actually be asking for tickets and purchasing them without holding the joint up…

Outside, Talon & Malon have shown up. They jump out of their car and grab their gear. As they do, they see another car coming into the parking lot.

Malon: There's Tiny & Dingodile, dad! We need to move!

Talon: And that we will, Malon! Come on!

The two farmers run into the airport and quickly spot the counter for ordering tickets.

Malon: We need to get to the world of Perfect Dark, if at all possible.

Ticket agent: Here you go. (hands the two a pair of tickets)

Talon: Thank you kindly.

(TALON & MALON – Third on Flight 2)

As Talon & Malon walk away from the counter, Tiny & Dingodile arrive.

Geese: (mutters) Great. It's the bumblers.

Tiny: (ears perk up) (whispers) Dingodile, Tiny think he hear blonde man in strange pants call us 'bumblers'.

Dingodile: Ignore 'im, Tiny.

Kim: (voiceover) When I overheard Geese call Tiny & Dingodile 'bumblers', I got mad. Sure, those guys are big, but that doesn't mean that they're dumb! They've run a good race so far, and Geese knows that!

Dingodile: We need ta get ta Perfect Dark. Ya have any more tickets?

Ticket agent: I sure do. (hands the two some tickets)

Tiny: Thank you very much!

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth on Flight 2)

Ticket agent: (motioning for Joker & Harley to come over) Could you two come over here for a second?

The two criminals go over to the counter to await the verdict.

Ticket agent: You're in luck. Two of the people on this list cancelled their tickets, so we have a couple of slots available on the earlier flight.

Joker: (smirks evilly) Book'em!

(JOKER & HARLEY – Last on Flight 1 (for real this time))

Harley: This is great, Mistah J! We're on the earlier flight!

Joker: You got that right, Harley. Let's have some fun.

Harley: (goes over to Tiny & Dingodile and waves the tickets in front of their faces) Look at us, losers! We got on the better fight!

Dingodile: (trying his best to ignore her) It's only…Fifteen minutes…

Joker: But it's enough. Now we'll be up at the front of the pack!

Harley: (goes over to the others sitting down) Nah, nah, nah! (waves the tickets in front of the others on the second flight) We're on the better flight and you're not!

Dingodile: (stalking away) (through his teeth) Ah hate those two SO much…

Everyone is paying so much attention to Joker & Harley's taunting that they don't notice Kid & Ally come through the doors.

Ally: (looks to the side) Was that Dingodile that just stormed off?

Kid: I think it was, sis. I wonder what's bothering him…

Ally: Well, let's get some tickets. (goes over to the counter) Do you have any more tickets hanging around for the flight to Perfect Dark?

Ticket agent: Yes, I do. (hands them some tickets) Enjoy your flight.

(KID & ALLY – Last on Flight 2)

Kid: Thanks.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) All teams are now on route to the world of Perfect Dark. The first flight contains Shaggy & Velma, Dan & Mika, Paula & Jewel, Garfield & Arlene, Geese & Krauser, Kim & Ron, Jolene & Mush, and Joker & Harley. The second flight, arriving fifteen minutes after the first, contains Raven & Beast Boy, Xiaoyu & Miharu, Talon & Malon, Tiny & Dingodile, and Kid & Ally.

(Flight 1 – Landing)

Out of the airport first are once again Shaggy & Velma, although Kim & Ron are right behind them. Dan, Mika, Paula, Jewel, Joker and Harley follow, trying to get ahead of each other. Geese & Krauser are right behind this large group, trying to stay away from getting involved in a scuffle. Being smaller, Jolene & Mush come out after them as Garfield & Arlene bring up the rear.

Running out into the parking lot, the large group of racers quickly spot the marked cars they're to drive and jump in. The first ones out of the parking lot are Geese & Krauser, while Kim & Ron end up being the last ones out.

Geese: (driving) Well, we're in the lead. How're things looking, Krauser?

Krauser: (looking back) I theenk I am seeingk the mushrooms right behind us, Geese.

Geese: No problem. Those two are a quarter of our size. We can beat them in a footrace easily.

Krauser: Da, but they may be better at doingk tasks.

Geese: Well then, we'll just have to do a quicker job, won't we?

Krauser: Da…

(DAN & MIKA)

Dan: The major problem here is that we don't have any idea as to how far ahead of the second flight we are.

Mika: Yeah. For all we know, they could be landing any time now.

Dan: Yeah. We'll have to try extra hard to stay ahead here now that everyone's so close together.

(JOKER & HARLEY)

Harley: (looks back) Those two teen heroes are still behind us, Mistah J!

Joker: No worries, Harley. They'll never beat us to the Pitstop here.

Harley: Right you are, Mistah J! We'll show them!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene: (to the camera) We can tell that it's Geese & Krauser leading the pack here. Jolene & Mush are apparently right behind them.

Garfield: And that's Shaggy & Velma in front of us. Right now, we're about fourth out of eight so far.

Arlene: (shrugs) Well, we're in the first group of teams, so I'm not complaining.

Soon, the first of the teams arrives at the laboratory they were told to go to. The team looks around for the clue box.

Krauser: Geese! I seeingk the clue!

Geese: You're right! There it is!

The two half-brothers pull up to the lab and stop their car. They jump out and run over to the clue box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – First at Clue 1)

Geese: (rip) Drive into the downtown area and search through the alleys.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now drive themselves across the city and search the alleyways of this marked area for the clue box. The area is marked at every entrance, so teams will know when they've gone too far.

Geese: Let's move it, Krauser! Here come the shrooms!

As Geese & Krauser get back in their car just as the next team arrives. The siblings get out of their car and grab the clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Clue 1)

Mush: (rip) C'mon, sis! Let's catch up to Geese & Krauser!

Jolene: You got it, Mush!

As the two jump back into their car, the next two teams arrive.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Third at Clue 1)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth at Clue 1)

Velma: (rip) We're searching through the downtown alleyways, Shag!

Shaggy: Like, let's get going, Velma!

Arlene: (rip) There's a Cheat Code in here, Garfield. Should we use it?

Garfield: This early in the race? I don't think we'll need it.

The two teams jump back into their cars and speed away as the next couple teams arrive. The four racers run at the clue box and grab the clue at almost the same time.

(DAN & MIKA – Fifth at Clue 1)

(JOKER & HARLEY – Sixth at Clue 1)

Mika: (rip) Let's get going, Dan! We're going downtown!

Dan: Got it, Mika! Let's go!

Joker: (rip) After them, Harley!

Harley: (salutes) Yessir, Mistah J!

As the two teams leave the clue box, Paula & Jewel run into view and grab a clue of their own.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Seventh at Clue 1)

Paula: (rip) The downtown alleyways.

Jewel: Let's go, Paula!

The two girls jump into their car and drive off as the final of the first eight teams pull into the parking lot. The two run over to the clue box.

(KIM & RON – Eighth at Clue 1)

Kim: (rip) You wanna go for the Cheat Code, Ron?

Ron: I don't think we need it just yet, KP. Let's go downtown.

Kim: (shrugs) Okay.

(Flight 2 – Landing Late)

The final five teams race through the airport at a fast pace, although Talon, Tiny and Dingodile are trailing a bit. The first team into the parking lot is Xiaoyu & Miharu.

Xiaoyu: Okay! Where's the cars?

Ally: There they are! I see the flag over there!

The teams make a break for the marked cars and arrive at almost the same time.

Dingodile: (gets in as he watches Raven & Beast Boy drive away) Get yer behind in here, Tiny! Let's roll!

Tiny dives into the car through the back window (which is still rolled up, by the way). Dingodile throws the car into gear and drives off.

Kid: C'mon, Ally! We're trailing!

Ally: At least we're not last this time! (jumps into the car as Kid drives it out of the parking lot)

Xiaoyu: Oh, they are NOT going to get a jump on us! Let's go, Miharu!

Miharu: No problem, Xiao! We'll catch up!

Malon: Get in, dad! We're in last place!

Talon: Comin', dearie!

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: Why the freakin' heck did ya throw yourself through the back window, Tiny!

Tiny: Tiny no know it not open. (scratches his head) It no hurt, though.

Dingodile: Why am Ah not surprised?

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Beast Boy: (looks back) Okay. We're still in the lead, Raven.

Raven: (nods) Hopefully, we can beat everyone to the first clue.

Beast Boy: I'm just hoping that the others don't have too big a lead on us.

(DOWNTOWN)

The first group of racers are driving through town, hoping to find the clue first. Geese & Krauser are still leading the pack.

Geese: Keep your eyes peeled for a marked entrance into the alleyways, Krauser. We'll obviously have to ditch the car when we do.

Krauser: Da. Don't vorry, Geese. I keep good eye open for flag!

Eventually, after another few minutes of driving, the two half-brothers spot the race flag hanging beside an entrance to an alley. Geese & Krauser park their car in a small parking lot and run into the alley. As they do, the other teams see them.

Jolene: There goes Geese & Krauser into the alley!

Mush: Let's follow them, sis!

Meanwhile, Geese & Krauser run through the alley, looking for any sign of the clue box. Suddenly, as they run into an opening with alleys going in all four directions, they spot the clue sitting against a wall.

Geese: There it is! Let's grab it, Krauser!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – First at Boss Battle)

Geese: (rip) Yep. A Boss Battle, all right.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the busy streets.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task only one person can perform, and the team cannot continue until the task is finished. In this Boss Battle, that racer has to search the streets of the marked downtown area for this red phone booth, the only one in the area. Once they find the phone booth, they'll find the next clue inside.

Geese: 'Who has a sharp eye?'. That would be me.

Krauser: You do good, Geese! Ve in lead!

As Geese runs off, the next team arrives. The two small racers run over to the clue box and pull out the second clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Boss Battle)

Mush: (rip) Another Boss Battle.

Jolene: I'll do this one, Mush. You wait here

As Jolene runs off, taking a different route than what Geese took, Mush goes over to Krauser to wait with him. Kim & Ron run onto the scene shortly afterwards, Shaggy & Velma right behind them. The two teams run over to the clue box.

(KIM & RON – Third at Boss Battle)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Kim: (rip) It's another Boss Battle.

Ron: That person should be able to have a keen eye for spotting something in a crowd.

Kim: That would be me, Ron. I'll do this quickly.

Ron: No prob, KP! You do this quick!

Velma: (rip) I'd better do this one, Shag.

Shaggy: But like, you did the last one, and you practically exhausted yourself on it.

Velma: I know, but I'll be able to spot it quicker.

Shaggy: (shrugs) Okay. You go ahead then, Velm.

Kim and Velma run off to start the Boss Battle as the next teams arrive. They run over to the clue box and grab a clue at almost the same time.

(JOKER & HARLEY – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(DAN & MIKA – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eighth at Boss Battle)

Joker: (rip) A Boss Battle.

Harley I'll do this one, Mistah J!

Dan: (rip) You wanna do it, Mika? You're better at spotting things than I am.

Mika: Well, you're right about that, Dan. Okay. I'll do it.

Paula: (rip) I'll do this, Jewel. Wait here.

Jewel: Okay.

Garfield: (rip) I don't want you tiring yourself out again, Arlene. I'll do this one/

Arlene: (nods) Okay, Garfield.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

The Titans pull up to the lab and spot the clue. They get out of their car and race over to the box.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Ninth at Clue 1)

Raven: (rip) We're going downtown, BB.

Beast Boy: No problem! (pauses) Did you just call me 'BB'?

Raven: (eyes snap open) Uh…No.

The two Titans jump into their car and drive off as the next couple of teams arrive.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Tenth at Clue 1)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eleventh at Clue 1)

Miharu: (rip) You wanna use the Cheat Code, Xiao?

Xiaoyu: No way, Miharu. We don't need it yet.

Dingodile: (rip) Let's get the freak out of here, Tiny!

Tiny: Yes, Dingodile!

As the two teams get back in their cars, the final teams arrive. They grab the final clues at the same time.

(KID & ALLY – Thirteenth at Clue 1)

(TALON & MALON – Last at Clue 1)

Kid: (rip) Drive downtown and search for the next clue.

Ally: Let's go, bro!

Malon: (rip) We're in last place, dad! Let's go!

Talon: I'm right behind you, dearie!

(KID & ALLY)

Kid: We're close to the back of the pack again, Ally.

Ally: …Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?

Kid: I believe I am, sis.

Ally: Right. (takes a green card from the envelope) Cheat Code time!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside a huge, tall building.

Mr. Jowai: This is the first of two Cheat Codes hidden on the entire race. The first team that finds it and completes it can skip all remaining tasks and go directly to the Pitstop. However, once a team has used a Cheat Code, they may not use another one for the rest of the race. In this Cheat Code, teams must race to DataDyne, an evil corporation in the game. Once there, they must search through all of the desks on the ninth floor until they find the clue hidden in one of the drawers.

Kid: So where's Datadyne, then?

Ally: (reading the map) Follow my directions and we should get there in about half an hour.

Kid: Works for me.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Geese wanders the streets of the downtown area for the red phone booth. Mika, Garfield and Jolene are nearby.

Geese: This booth is tougher to spot than I thought. Who knew it would be this hard to find a single, solitary phone booth on the sidewalk.

Jolene: This could be trouble. By the time we find the clue, the others teams might catch up.

Suddenly, Geese spots the phone booth sitting not too far away. He rushes over to it.

Mika: Hey! He found the phone booth!

Garfield: We know where it is, now. Let's get it!

Geese reaches the phone booth, grabs a clue from the shelf inside and goes out again.

Geese: Okay. Now to go back to Krauser.

As Geese runs off, Mika, Garfield and Jolene each grab a clue themselves. They turn around and start running back.

Meanwhile, back where the other racers are waiting…

Mush: (checks his watch) I wonder what's taking everyone so long? The other racers may arrive at any moment now.

Ron: Yeah. I don't know how much of a lead we have, but I know it's probably not much.

Suddenly, Geese flies into the opening with a clue in hand. Krauser runs over as the clue is opened.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – First at Clue 2)

Geese: (rip) Drive to the beachside villa.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now drive themselves to this beachside hideaway, where Joanna Dark performed a dangerous rescue mission in the game. On the docks, teams will find their next clue.

Krauser: Let us go, Geese!

The two run back to their car, get in and drive off. Not long after they do, the next three racers charge into the opening wit their respective clues. Their partners go over to meet them.

(DAN & MIKA – Second at Clue 2)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Clue 2)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth at Clue 2)

Mika: (rip) We're heading out, Dan! Let's go!

Dan: Yeah! We need to catch Geese & Krauser!

Jolene: (rip) Looks like we're going to the beach, bro.

Mush: Works for me. Let's get moving.

Garfield: (rip) Let's go, Arlene!

Arlene: Right!

The three teams run off, and as they do, they spot another couple of cars coming.

Jolene: Here comes another team!

Mush: We didn't have much of a lead at all!

The two cars park alongside the others. We then see a shot of an unknown team running towards the clue box. The teams reach in and pull out some clues.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Tenth at Boss Battle)

Raven: (rip) Another Boss Battle.

Beast Boy: Lemme do this, Raven! I'll do it!

Xiaoyu: (rip) You want me to do it, Miharu?

Miharu: It's alright, Xiao. I can do it.

As the two racers run off, the final two teams arrive at the clue box.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

(TALON & MALON – Twelfth at Boss Battle)

Dingodile: (rip) You wanna do it, Tiny? All ya have ta do is search fer a red phone booth on the streets.

Tiny: Okay! Tiny do good!

Talon: (rip) Maybe I can do this one. You did the last one, Malon.

Malon: If you want to, dad.

As the final racers run off, some of the others look around.

Jewel: (counts heads) Where are the boxers?

Malon: Kid & Ally? I dunno. They were ahead of us at the first clue.

Ron: They went for the Cheat Code, man! We've gotta hurry!

(KID & ALLY)

The two siblings arrive at DataDyne, a sky-high tower. The twoquickly find the parking lot and jump out of their car.

Ally: You think the Cheat Code's already been taken, bro?

Kid: If it is, we're in serious trouble.

The two run through the huge front doors and into the main lobby of the building. However, the marble floor has been recently waxed, and the two siblings quickly slip. The two land on the ground and slide into a wall.

Ally: Ugh…My back.

Kid: (gets up) Well, let's go see if the Cheat Code's still around.

The two run up a flight of stone steps and reach the elevators. They look around.

Kid: Well, we don't see a sign telling us that the Cheat Code's been taken.

Ally: Well, the clue said the ninth floor. Let's go and start searching.

The siblings get into an elevator and travel up to the ninth floor. They get out of the elevator and quickly run into the nearest office room.

Ally: Oy! Look at all the desks!

Kid: There's only one clue hanging around here!

Ally: We may as well start looking.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kim: You guys see the phone booth?

Paula: Afraid not. And we've been searching for a while, now.

Velma: This could allow the others to catch up now. I sure hope that this doesn't get any of us eliminated. That would be a bad way to go.

Meanwhile, Harley manages to spot the phone booth. She gleefully runs over to the booth, grabs a clue and takes off, starting her trek to get back to her boss.

Luckily, Tiny sees this. He sprints over to the phone booth, takes a clue and merrily skips away to reunite with Dingodile.

The racers waiting in the alley watch as Harley appears with a clue. Joker smirks and goes over to her as she opens the clue.

(JOKER & HARLEY – Fifth at Clue 2)

Harley: (rip) We're heading to a beach hideaway, Mistah J! Just like we always wanted!

Joker: Then what're we doing standing around here for? Let's go!

The two clowns run back to their car as the others continue waiting for the other racers to come out.

Of all the things everyone was thinking was going to happen next, Tiny coming back with the clue next wasn't one of them. The giant tiger holds his clue into the air.

Tiny: Tiny get clue! Tiny get clue!

Dingodile: (running over) How the heck did ya get in so fast, mate!

Shaggy: (voiceover) The two giants were one of the last teams to arrive at the Boss Battle, but they left in like, a pretty decent position. I like, didn't know if I should have like, felt happy for them or upset that they were ahead.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Sixth at Clue 2)

Tiny: (rip) We go, Dingodile! We catch up quick!

Dingodile: Ya can say that again, mate! We've climbed outta last place!

Meanwhile, the oher racers are still looking hard for the phone booth, and have had no luck thus far.

Velma: Jinkies. This is way tougher than I anticipated it to be.

Kim: I know, Velma. It's probably the only freaking red phone booth in the area and we STILL can't find it.

Paula: Hey! I think I see it over there!

Kim and Velma looked in the direction the orange-haired elf girl is pointing and they see the phone booth sitting on the sidewalk.

Kim: She's right! It's over there!

Velma: What're we waiting for!

The three girls charge across the street and quickly reach the phone booth. They each grab a clue and start working their way back to the alley.

(KID & ALLY)

Ally: (pulls open a drawer) Nope. Not here.

Kid: Man. This could take forever for us to find just one clue. We've been through pretty much all of these desks and still no clue.

Ally: Well, it didn't say that the Cheat Code was taken. It's gotta be here somewhere.

Kid: (opens up another drawer, but freezes when he sees a green card inside) The Cheat Code! Ally, I found the Cheat Code!

(KID & ALLY – Cheat Code Completed)

Ally: (rushes over) YES! We're still in this! What's it say, bro?

Kid: (rip) Congratulations on completing the Cheat Code. You may now go directly to the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Now that Kid & Ally have completed the Cheat Code, they can skip all remaining tasks and go directly to the Pitstop, the Carrington Institute.

Ally: Come on, bro! Back to the elevator!

Kid: Right! We don't want to waste any time!

The two run back into the elevator and start their trek back to the ground floor. Once they arrive, they rush out of the elevator, down the steps and fly out the door (after once again slipping on the waxed floor). They quickly get back to their car, jump in and drive off.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Beast Boy manages to find the phone booth. He quickly grabs the clue.

Beast Boy: Well, that task wasn't really that bad.

The green boy runs off to rejoin with Raven. Once he's gone, Talon and Miharu arrive as well. They each grab the clue and run off.

Meanwhile, Velma manages to beat Kim and Paula to the alley. Shaggy sees her and runs over.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Seventh at Clue 2)

Velma: (rip) Let's get going, Shaggy!

Shaggy: Like, you got it, Velm!

The two detectives run off to their car as Paula shows up. Jewel quickly runs over to her friend.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Eighth at Clue 2)

Paula: (rip) Drive to the beachside villa.

Jewel: At least we're in a half-decent position, Paula. Let's go and see if we can improve!

The two girls quickly go back to their car and drive off. Once they do, Kim arrives. Ron sees her and runs over.

(KIM & RON – Ninth at Clue 2)

Kim: (rip) Drive to the beachside hideaway.

Ron: Sounds good to me. Let's go, KP!

The two teens leave the alley and start walking across the street. However, as they are, a car screeches around a corner and starts racing towards the racer in front, which just so happens to be Kim.

Ron: (sees the car coming, then runs at Kim) Kim! LOOK OUT!

Kim turns her head in time to see the car racing headlong towards her. However, she's too frozen to move. Ron quickly jumps in and shoves Kim out of the way, leaving only himself in the path of the car.

Thankfully, Ron is already in the air, so the car doesn't run him over. Instead, he bounces off the car's hood and lands roughly on his leg. The car speeds away like it didn't notice.

Kim: RON! (rushes over to her friend) Are you okay!

Ron: (through his teeth) KP…I…I can't feel my leg!

Xiaoyu: What the heck happen-…Oh, no!

Kim looks up from Ron and sees Xiaoyu, Raven and Malon rushing over.

Malon: What happened!

Kim: (fighting back tears) He…He saved me from being run over. Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry!

Ron: It's okay, KP…I think my leg's just…Twisted. Man, this is gonna HURT for the next few days.

Talon: What in tarnation happened to Stoppable!

The girls look and see Talon running over with Beast Boy and Xiaoyu. Each of them have a clue.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Tenth at Clue 2)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Eleventh at Clue 2)

(TALON & MALON – Last at Clue 2)

Raven: Long story short, Ron got nailed saving Kim from being run over.

Talon: Boy! That sure was brave of the boy!

Ron: (as Kim helps him to stand) What're you guys waiting around here for! Go on!

Xiaoyu: No way! You need help!

Kim: We don't want you guys losing the race because of us, now go!

The other teams pause before reluctantly giving in. They bid Kim & Ron good luck as they run over to their respective cars and drive off.

Kim: (helping Ron hobble over to the last car) Why would you do that for me, Ron?

Ron: (chuckles) KP, you're my best friend. I couldn't let anything like that happen to you.

Malon: (voiceover) Ron did the unthinkable back there. I never would have pictured him as the brave type, but I guess it only makes sense when his best friend is in trouble. I sure hope he's able to recover from that quickly.

Kim helps Ron get into the car, then jumps behind the wheel and drives off.

Kim: We need to take you to the hospital!

Ron: No, Kim. We need to finish the leg. I don't want us to be eliminated just because I can't walk right. I'm fine. Just drive to the beachside villa and we'll continue on.

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

The two half-brothers drive onto the beach and see the huge villa in plain view. After parking their car just off the beach, they get out and rush over to the clue box sitting on the dock.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – First at Split Track)

Krauser: (takes out an envelope) Ve are beingk first, Geese!

Geese: Finally. We're doing half-decent. (rip) Split Track.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the docks outside the villa.

Mr. Jowai: A split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Barrels' or 'Barnacles'. In Barrels, teams must go to the villa's wine cellar and search through the empty barrels until they find a clue. This task requires no skill, but searching through all of the barrels in the wine cellar could take a while. In 'Barnacles', teams must ride out into the water and start fishing. Teams must catch five fish before receiving their next clue. It takes a bit of skill and patience to catch five fish, but teams that know how to do it could finish quicker.

Geese: Neither of us are good fishermen, Krauser. Let's search the wine cellar.

Krauser: Da!

The two men run off into the villa to start the task. Once they go, the next three teams arrive at almost the same time. After a short run through the sand on the beach, the teams arrive at the clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Split Track)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third at Split Track)

(DAN & MIKA – Fourth at Split Track)

Jolene: (rip) It's another Split Track!

Mush: We're pretty good fishers. Let's try that.

Jolene: Yeah. It'll be tough for us to search giant wine barrels, anyway.

Garfield: (rip) I, personally, think we should search the wine cellar.

Arlene: Oh, right. You told me you hate going fishing with Jon.

Dan: (rip) I'm with Garfield, Mika. Let's go search the wine cellar.

Mika: Sounds like a plan, Dan. Let's go.

(JOKER & HARLEY)

Harley: I dunno if we're taking the short way, Mistah J…

Joker: Oh, stop worrying, Harley! I know what I'm doing!

Harley: (shrugs) If ya say so.

(KID & ALLY)

Kid: Look, Ally! There's the Carrington Institute!

Ally: Let's park the car, bro! This is the Pitstop!

The siblings park their car, get out and run inside.

Just inside, the two see Mr. Jowai standing the lobby, on the mat. At his side is Joanna Dark. Kid & Ally run towards the mat and jump on.

Joanna: Welcome to the Carrington Institute.

Ally: Thanks!

Mr. Jowai: Kid & Ally…

Kid, Ally: (look at Mr. Jowai in anticipation)

Mr. Jowai: …You're team number one!

(KID & ALLY – First Place)

Kid, Ally: YES! (hug each other)

Mr. Jowai: How does it feel to come out of literally last place to come here first?

Ally: It feels great! I never thought we could pull ahead until we found that Cheat Code!

Mr. Jowai: And you guys have a bit of a lead for the next leg. So get some rest and get ready for when you depart.

Kid: (nods) We will!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Jolene & Mush sit out on the water and in a boat, having not caught any fish yet.

Mush: Well, THIS stinks.

Jolene: Just be patient, Mush. We'll catch a fish or two soon.

Mush: It's not that. There's another team coming in.

Jolene looks at the shore and sees Tiny & Dingodile racing across the beach. The two giants get to the clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fifth at Split Track)

Dingodile: (rip) It's a Split Track.

Tiny: We heavy, so we sink fishing boat. We search wine cellar, then!

Dingodile: (nods) Yer right on that, Tiny.

The two giants run off as the next couple teams arrive.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Sixth at Split Track)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Seventh at Split Track)

Velma: (rip) You think we should put our detective skills to work, Shag?

Shaggy: Like, you know it, Velm! To the wine cellar!

Jewel: (rip) I think we should go fishing. From the looks of things, everyone seems to be doing the other task.

Paula: Good idea, Jewel. Maybe we can slip ahead this way.

(JOKER & HARLEY)

Joker: Okay. I found our way back onto the main road. Now we're on the way to the beach again.

Harley: I TOLD ya we weren't taking a shortcut, Mistah J!

Joker: Whatever.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The teams that chose to search the wine barrels quickly find the cellar starting to become cramped. This is also mainly because whatever checked barrel people find is discarded on the ground.

Geese: This is getting pathetic. That stupid clue must have legs or something.

Krauser: Maybe, but I haff collected one, Geese! (pulls a clue from the barrel and holds it above his head)

Geese: Then stop looking like a champion and read it, you moron!

Krauser: Oh, right! (rip) Ve go to Pitstop, Geese!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside a huge, futuristic building.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now drive themselves to the Carrington Institure, where Joanna Dark works loyally day after day. This headquarters for secret agents, also an enemy for DataDyne, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. That last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Geese: We're the first team out, Krauser! Let's go!

Meanwhile, out on the waters…

(JOLENE & MUSH – 3 fish)

(PAULA & JEWEL – 1 fish)

Mush: Hey, look! The first team's finished the task in the wine cellar.

Jewel: …It's Geese & Krauser. They finished first.

Jolene: And not only that, the next team's arrived.

Mush: Hey, I thought they left the Boss Battle closer to the front of the pack.

(JOKER & HARLEY – Eighth at Split Track)

Joker: (looks in the box) Eh, there's still a good amount of clues here.

Harley: Then we still have a chance, then. (rip) I say we search the wine cellar, Mistah J.

Joker: Quite. I've never been one for fishing, anyway.

Inside, the others are still searching the wine cellar for the clues when Joker & Harley rush through the doors at the end of the room.

Velma: Great. Look who it is.

Joker: Okay, Harley! Let's get cracking!

Dingodile: Bingo! Jackpot!

Tiny: (looks up from searching a barrel) Dingodile find clue?

Dingodile: Ah did, Tiny! (rip) And we're headin' to the Pitstop!

Tiny: (jumps excitedly, making everything shake) We go, then! We go to Pitstop!

The two giants race out of the wine cellar, leaving everyone else to continue the search.

Garfield: Man. We arrived before them and they STILL get the clue first.

Arlene: Just keep searching, Garfield. We'll find it.

Outside, on the waters, the two teams fishing see Tiny & Dingodile leaving the villa.

Mush: No way! They got it first!

Jolene: Keep fishing, bro! We only need one more fish!

As the teams continue fishing, the next few teams arrive at the clue box.

(TALON & MALON – Ninth at Split Track)

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Tenth at Split Track)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Eleventh at Split Track)

Malon: I sure hope Ron's alright.

Talon: I do too, dear. I do, too. (rip) Let's search the wine cellar, Malon. Everyone seems to be doing that.

Malon: Yeah. Let's go.

Raven: (rip) I agree with them, Beast Boy. Let's search the wine cellar.

Beast Boy: That's a relief. I don't think I'd be able to stand catching those poor fish.

Xiaoyu: I, for one, think it would be better to fish.

Miharu: Agreed. Let's grab a boat!

As Xiaoyu & Miharu grab a boat and start rowing out to the other teams, Jolene & Mush manage to catch their fifth and final fish. The two siblings quickly row onto the shore and trade the fish in for a clue.

Jolene: Thanks! (rip) C'mon, Mush! We've got a good standing!

Mush: Yeah! We're heading to the Pitstop!

Inside the wine cellar, Shaggy & Velma manage to find a clue inside one of the barrels. Velma pulls out the clue and rips it open as Shaggy goes over to join her.

Velma: (rip) Looks like we're heading to the Pitstop, Shag!

Shaggy: Like, great! We can finish decently!

As the two detectives run out of the cellar, Talon & Malon and Raven & Beast Boy enter it.

Beast Boy: (starts searching a barrel) Did you guys hear about what happened at the Boss Battle?

Mika: No. Something bad happen?

Malon: Bad? A car was about to run Kim over after she finished the task and Ron pushed her out of the way!

Dan: (stops searching) Is he alright!

Raven: Luckily, the car didn't run him over, but he really hurt his leg. It's going to be tough for them to complete a task now.

Joker: (chuckles) How tragic.

Talon: (looks at Joker suspiciously) Hmm…

Talon: (voiceover) Call me crazy, but after hearing that heckler's reaction to Ron's accident made me wonder if he and that henchwoman of his had something to do with it. I may be wrong, as they seem to find anything funny, but for now, I remain suspicious of that guy.

(PITSTOP)

Geese and Krauser run into the Carrington Institute and step onto the mat. Krauser has his chest swelled up with pride.

Mr. Jowai: Geese & Krauser………You are team number two!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Second Place)

Krauser: (chest deflates) Two? But…Ve vere ahead at all zee clues…

Geese: (slaps his hand on his forehead) The boxers…We haven't seen them all day. They must have used the Cheat Code.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Kim & Ron finally show up at the Split Track. Kim helps Ron out of the car and, with one of his arms draped over her shoulders, assists him in walking over to the clue box.

(KIM & RON – Last at Split Track)

Kim: (rip) I think we should fish.

Ron: (nods) It'll take pressure off my leg.

Kim helps Ron into a boat and the two row it out into the open.

Xiaoyu: Hey! You guys made it! Great!

Miharu: I sure hope you guys can pull ahead here.

Kim: (nods) Thanks, guys.

As the two teams are conversing, Paula & Jewel manage to catch their fifth fish. The two girls row back to the shore and trade in the fish for an envelope.

Jewel: Thanks much! (rip) The Pitstop! We're going to the Pitstop, Paula!

Paula: Let's go! Quick!

(PITSTOP)

The doors to the Carrington Institute open again as Tiny & Dingodile run across the marble floor to the mat. Unfortunately, this floor is just as polished as the one in the DataDyne building, and both giants slip, land on the ground, and slide directly into Mr. Jowai and Joanna, checking in at the same time.

Mr. Jowai: Ugh…Tiny & Dingodile…Oh, my back………You're team number…Three.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third Place)

Tiny, Dingodile: (in pain) …Yaaaaaaay…

(SPLIT TRACK)

Inside the wine cellar, Dan & Mika manage to find a clue in one of the barrels.

Mika: (rip) Let's go to the Pitstop, Dan!

Dan: Works for me! Let's go!

A few minutes after the two Street Fighters leave, Garfield manages to find a clue as well.

Garfield: Arlene! I found a clue!

Arlene: (tiredly sitting on a checked barrel) …Huh?…Oh…That's great… (breathes heavily as she stumbles over) So much…Heavy lifting…Finally over…

Garfield: (rip) Let's get going, Arlene. It looks like you need another rest.

Garfield helps Arlene out of the cellar and back to their car. The two cats get in and drive away.

(PITSTOP)

It's a race to the finish for Jolene & Mush and Shaggy & Velma. The two teams are neck and neck with each other, but once they get to the doors to the Carrington Institute, the detectives once again get the upper hand and check into the newly reconstructed Pitstop just before the mushroom siblings.

Mr. Jowai: Shaggy & Velma………You're team number four!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth Place)

Velma: Yes! We caught up!

Shaggy: That's like, a lot better than what we would have gotten if we didn't go fast!

The two detectives step off the mat and Jolene & Mush, holding hands, check in.

Mr. Jowai: Jolene & Mush, that makes you team number five!

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth Place)

Mush: Yeah! Better than what we had in the last leg!

Jolene: That's for sure!

(SPLIT TRACK)

On the waters, Xiaoyu & Miharu quickly catch the five fish and row back to the shore to get the clue.

Miharu: (rip) This is the Pitstop, Xiao!

Xiaoyu: Great! (turns to the remaining boat) Good luck, guys!

Kim: (calling back) Thanks!

In the wine cellar, there are only three teams left with searching for the clue. However, Raven manages to find a clue in one of the barrels.

Raven: (rip) Move it, Beast Boy! This is the Pitstop!

Beast Boy: Right behind ya, Raven!

(PITSTOP)

Paula & Jewel run the short distance from the doors to the Carrington Institute to the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Paula & Jewel………You're team number six!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth Place)

Paula, Jewel: YES! (hug each other)

(SPLIT TRACK)

(KIM & RON – 4 fish)

Ron: How're we doing, Kim?

Kim: Almost done, Ron. Don't worry.

Inside the wine cellar, the remaining two teams are still searching for a clue in the barrels.

Harley: We've been here forever, Mistah J!

Joker: Don't worry, Harley. We're still in this.

Talon: Any luck yet, dear?

Malon: Not yet, dad.

(PITSTOP)

Dan & Mika run into the Carrington Institute and step onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Dan & Mika………You are team number seven!

(DAN & MIKA – Seventh Place)

Mika: Alright! That's pretty good!

Dan: Let's try for that first place finish in the next leg!

Shortly afterwards, Garfield and Arlene, whom is a little short on breath, step onto the mat and check in.

Mr. Jowai: Garfield & Arlene………You're team number eight!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eighth Place)

Arlene: (whew!) That's…A relief.

Garfield: Let's get some rest, Arlene. I think we'll be needing it.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Malon: Hey! A clue! I found a clue! (pulls an envelope from the barrel)

Talon: You did! That's great, dear!

Malon: (rip) C'mon, dad! We're going to the Pitstop!

As Talon & Malon leave the cellar, Joker finally manages to find a clue.

Joker: It's about time. (rip) Let's move, Harley!

Harley: You got it, Mistah J!

(PITSTOP)

Two Japanese schoolgirls run into the Carrington Institute and check into the Pitstop. They look at Mr. Jowai with hopeful glares.

Mr. Jowai: Xiaoyu & Miharu………You're team number nine!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Ninth Place)

Xiaoyu, Miharu: Alright! (hug each other)

(SPLIT TRACK)

Ron: Hey! KP! I got a bite!

Kim: Reel it in, Ron! This'll be our last fish!

Ron reels the fish in. Once he does, the two heroes row the boat back to shore and get a clue.

Kim: Thanks. (rip) Come on, Ron! If we hurry, maybe we'll stay in the race!

Ron: Works for me!

Kim helps Ron back to the car, gets in and drives off.

(PITSTOP)

Raven & Beast Boy quickly park their car outside the Carrington Institute. The two titans get out and run into the building, checking into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Raven & Beast Boy………You are team number ten!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Tenth Place)

Beast Boy: Man. That was pretty rough.

Raven: Hopefully, we'll do better in the next leg.

(JOKER & HARLEY)

Harley: (rolls down her window) Hey, buster! You know the way to the Carrington Institute?

Man: Yeah. Just go down this road for about two miles, hang a right, travel down that way for about fifteen minutes and you're there.

Harley: Thanks, pal! (looks at Joker) You heard him, Mistah J!

Joker: That I did, Harley! Let's get moving!

(KIM & RON)

Kim: (looks in the rearview mirror) You sure you're okay, Ron?

Ron: Don't worry, KP. I'm fine. We'll worry about my leg after we check into the Pitstop.

(PITSTOP)

Malon: There's the Pitstop, dad!

Talon: I see it, Malon! Let's check in!

The two farmers run into the Carrington Institute and step onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Talon & Malon………You're team number eleven!

(TALON & MALON – Eleventh Place)

Malon: We're still in? That's great!

Talon: Here's hoping we can pull ahead again in the next leg.

Mr. Jowai and Joanna Dark wait patiently for the final safe team to arrive. Time passes, but eventually, they hear a car pulling into the parking lot just outside. After some footsteps are heard, the front door to the building opens.

Kim & Ron enter the building, with Kim helping Ron with walking. The two heroes walk up to the Pitstop and check in.

Kim: We're eliminated, aren't we?

Mr. Jowai: Kim & Ron………You are team number twelve!

(KIM & RON – Twelfth Place)

Kim: WHAT!

Ron: Boo-Yah! We're still in!

Kim: I don't believe it! After what happened, I thought we'd be eliminated for sure!

Ron: Don't worry about it, KP! We'll catch up in the next leg!

Sad music plays as Joker & Harley check into the Pitstop, looking confident.

Mr. Jowai: Joker & Harley………(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Joker: (face falls) Really? Everyone else came here already?

Mr. Jowai: Yep. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

(JOKER & HARLEY – ELIMINATED)

We see Joker & Harley talking to the camera later that night.

Joker: I honestly thought Harley and I would last longer. The way we've been playing should have guaranteed us a spot in the next leg, but I guess that it wasn't meant to be. The other teams are just that much craftier than us when it comes to running the race.

Harley: Ah, I'm not too upset with being the fourth team eliminated. I kinda figured we'd go sooner or later. I'm just surprised that teams like the mushrooms and the giants lasted longer than we did. Well, that's the way the ball bounces. Someone's gotta go, and it just so happened to be us this time.

Joker: Harley and I will probably go back to our daily routine of Batman foiling my genius plans all the time. But hey, Harley's my main girl. She's never complained about any of my plans failing. But what do you expect? She's heads-over-heels for me.

Harley: I love Mistah J. He's been such a great boss ever since I joined him and I never care that none of his plans ever work. I just love seeing the look on his face whenever it looks like things are looking up for him. I'll always be there for Mistah J, and I imagine it's the same for him.

Joker: I'm still shocked that we're eliminated here. I thought I told that car driver to make sure that he didn't miss…

Harley: (nudges Joker nervously) Mistah J…

Joker: (looks at the camera with wide eyes) Uh…Oops…

We see a slow-motion shot of Joker & Harley turning their backs to the camera and leaving the Pitstop. As they get to the door, Joker casts a dark look over his shoulder. The clown prince of crime pushes open the door as he and Harley leave the institute.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…

We see Velma sleeping, resting her head on Shaggy's shoulder as they wait in an airport. Shaggy gently runs his hand through her hair.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams question the relationship between Shaggy & Velma.

Malon: Are you sure those two are just friends?

Jolene: (shrugs) That's what they told me.

We see Dan at the top of a cliff, preparing for a bungee jump, looking down at the deep cavern below him.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) And Dan faces his biggest fear.

Dan: (gulps) Man. I-I REALLY hate heights.

A slow-motion shot of Dan lifting his head up, biting his lip and backing away from the cliff.

Current Standings:

1 – Kid & Ally

2 – Geese & Krauser

3 – Tiny & Dingodile

4 – Shaggy & Velma

5 – Jolene & Mush

6 – Paula & Jewel

7 – Dan & Mika

8 – Garfield & Arlene

9 – Xiaoyu & Miharu

10 – Raven & Beast Boy

11 – Talon & Malon

12 – Kim & Ron

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	6. Leg 5

Leg Five

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along inside the lobby of a large building.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Perfect Dark. In this world, a special agent named Joanna Dark has defeated several different evil companies, not to mention an invading race of aliens. This world is well-known for Miss dark herself because she is often referred to as a female James Bond. And here, in the heart of it all, is the Carrington Institute, the agency Joanna works at. This building, quite possibly the most famous building in this node, was the fourth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

We see clips of the twelve remaining teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with Kid & Ally. We then see a god number of the racers eating at a table.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Tiny sleeping in a bed with his feet resting on the pillow.

Mr. Jowai: …Sleep…

We see Ron sitting in a chair, his injured foot propped up on a footstool. Kid had his hand on Ron's shoulder and is asking him if he's alright. Ron chuckles and nods.

Mr. Jowai: …And mingle with the other teams. Now that they've used the Cheat Code, will Kid & Ally remain in the lead? And will Ron's newfound injury spell elimination for he and Kim? Kid & Ally, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first t depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

It's once again night out as the boxing siblings prepare to leave the Pitstop. Once the time arrives, Ally rips open the envelope as Kid turns on a flashlight.

(KID & ALLY – First to Depart)

Ally: (rip) Fly to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now fly to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the most popular nodes around. Once they land, they must take a taxi to Green Forest, where they'll find the next clue.

Kid: Let's get going, sis.

Ally: Right.

Kid: (voiceover) I'm really surprised that Ally and I are still in this. My guess is that we got extremely lucky these past couple legs. And now that we've used the Cheat Code, I think that we may have the disadvantage now.

Jumping into their car, Kid & Ally drive off.

Kid: How long until the airport, sis?

Ally: (reading a map) About twenty minutes.

Kid: We've got about a half an hour on the next team. We'll need to find a airline quickly once we arrive.

Eventually, the two end up at the airport. They jump out of their car and rush inside to book a flight.

Kid: Do you have any flights heading towards the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, would you?

Ticket agent: Yes, we do. The earliest flight leaves in four hours.

Ally: (looks at Kid) That's a good ways off, bro. Let's see if we can find a better flight.

Kid: You read my mind, Ally. Let's start looking.

(PITSTOP)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Second to Depart)

Geese: (rip) Blah, blah, blah. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's go.

Krauser: Uh…Vere are ve headingk?

Geese: (voiceover) I find it no surprise that Krauser and I are still in the race. All those that have already been eliminated had no skill, and it was only natural that they be the first four teams to fall. I have no doubt that Krauser and I can win this.

The two half-brothers get into their car and drive off.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third to Depart)

Tiny: (rip) You have 50 dollars for leg of race.

Dingodile: (grabs his backpack) Let's go, Tiny.

Dingodile: (voiceover) Tiny and Ah consider it a miracle that we're still in the race. Not only are we big and slow, but Ah think that we've got at least one team tryin ta get us outta here. Well, Tiny and Ah are gonna stick around, lemme tell ya that!

The two friends walk to their car and get it, driving off.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth to Depart)

Velma: (rip) Fly to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shaggy: Ready, Velm?

Velma: You bet, Shag! Let's go!

Shaggy: (voiceover) Teams are like, probably surprised that Velma and I lasted this long. I have to admit that this is like, really tiring, constantly running around everywhere. But hey, this is really a blast, man!

With Shaggy at the wheel, the two detectives drive off.

(KID & ALLY)

Ally: Hey, bro! Look! Another airline!

Kid: Let's go check it out!

The two boxers go over to the airline with hopes of getting an earlier flight.

Kid: We're looking for a flight heading to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ticket agent: Let's see…Oh! We have a flight departing at six.

Ally: Bro! That's like, and hour earlier!

Kid: (nods) This may end up being our best chance. (turns to the ticket agent) We'll take four tickets, please.

(KID & ALLY – First on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth to Depart)

Mush: (rip) Let's head out, Jolene. We've got a bit of catching up to do.

Jolene: Not a problem. We've still got a decent standing.

Mush: (voiceover) Jolene and I have been doing pretty well these past few legs. The best leg we got was back in leg two when we came in second. We're really hoping that we can stay in the race long enough to achieve the elusive first-place position.

The two leave the institute and climb into a car, driving off.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth to Depart)

Jewel: (rip) Looks like we're heading to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, Paula.

Paula: Works for me, Jewel. Let's go.

Paula: (voiceover) Jewel and I feel like we're struggling to stay in, even after we've gotten a couple of good places in a row. I feel that we're one of the weaker teams here and we could go at any time. We just really need to stay focused if we're to have any chance of survival.

(AIRPORT)

Geese & Krauser walk into the airport and quickly see the airline. They walk over.

Geese: (looks around suspiciously) I don't see the boxers around here at all.

Krauser: Dey must be in tha restroom, Geese. (to the ticket agent) Do you haff any tickets goingk to the vorld of Soneec tha Hedgehog?

Ticket agent: (trying to decode Krauser's accent) Uh…Sure. The flight leaves at seven.

Geese: We'll take it.

Krauser: Da!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – First on Flight 2)

As Geese & Krauser leave the counter, Tiny & Dingodile arrive. The two giants go over to the counter.

Dingodile: We'd like two tickets on the earliest flight ta the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, if ya don't mind.

Ticket agent: Not at all. (hands the two some tickets) The flight leaves at seven.

Tiny: (grins) Thank you.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second on Flight 2)

Geese: (sees this and mutteres) Great. We're sharing a flight with THOSE two.

(PITSTOP)

(DAN & MIKA – Seventh to Depart)

Dan: (rip) Let's go, Mika!

Mika: Right! We'll catch up for sure here!

Dan: (voiceover) Mika and I are working real well together. We've been in the race this long without any real problems, so I'm confident that we can go all the way, getting along the whole way to the finish line.

The two Street Fighters climb into one of the remaining cars and drive off in it.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eight to Depart)

Arlene: (rip) Fly to the world of Station Square.

Garfield: (pulls money out of the envelope) Let's go, Arlene.

Arlene: (voiceover) Garfield has really been supporting me these past couple of legs when he found out about my weak stamina. He's really been pulling his weight around, so this could make up for my weakness and land us a spot in the finals.

(AIRPORT)

Thanks to a bit of quick driving, Jolene & Mush manage to beat Shaggy & Velma to the airport. The two mushrooms dash over to the counter to order tickets.

Jolene: We're looking for tickets for a flight heading to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ticket agent: The flight leaves at seven, if that's alright.

Jolene: It's fine, thanks.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third on Flight 2)

As the two leave the counter, Shaggy & Velma arrive. The two detectives approach the counter.

Velma: You wouldn't happen to have any more tickets for that same flight, would you?

Ticket agent: As a matter of fact, we do.

Shaggy: (grins) Like, book'em!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last on Flight 2)

(PITSTOP)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Ninth to Depart)

Xiaoyu: Ready for some serious catching up, Miharu?

Miharu: You know it, Xiao! (rip) Alright! The world of Sonic the Hedgehog!

Xiaoyu: Are you kidding me!

Miharu: No way! In fact, we're going to Green Forest!

Xiaoyu: Let's go! We have a call to make!

Xiaoyu: (voiceover) Miharu and I haven't really been that lucky these past few legs. Most of our standings have been pretty close to the back of the pack, and we need a way to climb out of that position and get higher up. So while Miharu was driving, I made a couple of quick calls.

Xiaoyu: (on the phone) Is this the airport? Is it possible to book flights from where I am?…It is? Great! Well, I'd like to know what the earliest flight heading to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog is…Great! Can I book two tickets?…You're a lifesaver, man! Thank you so much! (hangs up the phone)

Miharu: So what did we get?

Xiaoyu: A flight leaving at six.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Second on Flight 1)

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Tenth to Depart)

Raven: (rip) Let's move Beast Boy. Hopefully, we can catch up.

Beast Boy: We will at the airport, Rae! Don't worry!

Raven: (grabs Beast Boy and chucks him into the car) Don't call me Rae!

Raven: (voiceover) I'll admit that Beast Boy and I don't get along very well, but that's mainly because he gets in my hair all the time. I know he means well, but he REALLY walks the line every time he opens his mouth.

(AIRPORT)

Paula & Jewel race into the airport. They quickly find the airline everyone's been using and go over to it.

Paula: We'd like two tickets to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, please.

Ticket agent: The earliest flight's been sold out, but the next flight comes in about a half hour later.

Jewel: (sighs) That'll have to do. Thanks.

(PAULA & JEWEL – First on Flight 3)

As Paula & Jewel leave the counter, Dan & Mika arrive. They see the two girls leaving the counter and go over to it.

Dan: Do you have any more tickets for the same flight those two girls just purchased?

Ticket agent: I sure do. (hands the to their tickets) The flight leaves at seven thirty.

Mika: Thanks a lot, pal!

(DAN & MIKA – Second on Flight 3)

(PITSTOP)

(TALON & MALON – Eleventh to Depart)

Malon: (rip) Let's head out, dad. We need to catch up.

Talon: Right you are, dear. Let's get moving.

Malon: (voiceover) When we first started the race, we had two good standings back-to-back. Now we've had two close calls back-to-back. Dad and I have decided that we're going to try extra hard to get the higher slot, so the others had better watch out!

Malon: Here's hoping we can land a decent flight.

(KIM & RON – Last to Depart)

Kim: Are you sure you're okay, Ron?

Ron: My leg's find, KP. I feel tons better now.

Kim: (sighs) If you say so. (rip) Let's go, Ron.

Ron: Right.

Ron: (voiceover) After getting some rest, my leg's been feeling a hundred times better than the last leg. I still can't walk on it properly, but at least Kim doesn't need to support me with walking. I really wanna prove to her that I can handle something like this on my own.

The two heroes walk towards the remaining car, Ron limping more than walking, and get in. The two drive off towards the airport.

(AIRPORT)

Garfield & Arlene dash into the airport and run over to the counter to order tickets, hoping to get on a good flight.

Arlene: We need to get to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. You have any good tickets handy?

Ticket agent: Our earliest flight departs at seven thirty if that's alright.

Garfield: If there are other teams on it, it's good.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third on Flight 3)

As the two cats receive their tickets, Xiaoyu & Miharu arrive. They sneak by everyone else and go over to the earlier airline they had booked a flight on in the car.

Xiaoyu: We booked tickets for this flight about twenty minutes ago. We're here to pick them up.

Ticket agent: (picks up a list) And you are?

Xiaoyu: Ling Xiaoyu.

Ticket agent: Let's see…Ah! Here you are! (hands the two some tickets) The flight leaves a six.

Miharu: Thank you very much!

Not much later, Raven & Beast Boy show up. The two Titans run over to the counter.

Raven: We need some tickets heading to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ticket agent: We have a flight departing at seven thirty if that's what you'd like.

Beast Boy: (nods) Sounds like a plan.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Fourth on Flight 3)

Finally, the last two teams walk into the airport together, Ron limping behind a bit.

Kim: (pulls Ron aside) There's Kid & Ally, Ron. Let's see if they got some good tickets.

The two heroes go over to the boxers. Talon & Malon notice them and get suspicious.

Ron: You guys get some tickets?

Kid: We sure did. (hands Kim & Ron some tickets) The flight leaves an hour before the next!

(KIM & RON – Third on Flight 1)

Ally: (voiceover) We decided to form an alliance with Kim & Ron because we figured they'd need some help with Ron's injured leg. They're good people and we don't want to see them get eliminated this early in the game.

Malon: (whispers) Those two kept some tickets for Kim & Ron, dad…

Talon: (whispers) Maybe there's a better flight hanging around somewhere. I'll go check.

As Talon wanders off, Malon notices Shaggy & Velma sitting on a bench. Velma, asleep, has her head rested on Shaggy's shoulder, using it like a pillow. Shaggy gently runs his hand through Velma's hair. Malon raises an eyebrow, then turns to her left.

Malon: Are you sure those two are just friends?

Jolene: (shrugs) That's what they told me.

Malon: (voiceover) Seeing Shaggy & Velma like that really made a lot of us question their relationship. They had told us that they were simply friends, but after seeing them cuddling like that, I don't really know anymore.

Malon suddenly sees Talon coming back over to her. She walks away from the group of others.

Malon: Any luck?

Talon: Yepper! Two tickets on a flight leaving an hour earlier!

Malon: (hugs her father) That's great!

(TALON & MALON – Fourth on Flight 1)

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) All twelve teams are now flying to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog on three different flights. On the first flight, arriving at four in the afternoon, are Kid & Ally, Xiaoyu & Miharu, Kim & Ron and Talon & Malon. The next flight, arriving an hour later, contains Geese & Krauser, Tiny & Dingodile, Jolene & Mush and Shaggy & Velma. The third flight, arriving half an hour after the second, contains Paula & Jewel, Dan & Mika, Garfield & Arlene and Raven & Beast Boy.

(Flight 1 – Landing Late)

Amongst the normal citizens leaving the plane, the first four teams try to rush out of the airport without wasting too much time.

Xiaoyu: This is just freaking great! We finally manage to get up front and our plane arrives half an hour late!

Miharu: We'd better hurry. We're still ahead of the others, but not by a lot now!

The first team out of the airport is Xiaoyu & Miharu. Kid, Ally, Malon and Kim come out next, racing to stay ahead. Talon follows next, panting and sweating as he tries to keep up. Ron brings up the rear, limping as fast as he can.

Xiaoyu: Taxi! Taxi!

Kim: Taxi! We need a taxi here!

Kid: Yo! Taxi!

Malon: Taxi!

Four taxis eventually pull over, and Xiaoyu & Miharu end up in the lead.

Xiaoyu: We need to get to Green Forest.

Driver: Yes, ma'am.

Miharu: (looks back) The others are right on our tails, Xiao.

Xiaoyu: Don't worry. We'll beat them there.

(KID & ALLY)

Ally: There's a forest around here, right?

Driver: That's right.

Kid: Great! Could you take us there?

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: We need to go to Green Forest, so could you follow those other teams, please?

Driver: Sure thing.

Talon: (notices Kid & Ally up ahead, making a turn) Where in tarnation are those two going?

Malon: I have no idea, dad. Maybe their cab's low on gas.

Talon: Could be.

(KIM & RON)

Ron: (to the camera) Okay. We're all currently racing towards Green Forest, and we've got about half an hour on the next set of teams.

Kim: Hopefully, we can make it to the clue before they land.

Eventually, the first teams arrive at Green Forest. However, Kid & Ally are nowhere to be seen. The others jump out of their taxis and run over to the clue box.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – First at Clue 1)

(TALON & MALON – Second at Clue 1)

(KIM & RON – Third at Clue 1)

Xiaoyu: (rip) Take a taxi to Pumpkin Hill.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now take their taxis to Pumpkin Hill, a place where Knuckles the Echidna went through on an adventure. Once there, they must climb to the top of the mountain to find their next clue.

Miharu: Man. I was hoping we'd be able to go into the forest.

Xiaoyu: Maybe we can come back during the break at the end of the leg. Let's go!

Malon: (rip) Let's move, dad! We're back on top!

Talon: Right! We don't wanna lose our lead!

Ron: (rip) Okay, KP! Let's get going!

Kim: I wonder where Kid & Ally got to…

(Flight 2 – Landing)

Jolene & Mush use their size to their advantage, slipping under the crowds easily. Shaggy & Velma follow, trying hard not to push their way through the crowd. Geese, Krauser, Tiny and Dingodile follow behind, looking like they're fighting to stay ahead of each other.

The two mushrooms race out of the airport and rush into the streets to hail a taxi. By the time everyone else gets out, Jolene & Mush are already getting into a taxi and driving off.

Shaggy: Like, taxi!

Dingodile: Oi! Taxi!

Geese: We need a taxi over here!

Krauser: Da!

The three teams end up driving off in taxis, Shaggy & Velma in the lead.

(KID & ALLY)

Driver: We're approaching White Forest now.

Kid, Ally: …WHAT!

Ally: White Forest! We needed to go to Green Forest!

Driver: Oh. Sorry, but you just said 'forest', so I assumed you wanted to go to the closest one.

Kid: Just take us to Green Forest! We're probably falling behind now!

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Jolene: (looks back) This is pretty good. The others are pretty far behind us.

Mush: (chuckles) One of few times where our short size comes in handy. We were able to squeeze through the crowd at the airport easily.

Jolene: You can say that again.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Velma: There's Jolene & Mush way out there.

Shaggy: Like, I didn't even see them in the airport.

Velma: Of course not. They're so short that they became hidden in the crowd. That probably explains how they got out of the airport so fast as well.

Shaggy: Like, hopefully we'll be able to catch up here.

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Geese: This is freaking ridiculous. Not only are those two SHROOMS beating us, but we're actually struggling to stay ahead of the bumblers!

Krauser: (watches as Tiny & Dingodile pass them) Uh…Geese…

Geese notices the taxi passing them and lets out an aggravated scream.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: Yes! We passed 'em! (to the driver) You rock, mate!

Tiny: Dingodile, blonde man in funny pants is screaming.

Dingodile: Probably mad that we're beating 'em. Heh. Serves 'em right.

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: (to the driver) You know where Pumpkin Hill is, right?

Driver: Sure do. The only problem you guys have is that it's only open at night.

Talon: …Wait. What?

Driver: The ghosts of Pumpkin Hill sleep during the day, so the people open it during the night.

Malon: Great. This probably means that our lead is gonna be gone in no time.

(GREEN FOREST)

Jolene & Mush pull up to the clue box just outside of Green Forest and get out of their taxi. They rush over to the clue box and take out an envelope.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Clue 1)

Jolene: (rip) Take your taxi to Pumpkin Hill.

Mush: Let's get going, sis!

The two siblings jump back into their taxi and drive off. Not long after they do, Shaggy & Velma show up. The two detectives quickly grab a clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fifth at Clue 1)

Velma: (rip) We're going to Pumpkin Hill, Shag! Let's go!

Shaggy: Like, you got it, Velm! We'd better hurry because I like, think I see the other teams coming!

The two 'friends' jump back into their taxi and drive off. The next two teams arrive at almost the same time and grab a pair of clues.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Sixth at Clue 1)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Seventh at Clue 1)

Dingodile: (rip) Let's get goin', Tiny!

Geese: (rip) Back in the taxi, Krauser!

Krauser: (looks at his watch) Ve are losingk our lead, Geese! Zee others teams are landingk by now!

(Flight 3 – Landing)

Raven & Beast Boy are out of the airport first, with Dan, Mika, Paula and Jewel hot on their heels. Garfield & Arlene are (as usual) bringing up the rear. The four teams rush out into the streets to hail some taxis.

Beast Boy: Taxi!

Paula: Taxi! Over here!

Dan: (rushes into the path of a taxi to get it to stop) Taxi! Stop!

Arlene: (on Garfield's shouders) Taxi!

Eventually, four taxis pull up, allowing the final four teams t drive off.

(PUMPKIN HILL)

The first three teams arrive at Pumpkin Hill at almost the same time, and most are surprised to see the gates locked.

Kim: What gives? The gates are locked!

Malon: (pays their driver) Pumpkin Hill is only open during the night.

Miharu: Well, when does it open? (goes over to the gates and checks the times) Five thirty.

Ron: That's not that bad. We'll be ahead of at least four teams then.

Kim: (looks down the road) I still wonder where the heck Kid & Ally are…

(GREEN FOREST)

Ally: There's the clue box!

Kid: Stop the cap, man!

The two siblings get out of their car and rush over to the clue box.

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Clue 1)

Ally: Yeesh. Look at this, bro. We've fallen behind four slots.

Kid: Well, at least we're not last. (rip) Let's go, Ally!

Ally: Right!

(5:29)

The three teams waiting outside of the gates to Pumpkin Hill stand waiting, some nervously looking back to see if anyone else is coming.

Suddenly, a lone taxi drives into view, off in the distance. The mystery team racers towards the gates, hoping to get there before it opens.

Just before the taxi arrives, the gates to Pumpkin Hill open. The first three teams rush inside, although Ron is still limping behind. The mystery team gets out of the taxi and pays their driver.

Jolene: The others just went in there!

Mush: We've caught up, sis! Let's go!

Meanwhile, the others run through Pumpkin Hill, passing by several graves and a large amount of smiling ghosts.

Kim: Man. Shaggy's really gonna LOVE this place.

Xiaoyu: Where the heck is the clue box?

Talon: The clue said the top of the mountain, so my guess is that we're going fer the highest point here.

Miharu: That would be over there! Come on, Xiao!

(GREEN FOREST)

The final four teams arrive at the forest within five minutes of each other. They get out of their taxis and grab the clues.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Ninth at Clue 1)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Tenth at Clue 1)

(DAN & MIKA – Eleventh at Clue 1)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Clue 1)

Raven: (rip) Take your taxis to Pumpkin Hill.

Jewel: (rip) Once there you must climb the mountain.

Dan: (rip) You'll find the next clue at the top.

Garfield: (rip) Uh…Last one.

Arlene: Not for long! Back into the taxi!

(PUMPKIN HILL)

The next three teams arrive at the gates to Pumpkin Hill. They jump out, pay their respective drivers and race through the gates.

Everything goes normally until Shaggy looks to his right and sees a small smiling ghost staring at him. The ghost waves a couple of times. Shaggy's eye starts to twitch.

Tiny: (looks around) This place very creepy, Dingodile.

Dingodile: Ah know, Tiny.

Tiny: (timid, quiet voice) Tiny scared. Tiny want to run.

Dingodile: No. Just stick together, Tiny.

Suddenly, Shaggy flies past the two giants, screaming like a banshee and waving his arms in the air. He tears up the mountain at record speeds.

Velma: Shaggy! Wait for me!

Dingodile: … (looks at Tiny) On second thought, go ahead.

Tiny instantly runs after Shaggy, also screaming his head off and waving his arms in the air.

At the top of the mountain, the first three teams quickly see the clue box sitting close to the edge. They race over to the box, although Ron and Talon are starting to tire.

(TALON & MALON – First at Split Track)

(KIM & RON – Second at Split Track)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Third at Split Track)

Malon: Come on, dad! Run faster!

Kim: (rip) A Split Track!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along on top of the cliff.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must chose the speed on how to get down the mountain: 'Fast' or 'Slow'. In Fast, teams must do a bungee jump off the cliff together to get to the bottom of the mountain. It's a potentially frightening task and it can be done quickly, but teams in the back of the waiting line will have to wait their turn. In Slow, teams must run down this winding path leading to the bottom of the cliff. The task isn't scary and teams can go at their own pace, but taking the long hike down the cliff could take a while.

Kim: You up for a bungee jump, Ron?

Ron: No sweat, KP! My leg's feeling well enough!

Miharu: (rip) A bungee jump! Alright!

Xiaoyu: Yeah! We're SO doing that!

Malon: (rip) Looks like we'll have to run down the cliff. You probably won't be able to handle the bungee jump, dad.

Talon: Well, if you say so, Malon.

The teams rush off to complete their tasks. Kim, Ron, Xiaoyu and Miharu run over to a small station to get suited up while Talon & Malon start running down the path leading into the cavern.

Shortly after they do, Jolene & Mush reach the top of the mountain. They quickly grab a clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Split Track)

Jolene: (rip) Another Split Track.

Mush: Oh, man. A bungee jump. You think you're up for it, sis?

Jolene: If it'll put us ahead, then definitely.

Just as the two siblings rush off, a screaming Shaggy flies into view and latches onto the post of the clue box shaking like a leaf.

Shaggy: (to himself) Like, think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.

Tiny suddenly flies into view as well and also latches onto the clue box post, smothering Shaggy.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Beast Boy: (looking at the map) We should be arriving at Pumpkin Hill pretty soon.

Raven: Good. If the other teams got held up, we may have a chance to catch up here.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Jewel: I sense a challenging task coming up, Paula.

Paula: You're probably right, Jewel. We haven't done anything challenging yet.

Jewel: You think we can catch up here?

Paula: If it's a Split Track, and we choose the quicker challenge, then yes. This could be our chance.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Garfield: (reading the clue) Looks like we're climbing a mountain, Arlene. You think you can manage it?

Arlene: I can try. If we don't, we'll be last.

(DAN & MIKA)

Mika: (looks back) This isn't good, Dan. The only ones behind us are Garfield & Arlene.

Dan: Hopefully, we'll be able to catch up and stay in the race.

(PUMPKIN HILL)

Kid & Ally arrive at the gates to Pumpkin Hill. The siblings quickly pay their driver and rush inside.

Meanwhile, at the Split Track, Kim & Ron are about to do the bungee jump while Xiaoyu & Miharu and Jolene & Mush wait impatiently for their turn.

Instructor: Ready?

Kim: You bet!

Instructor: Okay! 3…2…1…Now!

Following their instructions, Kim & Ron leap off the platform. The two heroes let out excited shouts as they plummet into the canyon.

As soon as Kim & Ron jump off, the next three teams arrive. Velma and Dingodile have to pry their partners from the clue box post, giving Geese & Krauser the opportunity to get the clue first.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth at Split Track)

Geese: (rip) There's going to be a line in front of us, Krauser. Let's run down the mountain.

Krauser: Okay! Ve do dat!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Sixth at Split Track)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Seventh at Split Track)

Velma: (rip) What do you think we should do, Shag?

Shaggy: If it'll get us out of here quicker, I like, say the bungee jump! (pulls Velma over to the platform)

Tiny: (rip) Tiny with skinny man with hairy face, Dingodile! (pulls Dingodile over to the platform)

Running down the mountain, Talon & Malon pause to look up and see Kim & Ron leap off the platform.

Malon: We'd better pick up the pace, dad! I see some more teams up there!

Talon: I'll try, dearie! There's only so much I can do when I'm this overweight!

Kim & Ron reach the bottom of the canyon and get unhooked from the bungee cord. Once they're free, they're handed the next clue.

(KIM & RON – First at Clue 2)

Kim: (rip) Take a marked car to Twinkle Park.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now take one of the marked cars parked at the bottom of the canyon and drive themselves to Station Square. Once there, they must search out Twinkle Park, where teams will have to pay to get in. Once inside, teams will find their next clue at the racecourse.

Kim: Let's get going, Ron!

Ron: Coming, KP! You go ahead and pick out a car!

As Kim runs ahead, Ron limps behind as fast as he can, taking twice as long to get to the cars. Once both heroes are inside the car, Kim drives them away.

At the top of the mountain, Xiaoyu & Miharu leap off the platform as well. The two schoolgirls fall towards the ground at high speeds several times before they come to a stop. The girls are unhooked from the bungee cord and receive the clue as well.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Second at Clue 2)

Xiaoyu: (rip) Twinkle Park! No way!

Miharu: Alright! This'll be awesome! Let's go!

The two friends run over to the remaining marked cars, choose one and drive off in it.

At the top, Jolene & Mush are getting ready to leap off the platform as the others wait their turn. As they do, Kid & Ally reach the top of the mountain and grab a clue as well.

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Split Track)

Kid: (rip) Another Split Track, sis.

Ally: If we're to catch up, we need to do the bungee.

Kid: No argument here, Ally. Let's do it!

As Kid & Ally get suited up, Jolene & Mush perform their jump.

Jolene: GERONIMO!

Mush: I AM ERROR!

The two siblings perform the task easily and quickly reach the bottom of the canyon. The two mushrooms are unhooked from the bungee cable and receive the clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Clue 2)

Mush: (rip) Drive yourselves to Twinkle Park.

Jolene: Let's get going, bro!

The two mushrooms run over to the marked cars waiting for them and jump into one, driving off in it.

Meanwhile…

Malon: Come on, dad! We're almost at the bottom!

Talon: Don't worry, Malon! I'm running as fast as I can!

At the bungee platform, it is now Shaggy & Velma's turn to jump. The two detectives nervously approach the edge of the platform.

Velma: You ready for this, Shaggy?

Shaggy: Like, no way.

Velma: Me neither.

Instructor: Ready? 3…2…1…Now!

The two detectives almost reluctantly jump off the edge, both of them screaming in terror as they race towards the ground. They eventually stop moving altogether, but both Shaggy & Velma still have their eyes closed and are clutching each other in fear.

Velma: …Are we dead?

The two are suddenly unhooked from the bungee cord. Shaggy & Velma land on their backs and Shaggy is given the clue while he's laying flat.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth at Clue 2)

Shaggy: Like, thanks. (rip) Drives yourselves to Twinkle Park.

Velma: (gets up and hauls Shaggy to his feet) Let's go, Shaggy.

Shaggy: (running off) Man. First Creepy Castle and now this. I swear that whoever's in charge is like, trying to scare me to death.

As the two detectives run off, Talon & Malon finally arrive at the bottom of the mountain. A race official hands the two their clue once they get to the bottom.

(TALON & MALON – Fifth at Clue 2)

Malon: (rip) Drive to Twinkle Park.

Talon: Let's go, Malon! Maybe we can catch up to the detectives!

At the top of the bungee platform, the first of the final four teams arrive at the clue box after the climb up the mountain.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Ninth at Split Track)

Paula: (rip) A Split Track. You think we should bungee, Jewel.

Jewel: Quicker task means we can catch up. I say we do it.

As the girls run off. Dan, Mika and Garfield arrive at the top of the mountain.

Garfield: (calling down) Come on, Arlene! You're almost there!

(DAN & MIKA – Tenth at Split Track)

Mika: (rip) We're behind, Dan. If we're to have any chance of catching up, we need to do the bungee jump.

Dan: (gulp) Well…Alright.

As Dan & Mika join the line. Raven & Beast Boy arrive at the top of the mountain. As Garfield still waits for Arlene to arrive, the two Titans run over to the clue box.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Eleventh at Split Track)

Raven: (rip) Everyone seems to be lining up for the bungee jump, Beast Boy. I say we run down the mountain.

Beast Boy: Right, Raven. Let's go!

By now, Arlene has come within arm's reach of Garfield. The orange tabby pulls his exhausted girlfriend up the rest of the way, then runs over to the box to get the clue.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Split Track)

Garfield: (rip) There's no way in heck you'd be able to survive running down the mountain, Arlene.

Arlene: (panting) (nods) Right…Let's…Do the bungee jump.

(KIM & RON)

Ron: (reading a map) Okay. This is gonna be easy. Twinkle Park is one of the biggest attractions in Station Square, and it's by the ocean.

Kim: (nods) Perfect. We'll spot it easily once we get there.

Ron: (looks back) We've got a couple of teams behind us though, KP. You may wanna pick up the pace a bit.

Kim: On it.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Miharu: Drat. They spotted us.

Xiaoyu: Don't lose them, Miharu!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Instructor: 3…2…1…Now!

Tiny & Dingodile bravely jump off the platform, screaming in excitement as they complete their bungee jump. Once they reach the bottom, the two giants are unhooked from the cable and are given the next clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Sixth at Clue 2)

Dingodile: Thanks, mate! (rip) Let's get goin, buddy!

Tiny: Okay! Tiny get in car!

After Tiny & Dingodile get in their car and drive off, Kid & Ally leap off the platform and perform the bungee jump as well.The two siblings quickly reach the bottom of the canyon, and once they finally stop moving, they are unhooked and given their clue.

(KID & ALLY – Seventh at Clue 2)

Kid: (rip) Drive yourselves to Twinkle Park.

Ally: Let's go, bro! Maybe we can catch Tiny & Dingodile!

As the two boxers run off, Geese & Krauser arrive at the bottom of the pathway. Geese doesn't look very pleased.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Eighth at Clue 2)

Geese: I can't BELIEVE how degrading this is! We're behind the bumblers!

Krauser: Don't vorry, Geese! Ve vill catch zem! (rip) Let us be goingk now!

(TWINKLE PARK)

A quick drive through Station Square was all it took for Kim & Ron to find Twinkle Park. After finding it, the two park their car, jump out and race over to the counter.

Kim: We'd like to go inside.

Woman: Okay. That'd be twenty bucks each.

Ron: Ouch. (forks over the money) And we're only gonna be here for a little bit.

Kim: I know. Well, let's go find the clue.

After Kim & Ron walk inside and step on an unusual-looking elevator. During their trek to the top of the tunnel, they see the next team arriving and parking their car. The two racers run over to the counter.

Xiaoyu: We'd like to get inside, please.

Woman: Sure. It's twenty dollars for each of you.

Miharu: A little steep, but okay.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Paula & Jewel show that they're braver than they look, as they don't even flinch as they jump off the bungee platform. The two girls scream in excitement as they fall. They quickly reach the bottom of the canyon and are unhooked. Once the girls are on their feet again, they are given the next clue.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Ninth at Clue 2)

Jewel: (rip) Let's go, Paula! Hopefully, we can catch up!

At the top of the platform, Dan & Mika are getting ready to jump. Dan slowly approaches the edge and looks down. He gulps and slowly backs away.

Dan: Man. I-I REALLY hate heights.

Dan: (voiceover) One thing I never really told anyone before was about a fear of heights I've had since I was a kid. I guess some things just really don't go away as you get older, because when I looked down the cavern, I really started feeling uneasy.

Mika: Come on, Dan! It's not that bad! All you need to do is jump!

Dan: Well…Okay. If you say so, Mika.

After another moment's hesitation from Dan, the two Street Fighters jump off the platform. Although Dan screams like a girl, the trip to the bottom of the canyon goes without any problems. The two are unhooked and given the next clue.

(DAN & MIKA – Tenth at Clue 2)

Mika: (rip) Twinkle Park. Let's go, Dan!

Dan: (wobbling after Mika) O-Okay, Mika. I'm c-coming…

Because Dan & Mika took so long to jump, Raven & Beast Boy manage to reach the bottom of the canyon before Garfield & Arlene do their bungee jump. The two Titans are given their clue.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Eleventh at Clue 2)

Raven: (rip) Let's get going, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: (looks up) We'd better hurry. Garfield & Arlene are about to jump.

The two run off to the two remaining cars as Garfield & Arlene leap off the platform. The two cats quickly reach the bottom of the canyon. After being unhooked, the clue is given to Garfield.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Clue 2)

Garfield: (rip) Let's move, Arlene! We're in last place!

Arlene: Okay! I'll drive!

(TWINKLE PARK)

Mush: Look, sis! There's Twinkle Park!

Jolene: I see it, Mush! I'll park the car and we'll go in!

The two mushrooms park their car get out and rush over to the counter.

Jolene: We'd like to go in, please.

Woman: (looks down at the two) Sure. Go on in.

Mush: …Aren't you going to charge us?

Woman: No. The special we always have here is that cute couples get in free. So go ahead.

The two siblings look at each other in silence for a few seconds before taking advantage of this and rushing into Twinkle Park. Not long after the siblings vanish into the amusement park when Shaggy & Velma arrive. The two detectives run over to the counter to purchase tickets.

Shaggy: We'd like, like to get in, please.

Woman: Sure! And since you're such a cute couple, I'll let you in for free!

Velma: Uh…Thanks.

Shaggy & Velma run over to the elevator, both of their faces red.

(RACECOURSE)

Kim & Ron (followed closely by Xiaoyu & Miharu) run out onto a walkway leading to the racecourse, but freeze when they see that the whole track looks like it's suspended in space.

Kim: Wow! I never thought such a thing was possible!

Ron: Yeah! They actually made it look like space in here!

Xiaoyu: Man! This is awesome!

Miharu: You said it, Xiao! This is so cool!

Xiaoyu: DEFINITELY worth the twenty bucks!

The two teams rush over to the clue box sitting just off the track and pull out the first two clues.

(KIM & RON – First at Boss Battle)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Second at Boss Battle)

Ron: (rip) A Boss Battle.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the racetrack.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete. In this Boss Battle, that racer must hop into one of these hovering bumper cars and navigate through the course in 50 seconds or less. This could be tough to do for the first few tries, but once the racer gets the hang of it, it'll become easier. Once the racer finishes the task, they'll receive the next clue. However, what teams don't know is that the heavier the racer is, the easier it'll be to steer the car.

Ron: Lemme do it, KP.

Kim: You sure, Ron? What about your leg?

Ron: Don't worry. The leg that got nailed wasn't the one I use to work the pedals.

Xiaoyu: (rip) You can do this one, Miharu.

Miharu: Are you sure you don't mind?

Xiaoyu: I'm fine. You let me do the Boss Battle at K3, so I guess this is my way of making it up to you.

Miharu: Thanks, Xiao!

Miharu runs out onto the track and jumps into a bright orange bumper car. By the time she starts moving, Ron (and his powder blue bumper car) have already taken off.

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Krauser: You do good job, Geese! Ve pass boxers!

Geese: (driving) Thank you, Krauser. I consider myself a decent driver.

(KID & ALLY)

Ally: That guy's gotta be the worst driver I've ever seen!

Kid: Yeah! And he's cutting us off so we can't get by!

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Beast Boy: (looks back) You're doing good, Rae! We're still ahead of Garfield & Arlene!

Raven: (eyes glow red) Don't call me Rae!

(TWINKLE PARK)

Talon & Malon show up. The father and daughter jump out of their car and rush over to the counter to get in.

Talon: Excuse us, miss, but we'd like to get in this here amusement park.

Woman: Sure. I'll just need twenty dollars for each of you.

Malon: Shouldn't be much of a problem. It's not like we've been spending that much of the money given to us anyway.

The father and daughter pay the woman and rush in, taking the elevator up.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Ron pulls up to the finish line and looks at the official. Miharu follows suit.

Ron: How'd I do?

Official: I'm afraid you need to try again.

Ron: No problem. (takes off again)

Kim: You can do it, Ron!

Miharu: I guess that means I have to try again as well?

Official: You'd be right, although your time was a little better.

Miharu: Okay. I can do this. (drives off)

As Ron and Miharu try a second lap around the track, Jolene & Mush show up. The two mushrooms run over to the clue box and take out a clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Boss Battle)

Mush: (rip) I'll do this one, Jolene.

Jolene: (nods) Be careful.

As Mush jumps into a bumper car (a bright white one), Shaggy & Velma show up. They run over to the clue box and take out a clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Velma: (rip) It's a Boss Battle.

Shaggy: I'll do it, Velm. I'll pretend there's a big and scary ghost behind me!

The tall, lanky racer jumps into a lime green bumper car and takes off after Mush.

(TWINKLE PARK)

Geese & Krauser park their car and jump out. They rush over to the counter only to have Tiny & Dingodile beat them there.

Dingodile: Excuse us?

The woman at the counter looks up and her eyes become little hearts when she sees Tiny.

Woman: Ohhhhhh! Such a big kitty! (grabs Tiny's cheeks and starts playing with them) Are you a cute kitty? Yes, you are!

Tiny: Uh…Big kitty want to get into park with friend.

Woman: Oh, of course! You and your friend can go in for free!

Geese: WHAT!

Tiny: Gee! You a nice lady!

Dingodile: Yeah! Thanks, miss!

The two giants run into Twinkle Park and get on the elevator to go up. Once they do, Geese & Krauser approach the counter, the former looking extremely ticked off.

Geese: How come those two got in for free!

Woman: How could I say no to such a cute kitty? If you wanna get in, it'll cost ya twenty bucks each though.

Geese: (eye twitches for a few seconds) THAT DOES IT! RAGING-

Krauser: (chops Geese in the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground) Ve'll take two tickets, please.

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Ron gets sent on his way for a third lap, Talon & Malon show up. The two farmers run across the 'suspended' walkway and grab a clue.

(TALON & MALON – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Talon: (rip) Here, Malon. Let you ol' father take a whack at this.

Malon: You sure you can handle it, dad?

Talon: Just watch me, dearie.

Miharu pulls up to the finish line again as Talon runs onto the track and jumps into a red bumper car. The portly farmer drives off.

Miharu: Did I do it this time?

Official: Afraid not. You'll have to try again.

Miharu: (growls) This is getting frustrating. (drives off)

Not long after Miharu drives off, Shaggy zooms past the finish line. He screeches to a halt and looks at the official with a hopeful glare.

Shaggy: Like, how'd I do?

Official: Congratulations, because you beat the time by at least five seconds! Come out a get your clue!

Shaggy: YES!

Velma: (jumping up and down at the sidelines) Alright! Go Shaggy!

Shaggy: (rip) Run to the next Pitstop!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along a pool at a hotel.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now ditch their cars, because they have to run to the Station Square Hotel, where Sonic started one of his adventures. This hotel, one of the best you'll find in the city, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in may be eliminated.

Shaggy runs back to Velma and the two run back down the walkway, leaving all of the other waiting racers staring at amazement.

While running back down the hallway leading to the elevator, Shaggy & Velma pass Tiny & Dingodile.

Dingodile: Oy! You guys finished the task already?

Shaggy: Like, don't worry! It looks a lot worse than it is!

Tiny: …Tiny no find that reassuring.

Dingodile: …Where did ya learn a big word like that, Tiny?

Tiny: Tiny read fanfics a lot.

Dingodile: …That explains a good amount.

The two giants run out onto the walkway and look around in awe.

Tiny: Wow! This most amazing thing Tiny ever seen!

Dingodile: Yeah! It's WAY better than anything that diminutive scientist created!

(CORTEX CASTLE)

Dr. Cortex: Ah-CHOO!

(TWINKLE PARK)

Ally: There! Twinkle Park!

Kid: Man! Look at all the cars! We've caught up!

Ally: That can only mean that the Boss Battle's ahead if everyone's still here.

The two boxers jump out of their car and rush over to the counter.

Kid: We'd like to go in, please.

Woman: Sure. That'll be twenty bucks each.

Ally: (hands over some money) That's pretty steep for just one clue.

(BOSS BATTLE)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Sixth at Boss Battle)

Dingodile: (rip) Ah'd better do this, Tiny. It involves driving.

Tiny: You do good then, Dingodile! You do very good!

Dingodile runs onto the track and drives off in a brown bumper car as Mush pulls up.

Mush: Did I do it?

Official: You missed the time by about three seconds. I'm sorry, but you'll have to try again.

Mush: (nods) Okay. This shouldn't take too long.

Geese & Krauser run onto the walkway, Geese rubbing the back of his head.

Geese: What the heck did you clobber me for, Krauser?

Krauser: You vere about to perform super move on the lady at da counter. I stop you.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Seventh at Boss Battle)

Geese: (rip) You do it, Krauser. There's no way I'm stooping to driving a bumper car.

Krauser: (shrugs) Okay.

The tall German runs onto the racetrack, gets into a manly, bright purple car and drives off in it. As he does, Talon pulls up to the finish line.

Talon: How'd I do, sonny?

Official: You passed it! Congrats! Come get your clue!

Talon: Will do! (jumps out of his bumper car)

Malon: Way to go, dad! You nailed it! (runs over to her father)

Talon: (rip) Malon, we're going to the Pitstop!

Malon: Let's go! Maybe we can catch Shaggy & Velma!

Kim: (voiceover) A lot of us were surprised when Shaggy and Talon finished the Boss Battle so quickly. This was mainly a put-down for the rest of us because that meant we were no longer in the lead.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives run out into the streets and look around.

Velma: (re-reading the clue) We probably shouldn't drive, Shaggy. The clue says to run to the next Pitstop.

Shaggy: Then let's like, ask around and find someone that knows where the hotel is!

As Shaggy & Velma run off, Paula & Jewel show up at Twinkle Park's entrance with Dan & Mika hot on their heels. The two teams rush towards the counter.

Paula: Can we go in, please?

Woman: Yes, but only if you pay twenty bucks each.

Jewel: Ouch.

Dan: Well, at least we're in.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Ron pulls up to the finish line again and looks at the official for what must be the fifth time.

Ron: Please tell me I did it this time!

Official: Don't worry. You did. You can come get the clue.

Ron gets out of the bumper car and limps over to the official, getting his clue. He then goes back over to Kim and opens the envelope.

Ron: (rip) Let's move, KP! This is the Pitstop!

Kim: But it says we need to run. Are you sure your leg is going to be fine.

Ron: Positive! Let's go!

After the two teen heroes leave the area, Miharu pulls up again, finishing her fifth attempt as well.

Official: You were extremely lucky. Any longer and you would have gone over. You can come over here to get the clue.

Miharu excitedly runs over to the official and grabs the clue. She then runs over to Xiaoyu and rips it open.

Miharu: (rip) Let's go, Xiao! With any luck, we can beat Kim & Ron to the Pitstop!

On their way out, the girls end up passing Kid & Ally. The boxers quickly run over to the clue box.

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Boss Battle)

Kid: (rip) It's another Boss Battle.

Ally: I'll do it, bro. Just gimmie a sec.

Handing her hat and necklace to Kid so she won't lose them, Ally, with long, red hair flowing past her shoulders, jumps into the red bumper car previously occupied by Talon. Ally takes off.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Velma: Excuse me, but would you happen to know where the Station Square Hotel is?

Man: Yeah. Just down the street apiece. Keep bearing to the right and ya can't miss it.

Shaggy: Like, thanks man!

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: We know the main way to the hotel here, but do you know if there's a quicker way to get there?

Woman: Actually, yes. Here. I'll take you.

Talon: You will? Thanks a bunch!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Miharu: Do you know where the hotel is, by any chance?

Man: Uh…I don't think so. I'm a tourist myself.

Xiaoyu: Well, THIS stinks.

Miharu: We'll find a way there, Xiao! Don't worry!

(KIM & RON)

Kim: How's your leg holding up, Ron?

Ron: It's doing great, KP!

Kim: Well, the leg's almost over. I think see the hotel!

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands on the race mat, which is sitting on the back deck, right beside the pool of the hotel. At his side is the famous speedster, Sonic the Hedgehog. Mr. Jowai points in the direction the teams will be coming from, which is the doors to the hotel. Suddenly, the two hear people rushing through the hotel. They then see the silhouettes of two racers approaching the doors, although we can't tell who it is.

The doors swoosh open and Shaggy & Velma run onto the deck, across the pool and finally jump onto the Pitstop.

Sonic: Welcome to Station Square!

Velma: Thanks.

Shaggy: Like, you're extremely hard to find, Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Shaggy & Velma………You are team number one!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First Place)

Velma: YES!

Shaggy: Like, alright! Back on top!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Mush quickly stops once he arrives at the finish line. He looks at the official with hope.

Mush: Did I do it this time?

Official: That you did! You're clue is right here.

Mush: Great! (jumps out of the car and rushes over to take the clue) Jolene! I got the clue!

Jolene: That's great, Mush!

Mush: (rip) And we're heading to the Pitstop! Let's go!

As Jolene & Mush run off, Dingodile shows up at the finish line.

Dingodile: How'd Ah do, mate?

Official: I'm afraid you missed it. You'll have to do it again.

Dingodile: (nods) Okay. Ah'm off.

Shortly after Dingodile drives off, Krauser shows up as well. The purple-haired man looks at the official.

Krauser: How'd I do, comrade?

Official: You'll have to do it again, I'm afraid.

Krauser: Drat. Vell, okay. I go.

As Krauser starts driving off to make another attempt, the next two teams arrive at almost the same time. The quickly take two clues out of the box.

(DAN & MIKA – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Tenth at Boss Battle)

Dan: (rip) A Boss Battle.

Mika: I'll do it, Dan. (runs onto the track and gets into Ron's powder blue bumper car)

Paula: (rip) "Who's up for a bumpy ride?"

Jewel: That would be me. I'll be right back, Paula. (goes onto the track and gets into an orange bumper car)

(PITSTOP)

Talon & Malon run across the hotel deck and check into the Pitstop, looking pleased.

Mr. Jowai: Talon & Malon………You're team number two!

(TALON & MALON – Second Place)

Talon: Finally! We're out of the back of the pack!

Malon: Yeah! This is great!

(TWINKLE PARK)

Raven & Beast Boy pull up to Twinkle Park, get out of their car and run over to the counter.

Raven: We need to get into the park, please.

Woman: Sure. That'll be twenty dollars each.

Beast Boy: No problem. (hands over the money)

As Raven & Beast Boy arrive at the elevator and take their trip upwards, Garfield & Arlene pull up. The two cats run over to the counter.

Arlene: We'd like to go in, please.

Woman: (looks over the counter and her eyes become hearts again) Ooooh! Such adorable kitties! (scoops up both racers and gives them a hug at the same time) I just wanna hug you and snuggle you and-

Garfield: Uh…We can go in, right?

Woman: Oh, yes! Of course! Go right in!

Arlene: Uh…Thanks.

The two cats quickly run into the building and take the elevator up.

Garfield: What a crazy woman.

Arlene: You said it.

(PITSTOP)

Because of Ron's injury slowing him down, Xiaoyu & Miharu arrive at the Pitstop before them. The two girls run across the deck and check into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Xiaoyu & Miharu………You're team number three!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Third Place)

Xiaoyu: Finally! We're back on top!

Miharu: Yes! Now we can do the next leg easier!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Jewel pulls up to the finish line and looks at the official with hope.

Jewel: Did I do it?

Official: You sure did. You can come get the next clue.

Jewel: Really! Great! (gets out of the car and runs across the track to grab the clue, Ally narrowly missing her as she pulls up as well)

Ally: Did I do it as well?

Official: (looks at the clock) Yes, but only barely. You can come get the clue, though.

Ally: (whew) That's a relief.

As Ally gets the clue from the official, Jewel is already back over at Paula, opening the envelope.

Jewel: (rip) The Pitstop!

Paula: Looks like we're running, Jewel. Let's go.

As the girls run off, Ally runs over to her brother.

Ally: (rip) Let's go, bro! Maybe we can still catch them!

Kid: Right! Come on! (hands Ally her hat and necklace back)

As Kid & Ally run off after Paula & Jewel, Raven & Beast Boy arrive. The two Titans run over to the clue box and take out a clue.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

Beast Boy: (rip) Yep. A Boss Battle.

Raven: This seems to be like those video game things that you like so much. Why don't you do it?

Beast Boy: You bet!

As Beast Boy chooses a green (duh) bumper car, Garfield & Arlene run into the room and over to the clue box.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Boss Battle)

Garfield: Last one. (rip) A Boss Battle.

Arlene: Looks like we'd be driving those bumper cars. I'll do it.

Arlene runs onto the track and jumps into a pink bumper car, driving off in it.

(PITSTOP)

Kim & Ron walk across the deck and step onto the mat, Ron avoiding to put pressure on his injured leg.

Mr. Jowai: Kim & Ron………You're team number four!

(KIM & RON – Fourth Place)

Kim: Yes! We climbed out of last place!

Ron: That's a real relief.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Mika, after trying a few times, pulls up to the finish line.

Mika: How'd I do?

Official: You passed.

Mika: Really!

Official: Yes. You can come get the clue now.

Mika: Yes! (jumps out of the bumper car and grabs the clue, then runs back over to Dan)

Dan: You did great, Mika!

Mika: Thanks, Dan! (rip) We're going to the Pitstop!

Dan: Let's get going!

Geese: This is freaking ridiculous…

Tiny: Come on, Dingodile! You do good!

(PITSTOP)

Jolene: There's the hotel, Mush!

Mush: And in we go!

The two siblings run through the hotel and dart onto the back deck, where they see the Pitstop. The two run over and check in.

Mr. Jowai: Jolene & Mush………You're team number five!

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth Place)

Jolene: That's pretty good.

Mush: Yeah. One of the better positions we've gotten.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Beast Boy pulls up to the finish line and looks up at the official expectantly.

Official: I'm sorry, but you'll have to try again.

Beast Boy: Man. I must've only missed it by a couple of seconds

As Beast Boy drives off again, Arlene pulls up, but she has an idea on how well she did.

Arlene: I have to do it again, right?

Official: Afraid so.

Arlene: Okay. I've gotta try harder if Garfield and I are gonna stay in.

Garfield: Keep going, Arlene! You're doing great!

(PITSTOP)

The next two teams end up entering the hotel at the same time. They look around for the Pitstop.

Kid: Where's the Pitstop?

Jewel: I don't know. It should be around here somewhere.

Paula: Wait! I see it! (grabs Jewel by the arm and pulls her through the doors)

Kid & Ally see this all to late, because by the time they see the Pitstop, Paula & Jewel are already there. The two siblings start walking over.

Mr. Jowai: Paula & Jewel………You're team number six!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth Place)

Paula: (nods) Still pretty decent.

Jewel: Yeah. We got extremely lucky.

Mr. Jowai: Guys, you can check in now.

Paula & Jewel step off the mat and allow Kid & Ally to step on.

Mr. Jowai: Kid & Ally, you're team number seven.

(KID & ALLY – Seventh Place)

Ally: Hey. It's better than we thought we would get.

Kid: Yeah. Especially after our cab driver made a wrong turn.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Dingodile slides to a stop at the finish line again.

Official: Congrats, because you completed the task this time.

Dingodile: (whew) Finally. (gets out of the car and goes over to take a clue, then runs back to Tiny)

Tiny: Dingodile do good!

Dingodile: Thanks, pal. (rip) C'mon, Tiny! We're going to the Pitstop!

Tiny: Oh, goody!

The two giants run off as Krauser pulls up.

Geese: You had better have completed it this time, Krauser!

Official: Don't worry. He did.

Krauser: Ah! Good!

The purple-haired man receives a clue and runs over to Geese again.

Krauser: (rip) Ve are goingk to the Peetstop, Geese!

Geese: Okay. With any luck, we'll beat the two giants there.

Not long after the two men run off, Beast Boy pulls up again.

Beast Boy: I did it this time, right?

Official: That you did. You can come get the clue now.

Beast Boy: Alright! (jumps out and receives the clue)

Raven: Beast Boy, hurry! Arlene is coming!

Beast Boy: (rip) We're going to the Pitstop, Raven! Let's go!

Arlene pulls up as Raven & Beast Boy fly out of the room. The pink cat looks at the official nervously.

Arlene: If I didn't do this, Garfield and I are toast!

Official: Don't worry. You did it.

Arlene: Thank goodness. (gets out of the car, takes the clue and goes back over to Garfield.

Garfield: You did good, Arlene.

Arlene: If we're eliminated, I don't think I'll agree with that. (rip) Let's go, Garfield!

(PITSTOP)

Dan & Mika run across the hotel deck and arrive at the Pitstop, both of them short on breath.

Mr. Jowai: Dan & Mika………You're team number eight!

(DAN & MIKA – Eighth Place)

Dan: (whew) That was pretty rough.

Mika: We've done well so far, Dan. Let's try and improve for the next leg.

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Krauser: Ve are needingk to get to hotel. Do you happen to know thee directions?

Man: Excuse me?

Krauser: Ve need to go to zee hotel.

Man: What?

Geese: The hotel, you idiot! We need to get to the freaking hotel!

Man: Oh. Just down the road a bit. You can't miss it.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY)

Beast Boy: Hey, Raven! I think I can see the hotel from here!

Raven: Let's go, then.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: There's the hotel!

Tiny: We coming, Mr. Jowai!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Garfield: Come on, Arlene! We're almost there!

Arlene: I sure hope we can get there soon! I'm…Running…Out of…Stamina again.

(PITSTOP)

Hearing footsteps again, Mr. Jowai and Sonic look at the hotel doors as they open, allowing the next safe team entry.

Tiny & Dingodile race onto the deck, grinning happily. The two friends check in.

Mr. Jowai: Tiny & Dingodile………You're team number nine!

(TINY & DINGODILE – Ninth Place)

Tiny: YAY! (wraps his arms around Dingodile in a bear hug)

Voice: You've gotta be freaking kidding me…

Everyone looks in the direction of the voice and sees Geese & Krauser walking onto the deck, the former not looking very thrilled. Tiny & Dingodile step off the mat, allowing them to get on.

Mr. Jowai: Geese & Krauser, you're team number ten.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Tenth Place)

Geese: (sighs) I'll take it…This time.

Mr. Jowai and Sonic wait for the final safe team to arrive. They suddenly hear footsteps coming from inside the hotel, approaching the doorway. The door opens.

Revealing nothing.

The camera quickly pans down to watch as Garfield & Arlene walk across the deck and step onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Garfield & Arlene………You are team number eleven!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eleventh Place)

Arlene: Are you kidding me!

Mr. Jowai: No. You guys are still in the race.

Garfield: I don't know how we managed to do it, but we still did it.

Arlene: Yeah! Hopefully, we can catch up in the next leg!

Sad music plays as Raven & Beast Boy run across the deck and check into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Raven & Beast Boy………(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Beast Boy: Gee. The surprise of the century.

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

(RAVEN & BEAST BOY – ELIMINATED)

We see Raven & Beast Boy talking to the camera later that night.

Raven: Am I upset that we're eliminated? No. While I must admit that this wasn't as boring as I thought it would be, I knew right from the start that Beast Boy and I wouldn't be the ones to win, even after coming in first back in Leg 1. There are just other teams in the race more determined than us, and I respect that.

Beast Boy: I'm totally bummed that we got eliminated this early. I was really hoping we'd last until at least sixth or seventh, but Raven and I just didn't try as hard as we could have, I guess. I really hope that the winner of this whole thing is someone real deserving of the prize, because I would really like to congratulate them when they do.

Raven: Beast Boy is annoying, but I guess that's what makes him Beast Boy. I honestly can't think of him any other way, but I must admit that I would really like to see him act his age once in a while. Other than that, I was glad to do this with him, because he was actually tolerable most of the time we were on the race.

Beast Boy: Hey, Raven's my friend. I always want to treat her like she can trust me, because there are times I really think she needs someone to comfort her. You can bet that I'll go back to doing that once we arrive back at the tower, that's for sure. I loved doing the race with her, because it was the most time I've ever spent with her, and I really loved every minute of it.

We see a slow-motion shot of Raven & Beast Boy turning their backs to the camera and leaving the Pitstop. As they walk beside the pool, Beast Boy attempts to wrap his arm around Raven's shoulders. Without looking, Raven pushes him into the pool with one arm, not even stopping her walk.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…

We see Jolene & Mush driving a car when another team pulls up beside them and passes.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) A rivalry sparks between two teams.

Jolene: (watches as the other team cuts them off) So that's the way they wanna play, eh? Okay. They're asking for it.

We see Talon angrily pushing his way through a crowd of racers outside a building.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) And Talon explodes.

Talon: (points and accusing finger off the screen) Why did you freaking do it, ya varmint! ANSWER ME!

A slow-motion shot of Talon's firey gaze casting a dark look off the screen.

Current Standings:

1 – Shaggy & Velma

2 – Talon & Malon

3 – Xiaoyu & Miharu

4 – Kim & Ron

5 – Jolene & Mush

6 – Paula & Jewel

7 – Kid & Ally

8 – Dan & Mika

9 – Tiny & Dingodile

10 – Geese & Krauser

11 – Garfield & Arlene

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	7. Leg 6

Leg Six

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking on a deck outside a hotel.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Not only is this one of the biggest worlds in gaming history, but it's also the first node from the last race to return. This is the home of legendary speedster Sonic the Hedgehog, whom has defeated the evil doctor Eggman countless times. And at the edge of Station Square, the biggest city in the node: The Station Square Hotel. This fancy, popular hotel was the fifth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

We see clips of the eleven remaining teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with Shaggy & Velma. We then see a few of the teams sitting at a table, eating.

Mr. Jowai: After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Kim lying in a bed, asleep.

Mr. Jowai: …Sleep…

We see Paula talking with Malon as they lean against a railing, looking out over the beach.

Mr. Jowai: …And mingle with the other teams. Will Shaggy & Velma be able to maintain their lead for another leg? And will Garfield & Arlene be able to recover from their narrow escape in the last leg? Shaggy & Velma, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first team to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

The sun's high in the sky as Shaggy & Velma prepare to leave the Pitstop. Once the time comes, they rip open the next clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First to Depart)

Velma (rip) Fly to the world of Mario.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now fly to the world of Mario, another returning node from the last race. Once they land, teams must take one of the marked cars and search out Star Hill, where they'll find the next clue.

Velma: You have seventy-three dollars for this leg of the race.

Shaggy: Let's get going, Velm.

Velma: (voiceover) I think Shaggy and I are doing great so far, but I don't want to get cocky yet. The race isn't even half-over and we could get eliminated at any moment. The only thing we can do is try our hardest to stay in the race.

The two detectives leave the hotel and walk onto the street, where they see eleven marked cars. Climbing into one, Shaggy & Velma drive off.

Shaggy: Like, how much of a lead do we have on the farmers?

Velma: About five minutes. We need to hurry if we're to make it to the airport with enough time to book a good flight.

(TALON & MALON – Second to Depart)

Malon: (rip) Fly to the world of Mario.

Talon: Now's the time where us being Nintendo characters comes in handy! Let's go!

Talon: (voiceover) I'm trying my hardest to keep up with Malon. I know that this race is for her, because she's been really excited about it, and I don't want to let her down by being the reason we get eliminated.

The father and daughter leave the Pitstop, exit the hotel and get into one of the marked cars. With Malon behind the wheel, the two farmers drive off.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Third to Depart)

Xiaoyu: (rip) You have seventy-three bucks for this leg of the race.

Miharu: Hmm…We're running a little low on money.

Xiaoyu: We'll have to go easy on it, then. Let's go.

Xiaoyu: (voiceover) We've come this far in the race. Now Miharu and I can just hope that we can hold on longer and hopefully win this thing. After all, the race is almost half over.

The two schoolgirls quickly race over to one of the marked cars outside the hotel, get in and drive off in it.

Xiaoyu: How long is it to the airport, Miharu?

Miharu: (reading the map) About ten minutes. It's on the other side of Station Square.

Xiaoyu: We'd better hurry. Kim & Ron arrived at the Pitstop not long after we did.

(KIM & RON – Fourth to Depart)

Kim: (rip) Okay, Ron. Let's get going.

Ron: Right, KP.

Ron: (voiceover) I'm really glad we weren't eliminated the last leg. If we were, I would have blamed myself for my injured leg, but we actually managed a decent spot. Now that I'm feeling a little better, I feel that we can do that much better in the race.

Kim & Ron walk out of the hotel, get into one of the remaining marked cars and drive off.

(AIRPORT)

Shaggy & Velma rush into the airport and look around. They spot an open airline and go over to it.

Velma: We need two tickets to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Ticket agent: Our earliest flight arrives at one in the afternoon.

Shaggy: Is that like, the earliest flight available?

Ticket agent: It is.

Shaggy: We'll take it!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First on Flight 1)

After receiving their tickets, Shaggy & Velma go to sit down. Shortly after they do, Talon & Malon run into the airport. The farmers see the open airline and go over to it.

Malon: We're looking for a flight to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Ticket agent: Sure thing. The flight leaves at noon.

Talon: Sounds like a plan. We'll take it.

(TALON & MALON – Second on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth to Depart)

Jolene: (rip) Hey! We're heading to our home node!

Mush: That's great! We'll have the advantage!

Jolene: (voiceover) I'm still surprised Mush and I are still in this. We're half the size of the average person, and yet we've outlasted some pretty good teams. Hopefully, we'll be able to continue surprising ourselves and get even further.

The two mushroom siblings quickly leave the hotel and jump into one of the remaining cars. They jump in and drive off.

(AIRPORT)

Due to Xiaoyu & Miharu getting lost, Kim & Ron arrive at the airport first. The two heroes run over to the counter, Ron hobbling a little.

Kim: Do you have any more tickets available going to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Ticket agent: I sure do. Here you go.

(KIM & RON – Third on Flight 1)

Kim & Ron leave the counter, and as soon as they do, Xiaoyu & Miharu arrive. The two girls see Kim & Ron leaving a counter and run over to it.

Miharu: We're looking for two tickets on a flight heading to the world of Mario.

Ticket agent: You're in luck. We've still got some tickets available. The flight will leave at noon.

Xiaoyu: (nods) That works. Thanks.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Fourth on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth to Depart)

Paula: (rip) Hmm…The world of Mario.

Jewel: We'd better be careful. Jolene & Mush have the advantage now.

Paula: I'm really glad that I'm doing this race with Jewel. We're getting along extremely well, and good teamwork usually helps a team out in a race. Hopefully, it will pay off and we'll be able to advance a good while longer.

The two friends walk out of the hotel and jump into one of the remaining cars, driving off to find the airport.

(KID & ALLY – Seventh to Depart)

Kid: (rip) The world of Mario!

Ally: Alright! This'll be a blast!

Kid: Let's go, sis!

Ally: I'm pleased with our progress thus far. We've made it almost halfway through the race now and we're still going strong. However, we're playing to win, and we're not going to let anything stand in our way.

The two siblings quickly come upon the remaining marked cars, get into one of them and drive off.

(AIRPORT)

Jolene & Mush race into the airport and look around.

Mush: Which airline has the best flights to the Mushroom Kingdom again, sis?

Jolene: Shroom Airlines! Come on!

The two run over to the airline (which everyone else has gone so far) to order tickets.

Jolene: We're looking for a flight heading to the world of Mario.

Ticket agent: Ah! Heading home, I see. Well, I've got some tickets available on the flight leaving at noon, if that's alright.

Mush: That's fine, thanks.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(DAN & MIKA – Eighth to Depart)

Dan: (rip) Let's get going, Mika. Maybe we can catch up.

Mika: You said it, Dan. Let's go.

Dan: (voiceover) We've come this far. We're hoping to go all the way. The only thing I'm worried about is that we're one of the weaker teams in the race and people might gang up on us. The only thing we can do is avoid conflicts to last longer.

The two Street Fighters quickly jump into one of the four remaining cars and drive off in it.

(AIRPORT)

Kid & Ally pull into the parking lot of the airport the exact same time as Paula & Jewel do, and the two teams race each other into the airport to get to the counter first. Everyone sitting down inside watches as Kid & Ally beat the two girls to the counter by a mile.

Kid: (panting) We need…Two tickets…To the Mushroom Kingdom…Please.

Ticket agent: Of course. We have a flight leaving at noon if that's alright.

Ally: That's not too far off. We'll take it.

(KID & ALLY – Sixth on Flight 1)

The two siblings step aside as Paula & Jewel approach.

Jewel: Please tell us you've still got some more tickets available for that flight!

Ticket agent: Don't worry. I do. Here you go.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Seventh on Flight 1)

Paula: (whew!) That's a relief.

(PITSTOP)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Ninth to Depart)

Dingodile: (rip) Let's get goin', Tiny.

Tiny: Right! We do good in this leg!

Tiny: (voiceover) Dingodile and Tiny enjoy race thus far! We go farther than we think! However, strange man in funny pants hate Dingodile and Tiny, so Tiny think he need to watch back from now on.

The two friends quickly grab one of the three remaining cars and quickly drive off. As they do, the next team leaves.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Tenth to Depart)

Geese: We'd better make up for that poor performance yesterday. (rip) Move it, Krauser!

Krauser: Da! Ve go to airport now!

Krauser: (voiceover) Geese ees reely taking thees race too seriously. Now, not only does he havingk an obsession weeth winning, but he has made enemies wiff most of de others. I reely hope I can keep heem under control.

The two half-brothers jump into a car and drive off after Tiny & Dingodile.

(AIRPORT)

Dan & Mika race into the airport. Seeing all of the waiting teams gathered around, they know which airline to go after. They quickly run over to the airline counter with hopes of getting a good flight.

Mika: We need two tickets to the world of Mario, on the earliest flight possible.

Ticket agent: We have a flight departing at noon. Will that suffice?

Dan: (nods) It will. Thank you very much.

(DAN & MIKA – Eighth on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last to Depart)

Garfield: You ready to make up for yesterday's performance, Arlene?

Arlene: You know it. (rip) Fly to the world of Mario and search for Star Hill.

Garfield: Let's go, Arlene.

Garfield: We didn't really have the best of luck in the last leg. After coming in eleventh, Arlene and I realized that we needed to pick up the pace if we wanted to stay in the race. The only thing I hope for is that luck turns our way again soon.

The two cats walk out of the hotel and climb into the final marked car, driving off in it.

(AIRPORT)

Dingodile flies into the airport with Tiny right behind him. The two giants run over to the counter.

Dingodile: Ya have any flights left for the flight to the world of Mario at all?

Ticket agent: Sure thing. We've got some tickets left for the flight leaving at noon.

Dingodile: That works. Thanks.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Ninth on Flight 1)

As the two giants leave the counter, Geese & Krauser approach.

Krauser: Do you haff any more teeckets for da flight dat the two beeg guys just got on?

Ticket agent: You're lucky. These are some of the last tickets available for the earliest flight.

Geese: Good.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Tenth on Flight 1)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Garfield: (reading a map) The airport should be coming up soon, Arlene.

Arlene: I hope we're not too late to make a good flight!

Soon, the two cats arrive at the airport. They get out of their car and rush inside. Seeing everyone sitting down, Garfield & Arlene rush over to the counter.

Ticket agent: May I help you?

Garfield: Yeah. We need two tickets for the earliest flight possible heading to the world of Mario.

Ticket agent: You're extremely lucky. These are the last two tickets.

Arlene: (whew) Thanks.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last on Flight 1)

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) All eleven teams are now on the same flight and are flying to the world of Mario, arriving at one in the afternoon. Because everyone's caught up to each other, it's once again anyone's game.

(Flight – Landing)

All eleven teams race through the airport at roughly the same pace.Tiny, Garfield, Talon and Ron (due to his lingering injury) are bringing up he rear, trying to catch up to everyone else. While Paula & Jewel think that they're leading the pack, the team that actually is leading is Jolene & Mush, again putting their small sizes to their advantage, squeezing through the crowd of people with ease.

Jolene & Mush are again out of the airport first and rush into the parking lot to look for the marked cars.

Mush: You see the cars at all, sis?

Jolene: Uh…Wait a minute…There! I see them!

Mush: Hey! You're right! Let's go!

As Jolene & Mush run towards the cars, Paula & Jewel exit the airport.

Jewel: Hey! How did those two beat us out of the airport?

Paula: We won't worry about that right now, Jewel. We need to get to the cars to keep our position!

As Jolene & Mush drive off, Paula & Jewel jump into one of the cars. At the same time, the rest of the teams leave the airport and dash onto the parking lot.

Geese: Get in the car, Krauser!

Ally: Come on, bro! We need to catch up!

Garfield: You drive, Arlene!

Dan: Let's move, Mika!

Velma: Come on, Shag! After them!

Tiny: Tiny navigate! Dingodile drive!

Ron: I'll navigate, KP!

Malon: Come on, dad! Hurry!

Xiaoyu: Let's go, Miharu!

Shaggy & Velma are the last team out of the parking lot, but everyone is close together as they drive along the main road to find Star Hill.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Jewel: (smirks) The road to Star Hill is pretty straightforward, Paula. How about we do some passing?

Paula: (smirks) You got it.

With that, Paula swerves their car onto the other side of the road and passes Jolene & Mush. Without giving the mushrooms time to speed up, Paula jumps back into the right lane.

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Jolene: (sees Paula cutting them off) So that's the way they wanna play, eh? Okay. They're asking for it.

Mush: What're you thinking of doing, sis?

Jolene: (quickly turns down a side road) Taking the shortcut. If we go fast enough, we should be able to get the jump on them.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Miharu: Wasn't that one of the other teams that just went down that road?

Xiaoyu: Yep. Probably Jolene & Mush taking a shortcut. I'm following them.

Miharu: Go ahead. We'll pull ahead at the next clue.

(TALON & MALON)

Malon: How far is it to Star Hill, dad?

Talon: (looking at a map) About half an hour, dear.

Malon: Hopefully, some of the teams make a wrong turn and get lost.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Tiny: (looks back) Tiny no see strange man with funny pants, Dingodile.

Dingodile: Geese is probably ahead of us, then. We'll have ta hurry if we're ta get ta the clue first.

The teams race along the road, a few of them taking the shortcut Jolene & Mush took. Teams rapidly pull ahead or fall behind of others, but they're all going at basically the same pace.

(STAR HILL)

As it turns out, the shortcut does the trick. Jolene & Mush arrive at Star Hill. The two siblings get out of their car and look around.

Jolene: That's funny. I don't see the clue box.

Mush: (pulls out the clue again and reads it over) The clue box is stationed somewhere ON Star Hill. It's probably somewhere up there rather than down here.

Jolene: But look at the size of this place! It could take us forever to find it!

Mush: Well, we'd better start looking, then.

As the two mushrooms start climbing, Xiaoyu & Miharu show up. After parking their car, they get out and look up.

Miharu: There goes Jolene & Mush up Star Hill!

Xiaoyu: Let's go after them! The clue's probably on the hill somewhere!

The two girls fly up the hill after Jolene & Mush. Not long after, Paula & Jewel show up at the bottom of the hill.

Jewel: (sees Jolene & Mush climbing the hill) No way! They took a shortcut!

Paula: Well, we'd better get the clue even faster, then.

After Paula parks the car, the two friends get out and start climbing as well.

(JOLENE & MUSH; XIAOYU & MIHARU)

The two siblings search Star Hill for the clue box, oblivious to all of the stars on the ground, smiling at them. Xiaoyu & Miharu, on the other hand, get creeped out.

Miharu: Eww! These stars are staring at us!

Jolene: They're wishes.

Xiaoyu: Huh?

Mush: Whenever people make wishes, they get turned into stars and fall here until it's decided for them to come true.

Xiaoyu: Wow! Really? (picks up a star) I wonder what this one is.

Wish: (…I wish I could tell Xiaoyu how I feel…)

Xiaoyu: (eyes snap open as she drops the wish) Was…Was that Jin's voice?

Jolene & Mush, in the meantime, go up the hill a little further.

Jolene: (looks back) Mush! Stop listening in on people's wishes!

Mush: (puts another star down) I can't help it, sis! I'm just so curious! (picks up another one and puts it to his ear)

Wish: (…I really wish I could have a cuddly teddy bear for those cold nights…)

Mush: (looks at the wish strangely) Was that Rawk Hawk?

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the hill, Geese & Krauser show up. Hot on their tails are Dan & Mika and Kim & Ron.

Krauser: Do ve haff to go up da heel?

Geese: Looks like it. C'mon, Krauser.

Dan: That's a pretty big hill.

Mika: Yeah, but the clue box is up there somewhere.

Kim: Are you alright to do this, Ron?

Ron: Yep. Let's do this!

The six racers run up the hill as Garfield & Arlene, having taken the shortcut, arrive. The two cats jump out of their car and see everyone climbing the hill.

Arlene: Looks like we're climbing.

Garfield: Yep. Let's hope we can find the clue quickly.

As Garfield & Arlene run up the hill, the final four teams arrive. The teams get out of their cars and look up the hill.

Tiny: We search hill then?

Dingodile: Well, let's get goin', Tiny.

Talon: Boy. I've never seen a hill that big.

Malon: Yeah. I don't think Death Mountain could even be that high.

Ally: The clue box is up there?

Kid: It has to be. Let's start searching.

Shaggy: Like, let's go, Velm!

Velma: Right, Shag! Let's do this!

(KIM & RON)

Kim: You see anything, Ron?

Ron: Not yet, KP! Keep looking!

Kim: (looks down and sees a wish) Huh? What's this? (picks it up)

Wish: (…Cheese!…)

Kim: (does a double-take) Rufus?

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

Xiaoyu: (looks down over the hill) I still don't see the clue box, Miharu.

Miharu: We must not be high enough, Xiao. Let's go higher.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: (picks up a wish) Ah wonder whose wish this is?

Wish: (……………………………………)

Dingodile: (puts the wish down) Crash Bandicoot's.

(KID & ALLY)

Kid: (picks up a wish) Hey, Ally! What's this?

Ally: (walks over) I dunno.

Wish: (…All aye want is that ol' beaut' Ally Gator…)

Kid & Ally stare at the wish with wide eyes, recognizing the voice as fellow boxer Mickey McFist.

Ally: (storms off) When I get my hands on that Irish freak...

Kid: (drops the wish) Well Mickey, you can forget being invited to that after-party Ally and I promised.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Paula: Hey! Look way over there!

Jewel: (looks to the left) The clue box! Let's go get it!

The two girls run over to the clue box and take out the first clue.

(PAULA & JEWEL – First at Clue 1)

Jewel: (rip) Drive yourselves to Land's End.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now drive themselves twenty-three miles to Land's End, a mixture of field, desert and cavern that connects to Nimbus Land. In the desert area, teams will find their next clue.

Jewel: Caution: Glitch ahead!

Paula: Let's move, Jewel!

The girls race headfirst down Star Hill and back to their car. Luckily, only a few teams notice them.

Kim: That was Paula & Jewel.

Ron: That means that they found the clue box! Let's go see!

Geese: Those two girls found the clue, Krauser.

Krauser: Da! No ve go get eet too!

The two teams race up the hill, Ron scrambling a little harder. They reach the clue at almost the same time.

(KIM & RON – Second at Clue 1)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Third at clue 1)

Kim: (rip) Drive to Land's End.

Geese: (rip) Caution: Glitch ahead. Perfect/. Let's move, Krauser!

The two teams race down the hill, although Geese & Krauser clearly win due to Ron slowing down a bit.

Tiny: Teams find clue, Dingodile!

Dingodile: (looks up the hill) Ah see it, Tiny! Let's move!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene: (panting) Garfield…I need…To sit down…

Garfield: Go ahead, Arlene. I'll keep searching.

As Arlene sits down, Garfield continues searching. She then sees a wish sitting on the ground beside her. She curiously picks it up and puts it to her ear.

Wish: (…I sure wish there were an easy way to tell Arlene how much I care…)

Arlene instantly recognizes the voice and hastily drops the wish.

Arlene: (voiceover) Um…Uh…No comment.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth at Clue 1)

Dingodile: (rip) Drive ta Land's End.

Tiny: (reads further) Glitch there, Dingodile! We hurry!

Dingodile: Right!

As the two giants run off, Jolene & Mush reach the clue box. The siblings take the next clue out.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth at Clue 1)

Mush: (rip) Uh-oh! A Glitch!

Jolene: We need to hurry! Someone might use it on us!

Xiaoyu: (watches as Jolene & Mush run off after Tiny & Dingodile) They've found the clue!

Miharu: Let's get it, Xiao!

The two girls run over to the clue box, followed closely by Dan & Mika.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Sixth at Clue 1)

(DAN & MIKA – Seventh at Clue 1)

Xiaoyu: (rip) Drive to Land's End, where you'll find the clue in the desert area.

Mika: (rip) Caution: Glitch ahead!

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Jewel: According to the map, we should be arriving at Land's End soon.

Paula: That's good.

Jewel: However, once we get there, we're going to have to continue on foot. There's no way for vehicles to get to the desert area.

Paula: Okay. At least we know what to do.

Soon, the girls arrive at the entrance to Land's End. They park their car, get out and run into the level.

(KIM & RON)

Kim: Let's see…If my knowledge of this world is correct, there should be a quicker way to the desert area once we get to Land's End.

Ron: (nods) We'll take that way, then.

Once they arrive, the two teen heroes go into Land's End and start looking around for ways to go.

(STAR HILL)

(TALON & MALON – Eighth at Clue 1)

Talon: (rip) Drive to Land's End.

Malon: Sounds like a plan, dad. Let's go.

The father and daughter run back down the hill, back to their car.

(LAND'S END)

Geese & Krauser show up at Land's End, followed directly by Jolene & Mush. The two teams jump out of their cars and race into Land's End.

Mush: We can't let those two beat us to the Glitch!

After they do, Tiny & Dingodile drive up (with Tiny's head sticking out of the window). The two giants park their car and get out.

Tiny: We get to clue quickly, Dingodile!

Dingodile: Ah only hope it's quick enough!

(STAR HILL)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Clue 1)

(KID & ALLY – Tenth at Clue 1)

Shaggy: (rip) Like, the next clue's at Land's End!

Ally: (rip) And there's a Glitch there!

Kid: Let's go, sis!

Garfield: (sees the two teams racing back to the remaining cars) Gah. Don't tell me the clue's been up there the whole freaking time.

Garfield climbs up to the clue box, grabs a clue and races back down to where Arlene is sitting.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Clue 1)

Garfield: (notices Arlene's face is a little red) You okay, Arlene?

Arlene: (still embarrassed about finding Garfield's wish) Y-Yeah. I'm good.

Garfield: (shrugs, then rips open the envelope) We're in last place, Arlene. Let's go!

(LAND'S END)

Xiaoyu & Miharu pull up to the entrance to Land's End, but Dan & Mika manage to get out of their car first and beat the two girls at racing into the level.

Miharu: Hey! What the heck?

Xiaoyu: Let's just go in, Miharu! We'll worry about them later!

(DESERT AREA)

Paula & Jewel run into the desert area of Land's End.

Paula: I see the clue box over there by the whirlpool!

Jewel, however, sees something before the clue box. The race mat lays on the sand, with a post sticking into the air. On the post are tabs with the numbers 1 to 11. At the top of the post is a box and a blue sign that reads '404 ERROR' in big, white letters.

Jewel: There's the Glitch!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the desert area of Land's End.

Mr. Jowai: This is the first of only two Glitches on the entire race. The first team that wishes to use it can force another team to stop racing for a set amount of time. Once a team has been halted, they must turn this hourglass over and wait for the sand to run out before they can continue on. However, teams can only utilize the Glitch once on the entire race, so they have to decide when it's most advantageous to use it.

The two girls step onto the mat and look at the camera.

Paula: We choose not to use the Glitch. (takes the number 1 from the post as she and Jewel continue on)

(PAULA & JEWEL – First at Split Track)

Jewel: And it's… (rip) A Split Track!

Before the race continues, we again see Mr. Jowai walking in the desert area, but from a different angle.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must chose between 'High' or 'Low'. In 'High', teams must scale the famous Land's End Cliff, a three-hundred foot cliff, one at a time. Once each of the team members have reached the top, they'll be given the next clue. This task could be scary, and physically demanding, but teams with enough strength could finish quickly. In 'Low', teams must jump into the whirlpool in front of the clue box and navigate through the underground temple, Belome Temple, until they reach the end, where they'll find the next clue. There's nothing scary about this task, and it doesn't require a lot of strength, but navigating through Belome Temple could take a long time.

Paula: We've got to do the whirlpool.

Jewel: Yeah. Neither of us are very strong.

The two girls jump into the whirlpool, and just as Kim & Ron, having taken a shortcut, leap out of a nearby pipe. The two teens see the Glitch and run over to it.

Kim: (to the camera) We chose not to use the Glitch. (takes the number 2 from the post)

(KIM & RON – Second at Split Track)

Ron: (rip) I think we should do the cliff, KP.

Kim: You sure?

Ron: Yeah. We both have experience with rock-climbing, so we should be able to finish quickly.

Kim: (nods) Okay.

(LAND'S END)

Talon & Malon pull up to the entrance. The father and daughter get out of their car and run into the level.

Talon: I sure hope we don't get lost.

Malon: You and me both, dad.

After Talon & Malon leave, the last three teams pull up. Everyone gets out at almost the same time and runs into the level with hopes of catching up.

(DESERT AREA)

Geese: Good. There's the Glitch.

Krauser: You're sure about thees, Geese?

Geese: Of course. (steps onto the mat and takes a picture from the box) We choose to use the Glitch on… (slaps the picture on the center of the sign) The bumblers!

We see that Geese has plastered Tiny & Dingodile's picture on the sign. He then takes the smaller picture of he and Krauser and posts it in the 'courtesy of' section of the sign.

Geese: (voiceover) I chose to use the Glitch on those two because I frankly don't think they deserve to be here. They were extraordinarily lucky to make it this far, and I think of it as a severe fluke. It's about time that they were eliminated, and I want to be the cause of it.

After taking the number 3 from the post, Geese & Krauser run over to the clue.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Third at Split Track)

Krauser: (rip) Spleet Track!

Geese: We're climbing the cliff. There's no way I'm going underground.

Krauser: Okay. Eef you say so.

As Geese & Krauser run off, Jolene & Mush arrive. They quickly see Tiny & Dingodile's picture on the sign.

Jolene: Oh, no. Those two aren't going to like that.

The two siblings continue to the mat.

Jolene: (to the camera) We choose not to use the Glitch. (takes the number 4 from the post and continues to the clue box)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Split Track)

Mush (rip) A Split Track.

Jolene: I'm not as athletic as you are, Mush. We're going to have to go underground.

Mush: Yeah. You're probably right.

The two mushrooms jump into the whirlpool and come out underground.

Jolene: Okay. We just need to work our way through Belome Temple.

Mush: (points to the only exit in the area) Let's go, then.

The two walk through the doorway, and are surprised when they end up inside a yellow temple.

Jolene: How the heck!

Mush: Hey. This level was from Mario RPG. The scenery can change instantly.

(KIM & RON)

The two heroes, now geared up, are at the foot of the cliff. Ron stands at the bottom and waits for Kim to reach the top. She's a good ways up as Geese & Krauser come into the area.

Geese: Okay. There's the cliff.

Krauser: Da! I go first, Geese!

(DESERT AREA)

Tiny & Dingodile rush onto the scene and quickly see the Glitch mat.

Tiny: Dingodile! Someone use Glitch on us!

Dingodile: Crap! (steps onto the mat and flips the hourglass over) Geese & Krauser. Why am Ah not surprised?

Tiny: (ears droop) Are we eliminated, Dingodile?

Dingodile: Ah hope not.

(CLIFF)

Kim has managed to reach the top of the cliff quickly as Krauser is still working his way up.

Seeing Kim reach the top, Ron stars his trek up the cliff, hoping that his injury won't slow him down too much.

(DESERT AREA)

Dan: There's the Glitch!

Mika: (to Tiny & Dingodile) You guys got stopped?

Dingodile: Yeah. Ah really hope we can stay in this.

Dan: Good luck, then. (to the camera) We chose not to use the Glitch. (takes the number 5 from the post)

(DAN & MIKA – Fifth at Split Track)

Mika: (rip) A Split Track!

Dan: I say we climb the cliff. We're pretty athletic.

Mika: (nods) Okay. Let's do this.

As Dan & Mika run off, Xiaoyu & Miharu approach.

Xiaoyu: (to the camera) We're not going to use the Glitch at this point. (takes the number 6 from the post)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Sixth at Split Track)

Miharu: (rip) What do you think we should do, Xiao?

Xiaoyu: Go underground. I don't think we have the strength to climb a cliff.

Miharu: Okay. We'll go into the whirlpool.

The two girls jump into the whirlpool.

Tiny: (jumping up and down) Come on! Go faster!

Dingodile: Just be patient, Tiny. We'll need the energy to catch up once the time is up.

Tiny: (sighs) Okay.

(CLIFF)

Kim: Come on, Ron! You're almost there!

Krauser: You do good, Geese! You getting there!

Dan & Mika run onto the scene. They quickly see the giant cliff.

Dan: Well, there it is. I'll go first.

Mika: Okay. I'll wait for you to finish.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Jewel: Man. This stinks. I have no idea where we are in this stupid temple anymore.

Paula: We've got to be getting close. Let's try that pathway over there.

The two girls walk through the door and freeze, as they see the clue box sitting right beside a trampoline with a clown face on it.

Paula: See? What'd I tell you?

Jewel: Alright! The clue!

(PAULA & JEWEL – First at Clue 2)

Paula: (rip) Climb the beanstalk in Bean Valley to Nimbus Land.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Teams must now go to Bean Valley, which is easily accessible from either part of the Split Track. Once there, they must search out this beanstalk, which reaches high above the clouds. Teams must now climb the beanstalk to Nimbus Land, a kingdom of cloud creatures, where they'll find they're next clue.

Jewel: I'm guessing that we need to take this trampoline.

Paula: I think you're right. Let's go.

The two girls jump on the trampoline (one at a time) and rocket out of the temple.

(DESERT AREA)

Talon & Malon dash onto the scene and quickly see Tiny & Dingodile standing on the Glitch pad.

Malon: Who used the Glitch on you two?

Tiny: Strange man in funny pants.

Dingodile: He means Geese & Krauser.

Talon: (darkly) Don't worry, boys. We'll get them for you.

Malon: That's right. (to the camera) We're not going to use the Glitch. (takes the number 7 from the post)

(TALON & MALON – Seventh at Split Track)

Talon: (rip) I say we go underground, Malon.

Malon: Yeah, dad. Neither of us know how to climb rocks.

As the farmers jump into the whirlpool, the final three teams arrive, each of the trying to stay ahead and reach the Glitch first.

Kid: (steps onto the mat) Ally and I aren't going to use the Glitch! (takes the number 8 from the post and runs off)

Shaggy: (to the camera) Like, neither are me. (takes the number 9 from the post)

Garfield: I guess that means we can't use the Glitch either since we're in last. (takes the number 11)

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Split Track)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Split Track)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Tenth at Split Track)

Kid: (rip) I say we go underground, sis.

Ally: You bet, bro. Let's go!

Shaggy: (rip) Like, I'm with Kid USA, Velma. Neither of us are good mountain climbers.

Velma: Okay. Let's jump into the whirlpool.

Garfield: (rip) I think we should climb the cliff.

Arlene: Are you serious?

Garfield: Hey. We climb trees all the time. This shouldn't be much different.

Dingodile: You guys had better hurry! Our time's almost up!

(CLIFF)

Ron finally manages to get to the top of the cliff, still managing to beat Krauser and Dan to the top.

Kim: (helps Ron to his feet) Alright! Now we can go on!

A nearby Paratroopa hands Kim the next clue, which she promptly opens as Ron gets out of his climbing suit.

(KIM & RON – Second at Clue 2)

Kim: (rip) Let's go, Ron! We've got some more climbing ahead of us!

Ron: Got it, KP! Let's go!

(BEAN VALLEY)

Paula & Jewel shoot out of a nearby pipe, each landing on their feet. The two girls look around.

Paula: Okay. Where's this beanstalk?

Jewel: I see it over there, Paula! It's really going above the clouds!

Paula: Okay! Let's go!

Shortly after Paula & Jewel run off, Kim & Ron run onto the scene via the route from the Land's End cliff. They also see the beanstalk and run off in it's direction.

(CLIFF)

Geese climbs up the cliff and manages to reach the top fairly quickly. After Krauser pulls him to his feet, a Paratroopa hands him the clue.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Third at Clue 2)

Krauser: (rip) We go up, Geese! Way up!

Geese: (gets out of his climbing suit) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just go.

Meanwhile, Garfield has proved that climbing a cliff is as easy for him as climbing a tree. He scurries up the cliff in record time, not even needing a climbing outfit. Once he reaches the top, he looks down at Arlene.

Garfield: I'm up, Arlene! Your turn!

Arlene: You did that so fast, Garfield! I don't believe it!

Dan: (voiceover) Seeing Garfield do that so quickly was unbelievable. It also made me feel slightly useless because I was taking so freaking long to actually get to the top of the cliff. My only hope was that Arlene couldn't do it as fast.

(BELOME TEMPLE)

It takes them a fair bit, but Jolene & Mush manage to find the right pathways and locate the clue box. The siblings rush over and take out the next clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Clue 2)

Jolene: (rip) Climb the beanstalk to Nimbus Land.

Mush: This'll be easy! That beanstalk is loaded with huge platforms to climb!

The two, being so small, are able to step onto the trampoline at the same time. The two mushrooms launch up to the higher ground.

(BEAN VALLEY)

Paula & Jewel manage to beat Kim & Ron to the huge beanstalk. They quickly see that the huge beanstalk is full of large platforms.

Jewel: Hey! This is going to be easier that we thought!

Paula: Yeah. Let's go.

As the two girls step onto the first platform and start climbing upwards, Kim & Ron run into view.

Ron: There's the beanstalk, KP!

Kim: I see it, Ron. Let's go.

(BELOME TEMPLE)

Xiaoyu & Miharu get lost a few times in he temple, unaware of where they're going.

Miharu: Well, I'm stumped. This temple is a series of mazes

Xiaoyu: Well, it has to be around here somewhere. We just must be doing something wrong.

Talon & Malon, however, are luckier than the girls are. The father and daughter come upon the clue box amazingly quickly and take out a clue.

(TALON & MALON – Fifth at Clue 2)

Malon: (rip) We've got some climbing ahead of us, dad. Maybe it was a good thing that we didn't choose the cliff.

Talon: Yep. Come on, Malon. I take it we need to use this here trampoline to get out.

(BEAN VALLEY)

Geese & Krauser, with Jolene & Mush right behind them, come upon the giant beanstalk.

Krauser: (pauses) Vow. Look at zat.

Geese: Krauser, you idiot! Start moving!

Krauser snaps back to attention in time to see Jolene & Mush continue running. The two mushrooms jump on the first platform and start climbing.

Krauser: Oh.

(CLIFF)

Dan has finally made it to the top of the cliff and watches as Mika starts climbing up after him. Arlene is still climbing, although she's starting to run out of breath again.

Garfield: Come on, Arlene! You can do it! You're almost here!

Dan: You're doing great, Mika! Keep going!

(BELOME TEMPLE)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Sixth at Clue 2)

Xiaoyu: Gah. Finally. (rip) Let's get going Miharu! We're going up!

Miharu: Okay! (jumps on the trampoline and shoots skyward)

(CLIFF)

Mika and Arlene reach the top of the cliff at almost the same time. The paratroopa hands both teams the clue.

(DAN & MIKA – Seventh at Clue 2)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eighth at Clue 2)

Dan: (rip) We're going to Nimbus Land, Mika! Let's go!

Garfield: (rip) Oh, no!

Arlene: What is it, Garfield?

Garfield: We have to climb some more! I'm sorry, Arlene.

Arlene: (nods) That's okay, Garfield. You'll just have to do the Boss Battle.

(DESERT AREA)

Dingodile: 3…2…1…We're done!

Tiny: Yay! We go, Dingodile!

The two giants run off the Glitch mat and over to the clue box.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Split Track)

Dingodile: (rip) We're gonna make up fer lost time, Tiny! Let's climb the cliff!

Tiny: Okay! We do task fast!

(BELOME TEMPLE)

Shaggy: Like, there's the clue box!

Ally: Let's get it, bro!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Ninth at Clue 2)

(KID & ALLY – Tenth at Clue 2)

Velma: (rip) Climb the beanstalk to Nimbus Land.

Ally: (rip) Come on, bro!

Because of Ally's outburst, the two boxers are quicker to the trampoline and shoot up first. Shaggy & Velma follow right after them.

(CLIFF)

Tiny & Dingodile arrive at the cliff and see that they're the only ones there.

Tiny: Tiny go first, Dingodile!

With that, Tiny races towards the cliff and scurries up it with ease. He doesn't go as quickly as Garfield did, but Tiny is quickly at the top of the cliff, looking down at Dingodile.

Tiny: Tiny done! Dingodile's turn!

Dingodile: Right! (starts climbing at a decent pace, also without a climbing suit)

(NIMBUS LAND)

Paula & Jewel climb up the last few platforms and step onto Nimbus Land, the city of clouds. They look around in awe.

Jewel: Wow! I never knew a place like this could exist!

Paula: Yeah. This is pretty weird. (notices a nearby building) Hey! I see the clue box!

The two girls run over to the building, which turns out to be a restaurant, and pull a clue out of the clue box sitting just outside of it.

(PAULA & JEWEL – First at Boss Battle)

Paula: (rip) A Boss Battle.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along Nimbus Land, outside of the building.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete. In this Boss Battle, that racer has to eat a raw red pepper, one of the spiciest foods in this node. Once that racer finishes eating the giant pepper, they'll receive their next clue.

Paula: (reading) 'Who likes spicy foods?'

Jewel: I'll do it, Paula. I only hope I can do this before the others arrive.

As Jewel goes over to the long table lined with plates and sits down, Kim & Ron show up. The two heroes quickly reach the clue box and take out a clue.

(KIM & RON – Second at Boss Battle)

Kim: (rip) It's another Boss Battle.

Ron: I'll do it, KP!

Ron goes over to the table and sits down. Jewel, in the meantime, is struggling to eat the giant red pepper on her plate.

(BEAN VALLEY)

Talon & Malon arrive at the beanstalk. The farmers quickly start climbing it. After they do, Xiaoyu & Miharu run onto the scene with Dan & Mka behind them. The two teams start climbing together.

Shortly after the teams vanish up the beanstalk, Shaggy, Velma, Kid, Ally, Garfield and Arlene arrive. All six racers take off up the beanstalk, trying to stay ahead of the other.

(CLIFF)

Dingodile quickly arrives at the top of the cliff, completing the task. The paratroopa hands the clue to the excited Tiny.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Clue 2)

Tiny: (rip) We going up, Dingodile! We find beanstalk!

Dingodile: Well Tiny, let's get goin!

The two giants run off, hoping to reach the beanstalk quickly to catch up.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kim: How's it taste, Ron?

Ron: My chest feels like it's on fire, KP. This thing is the hottest thing I've ever eaten.

Paula: Is it the same with you, Jewel?

Jewel: (swallows) Yeah. This thing is terrible.

As the two racers continue eating, Geese & Krauser arrive at the top of the beanstalk. However, Jolene & Mush are right behind them. The two mushrooms user their sizes to their advantage and fly to the clue box first.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Boss Battle)

Mush: (rip) A Boss Battle.

Jolene: You want me to do it?

Mush: No, Jolene. I can see Jewel and Ron eating a gigantic pepper and I know that you can't eat spicy foods. I'll do it.

As Mush walks over to the table to start eating, Geese & Krauser arrive. The two half-brothers run over to the clue box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Krauser: (rip) Eet's a Boss Battle.

Geese: I'll do it, Krauser.

Geese follows Mush over to the table and sits down. He takes a bite out of his pepper and caughs.

Geese: This is really bad. (coughs again)

Mush: You get used to it after a while. Trust me. (puts another piece in his mouth)

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives are slightly behind in the ground of six, but are still climbing as fast and as hard as they can.

Velma: Man. This is really tiring me out, Shag. This is a long way to the top of the beanstalk.

Shaggy: Like, yeah. I can only imagine what Arlene's like, going through.

A little bit ahead of Shaggy & Velma, Arlene is indeed starting to slow down due to her stamina running low once again.

Arlene: Garfield! Wait up! I…Need to…Rest…

Garfield: We're almost there, Arlene! I just wish there was an easier way to get you up there.

(BEAN VALLEY)

Tiny: Dingodile! Tiny sees beanstalk!

Dingodile: Yeah! Ah see it, too! Come on, Tiny! This is our chance ta catch up!

The two giants quickly jump onto the first platform of the beanstalk and start climbing.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Talon & Malon run across the cloudy surface of Nimbus Land. They quickly see the clue box and run over.

(TALON & MALON – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Malon: (rip) I'll do this one, dad.

As Malon walks over to the table to start eating, Talon suddenly sees Geese sitting at the table as well. Without warning, he rushes towards the railing overlooking the table, pushing his way through the small crowd of racers.

Talon: (points at Geese) Why did ya freaking do it, ya varmint! ANSWER ME!

Krauser: (holds Talon back) Vhat ees problem?

Talon: You guys used the Glitch on Tiny & Dingodile! I wanna know why!

Geese: (swallows another bite) Simply put, I think that they're the weakest team and don't deserve to continue. (goes back to eating)

Talon casts a dark look at the blonde man and stalks over to the part of the railing in front of Malon.

Malon: (voiceover) Dad rarely gets mad, so he really surprised me with that sudden outburst. Maybe he just saw some injustice with what Geese & Krauser did, but I'm just not too sure.

Kim: (voiceover) I real glad someone finally had the guts to scream in Geese's face. I'm just really upset that it I didn't get to do it first. Krauser isn't a bad guy, but Geese is another story. I just don't like him.

People are so surprised at Talon's outburst that they don't notice the next two teams arriving.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(DAN & MIKA – Seventh at Boss Battle)

Xiaoyu: (rip) It's a Boss Battle!

Miharu: You wanna do it or do you want me to?

Xiaoyu: I'm fine with doing it.

Dan: (rip) I'll do it, Mika.

Mika: (nods) Okay. I don't think I'd be able to stomach that pepper anyway.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: (looks up) Man! This could take us a while ta get up there, Tiny.

Tiny: Tiny hope others are held up at Boss Battle.

Dingodile: You and me both, pal.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Dan: This thing is harder to eat than I thought. (puts another piece in his mouth)

Jewel: (to herself) Okay. I'm almost done.

Kim: You've almost eaten it, Ron! Come on!

Talon: You're doing great, dear! Take your time!

Krauser: You are doingk good, Geese!

Jolene: You can do this Mush!

Xiaoyu: Man. I think I'm going to be sick.

The next three teams show up at this point, arriving at the clue box at almost the same time.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Eighth at Boss Battle)

(KID & ALLY – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Tenth at Boss Battle)

Velma: (rip) Shaggy, this one is all you!

Shaggy: You like, got that right, Velma!

Kid: (rip) I got this one, Ally. I love red peppers.

Ally: Okay, but something tells me that this is going to be tough.

Garfield: (rip) You just rest for a bit, Arlene. I'll get this one done quickly.

Arlene: I can count on you for that, Garfield.

As soon as Shaggy and Garfield sit down, they instantly start shoving the pieces of pepper into their mouths with their hands (much like Garfield does with his food) with amazing speeds.

Shaggy: (snarf) (gobble) (gobble) (smack) (gobble)

Garfield: (snort) (snarf) (gobble) (snort)

Geese: (looks back and forth between the two in silence) I won't let myself be beaten by a couple of punks!

With that, Geese drops his fork and then proceeds to rapidly stuff red pepper into his mouth (again, like what Garfield does with food).

Everyone stares in silence as all three racers demolish each of their plates in a matter of seconds.

Shaggy: (burp) Like, done!

Garfield: Yeah! Me (burp) too!

The Nimbus resident hands Shaggy, Garfield and Geese their clues as they get up from the table. Shaggy jumps over the railing, Garfield squeezes underneath it and Geese simply runs around it.

Shaggy: (rip) Like, take a cloud car to the next Pitstop!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along a fighting arena.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now take one of the provided cloud cars at the side of the kingdom and fly across the node to the floating town of Glitzville, home of a popular fighting arena. This arena, sitting in the middle of the town, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Velma: Let's go, Shag! We're in the lead again!

Garfield: (rip) Come on, Arlene! We need to hurry!

Arlene: Okay!

Geese: (rip) After them, Krauser!

Krauser: Da!

The three teams rush to the other side of Nimbus Land and see eleven cloud cars parked. After everyone chooses a car, they fly off in the direction of Glitzville, starting the three-way race to the Pitstop.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: We're almost there, Tiny!

Tiny: Yay! Tiny see end of beanstalk!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Mush: Gah! Finally! The last piece! (places his fork down) I'm done!

After receiving the clue, Mush runs around the railing and meets up with his sister.

Mush: (rip) Hey! Glitzville's the Pitstop!

Jolene: Perfect! We'll know exactly where to go! Come on!

Jewel: Man. We got here before they did and they STILL manage to beat us.

Ron: Just keep going. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get this leg over with.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Velma: Look, Shaggy! I see something coming up!

Shaggy: (looks harder) Like, I think that may be Glitzville, Velma! (steers the cloud car towards the floating arena)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Garfield: Shaggy & Velma are going in another direction.

Arlene: (pulls out a pair of binoculars) They're going towards Glitzville, Garfield! Step on it!

Garfield: On it!

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Geese: Those two teams are probably on the right course, Krauser. I'm following them.

Krauser: Okay! Ve are headingk to Peetstop!

The three teams soon arrive at Glitzville and park their cloud cars at almost the same time. The three teams get out and race into the main building of Glitzville.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Jewel: I'm done!

Ron: (swallows) I am, too!

Both racers are given their clue as they race to greet their respective partner.

Jewel: (rip) The Pitstop!

Paula: Come on!

Ron: (rip) Boo-Yah! We're going to the Pitstop, KP!

Kim: Great! Let's go!

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Shaggy: Like, are you sure the arena is this way, Velm?

Velma: Well…No. But we still need to hurry! It's gotta be around here somewhere!

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Krauser: (looking from a balcony) I theenk I see arena down there, Geese!

Geese: (looks down) Yeah. That's Jowai, alright. Let's find a way to get down there.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene: My legs…Are starting to cramp, Garfield!

Garfield: We're almost done, Arlene! Just a little further!

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands on the race mat, which is located in the direct center of the empty fighting arena. At his side is former champion Rawk Hawk. The portly host points in the direction of one of the doors and tells Rawk Hawk where the people will be coming from. They suddenly hear some loud footsteps approaching. The door swings open, letting the first team in.

Garfield & Arlene race across the floor, up the short flight of steps and check into the Pitstop, Arlene practically out of breath.

Rawk Hawk: Welcome to Glitzville.

Garfield: (nods) Thanks a lot, pal.

Mr. Jowai: Garfield & Arlene………You are team number one!

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First Place)

Garfield: YES! Finally we're on top!

Arlene: I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're first!

Garfield: All I can say is that I'm glad we were faced with an eating task.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Malon: (whew!) I'm done over here!

The redhead farmer recieves her clue and races around the railing to deliver it to her father.

Malon: (rip) Dad, we're going to the Pitstop!

Talon: That's great, darling! Let's go!

(PITSTOP)

Shaggy & Velma run up the steps leading to the mat and check in with hopeful looks on their faces.

Mr. Jowai: Shaggy & Velma………You're team number two!

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second Place)

Shaggy: Like, that's great!

Velma: If that Boss Battle hadn't had been an eating task, Shaggy and I wouldn't have made it this far.

(NEARBY)

Geese: Oh, for pete's sake. There's the door to the Pitstop right there.

Krauser: Vell, let's go, then!

Geese & Krauser run into the arena, run up the steps and check into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Geese & Krauser………You are team number three!

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Third Place)

Geese: (folds his arms) Better than the last time, but still not to my liking.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Xiaoyu: I'm finished! (puts her fork down)

The young schoolgirl receives her clue as she runs around the railing to meet up with Miharu again.

Xiaoyu: (rip) We're going to the Pitstop, Miharu!

Miharu: Okay! Let's go!

As Xiaoyu & Miharu run off, Tiny & Dingodile finally arrive.

Ally: Hey! You guys caught up!

Dingodile: Yeah. That's always good.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Boss Battle)

Dingodile: (rip) Tiny, this one's for you!

Tiny: Okay, Dingodile! Tiny eat very fast!

(GLITZVILLE)

Jolene & Mush park their cloud car and jump out.

Mush: Where's the Pitstop again?

Jolene: The arena itself! Come on, Mush!

In a matter of seconds, the two siblings are racing up the steps to the Pitstop and jump on the mat.

Mush: Hey, Rawk Hawk!

Rawk Hawk: Heh heh. Imagine seeing you guys here.

Mr. Jowai: Jolene & Mush………You're team number four!

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth Place)

Jolene: Okay. That's great!

Mush: Yeah. We're doing pretty well, here.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kid: This is way tougher than I though. (puts another piece of pepper into his mouth)

Ally: You're doing great, bro! Keep going!

Dan: I can't believe I'm still here. (swallows) I've been eating this thing forever.

Mika: You're almost done though, Dan! Keep it up!

Dingodile: (watches as Tiny starts gobbling down pieces of pepper) Ah knew he could do this well. He'll eat almost anything.

(PITSTOP)

Paula & Jewel race up the steps to the Pitstop and check in, knowing that they're still in.

Mr. Jowai: Paula & Jewel………You're team number five!

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fifth Place)

Paula: (whew!) That was some real hard work?

Jewel: YOU think that was hard work? My lungs are still on fire from that pepper.

(NEARBY)

Kim: There's the Pitstop, Ron…Oh, man. The girls beat us.

Ron: No worries, KP. We're still in.

The two heroes quickly check into the Pitstop as Paula & Jewel step off.

Mr. Jowai: Kim & Ron………You're team number six!

(KIM & RON – Sixth Place)

Kim: Still pretty good. Abut halfway there.

Ron: Well, I hope we can do well in the next leg.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kid: Hey! I'm done!

Dan: I am as well!

The two racers are given clues as they quickly rejoin with their partners.

Kid: (rip) We're going to the Pitstop, Ally! Let's go!

Ally: Right! I saw the cloud cars over there somewhere!

Dan: (rip) Let's go, Mika! If we hurry, we can stay in the race!

Mika: You said it! Come on!

Tiny: (burp) Tiny finished!

However, before Tiny receives the cue, a stream of fire shoots from his mouth, as an effect of eating the pepper so fast. Dingodile receives the clue as Tiny starts chugging water from a jug.

Dingodile: (rip) We're goin to the Pitstop, Tiny! Let's hurry!

Tiny: (smoke coming from his mouth and nose) Coming, Dingodile.

(PITSTOP)

Talon & Malon hold hands as they check into the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Talon & Malon………You are team number seven!

(TALON & MALON – Seventh Place)

Malon: Yes! We're still in! (hugs Talon)

Talon: That sure is a relief.

(KID & ALLY)

Kid: (flying the cloud car through the air) We need to find Glitzville before the others do, sis!

Ally: Yeah, but I have no idea where it is.

(DAN & MIKA)

Dan: Keep your eyes peeled for Glitzville, Mika.

Mika: Wait. I think I see something. (pulls out a pair of binoculars) Hey! I think that's Glitzville over there!

Dan: Okay! I'm going there!

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: Ya see something, Tiny?

Tiny: Not yet.

Dingodile: Gah. This is freakin' frustrating.

(PITSTOP)

Xiaoyu & Miharu race up the steps to the Pitstop and check in.

Mr. Jowai: Xiaoyu & Miharu………You're team number eight!

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Eighth Place)

Xiaoyu: Cutting it pretty close, there.

Miharu: Yeah, but at least we're still in.

(GLITZVILLE)

The remaining three teams arrive at Glitzville at almost the same time. They all get out and race into the building to look for the Pitstop.

(DAN & MIKA)

Mika: Where's the Pitstop?

Dan: The clue said it was in the arena itself! With any luck, it's in the direct center of this place!

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile: It's gotta be around here somewhere, Tiny! Keep lookin!

Tiny: (looks through a door) Dingodile! Tiny see Pitstop! We blocked off here, but we find other way!

Dingodile: Great werk, Tiny! Let's go!

(KID & ALLY)

Ally: You sure we're going the right way, bro?

Kid: I sure hope so.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai waits for the next team to arrive. He suddenly hears some more footsteps approaching. He watches as the next safe team races through the door.

Kid & Ally dash up the steps to the Pitstop and check in.

Ally: Please tell us we're not eliminated, Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Kid & Ally………You're team number nine!

(KID & ALLY – Ninth Place)

Ally: Yes! We're still in! I don't believe it!

Kid: (clutching his knees) This is getting more and more hectic with each passing leg.

Mr. Jowai and Rawk Hawk wait patiently for the final safe team to arrive. Suddenly, they hear some more footsteps running down the hallway outside the door. The door is then pushed open, allowing the final safe team entry to the Pitstop.

Tiny & Dingodile tiredly run up the steps to the Pitstop. The two giants check in, hoping that they're still in the race.

Mr. Jowai: Tiny & Dingodile………You are team number ten!

(TINY & DINGODILE – Tenth Place)

Tiny: (jumps up and down excitedly) Yay! We still in! (hugs Dingodile)

Dingodile: After having the Glitch used on us, ya can't imagine how great we feel!

Sad music plays as Dan & Mika jog up the steps to the Pitstop and check in.

Mr. Jowai: Dan & Mika………(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Dan: Yeah. We figured as much.

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

(DAN & MIKA –ELIMINATED)

We see Dan & Mika talking to the camera later that night.

Dan: I was expecting us to go sooner or later. However, even though we're the sixth team eliminated, I still think we lasted longer than either of us though we could. The one thing I'm down about is that I feel somewhat responsible for us getting eliminated in the first place due to me falling behind at the Boss Battle. I sure hope Mika doesn't hold that against me.

Mika: This experience has been amazing, even though it was cut short. We've been places I never thought I'd ever get to go to and almost lasted halfway through the race. I have a lot of memories from this race, and I know I won't be forgetting them anytime soon.

Dan: I'm real glad that I did this with Mika. She's one of the strongest fighters I know, and I bet that most of the others would just give up after trying as hard as she did. Mika is an inspiration to me, because I know I'm nothing more than a joke. I just need to practice harder so I can get to be stronger, like her.

Mika: I don't care if people think Dan's a 'joke character'. I like him the way he is. In fact, I have no idea how he puts up with all of the insults he gets. If anything, he's the inspiration out of the two of us, because he never lets anything get to his head. I really like that in a guy. I wish more guys could be like Dan.

We see a slow-motion shot of Dan & Mika turning their backs to the camera and leaving the Pitstop. The two continue normally until they reach the steps, which Dan quickly falls down facefirst.

Mr. Jowai: On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style.

We see Tiny, Dingodile, Geese and Krauser standing in an airport, staring each other down.

Mr. Jowai: (voiceover) Tiny & Dingodile confront their enemies.

Dingodile: Why 'ave ya been callin us 'bumblers' behind our backs!

Geese: (folds his arms) That's because you ARE!

We see Kid & Ally struggling to complete a task.

Mr. Jowai: And the boxers run into a problem.

Ally: This is impossible. I think we should switch tasks.

Kid: I don't believe this. (stands up) We're done! We're eliminated!

A slow-motion shot of Kid as he turns around and throws his hands up in frustration.

Current Standings:

1 – Garfield & Arlene

2 – Shaggy & Velma

3 – Geese & Krauser

4 – Jolene & Mush

5 – Paula & Jewel

6 – Kim & Ron

7 – Talon & Malon

8 – Xiaoyu & Miharu

9 – Kid & Ally

10 – Tiny & Dingodile

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	8. Leg 7

Author's note: I'm so incredibly sorry for not continuing this in the longest of times. I had even given up on this for a while, but the one thing that's giving me the will to finish this is your reviews. Thanks for all of your support thus far, and I really hope to get this thing finished.

On a side note, the rest of the race will be done in a more natural format, because I find it easier to express more detail this way.

Also keep in mind that while I shall work on this thing, every two weeks I halt everything until I update my site (because voting for it ends every two weeks). So I'll try and get another leg up before the time for voting for my site expires.

Leg Seven

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking across an indoor fighting arena.

"The world of Mario. Single-handedly one of the largest and most popular nodes around. With each passing game released, new sections are added to this already-huge node." The portly Rilgarian said to the camera. "And floating high above one of the newest areas of Rougeport: Gltzville. This insanely-popular fighting arena, known for the intense battles and the popular Rawk Hawk, was the sixth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

We see clips of the remaining ten teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with Garfield & Arlene. We then see the teams gathered around a table, eating, although Geese & Krauser are sitting at a different table altogether.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…" Mr. Jowai's voice was aired over the clips.

We see Paula laying in a bed, asleep.

"…Sleep…" Mr. Jowai continued.

We see Talon & Malon talking with Tiny & Dingodile.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Can Garfield & Arlene build on their good luck and growing relationship and keep the lead? And will Tiny & Dingodile, despite having had the Glitch used on them, manage to stay in the race?" Mr. Jowai finished. "Garfield & Arlene, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

Because it was an indoor arena, neither of the cats waiting at the Pitstop would have been able to tell if it were day or night. Luckily, the arena lights had been turned on, allowing teams to open up their first clue without the need of a flashlight. Once the time arrived, Garfield quickly tore open the envelope.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First to Depart)

After tearing open the envelope, Garfield quickly scanned over the clue. "We're heading to the world of Clue!" The orange tabby said.

"_Teams must now fly their cloud cars to the airport and book flights to the world of Clue, a popular board game with many spinoffs and remakes." Mr. Jowai explained over a series of clips. "Once there, they must travel by taxi to the lodge of Col. Michael Mustard, where they'll find their next clue."_

"Time to go, Arlene." Garfield said as he picked up his backpack.

"Right, Garfield." The pink cat replied as the two left the Pitstop and started jogging through Glitzville, knowing that they only had a couple minutes on the next team.

Once they got outside, Garfield & Arlene could easily see that it was night out. The dating cats quickly saw the line of ten cloud cars parked at the edge of Glitzville and ran towards them.

"I'll drive, Garfield." Arlene said as she jumped behind the wheel.

Garfield nodded, got into the backseat and pulled out the map. As the two cats flew off in their cloud car, the next team departed from the Pitstop.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second to Depart)

Velma tore open the envelope and read its contents. "Fly to the world of Clue."

"Clue?" Shaggy asked with a smirk. "Awesome! We'll like, feel right at home!"

Velma chuckled and nodded. "You got that right, Shaggy. Come on, we're not that far behind the cats."

The two detectives left the Pitstop and quickly went through Glitzville, coming upon the remaining cloud cars. With Shaggy behind the wheel, the two flew off after Garfield & Arlene.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Third to Depart)

Geese waited impatiently as his half-brother ripped open the clue. "Where're we going, Krauser?" He asked

"Da vorld of Clue!" Krauser said, raising his index finger into the air.

"Okay. Let's go." Geese said, grabbing both backpacks and briskly walking away from the Pitstop with Krauser behind him.

Soon, the two half-brothers arrived outside, where the remaining cloud cars sat.

Geese looked into the sky and squinted. "I think I can see another cloud car in the distance." He mused before looked at his partner. "Move it, Krauser! We'll catch them at the airport!"

"Da!" Krauser said, jumping into the backseat of a cloud car. Geese quickly climbed behind the wheel and started the car.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene looked over her shoulder. "Are the detectives still behind us?"

Garfield turned in his seat and looked out the back window. "They're a ways behind us, but yeah, they are."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to land a good flight." Arlene said. "If we all get bunched together, teams like us will be in serious trouble."

"Yeah." Garfield agreed. "For sure."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Okay. The airport's about fifteen minutes away." Velma pointed out as she read a map.

"We, like, need to hurry and get a good flight once we arrive." Shaggy said from behind the wheel.

"We shouldn't need to worry, Shag." Velma explained. "We're one of the first teams, so we'll have plenty of time."

"I hope your right, Velma."

(PITSTOP)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth to Depart)

Mush quickly opened the envelope in his hands and scanned over it. "The world of Clue."

Jolene sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Looks like Shaggy & Velma have the advantage if the clues there have anything to do with solving mysteries."

"And knowing Clue, I wouldn't be surprised." Mush agreed as he picked up his backpack and started leaving the Pitstop.

The two mushrooms, knowing Glitzville like the backs of their hands, were easily able to get out and arrive at the cloud cars outside. The two siblings jumped into one and flew off in it.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fifth to Depart)

Paula easily tore open the envelope as Jewel waited in anticipation. "Well? Where're we going?" The white-haired girl asked.

The orange-haired elf quickly read the clue. "We're going to the world of Clue."

"Let's go, then!" Jewel said as she rushed from the Pitstop.

"Jewel! Wait up!" Paula shouted as she grabbed her backpack and followed her energetic friend.

The two girls went through Glitzville and quickly arrived outside, where they saw the cloud cars parked in a line.

"I'll drive, Jewel." Paula said as she got behind the wheel.

"Sure thing, Paula. I'll navigate." Jewel said as she climbed in after her friend.

(AIRPORT)

Garfield & Arlene flew their cloud car down towards the ground and parked it. After they did, they quickly got out and grabbed their backpacks.

As Garfield grabbed his backpack, Arlene glanced upwards to notice another cloud car coming in their direction. "Here come the detectives, Garfield!"

Garfield quickly closed the trunk. "Let's go!"

The two cats rushed into the airport and quickly saw an open airline. Without thinking of the consequences, they rushed over.

"We need two tickets heading to the world of Clue." Garfield explained.

The Goomba behind the counter nodded. "Okay. From the looks of things, the earliest flight we've got leaves in four hours."

"That's the earliest flight?" Arlene asked. "Okay, then. We'll take it."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First on Flight 1)

As Garfield & Arlene left the counter, Shaggy & Velma came through the doors and saw the cats leaving the counter. The two detectives decided to follow suit and went over themselves.

"We're looking for the fastest flight heading to the world of Clue." Velma said. "Do you have any tickets left?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." The Goomba replied. "The earliest flight leaves in four hours."

Shaggy let out a sigh. "Well, all of the others are, like, gonna be here by then. We might as well, like, take it."

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second on Flight 1)

A couple minutes later and Geese & Krauser arrived. The two half-brothers saw the two teams sitting down.

"Looks like they got tickets from that counter over there." Geese mused. "Come on, Krauser."

"Da. Okay, Geese." Krauser said as he followed Geese ver to the counter.

"May I help you?" The Goomba asked.

"Yes. We're needing to get on the fastest flight to the world of Clue." Geese explained.

The Goomba pressed a few keys on his keyboard with his foot. "Okay, we've still got some seats available. The flight leaves in four hours."

"We'll take it." Geese said with a nod.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Third on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(KIM & RON – Sixth to Depart)

Ron's leg was feeling a lot better by now, as he was fully standing on it as Kim opened the first clue. "What does it say, KP?" He asked.

"Fly to the world of Clue." Kim explained. "Well, let's get going, Ron."

The two teen heroes quickly left the Pitstop, hoping to catch up to teams ahead of them. Getting outside and into the night, they saw the five remaining cloud cars and got into one, flying off in it. As they did, the next team left the Pitstop.

(TALON & MALON – Seventh to Depart)

Malon brushed her long, red hair out of her eyes as she opened the clue. "You have sixty-three dollars for this leg of the race." She read.

Talon counted the money pulled from the envelope and nodded. "It's all hear, Malon." The overweight farmer said.

His daughter nodded back. "Sounds good, then. Let's head out, dad." Malon said as she picked up her backpack and left the Pitstop with her father right behind her.

The two farmers got outside and saw a cloud car flying away off in the distance.

"There they go, dad!" Malon shouted, pointing into the sky.

"Let's get into one of those there cloud cars, then!" Talon said as he and Malon rushed towards the remaining cloud cars and got into one.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – Eighth to Depart)

"Where're we going, Xiao?" Miharu asked her friend.

The raven-haired girl quickly opened the clue to find out. "The world of Clue!"

"Awesome!" The orange-haired schoolgirl said. "C'mon, Xiao! Let's go!"

"Right!"

The two schoolgirls rushed out of Glitzville as quick as they could and quickly came upon the few cloud cars that were left. The two friends got into one and flew off, hoping to catch up.

(AIRPORT)

Jolene & Mush came through the front doors of the airport and quickly found the airline the others had previously gotten their tickets from. The two mushroom siblings went over as well.

"Do you have any tickets remaining for the fastest flight to the world of Clue?" Jolene asked.

"You guys too, eh?" The Goomba asked. "Well, you're in luck. The earliest flight leaves in four hours and I've got only two tickets left."

Mush's eyes lit up. "We'll take them!"

(JOLENE & MUSH – Last on Flight 1)

Not long after, Paula & Jewel showed up. The two girls went over to the airline, hoping to get a good flight.

"Um…We're looking for the fastest flight possible heading to the world of Clue." Paula said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I just sold the last tickets for the earliest flight." The Goomba explained. "I've got available seats on the next flight, but it leaves a half-hour later."

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice." Jewel sighed. "We'll take them, thanks."

(PAULA & JEWEL – First on Flight 2)

A few more minutes passed before Kim & Ron arrived. The two teen heroes looked around.

"What do you think, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Well, from the looks of things, I'd say that teams have been getting flights from that airline over there." Ron pointed out.

Kim nodded. "The best flight there is probably sold out by now. Let's try and find a flight somewhere else first."

"No problem, KP." Ron said with a smiled as the two wandered off in another direction. Luckily for them, no one noticed them arrive or leave.

(PITSTOP)

(KID & ALLY – Ninth to Depart)

Kid USA was the one to open the envelope. His redhead sister watched him.

Once he had opened the envelope, the blonde boxer read the clue. "We're going to the world of Clue, Ally."

"We'd better hurry, bro." Ally said as she grabbed her backpack. "We're almost in last place and we REALLY need to catch up."

"You got that right, sis." Kid replied as he and Ally left the Pitstop. "Let's get going."

The two arrived outside and saw the two cloud cars that hadn't been taken yet. Climbing into one, they flew off as the last team left the Pitstop.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last to Depart)

"Well Tiny, ya ready ta make up for lost time?" The dingo-crocodile hybrid asked his best friend.

The giant tiger nodded enthusiastically. "Tiny ready, Dingodile!"

Dingodile smirked. "Good ta hear, pal." He said as he ripped open the clue. "Let's roll, Tiny!"

"Okay!" Tiny said as he grabbed his backpack (a pink Hello Kitty one) and followed Dingodile out of Glitzville.

The two best friends arrived outside and saw the one lone cloud car remaining.

"Well, THAT'S not a pretty sight." Dingodile half-joked as he climbed behind the wheel.

Tiny literally jumped into the backseat. Once he was in, Dingodile started the cloud car and flew off in the direction of the airport, hoping to catch up to the others.

(AIRPORT)

Talon & Malon walked through the front doors to the airport and saw all of the teams sitting down (although Geese & Krauser were off studying a large map). The two farmers saw the airline counter and strode over.

"We're looking for a flight to the world of Clue." Malon explained.

"Well, I've got a flight ready. It arrives at three-thirty in the afternoon." The Goomba explained.

Talon nodded. "We'll take it."

(TALON & MALON – Second on Flight 2)

As Talon & Malon left the counter, Xiaoyu & Miharu arrived. They saw the counter, but hesitated on going over.

"You think we should search for another airline, Xiao?" Miharu asked.

"Might be the best choice." Xiaoyu replied. "Everyone seems to be getting on this other airline and the best seats are probably taken by now."

The two girls rushed off, with similar hopes as Kim & Ron.

(KIM & RON)

"Hey, KP! There's an airline!" Ron said.

"Let's check it out." Kim added as the two walked over to the counter.

"May I help you?" The female Koopa behind the counter asked.

"We're looking for a fast flight heading to the world of Clue." Ron explained. "You have any tickets left?"

"Hmm…Let's see." The Koopa said before coming upon an answer. "As a matter of fact, yes. We have a flight leaving in three hours if you like."

"Sounds good." Kim nodded. "We'll take it, please."

(KIM & RON – First on Flight 3)

(XIAOYU & MIHARU)

"You see anything, Xiao?" Miharu asked, looking around as the two walked through the airport.

"Wait…Yes! I see something!" Xiaoyu said as she pulled her friend over to an airline.

"Yes?" The Shyguy behind the counter asked.

"You have any flights heading to the world of Clue?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Hmm…Yes, we do." The Shyguy said after checking it out. "However, it makes a quick landing in the world of Sly Cooper. You'll have to make the connecting flight there."

"What time does the flight take off at?" Miharu asked.

"In one hour."

"We'll take it!" Xiaoyu said excitedly. "That sounds like a fast flight!"

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – First on Flight 4)

(KID & ALLY)

The two boxers burst through the front doors and noticed everyone else sitting down.

"Looks like we're looking for that airline there." Kid pointed out.

"Let's go see what they've got." Ally nodded as the siblings walked over to the counter.

"We need the fastest flight to the world of Clue." Kid told the Goomba.

"Sure thing." The Goomba said. "Our earliest flight available lands at three-thirty if that's what you want."

Ally nodded. "Sounds good. Book 'em!"

(KID & ALLY – Third on Flight 2)

Suddenly, Tiny & Dingodile arrived. The two giants saw Kid & Ally leave the counter and went over as well.

"Mate, we're lookin' for the fastest flight ta Clue that you've got." Dingodile said.

"The earliest flight available lands at three-thirty now." The Goomba explained.

As Tiny glanced to the right, Dingodile nodded. "Sounds good, mate. We'll take 'em."

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last on Flight 2)

Tiny's eyes suddenly caught something: Geese & Krauser reading a large map, studying it carefully (well, the former was). He quickly poked his partner in the arm. "Dingodile?"

Dingodile turned his head. "Yeah, Tiny?"

"Strange man in funny pants." Tiny pointed out Geese.

Dingodile saw the two and narrowed his eyes. "That's them all right."

"We go talk?" Tiny asked.

His friend nodded. "We go talk."

With that, the two giants went over to Geese & Krauser. The latter saw them coming and tapped on the former's shoulder. Geese turned and saw the giants coming over.

"Upset that ya wasted yer Glitch, mate?" Dingodile asked with a sly smirk. "Well, look at this. Tiny and Ah are still here."

"A minor setback." Geese said. "You managed to squeeze by under pure luck."

Dingodile sighed. "Look mate, what is it ya have against us? You've been treatin' Tiny and Ah like dirt ever since the race started."

"I merely think that you don't belong here. You shouldn't have lasted this long." Geese replied.

"But that shouldn't be a reason to be treatin' us like ya 'ave!" Dingodile said, pointing accusingly at Geese. "Why 'ave ya been callin' us 'bumblers' behind our backs!"

Geese narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "That's because you ARE!" He said before he turned around and looked at the map again.

Dingodile sighed, frustrated. "Let's go, Tiny."

"_Although they're the first team off the ground, Xiaoyu & Miharu do not have confirmed tickets to the world of Clue, and must make the connecting flight in the world of Sly Cooper." Mr. Jowai explained. "Kim & Ron, having managed to secure a direct flight, will land in Clue at two-forty. Arriving twenty minutes later is the flight containing Garfield & Arlene, Shaggy & Velma, Geese & Krauser and Jolene & Mush. Finally, on a flight arriving another half-hour later, is Paula & Jewel, Talon & Malon, Kid & Ally and Tiny & Dingodile."_

(Flight 4 – Landing in Sly Cooper)

After jumping off their plane, Xiaoyu & Miharu found themselves rushing through the airport in a hurry to make their connecting flight before it took off. The two girls weaved their way through the crowd of people as they went through the airport.

"I hope we're in the lead, Miharu!" Xiaoyu said.

"If we can just make that connecting flight, we'll-" Miharu said before looking up. When she saw what she saw, she stopped and stared in shock. Xiaoyu wasn't expecting this, and collided with her friend.

After the two stood up again, Xiaoyu looked at her friend. "What did you stop for, Miharu?"

Miharu said nothing. She simply pointed upwards, at an electronic board hanging from the ceiling. Xiaoyu glanced upwards and her eyes widened as well. The board had listings of all the different flights, but what caught her eyes the most was the single word that had been placed right beside their connecting flight.

'CANCELLED'

"Our flight's been cancelled!" Xiaoyu asked, dropping her backpack in disbelief.

"I can't believe it." Miharu said, shaking her head. "This is horrible! We're eliminated for sure!"

"Well, maybe there's still hope, Miharu." Xiaoyu said, trying to comfort her friend.

"There isn't!" Miharu stated. "We're done!"

With that, Miharu walked over to a nearby bench, sat down and buried her face in her hands. Xiaoyu sighed.

Meanwhile, in the world of Clue…

(Flight 3 – Landing)

Kim & Ron, the lone team on the plane, wasted no time in getting out of the airport. They knew that they were in the lead, but they didn't know how far ahead they were. The two heroes rushed out into the streets to hail a taxi.

"Taxi!" Kim shouted, holding an arm in the air.

Luckily, a taxi stopped to allow the two to get in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Col. Mustard's Lodge!" Ron said as he closed the taxi's door. "Pronto!"

"Yes, sir!"

"_The main reason we were hurrying to get there was because we had no idea how far ahead we were." Kim spoke in an after-leg interview. "For all we knew, the rest of the teams could have been a mere five minutes behind us."_

Eventually, the taxi arrived at the lodge of Col. Mustard, where the clue box sat outside. Kim & Ron saw it.

"There it is, KP!" Ron pointed out.

"I see it, Ron!" Kim said before looking at the driver. "We're here!"

The taxi driver stopped, and once he did, the back door opened. Kim & Ron jumped out and rushed over to the clue box, taking out the first envelope.

(KIM & RON – First at Clue 1)

Kim ripped open the envelope and read its contents. "Ride bicycles to the castle of Prof. Plum."

"_Teams must now take two of the given bicycles and take themselves to the ancient castle of Prof. Plum, archeologist and former race contestant." Mr. Jowai explained. "Teams are given a map, but the castle isn't marked on it, so the only way for teams to get there will be to ask for directions as they go. Once they find the castle, they'll receive their next clue."_

"Given bicycles?" Kim asked as she looked around. "Where would they be?"

"I see them, KP!" Ron said as he pointed to a rack of twenty bikes.

"Great. You go get the bikes ready while I pay our driver." Kim said as she turned around and went over to the taxi that was still waiting for them.

After paying the driver, Kim rushed back over to Ron, whom had pulled two bikes from the rack.

"Where's the map?" Kim asked.

"Over here." Ron said as he grabbed a map from a stack of them sitting to the side.

"Well, let's get going." Kim said as she got onto her bike. "I don't know when the other teams will get here."

With that, the two biked off, hoping that they could keep their lead.

(Flight 1 – Landing)

People exited the plane to continue their day casually. In fact, people were progressing so casually that it seemed unusual to see eight people tearing through the airport with backpacks. While everyone else got stuck in a crowd, Jolene & Mush again used their small height to advantage and squeezed through, quickly exiting the airport.

"Well, THAT was easy." Jolene mused.

Mush didn't seem to hear her as he stuck his small arm into the air. "Taxi!" He shouted, quickly getting someone attention. A taxi pulled up, granting the two access into the cab.

"We need to get to Col. Mustard's Lodge." Jolene explained as she got in.

"Will do!" The driver said.

As Jolene & Mush drove off, Shaggy & Velma rushed out of the airport with the other two teams one their heels.

"They did it again!" Geese growled.

Shaggy quickly lifted his hand. "Like, taxi!"

Geese quickly snapped to attention and hailed a taxi as well. Arlene climbed up on Garfield shoulders and hailed a taxi that way.

Eventually, three taxis pulled up and the three teams were on their way, although Shaggy & Velma were still ahead.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene pulled out ten bucks and offered it to the driver. "Could you please pass the team ahead of us?"

"Sure thing." The driver said as he sped up and pulled into the other side of the road.

Garfield glanced out the side window at the team they were now passing. "Uh…Arlene, I don't think it was a wise choice to pass that team."

"Why not?" Arlene asked as she looked out the window. She saw that they were passing Geese & Krauser, and the former was now screaming things that she couldn't hear (although she figured that it was probably better that way). "Oh."

(KIM & RON)

"Excuse me!" Kim shouted as she slowed down and jumped off her bike, going over to a pair of people. "Could you direct us to Prof. Plum's castle?"

"Oh, of course." The woman replied. "You just go down that way about three blocks, and then turn right to go another two blocks and you should see the castle."

"Thank you so much!" Kim said as she jumped onto her bike again and started pedaling with Ron following behind her.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Shaggy looked at his partner. "Like, how long do you think it'll take us to get there, Velma?" He asked.

"I would think about ten more minutes." Velma said after a bit of thinking. "But we can't catch up to Jolene & Mush. They've got too much of a lead on us."

Shaggy shrugged. "Eh, we're ahead of, like, most of the pack."

Velma was right in saying that Jolene & Mush would beat everyone to the lodge. The two mushrooms arrived, got out of their taxi and rushed over to the clue box.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Clue 1)

"Hey, wait a second." Mush said as he counted the clues. "Looks like there's already been one team here."

"That's okay." Jolene said as she tore open the clue. "Bike to the castle of Prof. Plum."

"I guess that means that we won't need our taxi anymore." Mush said as he rushed over to pay their taxi driver.

By the time Mush had returned, Jolene had gotten the bikes out as well as grabbed a map.

"Ready, sis?" Mush asked.

"Ready." Jolene nodded.

As the two mushrooms pedaled off, Shaggy & Velma's taxi arrived.

"There goes Jolene & Mush." Velma observed. "I guess we won't be needing our taxi anymore."

After they pulled up, the detectives paid their taxi driver and went over to the clue box sitting outside the lodge.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Third at Clue 1)

Shaggy ripped open the clue. "Like, bike to Prof. Plum's castle."

"Let's grab some bikes then, Shag!" Velma said as she went over to the bike rack and grabbed a bike. Shaggy followed suit.

"Looks like we'll need to ask for directions, though." Velma observed. "This map doesn't show the location of the castle."

As Shaggy & Velma biked off, the next teams arrived. Paying their taxis, they rushed over to the clue box.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth a Clue 1)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth at Clue 1)

Arlene tore open the clue. "Looks like we're going to have to bike, Garfield. Are you okay with that?"

"Me? Are YOU okay with that?" Garfield countered.

"I'm fine. We'd better get going, though."

In the meantime, Geese had opened his clue as well. "Let's go, Krauser! We need to catch up!"

"Da!"

(KIM & RON)

The two teens biked as fast as their legs could take them. After having to stop for directions, the two had eventually found the large, ancient, purple castle that was their destination.

"We're here!" Kim said.

"You see the clue box, KP?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Yeah! It's over there by the front door!"

The two biked over to the clue box and jumped off their bikes. The they quickly grabbed their next clue.

(KIM & RON – First at Boss Battle)

Ron quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out a red card. "A Boss Battle!"

"_A Boss Battle is a task that only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished." Mr. Jowai said as he walked through a hallway in the castle. "In this Boss Battle, that racer must put his or her sleuthing skills to the test. First, they must so into the castle and search through a pile of broken pottery, each piece having a letter on it. The racer must deduce which word the pieces spell when unscrambled. Once the racer informs the judge the correct word, they'll be given their next clue."_

"This one's all me, Ron." Kim said. "I'll be right back."

"Gotcha." Ron nodded as Kim vanished into the castle.

(Flight 2 – Landing Early)

The four teams on the flight, thinking that they were in last, wasted no time in getting through the airport. Leading the pack were Paula, Jewel and Ally, although Kid and Malon were close behind. Per usual, Tiny, Dingodile and Talon were behind, but struggling to keep up with the others.

Rushing outside, Paula quickly hailed a taxi, although Ally was quick to do it as well. By the time everyone was out of the airport, Paula & Jewel had already gotten into a taxi and driven off. Kid quickly got into the taxi that Ally had summoned, allowing the siblings to drive off as well.

"Dad! I got us a taxi!" Malon shouted to Talon as she opened the back door of a taxi.

"Coming, dear!" Talon replied as he rushed over as quick as his round body would allow. The two farmers were quickly off in their taxi, leaving Tiny & Dingodile standing alone.

Tiny looked around for a few second before timidly lifting his finger into the air. "Uh…Taxi?"

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"We're probably the last teams, so we need to stay ahead of this group if we want to stay in the race." Paula said.

Jewel nodded. "You're right. We need to try our hardest to stay ahead."

(KID & ALLY)

Ally looked at the cameraman in the front seat of their taxi. "We're not doing too bad right now. We're ahead of two teams and we're just behind Paula & Jewel."

Her blonde-haired brother sighed. "Here's hoping we can catch up to the teams that got the better flights."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kim stepped out onto the roof of the castle and saw ten piles of broken pottery. She quickly rushed over to one and dropped to her knees.

"Okay." Kim mused, picking up a pottery piece with an 'I' on it. "This shouldn't be too hard."

However, Kim noticed the amount of letters in the pile. She sighed. "Maybe not."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Could you direct us to Prof. Plum's castle?" Velma asked as she showed a passerby the map she was holding.

"Sure. You go this way for four blocks, and then you turn left and continue for about three more." The man explained.

Shaggy looked in the direction they had come from. "Aw, man! We, like, went straight past the spot we should have turned at!"

"Oh, no!" Velma said as she got back on her bike. "We need to make up for lost time, Shaggy! The others might beat us to the caste, now!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kim sighed. "This isn't good." She said. "I don't know how these letters could POSSIBLY spell a-" That was all Kim was able to get out before she suddenly stopped herself, looking at a slight pattern in the pottery she had unknowingly created by placing a 'N' and 'S' close to the 'I'.

Kim stared on with wide eyes as she slowly connected the different letters in her mind, forming not one word, but two. Kim gasped, jumped to her feet and rushed over to the judge, whom happened to be Prof. Plum himself.

"Are the words 'INSPPECTOR BROWN'?" Kim asked.

Plum smirked. "Splendid!" He said as he handed Kim an envelope.

"Thank you so much!" Kim said as she turned around and ran back down the steps leading back into the castle.

Within a matter of seconds, Kim had flown out the front doors to the castle, holding the clue. Ron saw her. "KP! You got the clue!"

(KIM & RON – First at Clue 2)

Kim again opened the envelope. "Bike to the police station."

"_Teams must now board their bikes again and pedal to the police station, which is a good ways away." Mr. Jowai explained. "Luckily, the station IS on the map given to the teams. Once they arrive, they must go inside, where they'll find the next clue."_

"Let's go, Ron!" Kim said.

"Right, KP!" Ron replied. "Actually, I think I see another team coming!"

Within seconds, the two teen heroes are back on their bikes again and on their way. Almost right after they left, Jolene & Mush biked onto the scene. The two mushrooms quickly rushed over and grabbed a clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Boss Battle)

Jolene tore the tab off the envelope and pulled out the Boss Battle card. "Another Boss Battle."

"You'd better do this, sis." Mush said.

"Why me?" Jolene asked.

"You're the better detective." Mush explained. "Heck, you had probably solved the mystery of my disappearance before relaying the message on to Mario."

Jolene blushed in modesty. "Well, okay. I'll do it."

As Jolene rushed into the castle, two panting cats arrived as well. Garfield & Arlene, tired from all the biking, got off and went over to the clue box.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third at Boss Battle)

Garfield opened the clue. "'Who's the better detective?'" He read.

Arlene panted a couple of times. "That would be me." She said as she took the clue from Garfield and read it over. "Okay. This shouldn't be too hard."

Arlene ran into the castle as fast as her legs allowed. Shortly after she went in, the next two teams arrived at almost the same time due to Shaggy & Velma missing their turn earlier. The four racers jump off their bikes and grab a clue.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fourth at Boss Battle)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Krauser opened the envelope and read its contents. "Eet ees a Boss Battle, Geese! I shall do zees!"

"I'm not stopping you." Geese shrugged and went onto the grass to sit down.

In the meantime, Shaggy was laughing. "Like, 'Who's the batter detective?'. You have, like, SO got this one in the bag, Velma!"

Velma smirked. "You've got that right, Shaggy! I'll be right back!"

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"There's Col. Mustard's lodge!" Jewel pointed out.

"You can let us off here." Paula told the driver.

The taxi stopped, but waited as Paula & Jewel went over to the clue box and pulled out the next clue. Kid & Ally's taxi was coming up fast.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth at Clue 1)

Jewel tore open the envelope and read the clue. "Doesn't look like we'll be needing the taxi anymore, Paula."

The elf girl nodded. "Okay. I'll go pay the driver."

As Jewel went over to the bike rack to grab a couple of bikes, Kid & Ally showed up. The brother and sister team rushed over to the clue box as Paula went over to join her partner.

(KID & ALLY – Seventh at Clue 1)

Ally ripped open the next clue. "C'mon, bro! Let's follow Paula & Jewel!"

"Right, Ally!"

Not long after the two teams biked off, Talon & Malon pulled up in their taxi.

"I caught a glimpse of the others biking off, dad." Malon said as she got out of the taxi. "You pay the driver and I'll grab the next clue."

"Sure thing, Malon."

With that, the redhead girl rushed over to the cluebox as her overweight father paid the taxi driver.

(TALON & MALON – Eighth at Clue 1)

Malon waited for her father to get back before opening the clue. "Bike to Prof. Plum's castle."

Talon nodded and grabbed a bike from the rack. "Let's get goin' then, Malon!"

The two farmers biked off as Tiny & Dingodile's taxi showed up. The two giants got out and saw them biking away. They quickly paid their driver and went over to the clue box.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Ninth at Clue 1)

Dingodile tore open the envelope. "Right. Looks like we're bikin', pal."

Tiny nodded. "We do good, Dingodile! We catch up!"

(KIM & RON)

"How far away are we now, KP?" Ron asked as he and Kim pulled over.

Kim scanned over the map in her hands. "About two more blocks that way." She said.

"Let's go, then! We gotta keep our lead!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

On the roof of the castle, Jolene, Arlene, Velma and Krauser were studying their respective piles of pottery, each of them trying to figure out what the mysterious word is. In fact, Velma was the only one not organizing the pieces, because she was using her mind to create words with the letters given to her.

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on the brown-haired girl's face. "That's it." She said as she stood up and rushed over to Prof. Plum. Not wanting to alert the others, Velma whispered the two words into his ear.

Plum smiled and handed Velma her clue.

"Thank you so much!" Velma said as she rushed back into the castle.

The other three racers quickly resumed going over the pottery before them.

"I think I might have an idea." Jolene muttered as she though hard. After a couple of seconds, Jolene's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and ran over to the judge. Like Velma, she whispered into Plum's ear.

"You've got it." Plum said as he handed Jolene her clue.

"Thanks!" The mushroom woman said as she ran back into the castle after Velma.

Outside the castle, Velma rushed out of the door. Shaggy saw her and went over to her.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second at Clue 2)

Shaggy laughed. "Like, I KNEW this would be your thing, Velma!"

Velma smiled as she opened the envelope. "Bike to the Police Station."

"Right! C'mon, Velma! We've, like, got a slight lead!"

The two detectives quickly jumped back onto their bikes and were off. Not long after they left, Jolene arrived. Mush jumped to his feet and went over to greet her.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Clue 2)

Jolene quickly opened the envelope. "Come on, Mush! Maybe we can catch Shaggy & Velma!"

(POLICE STATION)

Two bikes flew towards the Police Station, the riders pedaling as fast as they could go.

"There it is!"

"The clue said that the box would be inside! Come on, KP!"

Kim & Ron pulled up to the station and got off their bikes. No time was wasted, as the two friends were almost instantly inside the station. The clue box sat just inside the station, and Kim & Ron were quickly pulled the first clue from it.

(KIM & RON – First at Split Track)

Ron opened the envelope and pulled out a yellow card. "It's another Split Track, KP!"

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons." Mr. Jowai said as he walked outside the station. "In this Split Track, teams must chose between 'Firearm' and 'Spyglass'. In Firearm, teams must head to the station's firing range and shoot the target thirty feet away three times each. The task is difficult at first for those with no experience, but once they get the hang of it, teams could finish quickly. In 'Spyglass', teams must go into the station evidence room and sit down at a table of twenty-thousand pins. Then, using a spyglass, teams must search for one of twenty pins painted red. No experience is needed for this task, but searching through thousands of pins could take a long time."_

"If we chose to search the pins, we may lose our lead." Kim mused.

"Then that settles it. We're going to the firing range." Ron said.

The two were directed to the firing range, where a judge greeted them. "I take it you're here for the firearm task?" After Kim & Ro nodded, the judge handed them each a pair of goggles and a set of earmuffs. "You'll want these, then."

Soon, the two were about to start the task. Kim was up first, and was given a gun to shoot. Kim took a deep breath, aimed and fired. Unfortunately, the shot missed the target.

Kim sighed. "This could be tricky."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Arlene gasped. "Oh! I think I know what it is!"

Krauser watched as the pink cat jumped to her feet and went over to Plum, where she received a clue and ran back into the castle. The purple-haired man sighed. "Maybe Geese should haff done zee task."

(OUTSIDE)

Geese growled. "I should have done the task." He muttered when he saw Arlene emerge from the castle with a clue. Garfield got up and rushed over to her.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth at Clue 2)

Garfield read the clue and sighed. "Looks like we've gotta get back on the bikes."

"That's fine by me, Garfield." Arlene said, preparing herself for another exhausting ride that would most like drain her of energy.

As the two cats got back onto their bikes and rode off, the next two teams arrived. Geese saw them and silently cursed Krauser for going so slow. The teams either didn't hear him or ignored him altogether as they each grabbed a clue.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(KID & ALLY – Seventh at Boss Battle)

Paula sighed as she opened up the clue. "Neither of us are that good at solving problems. I guess I'm the better one, though."

Jewel shrugged. "If you want, you can do it." She said.

"I got this one, bro." Ally assured.

"You sure, Ally?" Kid asked.

Ally smirked. "I'm sure. I didn't read all those Nancy Drew books for nothing, you know."

As the two girls went into the castle to start the task, the next two teams arrived. Geese screamed in fury, causing a nearby pedestrian to whack him with his cane.

(TALON & MALON – Eighth at Boss Battle)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Ninth at Boss Battle)

"Don't worry, dear. I got this here task." Talon assured.

"Well, if you want, dad." Malon replied. "Just as long as you're sure you can do it."

Dingodile opened the clue. "Let's see, 'ere…'Who's the better detective?'…" He read before looking at his partner. "What do ya think, Tiny?"

Tiny was busy skipping in circles, occasionally jumping, trying to catch a butterfly. He tripped, landed on his stomach, looked at Dingodile and smiled cheesily.

"…Yeah, that's right. Ah'll do it."

(SPLIT TRACK)

Ron shot his fourth bullet down the shooting range. However, this one was able to strike the target. "Boo-Yah! I got one!"

Kim stepped up. "That's great, Ron! Now we just need five more."

Kim took aim and shot again. This time, she got lucky.

"Alright! You got one!"

Meanwhile, outside the station, Shaggy & Velma had just pulled up. The two detectives raced into the building and quickly spotted the box.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second at Split Track)

Velma tore open the clue. "What do you think, Shag?"

"Well, we're detective, so we might, like, have some luck searching through the pins." Shaggy suggested.

Velma nodded. "I don't think we'd be able to handle the guns, anyway."

After Shaggy & Velma had wandered off, Jolene & Mush biked onto the scene. The two mushrooms got off their bikes and rushed into the station, where they saw the clue box.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Split Track)

"There's no way we'd be able to handle the guns." Jolene mused. "We'd better search through the pins."

"I dunno, sis." Mush said. "Twenty-thousand is a lot."

"Well, let's just go give it a try."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Now that four other racers were joining him, Krauser had stepped up the pace to try and figure out what the word spelled. Paula looked like she was starting to get a feeling, and Dingodile wasn't too far off himself. Talon and Ally were still in the dark, but they kept trying.

Suddenly, Krauser caught a glimpse of a pattern and put the two words together in his mind. The purple-haired man smiled widely as he got to his feet and quickly strode over to Prof. Plum.

After Krauser had told him the words, Plum handed the German noble a clue. Krauser shook Plum's hand vigorously before turning and running back into the castle.

Outside the castle, Krauser rushed out of the castle holding the clue.

"It's about freaking time!" Geese said as he stood up. "Do you know how many teams passed us!"

"Uh…But…Ve haff been beehind een zee group zee entire leg." Krauser pointed out.

"NO EXCUSES!" Geese screamed, waving his arms in the air. "Now open the freaking clue!"

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth at Clue 2)

Krauser obeyed his half-brother and opened the clue. "Ve shall go to Police Station!"

"Let's get going." Geese muttered as he grabbed a bike.

After the two had biked off, the waiting racers looked amongst themselves.

"Such contrasting personalities." Malon mused.

"I'd hate to see that guy on a BAD day." Kid added.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The two teams searching through the severe amount of pins found the task much more tedious than expected. Luckily, all four of them were given magnifying glasses to spot the red pins easier.

"Like, this is tough." Shaggy said as he stared through the magnifying glass in his hand. "The red pins could, like, be anywhere."

"Well, they're here somewhere." Jolene said. "The race officials wouldn't have forgotten to add the red pins because we'd be stuck here forever."

"I just hope we can find one soon." Velma muttered. "We've got a slight lead on the others, so we need to keep it."

Outside the station, Garfield & Arlene had arrived, the latter starting to look worn out. Surprisingly, Garfield wasn't as tired as one might think he would be.

"Well, we're here." Garfield said. "Let's grab a clue."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth at Split Track)

"What do you think we should do, Arlene?" Garfield asked.

"I…Could stand to…Rest my legs…" Arlene panted. "Let's…Search the pins…"

Garfield nodded. "Okay. Let's do that."

As the cats walked towards the evidence room, Kim & Ron had almost finished their task at shooting the targets.

"Just one more." Ron waited in anticipation as Kim fired the shot from her gun, striking the target for the third and final time.

"We did it!" Kim said in awe as she took off her goggles.

Ron in the meantime, had received a clue from the judge. "Thanks a bunch!" He said as he tore open the clue and read what was inside. His face lit up with excitement. "Bike to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now bike through the town again and search for Tudor Mansion, home of Mr. Boddy. Like the Police Station, it's marked on the team's map." Mr. Jowai said as he strolled down a path outside of a mansion. "This mansion, know to be the setting for all of the Clue games, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Come on, Ron!" Kim said. "Let's go!"

As Kim & Ron raced out of the Police Station, the teams in the evidence room (now numbering three) still searched for the red pins hidden on the table.

"Hey…Wait a minute." Velma mused as she plucked a pin from the table and examined it in her hand with the spyglass. "This one's red!"

"Like, wow!" Shaggy said as he jumped to his feet. "We totally got lucky!"

Velma rushed over to the judge and handed him the pin. He looked over the pin before smiling and handing Velma a clue.

"Thank you, sir!" Velma said as she opened the clue. "Shaggy! We're going to the Pitstop!"

"Okay! Let's go, Velma!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

"Wait a sec…" Paula paused as she took a second glance at the pottery. "Of course!"

With that, Paula jumped to her feet, went over to Prof. Plum and whispered the words into his ear.

"You've got it right." Plum said with a smile as he handed Paula her clue.

"Thank you!" The elf girl said as she ran back into the castle.

"Oy! Professor!"

Plum turned his head and saw Dingodile coming over. The hybrid relaying his message onto the orange-haired professor and received a clue.

"Thanks, mate!" Dingodile said with a toothy grin as he turned and raced off after Paula.

It took a matter of seconds for the two racers to arrive outside the castle. Their respective partners got up and rushed over.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth at Clue 2)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Seventh at Clue 2)

Paula tore open the clue and scanned over it. "Back on the bikes, Jewel."

"Yeah. I figured that."

"Let's move, Tiny!" Dingodile said as he rushed back over to the bikes.

"Okay! We go now!"

(KIM & RON)

"The mansion should be nearby." Kim said, looking around.

"Hopefully, we'll get there first." Ron said nervously.

"We just might, because I don't know if there's anyone else that caught up to us."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"This way, Shaggy!" Velma said as she turned onto a dirt road. She was managing to ride her bike and read the map at the same time.

"Are you sure about this, Velma?" Shaggy asked as he pedaled behind her.

"Yes! This is a shortcut!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

Geese & Krauser biked onto the scene. After ditching their bikes, the two half-brothers darted into the station and saw the clue box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fifth at Split Track)

"We're going to the shooting range, Krauser."

"But I haff not good experience viff a gun."

"Doesn't matter! Let's just do it!"

Geese & Krauser rushed over to the shooting range, and as they did, Jolene & Mush got lucky in the evidence room.

"I found a red pin!" Mush said. "Here it is!"

"Great, Mush!" Jolene said as she stood up. Mush, in the meantime, had given the pin to the judge and had received a clue.

Mush quickly opened the clue. "The Pitstop!"

"Really!" Jolene asked.

"Yeah! And we've STILL got a good standing!"

"Come on, Mush! Let's go!"

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat just outside of Tudor Mansion, preparing to check in the first team. At his side, predictably, was Mr. Boddy. The portly host pointed off in the direction where the teams would be coming from so they both would know when someone was coming. Suddenly, they both heard the sounds of two bikes coming near, as the fast pedaling was showing that the team was in a hurry. The two looked off around a corner.

Kim & Ron biked around the corner and saw Tudor Mansion. The mere sight of the Pitstop fueled the two with enough energy to complete their journey. Kim & Ron arrived at the end of the pathway, jumped off their bikes and ran up to the Pitstop, checking in.

"Welcome to Tudor Mansion." Mr. Boddy said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Kim said, breathing heavily.

"Kim & Ron…" Mr. Jowai said.

The two heroes held their breath, wondering what the verdict would be.

"You're team number one!"

(KIM & RON – First Place)

"BOO-YAH!" Ron shouted. "We're finally on top, KP!"

Yes, we are!" Kim said. "This feels so great to be on top of the pack!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

"This is tough." Ally sighed. "I don't know what this could spell." The redhead sighed and sat back, thinking that she might have just eliminated her and her brother.

Suddenly, a light went on inside the female boxer's head. Taking another glance down at the pottery, Ally read out two words. "I've got it!"

However, Talon had managed to figure out the problem first. The portly farmer was already receiving his clue from Prof. Plum when Ally got to her feet.

Seeing that she was the last one on the roof, Ally figured that she didn't need to whisper. "Is it 'INSPECTOR BROWN'?" She asked.

"It is." Plum said with a smile as he handed Ally a clue.

"Thank you, professor!" Ally said as she turned around to start running off. However, before running back into the castle, the redhead looked back at Plum. "And by the way, I was rooting for you in the last race."

Plum chuckled as Ally vanished back into the castle. "What a charming young lady." He said to himself.

Talon emerged from the castle with Ally hot on his heels. The remaining waiting racers quickly rushed over.

(TALON & MALON – Eighth at Clue 2)

(KID & ALLY – Ninth at Clue 2)

"We're headin' to the Police Station, Malon! Let's get going!" Talon said.

"Right, dad!" Malon replied. "Back on the bikes!"

"You heard them, bro!" Ally said. "After them!"

"Heh. Ya read my mind, Ally!"

(PITSTOP)

Shaggy & Velma, holding hands, ran up the pathway to Tudor Mansion and checked into the Pitstop.

"Shaggy & Velma…" Mr. Jowai said. "You're team number two!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second Place)

"Like, wow! Second place again!" Shaggy said in excitement.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to land the top slot in the next leg." Velma said with a nod.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The next two teams biked into view, although it looked somewhat odd at the sight of someone as huge as Tiny biking on a normal-sized bike. The two teams quickly arrived at the Police Station, although Paula & Jewel were able to beat their opponents.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth at Split Track)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Seventh at Split Track)

"What do you think, Paula?" Jewel asked after opening the clue.

"I think we should try the shooting range. Searching through the pins could take forever." The elf girl replied.

"Okay. Let's do that."

"Can ya operate a gun, Tiny?" Dingodile asked.

"What 'gun', Dingodile?"

"…….Okay, we'll search the pins."

When Paula & Jewel arrived at the shooting range, they saw that Geese & Krauser were still there. The two girls went into the lane beside the half-brothers and put on goggles.

Krauser once again missed his mark. "I tellingk you zat I haff no experience viff a gun."

Geese, whom had already shot the target two times, growled. "Keep trying, you fool!"

At the evidence room, Tiny & Dingodile had arrived to see Garfield & Arlene still searching through the severe amount of pins.

"It is hard, mates?" Dingodile asked.

"Not really." Garfield replied. "Just very tedious."

"Well, let's just try and find one, Tiny." Dingodile said as he sat down.

(PITSTOP)

Jolene & Mush rushed over to the Pitstop and jumped onto the mat, smiles on their faces.

"Jolene & Mush………You're team number three!"

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third Place)

"Alright! We moved up!" Mush said.

Jolene simply sighed in relief with a smile.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Hey, Garfield! I think I found one!" Arlene said, holding a red pin into the air.

"You did? That's great!" Garfield said as he got out of his chair.

Arlene quickly went over to the judge and exchanged the red pin for a clue. Once she had it, Arlene went back over to Garfield and opened it, letting out a gasp. "The Pitstop!"

"Looks like we've gotta bike there." Garfield said. "We've better hurry."

The two cats quickly left the evidence room, leaving Tiny & Dingodile still searching.

The Australian hybrid sighed. "This ain't good, Tiny. Judgin' by how long those two wre here, we could be here for a while."

"Dingodile?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this red pin?"

Dingodile looked at Tiny and his eyes widened when he saw that his best friend was indeed holding a red pin. "Ah don't believe it! We lucked out!"

Tiny jumped to his feet and rushed over to the judge, receiving a clue for the pin. The giant tiger tore open the clue and smiled. "We go to Pitstop, Dingodile!"

"Yeah! Maybe we can beat Garfield & Arlene there!" Dingodile exclaimed.

The giants left the Police Station just in time to see Garfield & Arlene pedal away. Tiny & Dingodile jumped onto their bikes again and rushed off after them. Not long after they did, the next two teams arrived. They got off their bikes and rushed over to the clue box, each getting a clue at almost the same time.

(TALON & MALON – Eighth at Split Track)

(KID & ALLY – Ninth at Split Track)

Malon tore open her clue. "I think we should try the shooting range, dad. We're both decent shots with a bow and arrow, so I don't see how this could be much different."

"You're probably right, dearie. Let's give it a shot."

"I dunno, bro." Ally mused. "I, for one, think we should start with the pins."

Kid nodded. "Yeah. That may be the quicker task."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene panted as she pedaled through the town. "G-Garfield! I'm…Tiring out!"

"Keep trying, Arlene!" Garfield encouraged. "We're almost there!"

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile glanced down at the map while he was riding. "Tiny! The back road here is a short cut!"

"We turn, then?"

"Right!" The two quickly turned down the dirt road that Shaggy & Velma had taken before, hoping to make up for any lost time and pull ahead.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Krauser took aim and fired. Thankfully, he struck the target. Geese had long finished and was waiting impatiently for Krauser to do the same.

"Zat vas three!" Krauser said as he took off his goggles.

"Finally." Geese muttered as the judge handed him the clue. The blonde man quickly opened it. "Move it, Krauser! We're going to the Pitstop!"

"Da! Ve're goingk back to zee bikes!"

(PITSTOP)

Because of Arlene tiring out and them taking a shorter way, Tiny & Dingodile ended up beating the two cats to the Pitstop. The two giants rushed over to the mat and checked in.

"Tiny & Dingodile………You are team number four!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth Place)

"YAY!" Tiny shouted with glee, jumping up and down (making the ground shake). "We climb out of last place, Dingodile!"

"Yeah! We're in good shape, now!" Dingodile said.

Not long after the two giants checked in, Garfield & Arlene showed up. The two cats raced up to the Pitstop and jumped on the mat together, Arlene practically out of breath.

"Garfield & Arlene………You're team number five!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fifth Place)

Garfield sighed in relief. "We're still in. That's good."

Arlene took several deep breaths before having the energy to give her reply. "I hope we can keep doing well despite my stamina."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"How many target was that?" Paula asked after Jewel managed to shoot a successful shot.

"I think that was my second." Jewel said.

"I've shot two as well." Paula nodded as she stepped up. "We just need one more each."

However, Talon & Malon, despite having arrived later, have managed to prove that their actually really good shots.

"I'm done!" Malon said as she hit the target for the third time.

"We're finished, then!" Talon said as the judge handed him a clue. "Thanks, partner!" He said as he opened the clue. "We're goin' to the Pitstop, Malon!"

"Come on, dad! We've caught up!" Malon said as she and her father rushed out of the Police Station.

Meanwhile, at the evidence room, Kid & Ally were still searching through the amount of pins and still hadn't come across anything.

"You find anything yet, Ally?" Kid asked.

"Not yet, bro." Ally sighed. "Man, this is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I know." Kid said. "We've been here so long that I wonder if we're the last team."

"This is impossible." Ally moaned. "I think we should switch tasks."

"I don't believe this." Kid muttered, frustrated that they had wasted so much time on the one task just to switch. He stood up. "We're done! We're eliminated!"

"No, we're not, bro! We can catch up!" Ally said as she stood up. "Now come on! We need to hurry!"

(PITSTOP)

Geese & Krauser, knowing that there wasn't any team near them, simply walked up to the Pitstop and checked in, where they awaited the verdict from Mr. Jowai.

"Geese & Krauser………You're team number six!"

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Sixth Place)

Geese sighed. "We'll make up for it in the next leg. This just wasn't our day."

Krauser placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Don't vorry, Geese! Ve shall catch up!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

"There! I'm done!" Jewel said.

"Okay. I just need one more." Paula said as she stepped up and took aim again. After firing her gun, Paula managed to strike the target, completing the task. "I'm done!"

Jewel, in the meantime, had received a clue, which she promptly tore open. "Bike to the next Pitstop!"

"We have to hurry, Jewel!" Paula said. "We may be the last team!"

As the two girls left, Kid & Ally walked into the shooting range.

"We'd like to try this task." Ally said.

"Okay. Just put on the goggles and earmuffs and I'll get you started." The judge explained.

Kid stepped up first. Taking aim, the blonde boxer fired, hitting the target directly in the center. Ally then stepped up, firing and hitting the target as well.

This continued until both siblings had hit three targets each, which had only taken a matter of seconds. Ally sighed in relief as Kid received a clue.

"Looks like we're heading to the Pitstop, sis." Kid said.

"Works for me." Ally said. "Hopefully, we're still in the race."

(PITSTOP)

Talon & Malon biked onto the scene and saw Tudor Mansion. Getting off their bikes, the father and daughter rushed up the pathway and stepped onto the mat.

"Talon & Malon………You're team number seven!"

(TALON & MALON – Seventh Place)

"Yes! We're still in!" Malon cheered.

"Hopefully, we'll get a better standing in the next leg." Talon nodded.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Thinking that they were the last team, Paula & Jewel weren't biking their hardest, taking it easy on the way to the Pitstop.

"I think I can see the Pitstop." Jewel noted as she noticed that they were approaching Tudor Mansion.

"Good. Let's check in and we can get eliminated happy with our performance." Paula said.

Jewel nodded before hearing some more pedaling. Looking over her shoulder, the dark-skinned girl's eyes widened when she saw another team torpedoing around a corner.

"There's Kid & Ally!" Jewel shrieked.

"Where!" Paula asked.

"Right behind us!" Jewel replied, picking up the pace. "Hurry, Paula!"

The two teams pedaled towards the Pitstop, hoping to arrive before the others. The teams reached Tudor Mansion at almost the same time, but it was Paula & Jewel to get the upper hand and step onto the mat first.

"Paula & Jewel………You're team number eight!"

(PAULA & JEWEL – Eighth Place)

Jewel shot her arms into the air. "YES! We're still in!"

Paula said nothing, but smiled. The two girls then stepped off and allowed the boxers to get on.

"Kid & Ally, that's makes you team number nine."

(KID & ALLY – Ninth Place)

Kid sighed in relief. "Hey, at least we're still in."

(Flight 4 – Landing)

It was night as Xiaoyu & Miharu finally got off their plane, went out into the streets and hailed a taxi.

"_Xiaoyu & Miharu are a fantastic team." Ally said in an after-leg interview. "They get along great and are optimistic about everything. They're exactly what a team should be."_

The two schoolgirls, now riding the bikes from Col. Mustard's lodge, arrived at Prof. Plum's castle. After finding out that it was a Boss Battle, Xiaoyu rushed into the castle to perform it.

"_If there was one team we got along with the most, it was Xiaoyu & Miharu." Jewel said in another after-leg interview. "They were an inspiration to most of us to look on the bright side of things. The only reason I say most of us is because Geese is still in the race."_

Xiaoyu & Miharu arrived at the Police Station, where they opted to shoot targets.

"_Those girls amaze me." Kid said in yet another after-leg interview. "They have more spirit and determination than a lot of us put together. If only they had managed to land a flight, because if they did, they would have done a lot better."_

Even though they knew they were last, Xiaoyu & Miharu smiled as they stepped onto the Pitstop mat.

Mr. Jowai sighed. "Xiaoyu & Miharu………You're the last team to arrive."

"Surprise, surprise." Miharu chuckled.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

"Well, we had a good run." Xiaoyu shrugged.

(XIAOYU & MIHARU – ELIMINATED)

"_This race has been a real blast to do." Xiaoyu said in an after-leg interview. "Sure, we didn't win, but we traveled to places I've only dreamed of going to. If I had the option to do it all again, I would do it without a second thought."_

"_I'm not upset that we were eliminated. I'm just bummed that we went out the way we did." Miharu said in an after-leg interview. "I really wish we would have made that flight, but hey, what can you do?"_

"_Miharu's my best friend, and I wouldn't have done the race with anyone but her." Xiaoyu explained. "We've been inseparable since we met years ago, and she's always been so encouraging of me entering the King of Iron Fist tournaments. I really can't ask for a better friend."_

"_Of course I would encourage Xiao. I mean, she's my best friend." Miharu said. "I'm the only one she tells precious secrets to because we have an unbreakable bond of trust between us. Well, I guess the only thing for us to do now is finish the school year and pass together."_

In a slow-motion shot, Xiaoyu & Miharu turned around and left the Pitstop. When they got to the end of the pathway, Josephine Scarlet passed by, catching the attention of both schoolgirls. They looked at each other, back at Miss Scarlet and rushed off to get her autograph.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style………" Mr. Jowai said._

We see Kim & Ron wandering through a marketplace.

"_Kim & Ron get lost"_

"Where the heck is it?" Kim asked, looking around.

"I don't think we're at the right place, KP." Ron pointed out.

We Talon & Malon walking through the base of some sort of canyon.

"_And Talon & Malon run into some resistance."_

"Wait, Malon. You hear that?" Talon asked, stopping.

"What is it?" Malon asked.

Talon looked over his shoulder and his eyes sprang open. "MALON! RUN!"

The screen went into slow motion as Malon looked over her shoulder.

Current Standings:

1 – Kim & Ron

2 – Shaggy & Velma

3 – Jolene & Mush

4 – Tiny & Dingodile

5 – Garfield & Arlene

6 – Geese & Krauser

7 – Talon & Malon

8 – Paula & Jewel

9 – Kid & Ally

10 – Xiaoyu & Miharu (ELIMINATED)

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	9. Leg 8

Leg Eight

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking outside a mansion.

"The world of Clue. What started out as a simple board game progress into this, inspiring many spin-offs and remakes." Mr. Jowai told the camera as he walked. "And sitting in the corner of the town the game takes place in: Tudor Mansion. This mansion, home of the usual murder victim, Mr. Boddy, was the seventh Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

We see clips of the remaining nine teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with Kim & Ron. We then see the teams gathered around a table, eating.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…" Mr. Jowai's voice was aired over the clips.

We see Velma sitting in a chair, asleep, as her glasses sat on a table beside her.

"…Sleep…" Mr. Jowai continued.

We see Paula & Jewel wandering around with cameras with Arlene.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Can Kim & Ron manage to keep the lead despite the others teams right behind them? And will Kid & Ally once again be able to climb out of last place?" Mr. Jowai finished. "Kim & Ron, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

It was night out at the Pitstop as Kim & Ron prepared to depart. Ron held a flashlight as Kim prepared to open the clue in her hands. Once the appropriate time arrived, Kim ripped open the envelope as Ron turned his flashlight on.

(KIM & RON – First to Depart)

"Where're we going, KP?"

After opening the envelope, Kim scanned over the clue. "The world of Kingdom Hearts!"

"_Teams must now books flights to the world of Kingdom Hearts, where the unlikely combination of Square and Disney took place, combining characters from Final Fantasy with well-loved Disney characters." Mr. Jowai's voice played of a series of clips. "Teams will land in Twilight Town, and once they do, they must search out the Sandlot on foot, where they'll find the next clue."_

"Ready, Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron quickly pulled the money from the envelope, put it away and nodded. "Let's split, KP!"

The two heroes walked out into the streets and looked around for a taxi. They quickly saw one coming in from the distance.

"Taxi!" Ron shouted, holding an arm in the air. Luckily, the taxi stopped.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The airport, please." Kim replied.

"No problem."

During the ride to the airport, Ron looked at Kim. "How far do you think it is to the airport?"

"I'd say about ten minutes." Kim replied. "By that time, the next team will have departed.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second to Depart)

Shaggy quickly opened the envelope and read the clue. "Like, search for the Sandlot in Twilight Town."

"Got it. Let's go, Shaggy." Velma said, starting to walk away. "Maybe we can catch up with Kim & Ron."

"Like, you're right." The lanky teen nodded. "Like, taxi!"

(AIRPORT)

Kim & Ron arrived at the airport. After paying their driver, the two teens rushed inside and looked around.

"Where should we go, KP?" Ron asked.

"Let's try that counter first." Kim pointed out an airline.

Ron nodded as the two walked over, but allowed Kim to do the talking.

"We need two tickets to the world of Kingdom Hearts." Kim explained.

"Certainly." The ticket agent nodded. "Our earliest flight leaves at nine in the morning."

This prompted a double-take from Kim. "Nine? That's your EARLIEST?"

"Yes."

Kim sighed. "Okay. We'll take two tickets." She said.

"Great. Everyone else will be here by then." Ron muttered.

(KIM & RON – First on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third to Depart)

Jolene tore open the clue with so much force that her glasses shook, ending up at an awkward angle.

"Careful, sis." Mush joked. "You don't wanna strain something."

Jolene gave a nervous chuckle before adjusting her glasses, then reading the clue. "Let's move, Mush."

"You got it, Jolene." Mush nodded as the two walked out into the street. "Taxi!"

(AIRPORT)

"You see Kim & Ron hanging around, Shag?" Velma asked as the two detectives walked into the airport.

Shaggy, being quite a bit taller than Velma, was able to spot the first-place team easily. "Yeah! They're, like, over there!"

"Then the airline we're looking for must be over there as well!" Velma said as she started running over to the airline Kim & Ron were close to.

"Ack! Velma! Like, wait up!" Shaggy said as he chased after her.

Velma quickly arrived at the airline and smiled. "Do you have any flights going to the world of Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yes, I do." The man behind the counter replied. "Let's see…The earliest flight leaves at nine."

Velma nodded. "Sounds good."

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second on Flight 1)

"Well, now what?" Shaggy asked. "Like, everyone else is gonna be here before the plane takes off."

"The only thing to do is hope that the flight runs out of tickets." Velma shrugged.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Well, let's go sit down."

(PITSTOP)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth to Depart)

"Ya have thirty-two bucks fer this leg of the race." Dingodile read. "Everything there, Tiny?"

The giant tiger quickly fingered the money in his hand. Despite not being able to count very well, he was able to add the money up to thirty-two. "Yep! All here!"

The Australian hybrid grinned. "Great! Let's split, pal!"

"Okay, Dingodile! We go fast!" Tiny said as he rushed out into the street and waved his arms back and forth. "Taxi! Taxi!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fifth to Depart)

"Ready for another leg, Arlene?"

"As ready as I can be with low stamina." Arlene shrugged as she ripped open the clue. "Come on, Garfield!"

Upon leaving the Pitstop, the two cats saw that Tiny & Dingodile had just gotten a taxi and were driving off in it.

"Let's try a hail a taxi." Garfield said as he walked out into the road.

"Be careful, Garfield!" Arlene called out. "It's night out and we're both short! The drivers might not see you in time!"

(AIRPORT)

Jolene & Mush, after paying their cab, wasted no time in getting into the airport, as they were seriously worried that an earlier flight containing the others had already taken off.

Jolene, seeing Shaggy and Ron talking a ways away, let out a sigh of relief. "They're still here."

"That's good." Mush nodded. "We're caught up."

The two mushrooms strode over to the airline. "We need to get to the world of Kingdom Hearts as soon as possible." Mush explained.

"Of course." The ticket agent said. "Our earliest flight leaves at nine."

"And that's the earliest flight available anywhere in the airport?" Jolene asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. We'll take that one."

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third on Flight 1)

"Well, the flight doesn't take off for a while." Jolene said. "What do you think we should do to pass the time?"

"We may as well join the conversation with the others over there." Mush shrugged.

(PITSTOP)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Sixth to Depart)

Geese, wanting to catch up, wasted no time in opening the first clue. "You have thirty-two dollars for this leg of the race."

Krauser quickly counted the money and nodded. "Eet ees all here, Geese."

"Good, now let's go."

Krauser nodded and followed Geese out into the road, where he hailed a taxi. One quickly saw them and pulled over.

"Where to, macs?" The driver asked.

"The airport." Geese replied. "And make it snappy. We're in a race."

"Will do."

(AIRPORT)

Tiny & Dingodile raced into the airport. Because they were both so tall, they were easily able to pick out the others in the crowd and see the airline.

"Over there!" Dingodile pointed out.

"Tiny see!" Tiny replied as the two rushed over to the airline.

"May I help you?" The ticket agent asked.

"Yeah. We need two tickets to the world of Kingdom 'earts." Dingodile explained.

"Let's see………You're in luck. I've still got some tickets on the flight leaving at nine."

"Is that the earliest flight?"

"It is."

The Australian hybrid nodded. "We'll take two tickets, thanks."

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth on Flight 1)

During the time Tiny & Dingodile were at the counter, Garfield & Arlene had shown up. The two cats had seen them and lined up behind them. When Tiny & Dingodile left the counter, the cats approached it.

"Do you have any more tickets available for the flight those two just got?" Arlene asked.

"Actually, yes." The ticket agent nodded. "Would you like to get on the flight?"

"Definitely, thanks." Garfield replied.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fifth on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(TALON & MALON – Seventh to Depart)

The sun was now starting to rise. Malon took a deep breath and opened the clue. "Come on, dad! We need to catch up!"

"Right, Malon!" Talon said as he grabbed his backpack.

The two farmers walked out into the streets to hail a taxi. Luckily, one was around and saw them. After stopping the cab, the father and daughter jumped in and were off.

(AIRPORT)

"Finally." Geese muttered as he and Krauser walked into the airport. "We made it."

"You see zee airline, Geese?" Krauser asked as he looked around.

"Yeah. It's over there." Geese pointed out. "Come on."

"Da."

The two half-brothers walked over to the counter, where the ticket agent saw them.

"How may I help you?"

"We need tickets on the fastest flight to the world of Kingdom Hearts." Geese replied.

"Our earliest flight leaves at nine." The ticket agent replied. "Will that do?"

Geese sighed. "If that's the absolute fastest, then it'll HAVE to."

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Sixth on Flight 1)

"Vell, now vhat?" Krauser asked.

"We wait." Geese explained.

(PITSTOP)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Eighth to Depart)

Jewel, curious as to where they were going, energetically opened the clue. "Alright! Kingdom Hearts!"

"We need to move, Jewel." Paula explained. "Kid & Ally are leaving right after us."

Jewel nodded as the two girls rushed out into the street to hail a taxi.

(KID & ALLY – Last to Depart)

"You ready to catch up, sis?" Kid asked after opening the clue.

"You bet!" Ally nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kid said.

The two boxers rushed out into the streets to see Paula & Jewel getting into a taxi.

"There they go!" Ally said.

"Taxi!" Kid called out.

(AIRPORT)

Talon & Malon rushed into the airport and looked around for the airline.

"Ya see anything, dearie?" Talon asked.

"Uh…Wait! I think I can see Tiny & Dingodile over there!" Malon said.

"Heh. Not like that's hard to do when they're a foot taller than everyone else here."

"So I guess this means that we're heading towards that airline over there!"

The two farmers ran over to the ticket counter, although Malon beat her dad by a mile.

"We need two tickets heading to the world of Kingdom Hearts." Malon said.

"Our earliest flight departs at nine." The ticket agent said.

"That'll do." Malon said as Talon finally arrived at the counter.

(TALON & MALON – Seventh on Flight 1)

"Well, everyone'll bee here before the flight takes off." Malon said. "The only thing we can do is hope that they run out of tickets."

(PAULA & JEWEL)

The girls' taxi pulled into the parking lot of the airport with Kid & Ally's taxi hot on their heels. Paula & Jewel quickly paid their taxi driver and rushed inside.

The two friends saw the airline everyone else had been getting tickets from and went over. The instant they arrived at the counter, kid & Ally came through the airport doors.

"We're looking for a fast flight to the world of Kingdom Hearts." Paula said.

The ticket agent checked a couple of things and nodded. "Our earliest flight still has a few seats left."

Jewel grinned. "Well take two!"

(PAULA & JEWEL – Eighth on Flight 1)

As Paula & Jewel left the counter, this allowed Kid & Ally to approach it.

"Could we possibly get on that same flight as those two girls?" Ally asked.

"Actually, yes. We've still got some seats available." The ticket agent replied.

"Can we get on, please?" Kid asked.

"Of course."

(KID & ALLY – Last on Flight 1)

"_All nine teams are on the same flight, and are flying towards the world of Kingdom Hearts." Mr.Jowai said. "This plane, containing them all, will arrive in Twilight Town at two in the afternoon."_

(Flight – Landing)

All nine teams raced through the airport at top speeds, hoping to get out into the streets first. Jolene & Mush again used their height to their advantage and squeezed through the crowd close to the ground. Paula & Jewel raced behind, trying to catch up, although Malon was running with them as well. Kim & Ron were starting to fall behind the lead racers, but were managing to stay ahead of most of the pack. Kid & Ally were just behind the two heroes, and Shaggy & Velma were caching up to them. Starting to trail behind were Geese & Krauser, and Talon was struggling to keep up with the two. Tiny & Dingodile were next, and even though they were close to the back of the pack, they had the most energy of the bunch. At the back of the pack was Garfield & Arlene, and the main reason they weren't running fast was because they wanted to preserve energy.

Eventually, the teams got out into the streets of Twilight Town, where people were walking everywhere.

"I take it we can't get taxis here?" Garfield asked.

"The streets are too narrow for vehicles." Velma explained. "The only mode of transportation is by train, and that's just to specific parts of the town."

Geese, in the meantime, had pulled Krauser off. "Let's move, fool! We need to ask around and see where the Sandlot is!"

Seeing the two half-brothers run off fueled the others to start running themselves. The large group of teams rushed down the hill awaiting them, but when they reached the bottom, everyone saw that the path split, going in at least three different ways. Geese & Krauser had already chosen a random way to go and were already gone.

"Well, THIS is just great." Dingodile muttered. "Looks like we're gonna have ta do some trial and error, here."

After all of the teams had run off in different directions, Jolene & Mush were left standing alone. Mush looked at his sister. "Why didn't we run off as well, Jolene?"

"Because I KNOW where the Sandlot is." Jolene replied. "If we rushed off right away, everyone would be on our tails."

Mush nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"Now, if memory serves me right, the Sandlot should be down this way." Jolene said as she and Mush ran down one of the paths (one that Talon & Malon and Paula & Jewel had gone down).

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"I sure hope that this is the right way." Jewel sighed.

"You and me both, Jewel." Paula said. "We need to do our best if we want to survive the leg."

Jewel suddenly realized something and chuckled. "Garfield & Arlene must be having a field day with all of the running we're doing."

A smirk floated across the elf's face. "Heh. Maybe so. If we ARE taking the wrong way, we still might have a chance."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Tiny scratched his head as he and Dingodile walked around the alley they had ended up in. With them were Kim & Ron and Shaggy & Velma, although each team was spread around, looking for someone to ask for directions. "Where 'Sandlot, Dingodile?…WHAT 'Sandlot', Dingodile?"

"You'll see once we get there, pal." Dingodile assured. "Right now, we just need ta FIND it."

Kim, in the meantime, saw someone and walked over. "Excuse me? Do you know where the Sandlot is?" She asked.

"Yes. You go that way for about a block, turn left and after a couple of winding roads, you'll find it." The man replied.

Kim nodded, thanking the man. "Ron, we took the wrong path. Let's head back and make up for it."

"Got it, KP." Ron said with a thumb's-up. The two heroes then sneaked away, leaving the others to searching.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Arlene, wait." Garfield said as he stopped running.

Arlene followed suit and watched as Geese & Krauser and Kid & Ally continued running down the path. "What is it, Garfield?"

"If we took the wrong path, we'll be wasting our energy getting to the right one." Garfield explained. "There's a man over there. I'll go ask him if we took the right path."

"Okay." Arlene nodded as Garfield walked over to a man standing aside. A matter of seconds later and Garfield was thanking the man as he walked back over to his girlfriend. "So what did he say?"

"I was right. We took the wrong path." Garfield explained. "The right was was the one the farmers took."

Arlene sighed in relief. "Well, that's great. We managed to save our energy by not finding out too late."

"Yeah. Well, let's go." Garifield said. "If we hurry, we'll get there at a decent spot."

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Krauser absent-mindedly looked over his shoulder and saw the Garfield & Arlene were no longer following them. "Uh…Geese?"

"Not now, Krauser!" Geese said. "Can't you see I'm trying to beat the boxers to the Sandlot!"

"But…Zee cats are no longer behind us."

This made Geese screech to a halt. "What?"

"Zee cats are gone." Krauser pointed out. "Maybe zhey turned around?"

"Probably asked someone for directions and found out they were going the wrong way." Geese muttered. "Come on! We need to catch up!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Do you know where the Sandlot is?" Velma asked.

"The Sandlot?" The woman asked back. "You go that way for a couple of blocks until you reach the place where all of the paths join together. Then, you turn left and keep following that path until you get there."

"We've, like, taken the wrong way!" Shaggy cried out.

"Come on!" Velma said as she grabbed Shaggy's arm and dragged him away. Tiny & Dingodile saw them rush off.

"Let's follow 'em." Dingodile said.

"Okay, Dingodile." Tiny nodded.

(KID & ALLY)

"I wonder where the others went." Ally mused as she noticed that the other teams were no longer with them.

"I have a bad feeling about this, sis." Kid said as he suddenly saw someone. "We're looking for the Sandlot."

"The Sandlot? I'm afraid you've been going the wrong way. To get to the Sandlot, you need to take a left once you get back to the area where the paths meet.

Ally sighed. "Well, let's get going." She said. "We're behind, so if we hurry, we can catch up."

(SANDLOT)

The first three teams rushed into view, quickly spotting the clue box sitting on the sidewalk. Everyone scrambled over to it, almost bowling over a certain overconfident, unlikable jerk.

"Hey!" Seifer shouted as the teams flew past. "Watch where you're going in MY town, losers! I have half a mind to teach-"

Malon quickly threw a brick into his face, shutting him up.

"Uh…Wasn't that a bit harsh, dear?" Talon asked his daughter.

Malon shook her head. "Believe me, dad. If you would have played Kingdom Hearts 2 or Final Fantasy 8, you would have wanted to do that yourself."

The three teams quickly arrived at the clue box and took out the first three clues.

(PAULA & JEWEL – First at Clue 1)

(TALON & MALON – Second at Clue 1)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Clue 1)

Paula quickly opened her clue first. "Take the train to Sunset Hill."

"_Teams must now run to the train station and jump on board a train and take the five-minute trip to Sunset Hill, another part of Twilight Town." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once there, they must run to the peak of Sunset Hill, where they'll find their next clue. One thing teams must consider is that the trains leave ten minutes apart."_

"Let's move, Jewel!" Paula instructed.

"Got it!" Jewel nodded as the two of them raced off.

Talon quickly opened his clue. "Run to the top of Sunset Hill." He read.

Malon was suddenly noticing Seifer getting to his feet, clutching the brick she had thrown at him. "Uh…Yeah, yeah. Sure. Let's go!" Malon said as she promptly grabbed her father's arm and pulled him away, narrowly avoiding Seifer throwing the brick back at her.

Mush watched as the race authorities (consisting of a bunch of random VG characters) jumped Seifer. "That doesn't look too comfortable."

Jolene wasn't paying attention. She simply opened the clue. "Come on, Mush! The train station is at the top of Twilight Town!"

"Sure thing! Let's go!"

As the three teams rushed off, Seifer was continuing to struggle with the race authorities. "Let me go, you idiots!" He shouted. "What are you attacking ME for!"

"You tried to strike a racer." A Goomba (the only one that wasn't pinning Seifer down) replied simply.

"She was the one to attack ME!"

"But you see, unlike you, SHE'S likable." Earthworm Jim pointed out with a smirk.

Of all the things Kim & Ron were expecting to see when they entered the Sandlot, the authorities pinning down a screaming Seifer wasn't one of them. The two heroes stopped running for a second to watch the scene.

"Well, it looks like you've got things under control." Kim said aloud.

"Quite, Miss Possible." Knuckles the Echidna replied. "Carry on."

"Thanks." Ron said as he and Kim went over to the clue box.

(KIM & RON – Fourth at Clue 1)

Ron tore open the envelope and pulled the blue card from inside. "Looks like we're going to the train station, KP." He said.

"Fine by me." Kim said with a nod as the two rushed off.

Kim & Ron jogged off as Garield & Arlene arrived. The two cats, still trying to preserve energy, weren't running as fast as went over to the clue box, wisely choosing to ignore Seifer's angered screams.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Great. More running." Garfield sighed. "We may as well start, Arlene."

"That's fine, Garfield. Because we haven't been trying as hard, I haven't been using as much of my stamina." Arlene explained.

The two cats started going up a hill, towards the train station.

(TRAIN STATION)

Paula & Jewel raced into the train station and quickly found the ticket window.

"Two tickets to Sunset Hill, please." Jewel said.

"You'd better hurry." The woman behind the counter said. "The train leaves in two minutes."

"Thanks." Paula said as the two girls rushed up the steps the lay before them and went into the red train that sat on the tracks.

As they did, the next two teams arrived at almost the same time. They went over to the window.

"Two tickets, please." Malon said.

"You'd better hurry. The train leaves shortly."

"Thanks!" Talon said as he and Malon raced up the stairs. Jolene & Mush then approached the window.

"Could we get two tickets as well?" Mush asked.

"Sure, but like I said, you'd better hurry."

"We will, thanks." Jolene said. Once they had their tickets, they raced after Talon & Malon.

After Jolene & Mush were inside, the train closed its doors and started moving along the track, starting off towards Sunset Hill. After it left, Kim & Ron arrived.

"We need tickets to go to Sunset Hill." Kim explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just missed the train." The woman behind the window apologized. "You'll have to wait ten minutes for the next one."

Ron sighed. "That's fine."

(SANDLOT)

Geese & Krauser arrived at the Sandlot. Geese paused to watch Seifer tangle with the authorities. Gees shook his head in hopelessness as he continued running over to the clue box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Sixth at Clue 1)

Geese, knowing that they were behind, tore open the clue quickly. "Let's move, Krauser! To the train station!"

"Da!"

The two half-brothers made tracks up the hill. After they were gone, Shaggy & Velma showed up, followed directly by Tiny & Dingodile. The two teams ran over to the clue box and pulled out envelopes.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Seventh at Clue 1)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Eighth at Clue 1)

Shaggy tore the tab off the clue and pulled out the blue envelope. "Like, take the train to Sunset Hill."

"Ten minutes apart." Velma muttered as she read the bottom of the clue. "We'd better make tracks, Shaggy!"

Tiny ripped open the clue and read its contents as best he could. He could make out 'train station'. "We go now, Dingodile!"

"Right! Let's move!" The Australian hybrid replied as the two ran off.

Once the two teams were gone, Kid & Ally arrived. After seeing the authorities finally subduing Seifer and carting him off, the two siblings approached the clue box.

(KID & ALLY – Last at Clue 1)

"Last one, bro." Ally said.

"Not for long." Kid said determinedly as he opened the clue. "We might catch up at the train station! Let's go, Ally!"

(TRAIN STATION)

"We need tickets to go to Sunset Hill." Garfield said.

"Sure. You've still got a bit of time until the next one leaves."

"That's okay." Garfield said before looking at Arlene. "At least we'll be able to rest for a few minutes."

Garfield & Arlene joined Kim & Ron at the top of the stairs as they waited for the train to return.

A minute later, Geese & Krauser arrived. Seeing the ticket window, they went over.

"Ve vould like to go to Sunset Heel." Krauser said.

"Sunset Hill? Okay." The woman replied. "You'll have to wait for the train to come back, though."

(SUNSET HILL)

The train containing the first three teams arrived at the train station at Sunset Hill right on time. Getting off, the teams started running through the small section to get to the peak. The peak of Sunset Hill was easy to see, and the path was pretty much straight the entire way.

Leading the three teams were Paula & Jewel, although Jolene & Mush were catching up. Because Talon wasn't going as fast, he and Malon were falling behind, but staying in the race nonetheless.

"I wonder what awaits us at the peak." Paula mused.

"I dunno, but I bet the view's gonna be amazing!" Jewel said.

"Just keep going down the path we're on, sis?" Mush asked.

"Yep. We should get there soon." Jolene nodded.

Soon, the three teams were running up the hill leading to the peak. Once they got to the top, they easily spotted the next clue box, but didn't go over to it just yet. Instead, everyone was looking around in awe at the amazing view they were getting.

"Wow, Jolene! This is amazing!" Mush said in awe as he looked out at the ocean, which sparkled in the sunset.

"I know." Jolene said with a smirk.

"Say, sis? You never DID tell me how you knew your way around this place." Mush said. "You been here before?"

"Business trip." Jolene said. "I was scouting for good fighters at the Struggle tournament."

"Oh! Is THAT how we got that Master Struggle kid?" Mush asked.

"Such an amazing view!" Malon breathed as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a camera.

"Look at this, Paula!" Jewel said in awe. "Have you ever SEEN such a sight?"

"Can't say that I have." Paula said with a smile.

After everyone recovered, they rushed over to the clue box.

(PAULA & JEWEL – First at Split Track)

(TALON & MALON – Second at Split Track)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Split Track)

Jewel opened up the clue and read its contents. "Split Track!"

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Wagon' or 'Tunnel'." Mr. Jowai said as he walked through the Sunset Hill district. "In Wagon, teams must use their strength to push this wagon, weighing about eight-hundred pounds, through this marked course. Once they complete the course, they'll receive their next clue. The task is physically demanding, but teams with enough muscle could finish quickly. In Tunnel, teams must go into the nearby tunnel and go through the maze of pathways until they find the exit, which dumps them off in the main section of Twilight Town, where they'll find the next clue. The task doesn't require as much strength, but navigating the maze to find the exit could take a long time."_

"Neither of us are very strong." Jewel said. "We'd better go through the tunnels."

"Right." Paula said. "Let's get a move on, then."

"I'm up for pushing the wagon, Malon." Talon said.

"You sure, dad?" Malon asked.

"Hey, if we can push an extremely stubborn horse into the stables on a rainy day, we can push a wagon." Talon assured.

"Heh. I never really thought of that." Malon nodded.

"We'll never be able to push the wagon." Jolene sighed after reading the clue.

"Right. Let's find the tunnels."

(TRAIN STATION)

"We'd like to go to Sunset Hill, please." Velma said.

"Sure, but you'd better hurry. The train leaves shortly."

"Like, thanks." Shaggy said as he and Velma jogged up the stairs.

"Ya don't suppose we could get on too?" Dingodile asked as he approached the window.

"Of course, you could." The woman said.

"Tiny thank you!" Tiny said as he pranced up the stairs with Dingodile behind him.

Soon, Kid & Ally ran into the station and saw the window.

"Are we on time for the train to Sunset Hill?" Kid asked.

"Just barely. The train is loading people as we speak."

"Thank you!" Ally said as the two raced upstairs.

Kid & Ally were just able to get onto the train before the doors closed, starting the trek to Sunset Hill for the rest of the teams.

(TALON & MALON)

"Well, here's the wagon." Malon said.

"Let's start pushing, dear." Talon replied. "I don't think this'll be TOO hard."

"Hopefully, you're right, dad." Malon sighed as she and Talon started pushing the wagon through the marked course.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"Man! It's like a maze in here!" Jewel said as she and Paula walked through the tunnels. "It could take us forever just trying to FIND the exit!"

"We're got to try, Jewel." Paula sighed, looking around. "We don't even remember where the ENTRTANCE is."

Suddenly, Jolene & Mush passed by the two, the former looking like she had an idea on where she was going. After the mushrooms turned a corner, the other two racers looked at each other.

"Shall we follow them?" Jewel asked.

"That might be the wisest choice." The elf girl nodded as the two walked off to tail the two mushrooms.

(TALON & MALON)

"Hey…You're right, dad!" Malon said is realization once she found that pushing the wagon wasn't as hard as she thought. "This is WAY easier than pushing a stubborn horse into the stables!"

"What'd I tell you, Malon?" Talon asked with a smirk. "Now let's pick up the pace a bit!"

"Right!"

With that, the two farmers started running, pushing their wagon through the marked course with ease and speed.

(SUNSET HILL)

The train containing the remaining teams arrived at the Sunset Hill station. As soon as the doors opened, the six teams flew out of the train and started a footrace down the steps that led into Sunset Hill. Because they wanted to preserve energy, Garfield & Arlene were still jogging at a slower pace.

During the run through Sunset Hill to get to the peak, several of the racers were starting to slow down due to fatigue. This allowed Garfield & Arlene, whom were still going strong due to not using as much energy, to pass a few teams.

Eventually, the group of teams arrived at the peak. Everyone scrambled for a clue.

(KIM & RON – Fourth at Split Track)

"Whaddya think we should do, KP?" Ron asked.

"Run through the tunnels." Kim replied. "Pushing the wagon would use up too much energy."

"You're probably right. Let's go!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fifth at Split Track)

"Let's go through the tunnels, Shag." Velma said. "I'm sure we could find the exit easily enough."

"Like, yeah. I don't think I'd be able to, like, push a wagon that size anyway."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Sixth at Split Track)

Arlene ripped open the envelope and scanned over the clue. "We'll have to go through the tunnels, Garfield."

"Yeah. A couple of cats pushing an 800-pound wagon? Forget it."

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Seventh at Split Track)

"Everyone seems to be doing the tunnel task, Krauser." Geese said. "Good. Less obstacles while we push the wagon."

"Da!" Krauser said enthusiastically. "Ve go push zee vagon!

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Split Track)

"We're going to have to go through the tunnels, bro." Ally sighed after reading the clue. "Neither of us are the strongest boxers on the circuit."

Kid nodded. "Yeah. If Jackpot or Bronto were here, they'd do it easily. But they're not."

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Split Track)

"Well, we know what we're gonna do, eh Tiny?" Dingodile asked with a smirk.

The giant tiger nodded furiously. "Yeah! We real strong, so we go push wagon through course!"

"You said it, pal!"

(TALON & MALON)

The two farmers continued to push their wagon through the marked course. The father and daughter pushed the wagon around another corner and suddenly saw the finish line of the marked course.

"There it is, dad!" Malon said excitedly.

"Just a little further, Malon! We're almost got this thing beat!"

With one more huge push, the two pushed the wagon over the finish line. A nearby representative handed them a clue for completing the task.

(TALON & MALON – First at Clue 2)

"Thanks, partner!" Talon said as he ripped open the newfound clue. "Run to the mansion in Twilight Town."

"_Teams must now run through the main section of Twilight Town again and search out this old mansion, made popular due to Kingdom Hearts 2." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they find the mansion, the next clue will be sitting just outside."_

"Hey…We're back in the main part of Twilight Town again." Malon observed, looking around. Indeed, the wagon course had ended back at the main part of Twilight Town.

"Well, that works for me, dearie!" Talon shrugged. "Come on!"

(TUNNELS)

"Let's see…" Jolene mused as she continued to walk through the maze of tunnels. "I think the exit should be around here somewhere."

Mush looked over his shoulder and saw Paula & Jewel following them. "Sis, we've got a team following us."

"That's okay." Jolene said. "We can beat them to the next clue."

The mushrooms went around one more corner and saw a doorway. Sitting beside it was the clue box.

"There it is!" Mush said as he rushed over to the clue box.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Clue 2)

Mush tore open the clue and read it. "Run to the Twilight Town mansion."

"Perfect! Let's go, Mush!"

As the two mushrooms raced out the doorway, Paula & Jewel pulled a clue from the box themselves.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Third at Clue 1)

"Let's go after them." Paula said.

"Right." Jewel nodded as the two left the tunnels.

Coming out, the two girls saw that they were back in Twilight Town rather than Sunset Hill.

"Well, we may as well start looking." Paula said, as Jolene & Mush had already disappeared.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"This is pretty tricky." Velma said as she and Shaggy wandered through the maze of tunnels. The other teams that had chosen the task were scattered around the maze as well.

"Like, yeah. Mazes were SO much easier in, like, the newspapers." Shaggy shook his head.

"Hopefully, the others are having just as much trouble as we are." Velma sighed.

Velma was indeed right. None of the other teams that had chosen the tunnel task were having much luck. In fact Shaggy & Velma were the closest team to the exit.

(MARKED COURSE)

With two competitive teams trying to get ahead of each other, the marked wagon course was more the less a drag race now. Even though they had no idea where they were going, Geese & Krauser continued to race neck-in-neck with Tiny & Dingodile, whom were just as clueless as to where they were heading. Nevertheless, the two teams raced with all their might and desperately tried to beat the others to the finish line.

"Keep pushin', Tiny!" Dingodile urged. "The way we're goin', we're almost there!"

"Tiny go fast, Dingoile!" Tiny replied.

"Try harder, Krauser!" Geese ordered. "The bumblers will beat us to the finish line if we don't hurry!"

(TALON & MALON)

The two farmers ran through Twilight Town and soon arrived at the Tram Command.

"Well, where now?" Talon asked.

"How about we try searching through that conveniently-placed hold in the wall way over there?" Malon asked.

"It's worth a shot."

The father and daughter went over to the hole in the town wall and went through it, appearing in a forest just outside the town.

"Man. It's dark here." Malon said, squinting to try and find her way through the forest.

"Wait. I think I can see some light over there, Malon." Talon pointed out.

The two went towards the light and ended up leaving the forest. They stopped, finding themselves standing in front of a large, old mansion with a clue box sitting out front. There was a line of nine Gummi Ships sitting to the side, but the farmers almost didn't notice them.

"There it is!" Malon said.

"Come on, Malon!" Talon said.

(TALON & MALON – First at Boss Battle)

Malon tore open the envelope. "Just as we thought. A Boss Battle."

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked outside of the mansion. "In this Boss Battle, that person has to search through the three main room's in this mansion: The Parlor, the library and Namine's room. Hidden throughout the three rooms are twelve clues. Once a racer finds one of the clues, the task is complete."_

"I'd better do this one, dad." Malon said.

"Okay. Good luck, Malon." Talon said as Malon vanished into the mansion.

Not long after Malon went inside, Jolene & Mush showed up. The two mushrooms quickly saw the clue box and went over.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle!" Jolene said.

"I'll do it, Jolene." Mush said.

"You sure?"

"Hey, you did the last one."

"Okay. Good luck."

(MARKED COURSE)

Geese & Krauser were still right beside each other as they raced through the marked course, still pushing their respective wagons like they were nothing. Soon, Geese spotted the finish line.

"There's the finish line!"

That seemed to be enough to fuel Geese & Krauser to step it up just enough to pass the finish line before Tiny & Dingodile. The two teams stopped their wagons and received clues.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fourth at Clue 2)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fifth at Clue 2)

Krauser quickly opened the clue. "Ve are goingk to zee mansion, Geese!"

"Right. Move!" Geese said.

"Looks like we're gonna do more runnin', Tiny." Dingodile said.

"Okay by Tiny, Dingodile." Tiny shrugged. "We go now!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Malon started by searching the library, but had no luck yet. She felt around the books on the shelves for the clue, but was coming up empty wherever she looked.

"There are twelve clues in only three rooms." Malon muttered. "It shouldn't be this hard to find one."

Meanwhile, Mush was having similar problems in the Parlor. Despite the room being smaller than the library, no clues were coming up for the mushroom boy.

"This is hard." Mush sighed. "There's gotta be at least ONE clue in here."

Outside the mansion, Talon and Jolene were still waiting for their partners when Paula & Jewel finally caught up. The two girls saw the clue box and rushed over.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Third at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle." Paula said. "I think I should do this."

"If you want to, Paula." Jewel shrugged.

(TUNNELS)

"I think we're, like, lost, Velma." Shaggy said. "I, like, can't even remember if we've been to this corner before."

"Well, I think we should-" Velma added before glancing down a pathway as they walked past it. Her eyes widened when she saw the clue box sitting by the exit. "There it is!"

"Huh?" Shaggy said as he looked around the corner with Velma. "Hey! You're right!"

"Come on!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Run to the Twilight Town mansion." Velma said, reading the clue.

"Like, let's go!" Shaggy said.

After Shaggy & Velma ran off, Kim & Ron stumbled upon the clue box.

"Hey! There's the clue!" Kim pointed out.

"Boo-Yah! Let's get it!"

(KIM & RON – Seventh at Clue 2)

Ron tore open the envelope and read the clue. "Looks like we're going to the mansion, KP."

"Fine by me. Let's make tracks!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

The three racers waiting outside the mansion suddenly heard footsteps. Looking at the forest, they saw the next two teams running towards the clue box at the same time, trying to get to it first. In the end, the giants lost the footrace again.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fourth at Boss Battle)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fifth at Boss Battle)

"There's no way I'm searching through an old mansion like that." Geese said. "Krauser, you do it!"

Krauser looked at the mansion and scratched his head. "Uh…Okay."

"Ya think ya can handle this, Tiny?" Dingodile asked. "Ya just need ta search through one of the three rooms fer a clue."

"Okay, Dingodile. Tiny do good."

Krauser and Tiny looked at each other, shrugged and went into the mansion together.

Inside, Paula was searching the intense whiteness that was Namine's Room. Aside from a couple of drawings pasted onto the wal, everything in the room was bright white, and almost made it hard for the elf girl to see what she was doing.

Paula opened up a drawer and searched it, once again coming up with no clue. The elf girl sighed and closed the drawer. "Where the heck is it?"

Meanwhile, Malon was still searching the library as Tiny entered. As the giant tiger started searching another part of the room, Malon reached for a book and pulled it off the shelf. However, once she pulled it off, her eyes widened when she saw what was being used as a bookmark.

"A clue!" Malon said, plucking the clue from the book, setting the book back on the shelf and rushing out of the room.

In the parlor, Krauser had joined Mush in searching for a clue. However, neither of them had any luck thus far.

Suddenly, Mush found what he was looking for. Sitting amongst the broken remains of a table in the middle of the room, sat a clue. Mush pulled it from its resting place, careful not to prick his fingers on the wooden splinters on the floor. The mushroom boy fled the room, clue in hand.

Outside the mansion, Malon and Mush rushed out at almost the same time. Their respective partners went over to greet them.

The instant Malon was reunited with her father, she opened her clue. "Take one of the Gummi Ships to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now hop in one of the given Gummi Ships and fly to Radiant Garden, a separate part of the Kingdom Hearts world. The pilot of the ship will drop them off, and once they are out of the ship, they will have to search out this cliff that overlooks this castle of darkness." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along a cliff top. "This cliff, where Sora fought Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts 2, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"The last team to check in may be eliminated!" Malon said.

"Well, we know it's not us!" Talon said. "Come on! Let's chose a Gummi Ship!"

Mush had also opened his clue. "We're heading to Radiant Garden!"

"Where in it?" Jolene asked.

"The spot where Sora fought Sephiroth."

"Oh! That's easy! I know where that is! Come on!"

(TUNNELS)

At almost the same time, the last two teams ere able to navigate the maze and find the clue. The only drawback was that Arlene had once again exhausted herself during the run.

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Clue 2)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Clue 2)

"Come on, Ally!" Kid said. "We're going to the mansion!"

"Right! We need to stay ahead!"

"I'm sorry, Arlene. It looks like we're up for some more running." Garfield sighed after opening the clue.

"Let's…Just go." Arlene panted. "We…Need to…Stay…In the race."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Paula quickly opened up a cabinet and searched through it for a clue. The elf-girl was about to give up and search elsewhere when she saw the clue taped to the top of one of the shelves. After peeling the envelope from the cabinet, Paula fled the white room and started her trek back towards the front doors.

Paula raced outside and counted heads. If what she saw from the waiting racers was true, she and Jewel were in about third place. Jewel saw her and rushed over.

Paula quickly opened her envelope. "We're going to the Pitstop, Jewel! Into one of those Gummi Ships!"

"Got it! Let's split!"

Paula & Jewel jumped into one of the waiting Gummi Ships. When they did, its pilot started it and took off. After the ship was gone, everyone heard a loud scream. Suddenly, the next two teams charged onto the scene, Shaggy a good ways ahead of the group to get out of the 'uber-scary dark and creepy forest'.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(KIM & RON – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle." Velma said. "I think I'd better do this one, Shag."

Shaggy nodded, still a little freaked out about the forest.

"Here, KP. Let me handle this." Ron said.

"Well, okay." Kim said. "If you think you can do it."

(TALON & MALON)

"How far is it to Radiant Garden?" Malon asked the pilot of the Gummi Ship as they flew through space.

"Not far." The pilot said. "We should be arriving momentarily."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to stay ahead of the others." Malon sat back.

Talon nodded. "If we can figure out how to get to the Pitstop, we'll be fine."

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Jolene nervously rubbed her hands together. "Oh, this is gonna be so close!"

"Yeah. Once we arrive at Radiant Garden, we'll need to hold nothing back to get to the Pitstop." Mush nodded. "We've got one team directly in front of us and Paula & Jewel could come up from behind at any minute."

(PAULA & JEWEL)

A good bit behind the two lead teams, Paula & Jewel decided not to worry about catching up because of their decent position.

"I hope we can get there in good time." Paula mused.

"I'm not worried." Jewel shrugged. "We're in third right now. If we can pass the others when we arrive, then that'll be great!"

The elf girl nodded. "Yeah. Maybe the others will make a wrong turn at Radiant Garden or something."

(BOSS BATTLE)

In the previously-empty white room, Ron skimmed his way through the room, trying to find something that stood out.

"It shouldn't be THAT hard to find a clue in here." Ron sighed. "I mean, come on! It's nothing but white in here!"

Meanwhile, in the Parlor, Velma was searching through the room with Krauser, whom still hadn't found anything.

"There's not a lot in here." Velma muttered. "One would think that this would be the EASIEST room to find a clue in."

Krauser, hearing her, nodded. "Da." The purple-haired man lifted a globe off a desk and his eyes widened when he saw that he had uncovered a clue. Krauser quickly scooped up the envelope and left the room.

Tiny was taking a more direct approach to finding the clue in the Library. Rather than go through the bookshelves or cabinets, the huge tiger resorted to lifting the entire piece of furniture off the ground with one hand, searching underneath it and setting it back down without breaking anything.

The large tiger lifted a big table off the ground and searched the ground underneath it, not finding anything. Glancing upwards absent-mindedly, Tiny spotted a clue taped to the underside of the table he was still holding. Tiny gently peeled the clue from the table, set the furniture back down and skipped out of the Library.

Krauser was the first to make it outside. Geese stood up and walked over. The purple-haired man promptly ripped open the clue. "Ve go to zee Peetstop, Geese!"

"Okay. Let's choose a Gummi Ship and get the heck out of here!" Geese said, grabbing his backpack and rushing over to the line of remaining Gummi Ships.

As Geese & Krauser jumped into a Gummi Ship, Tiny came skipping out of the mansion, clue in his hand. Dingodile, seeing his best friend, rushed over.

Tiny tore open the clue and started jumping, making everything (and everyone) lift off the ground a couple of inches every time his feet connected with the ground. "Pitstop! We go to Pitstop!"

"Right! Let's go!" Dingodile said.

Tiny & Dingodile jumped into a Gummi Ship and took off after Geese & Krauser. After they did, the final two teams arrived.

(KID & ALLY – Eighth at Boss Battle)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Boss Battle)

"I'll do this one, Ally." Kid said.

"Okay. Good luck, bro!" Ally said as her big brother rushed headfirst into the mansion.

"I'd better do this, Arlene." Garfield offered, seeing the Arlene had tired herself out again.

"Okay…Thanks…Garfield." Arlene breathed as she sat down.

(RADIANT GARDEN)

Talon & Malon's Gummi Ship landed and the two farmers jumped out. Once they were out, the ship took off again.

Malon looked back and forth between the two paths that lay before them. "Well, where should we go?"

"Let's try that way first." Talon pointed off down the left path.

"We may as well." Malon nodded as the two rushed off down the left path.

Not long after the two rushed off, the next Gummi Ship arrived, and out came Jolene & Mush. The ship took off, leaving the two mushrooms to look back and forth between the two paths.

"Which way do we go?" Mush asked.

"Let's go that way." Jolene said.

The two mushrooms ran off down the right path.

The team that took the correct path continued running along the narrow pathway built into the side of a cliff wall. They eventually found the end of the pathway, which dumped them off into a wide, open, purple, cavern floor.

"Hey. Isn't this where the 1000-Heartless battle took place?"

"I think so."

"So if we're here, that must mean that we're close to the Pitstop!"

"Let's go!"

The mystery team raced across the cavern floor to reach the other side, which went into the side of another cliff.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat close to the edge of the cliff, preparing to greet the first-place team. At his side was Squall 'Leon' Leonheart. Due to the guest being at least a foot taller than him, Mr. Jowai looked up and stood on his toes to inform Leon where the teams were coming from, which would be from the side of the cliff, where an opening was. Suddenly, the two heard footsteps coming from inside the cliff. Mr. Jowai and Leon stood at attention and awaited the first place team.

Jolene & Mush rushed out from within the cliff, ran over to the Pitstop and jumped onto the mat, Mush beating out his sister by a couple of steps.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden." Leon said with a very rare smirk, looking down at the two mushrooms.

"Thanks." Jolene nodded.

"Jolene & Mush…" Mr. Jowai said, leaving a slight pause. "…You are team number one!"

(JOLENE & MUSH – First Place)

"FIRST!" Jolene asked. "I don't believe it! We passed the farmers!"

"They must have taken the wrong path!" Mush said in realization. "Alright! First place!"

(PAULA & JEWEL)

The girls' ship landed and the two jumped out. Paula & Jewel quickly saw the choice they were given and pondered what they should do.

"What do you think, Paula?" Jewel asked.

"The right path looks kinda promising." Paula shrugged.

"Okay. Let's try that."

(TALON & MALON)

"Wait, dad!"

Talon screeched to a halt and looked at his daughter. "Yes, dear?"

"Look around you. There are buildings everywhere. The clue said that the Pitstop was on a cliff." Malon sighed. "I think we took the wrong path."

"You think we should go back and take the other way?"

"Yeah. Before we go too far down this one." Malon nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

"Wait a second." Ron said as he looked into a drawer. Garfield was also searching the room, but the blonde-haired boy didn't seem to notice.

Inside the drawer Ron had just opened sat an envelope with the race markings on it. Ron quickly pulled it from the hiding place and rushed out of the room.

Ron quickly made it outside the mansion and rushed over to Kim before tearing open the envelope. "Hey! The Pitstop!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard the others say." Kim said. "Come on! We'll read the rest of the clue inside the Gummi Ship!"

(PITSTOP)

Due to Talon & Malon taking too long to get back to the intersection, Paula & Jewel were able to reach the Pitstop first. The two girls jumped onto the mat, Jewel looking excited.

"Paula & Jewel………You're team number two!"

(PAULA & JEWEL – Second Place)

Jewel's jaw fell open. "Second! We actually passed one of the teams!"

"That's fine by me." Paula said with a smile.

(TALON & MALON)

The two farmers weren't that far behind, and were now in the process of walking through the cavern floor.

"Well, we probably fell behind a bit." Talon sighed.

"Hey, that's okay, dad." Malon assured. "We're still in the race."

"Yeah, but I-" Talon said before suddenly stopping. "Wait, Malon. You hear that?"

Malon stopped and looked at her father. "What is it?"

Talon didn't reply. He simply looked over his shoulder, and once he did, his eyes sprang open. "MALON! RUN!"

Malon looked over her shoulder as well, and suddenly saw a stampede of Heartless storming straight at them. Malon shrieked as she and her father quickly started running from the oncoming army of Heartless.

In the end, the two farmers were able to beat the Heartless to the other side of the cavern. Although they could have followed if they wanted to, none of the Heartless went past the opening leading into the cliff.

"What in tarnation is going on back there!" Were Talon's first words as they left the cliff.

Mr. Jowai gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, yeah. Well, those Heartless have the cavern scheduled for their dance party for the rest of the day." As if to confirm this, everyone heard loud disco music coming from the other side of the cliff.

Talon & Malon wisely jumped onto the Pitstop, not pressing the matter any further.

"Talon & Malon………You are team number three!"

(TALON & MALON – Third Place)

Talon sighed. "Well, there went our lead."

"Dad, it's fine." Malon assured once again. "We're still in the race."

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

Meanwhile, Geese & Krauser's Gummi Ship had just arrived. The two half-brothers got out of the ship and looked around.

"Vell, eet appeers zat ve need to choose a vay to take." Krauser observed.

"Clever deduction." Geese muttered before starting to walk down the path on the right. "C'mon. This way."

As the two left, Tiny & Dingodile showed up. The giants jumped out of their Gummi Ship.

"Which way do we take, Dingodile?" Tiny asked, scratching his chin.

"Let's try this way first." Dingodile said, leading Tiny down the right path.

(BOSS BATTLE)

"If I were a race producer, where would I hide a clue?" Velma asked herself as she wandered around the Parlor again. Her search of the white room had turned up fruitless and the brown-haired detective had decided to try the Parlor again.

Instinctively, Velma reached behind a statue sitting on a shelf and felt her hand touch something that felt like an envelope. Velma pulled out her clue and raced out of the room, satisfied.

When Shaggy saw Velma leaving the mansion, he stood up and went over to greet her.

Velma quickly opened up the clue. "Jinkies! We're flying to the Pitstop!"

"Like, let's move, Velma!" Shaggy said, partially in relief that he didn't have to go through the forest again.

Once Shaggy & Velma took off in their Gummi Ship, this left Ally and Arlene sitting on the grass, alone, the latter still breathing heavily.

(PITSTOP)

It took them a bit, but Geese & Krauser were able to weave through the crowd of partying Heartless and enter the passage on the side of the cave. Geese dragged his half-brother towards the Pitstop.

"But…I vanted to boogie." Krauser said.

"Shut up and get on the mat."

Geese pulled Krauser onto the Pitstop, checking in.

"Geese & Krauser………You're team number four!"

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fourth Place)

Geese nodded, folding his arms. "A little better than before, but by the next leg, we should be ready to go straight to the top."

(KIM & RON)

The Gummi Ship containing the two teen heroes landed at the intersection. Kim & Ron jumped out.

"Where to, KP?" Ron asked.

"Let's try that way." Kim said, pointing to the left.

"Okay. Let's do it."

(PITSTOP)

"Gah! This is just freakin' great!" Dingodile said as he and Tiny arrived at the party the Heartless were having. "There's no WAY we'll be able ta squeeze through!"

"Tiny handle this, Dingodile." Tiny said with a smirk. Dingodile looked at his friend with a questioning glare, but nodded and stepped aside.

Tiny cleared his throat a couple of times, took a deep breath and let out an Earth-shaking roar. This made the crowd of Heartless stop what they were doing and part like the Red Sea, providing a way for Tiny & Dingodile to get by.

Dingodile watched in awe. "Ya amaze me sometime, pal." He said as he and Tiny continued running.

The instant Tiny & Dingodile were on the other side of the cliff, the Heartless party started again. The two giants continued up to the Pitstop.

"Tiny & Dingodile………You're team number five!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fifth Place)

"YAY!" Tiny shouted, giving Leon a bone-crushing hug.

"Heh. Yer pretty excited, Tiny." Dingodile said with a smirk.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The detectives' Gummi Ship descended upon Radiant Garden and landed. Once it did, Shaggy & Velma jumped out and looked around.

"Like, where should we go, Velma?" Shaggy asked. "I'm betting that, like, only one of these paths takes us to the Pitstop."

"That way." Velma pointed down the right.

"You sure?"

"It looks rocky down that way." Velma pointed out. "We're looking for a cliff."

"Like, good point."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Searching the Library alone, Kid USA was still having little luck. He had been searching this room ever since arriving in the mansion, but still wasn't giving up.

In all honesty, Kid was contemplating going to another room when he moved a bookend slightly, uncovering a hidden clue.

"Alright! Jackpot!" Kid said, grabbing the clue and leaving the room.

However, Garfield had also managed to strike gold, coming up with a clue in the white room. The two racers ran out of the mansion at almost the same time.

Outside, both Ally and Arlene got up to watch their brother and boyfriend leave the mansion. The two couple reunited with two consecutive clue-openings.

"Fly to Radiant Garden and look for the next Pitstop!" Kid read.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." Garfield finished.

"Let's move, bro!"

"Come on, Garfield!"

(PITSTOP)

Shaggy & Velma arrived at the edge of the Heartless party and stopped running.

"Well, I wonder how we're going to get through this." Velma sighed.

"Like, yeah. It'll be hard to get through all of this." Shaggy nodded.

Velma was about to reply when she felt something grasp her hand. "Eek!" She cried. "Shaggy! Are you holding my hand!"

"What? Like, no."

Velma glanced at her hand and saw one of the Heartless holding onto it. With one mighty pull, the Heartless lifted Velma off her feet and threw her into the awaiting arms of several other Heartless.

"Hey!" Shaggy stepped up. "That was, like, my…Uh…Friend you just threw!"

The Heartless quickly grabbed Shaggy's arm and threw him into the crowd as well. The two detectives were then treated to a crowd-surf, getting carried the whole way across the party until they reached the other side.

Once they were both on their feet again, Shaggy & Velma looked at each other. "Okay…That was weird." Velma said.

The two detectives quickly regained their composure and rushed up to the Pitstop.

"Shaggy & Velma………You are team number six!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Sixth Place)

"Hey! Six? We, like, passed a team!" Shaggy said.

"Probably Kim & Ron." Velma replied. Shaggy nodded.

(KIM & RON)

Not knowing where they were going, Kim & Ron were now wandering around the marketplace at the beginning of the world. Neither of them knew where they were going, but they felt like that had taken the wrong way.

"Where the heck is it?" Kim asked, looking around.

"I don't think we're at the right place, KP." Ron said. "We'd better turn around and take the other path at the intersection."

"Yeah. I think you're right." Kim sighed.

(KID & ALLY)

"Hurry up!" Ally told the pilot. "They're right behind us!"

"You know which way to go when we get there, Ally?" Kid asked.

"I have a feeling. I sure hope it's right." Ally sighed.

"It may come down to a footrace." Kid informed. "If that's the case, we could beat them easily."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"They're pulling ahead, Garfield!" Arlene cried.

"Step on it!" Garfield told the Gummi Ship's pilot. "We need to stay close to them!"

(PITSTOP)

Kim & Ron, finally arriving at the Heartless party, were easily able to squeeze through the crowd and arrive at the cliff on the other side. The two teens ran through the cliff, saw the Pitstop and jumped on.

"Kim & Ron………You're team number seven!"

(KIM & RON – Seventh Place)

Kim sighed in relief. "That was close. I thought for sure our wrong turn would have cost us." She said.

"Hey, we're still in the race, KP." Ron comforted. "We'll catch up."

The final two ships arrived at almost the same time. After getting out, one team ran down the path on the right, while the other team went down the path on the left, the wrong way.

Mr. Jowai and Leon awaited the final safe team to arrive. It was kind of hard to hear anything over the loud disco music coming from the party, so neither of the two at the Pitstop heard the footsteps of the final safe team until they exited the opening in the cliff.

Garfield & Arlene jogged up to the Pitstop and checked in, the latter looking short on breath once again.

"Garfield & Arlene………You are team number eight!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Eighth Place)

Arlene collapsed to her knees. "I…Don't believe it…We…Still in." She panted.

Garfield helped Arlene to her feet. "Come on, Arlene. Let's get you some rest."

Sad music played as Kid & Ally weaved their way through the Heartless party, went through the cliff and checked into the Pitstop.

"Kid & Ally…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

"I kinda figured that after we took the wrong turn." Ally nodded.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(KID & ALLY – ELIMINATED)

"_I knew we'd go sooner or later." Kid said in an after-leg interview. "A lot of the teams are just in better shape than us and were able to go further. I've got not regrets about the race. Ally and I tried our hardest, and it got us halfway through the race, so I'm definitely not complaining about our performance."_

"_This was a blast to do, so I'm slightly upset about getting eliminated." Ally said in an after-leg interview. "However, I'm glad that we made it this far. I mean, ninth out of sixteen isn't so bad. We lasted longer than I expected, and I'm satisfied about what we were able to accomplish as a team."_

"_Ally means the world to me. I was just too wrapped up in my ego to realize it when I first reunited with her." Kid explained. "She's the only family I've got left, so I intend to treat her with love and make up for lost time. And just a message to all you fanboys intending to go out with Ally: You have to go through ME first!" After saying that, Kid slapped a fist into his palm._

"_Bro's the best, and he's only gotten that way since he's dropped that ego of his." Ally said. "After this, we'll just be heading back to the boxing ring to lay all opponents to waste, and we'll do it like a team, much like we always do. I love my bro more than anything in the world, and I certainly wouldn't trade him for the million dollar prize."_

In a slow-motion shot, Kid & Ally turned around and left the Pitstop. They went back into the side of the cliff and stopped once they got to the Heartless party. The two looked at each other, shrugged, jumped into the crowd together and joined the party.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style………" Mr. Jowai said._

We see Paula wandering around alone.

"_Paula & Jewel get separated."_

"Jewel?" Paula asked, looking around. "JEWEL! WHERE ARE YOU!"

We see Shaggy & Velma riding on top of a floating ship.

"_And Shaggy & Velma have a run-in with an obstacle."_

Suddenly, the ship shakes. "W-What's happening?" Velma asked.

The screen went into slow motion as the ship suddenly jerked to one side sharply, sending Shaggy flying over the side of it.

Current Standings:

1 – Jolene & Mush

2 – Paula & Jewel

3 – Talon & Malon

4 – Geese & Krauser

5 – Tiny & Dingodile

6 – Shaggy & Velma

7 – Kim & Ron

8 – Garfield & Arlene

9 – Kid & Ally (ELIMINATED)

10 – Xiaoyu & Miharu (ELIMINATED)

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	10. Leg 9

Leg Nine

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along a cliff.

"The world of Kingdom Hearts. This world is what takes two different worlds, Disney and Final Fantasy, and combines them together to form an unlikely, and yet very successful, new craze." Mr. Jowai told the camera. "And sitting at Radient Garden, The Depths of Darkness. This clifftop, where Sora fought Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts 2, was the eighth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

We see clips of the remaining eight teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with Jolene & Mush. We then see Shaggy and Garfied again stuffing their faces.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…" Mr. Jowai's voice was aired over the clips.

We see Jewel laying in a bed, fast asleep.

"…Sleep…" The portly host continued.

We see Jolene and Kim wandering through the marketplace, looking around.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Can Jolene & Mush keep their newfound lead for another leg? And will Garfield & Arlene recover from their second close call in the race and climb out of last place?" Mr. Jowai said. "Jolene & Mush, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

The sun looked about ready to rise as Jolene & Mush prepared to leave the Pitstop. However, it was still dark enough to warrant a flashlight. Once the appropriate time arrived, Mush turned on his flashlight and provided a light for his big sister to read the clue with.

(JOLENE & MUSH – First to Depart)

Jolene ripped open the clue and started reading it. "Fly to the world of Tron."

"_Teams must now book flights heading to the world of Tron, a semi-popular node that got even more attention after Kingdom Hearts 2." Mr. Jowai explained over a series of clips. "Once they land, teams must take a taxi and search out EMCOM, the computer company from the movie, where they'll find the next clue in the lower levels."_

"Let's get going, Jolene!" Mush said.

"Where's the airport, anyway?" Jolene asked as she pulled the money from the envelope.

"My guess is back in Twilight Town." Mush said. "The race gave us our Gummi Ships, after all."

"Yeah. We'll just go to Twilight Town and jump on a flight there." Jolene nodded.

The two mushrooms rushed from the Pitstop and went through the hole in the side of the cliff. They rushed out into the cavern where the Heartless (and Kid & Ally, after their elimination) were having the party. The party was long over, making the canyon floor empty again. Jolene & Mush quickly saw the line of Gummi Ships waiting for them and they rushed towards theirs.

As soon as the two mushrooms were in, Jolene looked at the pilot. "The Twilight Town airport, please!"

"You got it!"

"How much of a lead do we have on the girls?" Mush asked.

"Not that long." Jolene said. "We need to make good time."

(PAULA & JEWEL – Second to Depart)

Jewel quickly opened up the envelope in her hand. "Alright! The world of Tron!"

"Tron?" Paula asked. "What is a 'Tron'?"

"Uh…Long story. I'll explain it during the trip to the airport."

The two girls quickly left the Pitstop and went out to where the Gummi Ships were. They boarded one as it took off, starting the flight to Twilight Town.

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"How far is it to Twilight Town?" Jolene asked the driver.

"Not long." The pilot explained. "We should be able to get there before too long."

Mush sat back. "Hopefully, we'll land a good flight."

"That's what we always hope, bro." Jolene said.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"Let's see…The mushrooms had about seven minutes on us." Paula mused. "At the speed we're going, we may be able to close that gap a little."

"All the better." Jewel said with a smile. "We'll be closer to the front and maybe catch a flight as it gets ready to leave."

Paula smirked. "Yeah. That WOULD be pretty entertaining, thinking of the looks on everyone else's faces."

"Especially Geese's!"

The two girls giggled together, although Paula's sounded more like a chuckle.

(PITSTOP)

(TALON & MALON – Third to Depart)

"You have thirty dollars for this leg of the race." Malon said.

Talon took the money from the envelope. "Heh. With how little money we're spendin', we've got a small fortune here."

"Well, at least we know we're not going to run out." Malon said, grabbing her backpack. "Let's move, dad!"

The two farmers briskly walked out into the area where the Gummi Ships were and looked at them.

"Uh…Which one's ours?" Malon asked.

"Let's try that one over there first." Talon pointed one out.

Before too long, the father and daughter located their Gummi Ship, which they quickly climbed into as it took off.

(TWILIGHT TOWN)

Jolene & Mush's Gummi Ship landed outside of the airport. The mushrooms jumped out and rushed inside, where they went over to the first airline they could spot.

"We're looking for an early flight to the world of Tron." Jolene said.

"Our earliest flight leaves at eight if that's okay." The woman behind the counter replied.

"If that'll get us there the fastest, we'll take it."

(JOLENE & MUSH – First on Flight 1)

As Jolene & Mush left the counter, Paula & Jewel arrived, their Gummi Ship having gone at faster speeds. The two girls saw the mushroom siblings leave the airline counter and went over themselves.

"We need to get to the world of Tron." Jewel said. "Preferably on the earliest flight possible."

"You're in luck." The woman said. "I have some tickets left for that flight."

"We'll take them."

(PAULA & JEWEL – Second on Flight 2)

(PITSTOP)

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Fourth to Depart)

As Geese read the clue, his half-brother Krauser counted the money. "Eet ees all heere, Geese!" He said once he finished.

"Good. Now let's get going." Geese said, grabbing his backpack.

"Vhere are ve goingk?" Krauser asked.

"I'll tell you on the Gummi Ship." Geese explained. "Now come on!"

The two tall men rushed into the canyon, where the remaining Gummi Ships sat. After they climbed into theirs, Geese & Krauser took off, flying towards Twilight Town.

(TWILIGHT TOWN)

Talon & Malon arrived next. The two farmers jumped out of their Gummi Ship and went inside, quickly spotting the airline the two previous teams had gotten on before.

"We need tickets to the world of Tron." Malon explained.

"Our earliest flight leaves at eight." The woman replied. "Will that do?"

"Oh, I think so."

(TALON & MALON – Last on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fifth to Depart)

The sun was now rising, thus providing Dingodile with enough light to read the clue without a flashlight. "Okay, Tiny! We're goin' ta the world of Tron!"

"Oh, goody!" Tiny said, capping his hands excitedly. "We go!"

"Uh…Do ya even KNOW of Tron?"

"No, but we go!"

Dingodile shrugged and followed his best friend out to the Gummi Ship line waiting for them. The two giants got into one and took off in it, going to the airport.

(TWILIGHT TOWN)

The doors to the airport opened as Geese & Krauser stepped inside. The two looked around.

"Vhere do ve go, Geese?" Krauser asked.

"Over there. I see an airline." Geese said.

The two walked over to the airline the others had used and approached the counter.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"We need two tickets to the world of Tron." Geese explained, holding up two fingers as he said 'two'.

"Let's see…Our earliest flight is booked." The woman said. "However, we've got a flight that leave half an hour later if that will suffice."

"It'll have to, it looks like." Geese sighed.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – First on Flight 2)

"Vell, NOW vhat?" Krauser asked.

"Let's see if we can find a map of the world of Tron." Geese said. "We'll put time in wisely that way."

"Da!"

"Why do you have to keep saying that?"

"Vhat?"

(PITSTOP)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Sixth to Depart)

Velma quickly opened the envelope and handed it to Shaggy to count the money. She then grabbed the clue inside.

"Like, where're we going?" Shaggy asked as he removed the money from the envelope.

"Looks like the world of Tron."

"Hmm…Like, I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I." Velma shook her head. "Well, we may as well get going, then."

"Like, right!"

(TWILIGHT TOWN)

"Oy! Look at this line, mate!" Were the first words from Dingodile after they entered the airport. The two saw a long line leading to the airline everyone was getting tickets from.

"This not good, Dingodile?" Tiny asked.

"No. Tickets are being sold so fast that we're gonna have trouble." Dingodile shook his head.

Tiny quietly looked at his watch. He didn't know how to tell time, but he knew that he and Dingodile didn't have much of a lead on Shaggy & Velma. For all he knew, the two detectives could arrive at any minute

(PITSTOP)

(KIM & RON – Seventh to Depart)

Kim, not wanting to waste any time, opened the clue in her hands quickly. "Fly to the world of Tron."

"Alright! Let's go, KP!" Ron said energetically.

"Coming, Ron." Kim said as she grabbed her backpack and followed Ron out to where the two remaining Gummi Ships were.

The two teen heroes were quickly inside their Gummi Ship, which took off towards Twilight Town when they were inside.

(TWILIGHT TOWN)

Shaggy & Velma walked into the airport and saw the line that Tiny & Dingodile were still in.

"Like, that could a while to get through." Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Velma nodded. She was silent for a few seconds. "Screw this. Let's go find another airline."

Shaggy & Velma walked off, and Tiny & Dingodile noticed them.

"Tiny, did we evah think of searchin' fer another airline?" Dingodile asked.

"Uh…No?"

Dingodile grabbed Tiny's arm, pulled him from the line and followed Shaggy & Velma.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"You see anything, Shag?" Velma asked as the two detectives walked through the airport.

Being taller than his partner, Shaggy was easily able to spot an open airline through the sea of people the two were walking through. "Like, yeah! It's, like, over there!"

"Got it! Let's go!"

The two detectives rushed over to the airline, hoping that they had a flight that they were looking for.

"We need to get to the world of Tron." Velma explained.

"Let's see…We have a flight leaving at seven-thirty if that's okay."

"That'll do fine." Velma nodded with a smile.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First on Flight 3)

Meanwhile, Tiny & Dingodile had seen the two detectives line up at the new airline and looked at each other.

"We go get tickets?" Tiny asked.

"Looks like it." Dingodile said.

The two best friends approached the counter, hoping to get on the flight Shaggy & Velma had gotten on.

"We're lookin' fer a flight to the world of Tron." Dingodile explained.

"Sure thing." The man behind the counter said. "Our earliest flight departs at seven-thirty."

"Sounds early enough," Dingodile said with a nod. "Book 'em!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second on Flight 3)

(PITSTOP)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last to Depart)

Arlene tore open the envelope and pulled out the clue inside. "Fly to the world of Tron."

Garfield counted the money, and put it away when he was done. "The money's all here, Arlene. We'd better get moving." He explained.

"Yeah. We're last again and we need to catch up." Arlene nodded.

The two cats left the Pitstop and went out to where the last Gummi Ship was awaiting departure. Garfield & Arlene climbed inside it, and after they did, the ship took off towards Twilight Town.

(TWILIGHT TOWN)

Kim & Ron walked through the doors to the airport and looked around, trying to figure out where to go.

"Well, where next?" Ron asked.

"I can see the others hanging around over there, Ron." Kim explained. "Let's try that airline first."

"Sounds like a plan, KP."

The two heroes darted over to the ticket counter, hoping to get a good flight.

"We need the fastest flight possible heading to the world of Tron." Kim said.

"Well, our earliest flight is sold out, but our next one leaves half an hour later." The woman behind the counter explained.

"If that's the fastest one possible, that's fine." Ron nodded.

(KIM & RON – Second on Flight 2)

Eventually, Garfield & Arlene arrived. The two cats entered the airport, but because of their short stature, they had trouble trying to find the airline.

"I think I can see something." Garfield said, looking through the crowd. "There's an airline!"

"Let's go, Garfield!" Arlene said before she saw Garfield hold out his hand to her. "What?"

"We don't want to lose each other in the crowd." Garfield explained. "Take my hand."

Arlene blushed and held Garfield's hand, realizing that this was the first time the two had held hands in a long time. The two cats weaved through the crowd together and approached the counter.

"We're looking for a flight that'll take us to the world of Tron." Garfield told the woman behind the counter.

"We have a flight leaving at eight-thirty if that's okay."

"Is that the earliest flight possible?" Arlene asked.

"Yes." The woman nodded.

"Then we'll take two tickets, please."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last on Flight 2)

"_All teams are now flying on three different flights, all heading to the world of Tron." Mr. Jowai explained. "On the earliest flight, scheduled to arrive at two in the afternoon, contains Shaggy & Velma and Tiny & Dingodile. One the next flight, arriving at two-thirty, contains Jolene & Mush, Paula & Jewel and Talon & Malon. The third flight, arriving half an hour after the second, contains Geese & Krauser, Kim & Ron and Garfield & Arlene."_

(Flight 3 – Landing)

Considering the two teams on the flight, it wasn't much of a race. Shaggy & Velma were much quicker than Tiny & Dingodile and the detectives beat the giants outside by at least a minute. The instant the two were outside, they rushed out into the streets to hail a taxi.

"Taxi! Stop!" Velma said, managing to get the attention of an oncoming taxi.

By the time Tiny & Dingodile got out of the airport, Shaggy & Velma were already driving off in their taxi.

"Oy! They're already gone!" Dingodile growled.

Tiny didn't respond. He simply dashed out into the street and waved his arms in the air, trying to stop a taxi. Luckily, one stopped and they got inside, chasing after Shaggy & Velma.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"How far is it to the EMCOM building?" Velma asked the driver.

"About twenty-five minutes." The driver replied.

"Like, the next plane will probably have landed by then." Shaggy said. "We'll have the hurry to keep our lead."

"I wouldn't worry." Velma said. "We're got a lead and we can probably keep it."

"Like, that's the hope." Shaggy nodded.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Much like with the taxis they had been riding since the start of the race, having two giants like Tiny & Dingodile in the same backseat of any taxi meant that the two had almost no room to move. Tiny was trying to give Dingodile as much elbow room as possible, but stuff was still feeling pretty tight.

"Stay with those two, mate!" Dingodile told the driver. "We can't lose 'em!"

"Will do, pal!" The driver said, stepping on the gas slightly.

"Hopefully, Tiny & Dingodile make it to clue with good time." Tiny said.

"You and me both, buddy." Dingodile replied.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Like, look at that, Velma!" Shaggy said, looking out the window at the huge building coming up in a few blocks. "There's EMCOM!"

Looking up, Velma saw the huge word 'EMCOM' written on the side of the large company building. "Hey, yeah! We're almost there!"

"Get ready to jump out, Velma! Like, you go to the door while I pay the driver so we don't waste any time."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Ya see that, Tiny?" Dingodile asked, pointing out the window. "That's where we get off."

"Oh! It so close!" The giant tiger said in awe. "We have good chance of beating detectives!"

(EMCOM)

Shaggy & Velma's taxi pulled up outside of the EMCOM building. As Shaggy paid the driver, Velma jumped out and raced towards the door to open it. Shaggy quickly joined his partner and they entered the building together.

Once they got inside, Shaggy & Velma quickly found a set of stairs leading to the basement. The stairs didn't go very far, and the clue box was easy to spot from the staircase.

"There it is!" Velma said.

"Like, let's grab it, Velma!"

The two detectives reached the ground and raced over to the clue box, which just so happened to be near a computer and familiar machine.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Clue 1)

Velma tore open the envelope. "Go into Space Paranoids and search for the Lightcycle track." She read.

"_Teams must now allow themselves to be zapped into Space Paranoids, the computer game from the movie." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once inside the computer, they must search out this Lightcycle track. Even though it has been upgraded slightly for the Kingdom Hearts 2 version, this track is where teams will find their next clue."_

"Go into cyberspace?" Velma asked. "How can we do that?"

Shaggy saw a large, red button that said 'PRESS' on it. Curiously, the lanky teen pressed it.

Suddenly a beam of light shot from the machine, caught the two racers and pulled itself back into the machine.

The next thing Velma knew, she was standing in some sort of blue room, wearing blue armour and a blue helmet, both of which was glowing white. Shaggy was wearing similar garb.

"Well…I guess my question's answered." Velma said.

"Like, wow!" Shaggy said in awe, looking over his new clothing. "Check us out, Velma!"

"We can't do that right now." Velma said, grabbed Shaggy's arm. "We need to find that Lightcycle track and the two giants are right behind us."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Velma was right in saying that the giants were right behind them, because as they were saying that, Tiny & Dingodile were running down the staircase leading to the clue box.

"Tiny see clue, Dingodile!" Tiny pointed out excitedly.

"Ah see it!" Dingodile assured. "Let's go!"

The two giants raced down to the clue box and pulled out a clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Clue 1)

As Dingodile opened the clue and read it, Tiny caught a glimpse of the big, red button. His eyes lit up. "Oh! Button! Tiny LOVES pressing buttons!" With that, he slammed his palm down on the button, making the machine activate again, zapping the two friends into the game.

Inside the computer, Dingodile looked over his new self. Like Shaggy & Velma, he was wearing armour and a helmet, but even his tail was covered in the armour.

Dingodile looked at Tiny, whom was wearing a set of armour at least one size too small. He flashed a toothy and cheesy grin.

"Well, we're 'ere. Let's get goin'." Dingodile said as he started walking off. Tiny followed him.

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The result was almost a given by now. Jolene & Mush used their small statures to weave through the crowd, Paula & Jewel were directly behind them and Talon & Malon were bringing up the rear. However, the race was much closer than it had been in the past, and all three teams made it outside of the airport at almost the same time.

As Paula & Jewel rushed out into the road to hail a taxi, Jolene & Mush stayed on the sidewalk, deciding to try that way.

However, Talon & Malon looked away from the two teams and saw a taxi parked not too far away. The farmers, sensing an opportunity, rushed over.

"Is this cab taken?" Malon asked the cab driver.

"No." The driver replied simply. "You need to go somewhere?"

"Yeah. Could you please take us to EMCOM?" Malon asked asher father got into the taxi.

"Sure thing. Get in."

As Talon & Malon drove off in their taxi, Jolene & Mush were able to flag a cab down themselves. The two mushrooms got into the taxi.

"EMCOM! And hurry!" Mush said.

"Yes, sir!"

Paula & Jewel were able to grab the attention of a taxi driver. As the girls got in, they saw Jolene & Mush driving off.

"After them!" Jolene said.

"You got it!" The driver replied.

(TALON & MALON)

"This is great!" Malon said. "While the others were searching for taxis, we got this one just sitting around!"

"Yep! That there was just pure luck on our part." Talon nodded.

Malon looked over her shoulder and saw two taxis following them. "Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a lead, though."

"Ah, that's okay." Talon assured. "We'll still get to that there building first."

"I sure hope we do."

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"I can't BELIEVE those two got a taxi ahead of us!" Jolene said. "How could we have missed it?"

"I dunno, but we're still right behind them, sis." Mush said. "We can beat them in a footrace if it came down to it."

"Yeah. You're right." Jolene nodded.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"Okay. We fell behind a bit trying to hail a taxi, but we're still in this." Jewel said.

"Yeah. I hope we can catch up, because we could probably beat both teams in a footrace." Paula added. "The only reason Jolene & Mush keep beating us out of the airports is because they're so small and can squeeze through the crowds easily."

"I hope our driver's fast, because we really need to stay with the others."

(SPACE PARANOIDS)

Finding their way through the computer was no easy task, but eventually, the first place team arrived at the Lightcycle track, which had a railing overlooking it.

"There's the clue box!"

"Like, wow! It's all blue-ish as well!"

The two rushed over to the clue box and pulled out the first clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Boss Battle)

"Like, it's another Boss Battle."

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." Mr. Jowai (wearing the armour and helmet) said as he walked along the walkway above the Lightcycle track. "In this Boss Battle, that racer must drive a Lightcycle through this maze of paths and get to the finish. The course is the same as the one in Kingdom Hearts 2, so teams should be more familiar with it. Once the racer completes the course, they will receive their next clue."_

"Like, I'll do it." Shaggy volunteered.

"You sure, Shag?" Velma asked.

"Yeah. You, like, did the last two." Shaggy said.

The lanky teen saw a pad that had a sign that said 'To the track' on it. Shaggy stepped onto the pad and was warped down to the track.

Meanwhile, Tiny & Dingodile had just arrived. Seeing the clue box, they rushed over.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Boss Battle)

"Another Boss Battle!" Dingodile said after opening the clue.

"You want do it, Dingodile?" Tiny asked.

"Sure. Why not? Ah don't think Ya will be able to pilot a Lightcycle that well, anyway."

(EMCOM)

Talon & Malon managed to beat the others to EMCOM, but only barely. As the two farmers rushed into the building, the other two teams arrived.

However, unlike what the others thought earlier, they weren't able to beat Talon & Malon to the basement, because they just had too much of a lead on them. Running down the stairs to the basement, Malon spotted the clue box and pointed it out to her father. The father and daughter rushed over to the clue box.

(TALON & MALON – Third at Clue 1)

"Go into Space Paranoids and find the Lightcycle track." Malon read.

"Maybe this here button will take us there." Talon said, pointing out the big, red button.

"It's worth a shot." Malon shrugged as Talon pressed the button, zapping them both into the game.

After the two farmers were gone, Jolene & Mush arrived, although Paula & Jewel were seen running down the stairs at the time the mushrooms got to the clue box.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Clue 1)

"How are we supposed to get into the computer?" Mush asked.

"Well, maybe this button has something to do with it." Jolene pondered as she pressed the red button.

By the time Jolene & Mush vanished, Paula & Jewel had arrived at the clue box. The two girls yanked a clue from the box.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Well, we know how to get inside, so let's do it!" Jewel said, slapping the big-red button down, and sending them both into the computer.

Inside, Paula looked over her new armour and helmet (which still had her elf ears sticking out of, by the way) and chuckled. "Boy. That sure was something, eh Jewel?"

However, Paula was greeted with silence. Turning her head, Paula's eyes widened when she saw that her partner was no longer with her. "Jewel?" She asked.

Paula looked around frantically for her partner. She could see the other teams off in the distance, but Jewel wasn't with them, trying to catch up. In fact, she wasn't anywhere.

"Jewel! This isn't funny!" Paula shouted. "Come out now!"

In the past, that was usually what got Jewel to come out of hiding. However, once again, the elf girl was greeted with silence. Now knowing that something had gone wrong, Paula's heartbeat quickened wondering what could have happened in such a short amount of time.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Shaggy tore through the Lightcycle course, riding atop what looked like a blue motorcycle. Throughout the course, Shaggy had come upon several intersections, and was forced to make decisions on the fly. What Shaggy didn't know was that if he ever took a wrong path, he could have gone in a complete circle and waste precious time. Time was even more valuable now that Dingodile was also on the course, and rapidly gaining ground.

"Like, okay." Shaggy said as he came upon another intersection. "My instinct is, like, telling me to go right."

Shaggy hung a hard right, going around the corner. Not long after Shaggy went around the corner, Dingodile raced up to the same intersection, but took a left instead.

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The last three teams raced through the airport as quick as they could, trying to get ahead of the others. Kim & Ron were the first ones out of the airport, followed directly by Geese & Krauser. Garfield & Arlene came out after them, but by the time the cats were outside, Kim & Ron had already gotten into a taxi and driven off.

"I won't let those two beat us there!" Geese growled, holding up a hand. "Taxi!"

A taxi pulled over, allowing Geese & Krauser to get in and chase after Kim & Ron. This left Garfield & Arlene alone, but the cats were quick to get a taxi to pull over.

"Where to?" The driver asked, as if talking to two cats running on their hind legs was perfectly normal.

"EMCOM, please." Arlene said.

"You got it, lady."

(BOSS BATTLE)

After getting lost a couple of times, Shaggy eventually made it across the finish line. Once he did, Shaggy saw that the path he was on was taking him towards another warp pad (with the clue box beside it), so he slowed down his Lightcycle to a halt and jumped off. Shaggy then raced towards the warp pad and jumped on, but not before grabbing a clue from the box.

Shaggy appeared back on the ledge, where Velma and Tiny were still waiting. Velma saw Shaggy appear and rushed over.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Clue 2)

Shaggy wasted no time in ripping open the clue. "Like, make your way to the I/O Tower."

"_Teams must now run to the I/O Tower, one of the only places present in both the movie and Kingdom Hearts 2." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once inside, teams will find their next clue."_

"Let's move, Shaggy!" Velma urged.

After the two were gone, Dingodile appeared back on the balcony, also holding a clue.

"Dingodile did it!" Tiny said as he went over to his friend.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Clue 2)

"Let's get goin' Tiny!" Dingodile said after opening the clue. "Maybe we can catch up to 'em!"

Okay, Dingodile!" Tiny nodded.

(EMCOM)

Although Geese & Krauser put up a valiant effort, Kim & Ron still managed to beat them to EMCOM and were the first team inside the building. As Geese & Krauser rushed down the stairs leading to the basement, Kim & Ron had already arrived at the clue box.

(KIM & RON – Sixth at Clue 1)

"Go into the computer?" Kim asked, an eyebrow raised. "How does that work?"

"Hey! Look, KP! A big, red button that says 'PRESS'!" Ron said as he pressed the button, zapping both he and Kim into the game.

Geese & Krauser arrived just in time to see the two go into the computer. "Well, we know how to get in." He mused.

Krauser, in the meantime, had gone ahead and had taken a clue from the box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Zhere are only two clues left, Geese." Krauser informed.

"Crap." Geese said, his eyes narrowed at the thought of the two lead teams getting a better flight.

Krauser quickly opened the envelope. "Ve are goingk eento zee computer, Geese!"

"I saw how that kid did it." Geese explained. "I think it was this button here."

Geese pressed the big button and the two were obviously taken into the game. And just as they were, Garfield & Arlene arrived onto the scene.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Clue 1)

"Last one, Garfield!" Arlene said as she opened the envelope. "Press the button, Garfield! We're going in!"

"Right." Garfield replied as he pressed the big button, taking the two cats into the game.

When Garfield & Arlene appeared in the game, they saw Paula wandering around without her partner.

"Paula?" Arlene asked, walking over. "What're you still doing here? Where's Jewel?"

"I-I don't know!" Paula said, starting to get hysterical. "She was with me when we were taken into the game, but…When we arrived, she was gone!"

"Look, we'll help you find her." Arlene offered.

"No, I won't let you lose the race because of me." Paula shook her head. "You go on and continue."

"But-"

"Please. Just go."

Arlene reluctantly backed off and ran off with Garfield, again leaving Paula alone.

Paula continued to look around frantically. "Jewel!" The elf girl called out again. "JEWEL! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Excuse me?"

Paula looked in the direction of the voice and saw a new figure coming over. He was tall, well-built and was wearing the familiar blue and white armour and helmet. He had a unique design of three dots on a plate on his chest.

"Who are you?" Paula asked.

"My name is Tron." The man replied. "I'm a security program here and I was asked to help out with this leg of the race. What seems to be the problem?"

"My partner just vanished!" Paula said. "She was with me outside, but when we arrived here, I couldn't find her!"

Tron's eyes widened. "I think I might know where your friend is."

"You do!" Paula asked, her hopes soaring now. "Well, where is she?"

"A place too dangerous for you, I'm afraid." Tron sighed. "You wait here. I'll go find your friend and bring her back here as fast as I can."

Paula sighed. "Okay. I'll trust you, Tron. But PLEASE bring her back."

Tron nodded and raced off.

(UNKNOWN LOCATION)

"But I'm telling you! I'm NOT a program!" Jewel insisted, banging on an invisible wall keeping her locked in a small cell. "I'm in a race and you're wasting my precious time here!"

How these red-armoured programs had captured her, Jewel would never know. All she knew was that the instant she was in the game, someone had jammed an electric taser of some sort into her neck, knocking her out. The next thing she knew, she was in this cell.

"I'm afraid I can't believe you." The head program, Commander Sark, said from the other side of the invisible wall. "We've seen a number of suspicious programs showing up today."

"Those are all racers!" Jewel insisted. "None of them are programs! And besides, why me!"

"You seemed like the weakest of the bunch we had seen." Sark explained. "The last thing any of us need is someone strong enough to break free and de-rezz us all."

With that, Sark walked off. Jewel sighed and sat down, then started crying, complaining about her horrible luck. "We're going to be eliminated now."

(BOSS BATTLE)

The Lightcycle track was empty. That was, until the next two teams raced onto the scene.

"Where'd Paula & Jewel go?" Malon asked. "I thought that they were right behind us!"

"They must've gotten lost." Talon sighed.

The two farmers raced over to the clue box as Jolene & Mush came up from behind.

(TALON & MALON – Third at Boss Battle)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"I'd better do this one, dad." Malon said. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle those types of speeds."

"If ya want, Malon." Talon shrugged.

"I'll handle this, sis." Mush assured.

"You sure?" Jolene asked.

"Sure, I'm sure." Mush nodded as he followed Talon over to the warp pad.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives raced through the computer, hoping to reach the I/O Tower before Tiny & Dingodile, whom were catching up fast.

The only reason the two giants had caught up so easily was that Shaggy & Velma stopped for a few seconds to ask for directions. After a bit, Velma saw a tall tower off in the distance.

"There it is, Shaggy!" Velma pointed out.

Shaggy saw a floating platform connected to two rails of light. "Like, it looks like we need to get on a moving platform to take us there!"

The two detectives jumped onto the platform, and once they did, they started moving towards the I/O Tower. As they went off, Tiny & Dingodile slowed to a halt just ahead of where the platform had been.

"Crap! We missed it!" Dingodile said. "Now it looks like we gotta wait fer the next one!"

Luckily, another platform appeared after only a couple of minutes. The two giants stepped on and went off after Shaggy & Velma.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Malon raced through the maze of pathways on her Lightcycle, trying to stay ahead of Mush. The two had been side by side for the entire time they were racing, and the only hope either of them had was that the other would make a wrong turn somewhere.

The two came up to an intersection and zoomed around the corners of two opposite directions. This meant that one of them took the wrong path, but they didn't know whom.

(I/O TOWER)

Shaggy & Velma stepped off the floating platform one they reached the tower and quickly spotted the clue box sitting by the far wall.

"There it is!"

"Like, let's get it!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Split Track)

Velma ripped open the clue and pulled out a yellow card. "Another Split Track."

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Sailor' or 'Fighter'." Mr. Jowai said as he walked through the I/O Tower. "In Sailor, teams must get onto a Solar Sailor and ride to the center point of the computer, where Tron fought the MCP. Once they arrive, teams will find the next clue. The task isn't physically demanding, but the ride could take longer to arrive at the destination. In Fighter, teams must warp onto the game grid and fight off fifty enemies using only the discs given to them. Once they delete the viruses, they'll be given the next clue. The task is physically demanding and could potentially scare people, but teams with enough willpower and guts could finish quickly."_

"I'd say we jump on the Solar Sailor." Velma said, reading the clue.

"Like, yeah. Come on, Velma." Shaggy said. "The sign over there says the docking bay is, like, this way."

After Shaggy & Velma walked off, Tiny & Dingodile showed up. The two giants saw the clue box and quickly went over.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track, Tiny!" Dingodile observed.

"We much strong, Dingodile!" Tiny said as he reached behind his back and pulled out the disc he had. "We take out viruses!"

"Uh…Where'd ya get the disc, Tiny?" Dingodile asked.

"Tiny get it when he appear in computer." Tiny shrugged. "Dingodile have one, too."

"Ah do?" The Australian hybrid asked as he reached behind his back and pulled out a disc. "Well, whaddya know? Ah do. Okay. We'll take on the viruses."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Talon & Jolene wait patiently for their respective partners to finish. Suddenly, the warp pad activates again, making the person who finished the track appear back on the balcony again.

Mush stepped off the warp pad, clue in hand. Jolene smiled and rushed over to her brother.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Clue 2)

"Looks like we're heading to the I/O Tower, sis." Mush said after opening the clue.

"Well, let's go." Jolene said. "If the teams ahead of us got stuck or something, maybe we can catch up."

(PIT CELL)

Jewel sat in her cell, knowing that Paula was probably freaking out looking for her.

"Well, this is it." Jewel sighed sadly. "Because of me letting this happen to myself, we'll be eliminated."

Suddenly, Jewel heard a loud banging noise and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw a blue disc ricochet off of the two red-clad guards at the door to her cell, knocking them down. The disc flew back into the hand of a tall, blue-clad man, whom quickly rushed over and unlocked the door to Jewel's cell.

"Come on!" Tron ordered. "I need to get you back to your partner!"

Jewel's eyes widened as she got up and followed Tron.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile lashed out with his hand, firing his disc into a virus, destroying it. "This is harder than Ah thought, Tiny! We haven't gotten that many yet!" The hybrid mentioned. "You wanna switch tasks, mate?"

"No, Dingodile!" Tiny replied as he smashed his disc over a virus' head. "We do this!"

"If ya say so." Dingodile said.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Malon finally appeared back on the balcony. Talon saw her and waked over to her as she opened up her clue.

(TALON & MALON – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Run to the I/O Tower." Malon read.

"We need to hurry, Malon!" Talon urged. "The others might be arriving soon!"

With that, the two farmers raced off, hoping to catch up and make up for lost ground.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Riding atop a Solar Sailor, which looked like a small boat floating on a line of light. The two were traveling through a huge, purple field of data, and the view was amazing.

"Wow! Look at the view, Shaggy!" Velma said in awe. "I've never seen so much data before!"

"I, like, never thought data could be USED for a field." Shaggy scratched his head.

Suddenly, the Solar Sailor encountered turbulence, causing the boat to shake back and forth. The two detectives grabbed hold of the railing, trying to prevent themselves from falling hundreds of feet to the surface below.

"W-What's happening!" Velma asked as she gripped the railing for dear life.

Shaggy didn't get a chance to reply, because the Solar Sailor suddenly ran into a pocket of corrupt data on the line (most likely place by the red-clad programs), causing severe turbulence and jerking the ship sharply to one side. This took Shaggy completely by surprise and sent him over the side.

"SHAGGY!" Velma screamed.

Shaggy quickly grabbed hold of the railing in midair, stopping himself from falling. However, his back slammed into the side of the Solar Sailor, and sent a severe pain through his back.

"Like, HELP!" Shaggy cried.

Velma quickly grabbed Shaggy's hands and hauled him back onto the Solar Sailor. The pocket of corrupt data was burned up as soon as the Solar Sailor passed by, allowing turbulence-free flying for the other racers.

"Shaggy, don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Velma cried, wraping her arms around her friend.

"_Seeing Shaggy go over the side of the Solar Sailor frightened me like you wouldn't believe." Velma said in an after-leg interview. "I never thought I'd see anyone I knew so close to death before, and to be honest, that's something I never really want to see again."_

(SPLIT TRACK)

Jolene & Mush jumped off the floating platform once it arrived at the I/O Tower. The mushroom siblings quickly went over to the clue box and took out the next clue from within it.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track." Jolene said.

"I say we fight off the viruses." Mush suggested.

"Are you KIDDING me!" Jolene asked. "I'm no fighter!"

"But I AM." Mush replied with a smirk. "I'm the champion of the Glitz Pit, after all."

Jolene sighed. "Yeah. I guess with your fighting skills, we could get it done quicker."

(BOSS BATTLE)

The next three teams charged towards the clue box, but the race wasn't exactly close. Kim & Ron beat everyone else there by a mile.

(KIM & RON – Fifth at Boss Battle)

"Hey! I got this one, KP!" Ron said excitedly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I played Space Paranoids all the time! Riding a Lightcycle should be no problem!"

As Ron jumped onto the warp pad and beamed down to the track, Geese & Krauser arrived. The half-brothers saw the clue box and went over to fish an envelope out of it.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Sixth at Boss Battle)

"I've got this one, Krauser." Geese explained casually.

Krauser scratched his head, but nodded. "Da. You do zat."

Geese stepped onto the pad as Garfield & Arlene came onto the scene. Seeing the box, the two cats rushed over.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"I'll do it." Arlene said.

"Riding a Lightcycle?" Garfield asked. "Are you sure?"

"You probably won't be able to do it." Arlene shrugged.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"Paula!" Was the first word that came from Jewel's mouth upon seeing her elf friend.

Paula looked in the direction of the voice and saw Jewel running over with Tron behind her. "Jewel!" She cried in joy, which was very rare for an elf. She ran over to her friend and embraced her as Tron looked on.

The orange-haired elf broke away and looked at Tron. "Thank you SO much for finding my friend." Paula said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"My pleasure." Tron said with a smile.

"Where WERE you, Jewel!" Paula asked.

"Long story." Jewel sighed. "I'll tell you after we check into the Pitstop."

Paula nodded and the two ran off together, bidding a final farewell to Tron.

"_When I had heard what had happened to Jewel, I was shocked to say the least." Paula said in an after-leg interview. "Part of me wanted to go back into the computer and beat the tar out of those red programs."_

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The Solar Sailor containing the two detectives finally arrived at the destination, which was a large dome. However, the clue box was sitting right beside what looked like a computer terminal.

Rather than go for the clue, Shaggy jumped from the ship and kissed the ground. "Oh! Like, sweet, precious ground! Never again will I, like, leave you!"

Velma, in the meantime, had already gotten the clue. "Leave the computer and go to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now use the terminal at the end of either Split Track challenge to get out of cyberspace and back to EMCOM." Mr. Jowai said as he strolled through a spacious office. "Teams must then use any method to get to the top floor, because at the top floor is the office of the new owner of EMCOM, Flynn. This office, which became Flynn's after the movie, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in may be eliminated."_

Velma wasted no time in getting over to the terminal nearby. "Shaggy, stop kissing the ground and get over here!"

Shaggy snapped to attention in time to see Velma pressing a few buttons on the terminal. The lanky teen jumped to his feet and raced to her side. The terminal emitted a white light, blinding both racers and sending them out of the computer.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Jolene & Mush had now joined the two giants in taking out viruses, and the mushrooms had already destroyed ten of them. However, Tiny & Dingodile had a bigger lead, and Dingodile managed to destroy another virus. As soon as he did, the room flashed green.

"The giants have now scored fifty kills." A voice, the one belonging to Tron's friend Ram, echoed. "They may proceed to the next room."

The door on the far side of the room swooshed open and granted Tiny & Dingodile access to a small room, which held a computer terminal and a clue box.

"Clue box!" Tiny shouted as he scrambled over, grabbed a clue and ripped it open. "We go to Pitstop now, Dingodile!"

"Great! Now we just need ta get outta here." Dingodile mused as he pressed a few buttons on the terminal, making it activate and sending the giants back into the real world.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives materialized where they had gone into the computer. Once they had, Velma grabbed Shaggy's arm. "Cone on, Shaggy! The clue said the Pitstop was on the top floor!"

As soon as the two detectives left the basement, Tiny & Dingodile appeared. The two giants raced up the stairs and left the basement, starting a race to the Pitstop.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Ron, with no other racer in sight, drove his Lightcycle over the finish line. The blonde teen jumped off the bike and ran over to the clue box. After grabbing a clue, Ron stepped onto the warp pad and vanished.

Ron materialized back on the balcony. Kim saw him and ran over.

(KIM & RON – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Go to the I/O Tower." Ron read.

"Let's move, Ron! We've got a slight lead!" Kim urged.

The two teen heroes ran off, but Krauser and Garfield weren't really paying attention. They were more focused on the track below, and watching both of their partners make several wrong turns.

"Maybe mazes are not beingk Geese's forte." Krauser mused.

Garfield looked at the finish line and followed it to where Arlene was. "Come on, Arlene. Make a left." He silently said. Arlene turned right.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Talon & Malon arrived at the I/O Tower next. Knowing that their lead on the next teams could be shrinking, the farmers went over to the clue box.

(TALON & MALON – Fourth at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track, dad." Malon observed.

"Neither of us are good fighters, Malon." Talon shook his head. "We'd better take that Solar Sailor."

"You're right, dad." Malon nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

(EMCOM)

Shaggy & Velma got into an elevator and closed the doors before Tiny & Dingodile could arrive.

Dingodile looked around for another elevator, but there wasn't any. "Great!" He growled.

"Dingodile!" Tiny said as he opened a door, leading to a stairwell. "We take stairs!"

"That's our only hope if we wanna beat them there." Dingodile nodded as he and Tiny vanished through the doorway and started climbing the many stairs that lay before them.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Geese finally found the finish line and promptly crossed it, Arlene right behind him. The two jumped off their respective bikes, grabbed a clue and jumped onto the warp pad, although Arlene had to wait until Gees had gone.

Geese appeared on the balcony, and once he stepped off the warp pad, Arlene appeared as well. The two raced over to their respective partners.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Sixth at Clue 2)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Move it, Krauser!" Geese ordered for what seemed like the hundredth time in the race.

"Da!"

"You okay, Arlene?" Garfield asked.

"That didn't take anything out of my stamina, Garfield." Arlene assured as she opened the clue. "Let's go, Garfield! We need to stay in the race!"

"Got it."

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"Okay! I think that's fifty!" Mush said as he destroyed another virus. "Was it?"

"It was." Ram's voice said. "You two can now proceed through to the next room and get the clue."

"Thanks…Uh…Disembodied voice!" Jolene said as she and her brother ran into the next room. They saw the clue box and quickly pulled one from inside.

"To the Pitstop!" Mush said.

"Let's go!" Jolene said as she pressed a button on the terminal and zapped them out of the computer.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat, which lay in the center of the large office, waiting for the first team to arrive. At his side was Flynn, the owner of EMCOM and main character in the movie. Even though it wasn't necessary due to the office only having on entrance, Mr. Jowai still pointed out to Flynn where the teams would be coming from.

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps running down the hall on the other side of the door. The twin doors to the office swung open, granting access for the first place team.

Shaggy & Velma ran through the office and jumped onto the mat, hopeful looks on each of their faces.

"Welcome to EMCOM." Flynn said with a smile, slightly bowing his head.

"Like, thanks, man." Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy & Velma…" Mr. Jowai said, pausing. "…You're team number one!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First Place)

"Jinkies! Another first place finish!" Velma said with an excited smile.

Shaggy was expressing his happiness much more. He jumped into the air several times, shooting his fists into the air. "Like, YES! Back on top!"

"Let's see if we can keep this up, Shaggy!"

"You got it, Velma!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Paula & Jewel finally arrived at the Lightcycle track. Wanting to catch up, they rushed over to the clue box and pulled the last clue from it.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle, and everyone's already gone." Paula said.

"I'll do it." Jewel said quietly.

"What for?" Paula asked.

"I'm the reason we're behind so much." Jewel said timidly, lacking the excited and cheerful tone she always had.

"Jewel, it wasn't your-"

"Yes it was, so I'll make it up by completing this Boss Battle really fast."

(PITSTOP)

Tiny & Dingodile jogged through the office and jumped onto the mat, looking pleased.

"Tiny & Dingodile………You're team number two!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second Place)

Dingodile shrugged. "Eh, so we didn't get ta beat the detectives here." He lamented, but still had a smile. "Second's really good."

"Dingodile right!" Tiny said enthusiastically. "We do REAL well!"

(TALON & MALON)

The farmers received a much safer ride on the Solar Sailor than Shaggy & Velma did, and arrived at their destination without any problems. Seeing the clue box, the two ran over to it.

Malon tore open the envelope and read the clue. "Leave the computer and go to the next Pitstop!" She said.

Talon, upon hearing 'leave the computer', was already over at the terminal, pressing the button to take them back to EMCOM.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Another moving platform arrived at the I/O Tower, and Kim & Ron stepped off. The two heroes saw the clue box and rushed over.

(KIM & RON – Fifth at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track!" Kim said.

"Fighting viruses…Hey, that's right up our alley!" Ron said. "These are probably way easier than those villains we lay to waste all the time!"

"You're probably right, Ron." Kim said with a smirk. "Well, let's go find the game grid."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Luckily for the two last place racers, Jewel completed the track with almost no mistakes, having a stroke of severe luck. The brown-skinned girl jumped off her Lightcycle once she crossed the finish line and grabbed a clue. Jewel then stepped onto the warp pad to reunite with her partner.

"You did that so fast, Jewel!" Paula said in surprise. "We're still in this!"

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last at Clue 2)

Jewel quickly opened up the envelope. "Okay. Let's go, Paula." Jewel said, still not sounding as happy as usual.

"Jewel, please stop being so hard on yourself." Paula said sympathetically. "It's not your fault."

(PITSTOP)

Jolene & Mush quickly found the Pitstop mat and jumped on, awaiting the verdict.

"Jolene & Mush………You are team number three!"

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third Place)

"Alright, that's pretty good." Jolene nodded in satisfaction. "We didn't lose too much ground."

"Here's hoping we can do another first place victory in the next leg." Mush continued.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Geese & Krauser had to ask for directions, and this provided Garfield & Arlene with enough time to get ahead of them and step on the moving platform first. Garfield & Arlene reached the I/O Tower and ran over to the clue box.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Sixth at Split Track)

"It's yet another Split Track." Arlene said.

"If we choose to fight the viruses, you'll probably exhaust yourself again." Garfield said. "We'd better do the Solar Sailor."

"Okay. I was actually going to suggest that." Arlene said with a nod.

Not long after Garfield & Arlene raced off, Geese & Krauser stepped into the tower, the former not looking very pleased.

"I can't believe that those two cats beat us here." Geese muttered.

"Vee vill catch zhem, Geese!" Krauser said, sticking his index finger into the air.

"Of course we will." Geese said as he pulled a clue from the box.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – Seventh at Split Track)

"We're doing the Solar Sailor." Geese said. "We'd waste time fighting viruses."

"Okay. Eef you say so." Krauser said.

(PITSTOP)

Talon & Malon ran from the elevator and rushed down the hallway leading to Flynn's office, where they saw the Pitstop. The father and daughter ran over and jumped on.

"Talon & Malon………You're team number four!"

(TALON & MALON – Fourth Place)

"That was pretty good." Malon said. "Halfway through the ladder."

"Well, we're still in the race, dearie." Talon said with an optimistic smile.

(KIM & RON)

Kim threw her disc at another virus, wiping it out. Before she could continue the onslaught, the room flashed green.

"You have completed the task and killed fifty viruses." Ram explained. "The door to the next room is now open for you."

The two heroes, hearing this, rushed into the next room and found the terminal and clue box.

"There's the clue!" Ron said.

"You grab it, Ron! I'll start on the computer!" Kim replied.

Ron did as he was told and pulled an envelope from the box. "Boo-Yah! The Pitstop!"

"Where is it?"

"The office on the top floor of EMCOM!"

Kim quickly pressed the button and zapped both her and Ron out of the computer, back to the real world.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Paula & Jewel wasted no time in getting to the tower, and even arrived in record time. The two girls saw the clue box and rushed over to it.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last at Split Track)

"We need to fight off the viruses." Paula said. "That seems to be the quicker task."

Jewel nodded quietly and followed Paula over to the warp pad to take them to the game grid.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Can you believe this view?" Arlene asked, looking over the side of the Solar Sailor.

"No, I can't." Garfield remarked, having never really taken the time to admire a great view like this one. "It's hard to believe that we're still inside a computer."

"Well, our rides almost over." Arlene pointed out, seeing that the line was coming up to a structure. "We'd better enjoy this while we can."

Soon, the Solar Sailor arrived at the structure. Before going over to the terminal, Garfield & Arlene went for the clue box first.

Arlene was the one to open it. "The Pitstop!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

One button press later and the two cats were gone from cyberspace, heading back to the real world.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"This isn't so hard." Paula said as she destroyed another virus with her disc. "We must have about thirty kills already."

Jewel nodded, starting to feel a little better. "We should be able to finish this task quickly if this keeps up."

(PITSTOP)

Kim & Ron darted through the office and stepped onto the Pitstop.

"Kim & Ron………You're team number five!"

(KIM & RON – Fifth Place)

"Cutting it pretty close, there." Kim exhaled in relief.

"Yeah." Ron said before a thought suddenly occurred to him. "It feels kinda weird considering fifth place as 'cutting it close'. That would have been considered a good ranking earlier in the race."

Kim chuckled. "You got that right, Ron."

(GEESE & KRAUSER)

"There's the finish!" Geese pointed out. "Once we get there, we're jumping out and grabbing the clue. Okay?"

"Da! Vee shall do zhat!"

The two half-brothers arrived at the structure and jumped off the Solar Sailor, which vanished once it was empty. Krauser quickly pulled an envelope from the box. "Vee are headingk to zee Peetstop, Geese!"

"Good, now let's hurry!"

The two went over to the terminal and pressed the buttons, which sent them back into the real world.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Jewel lashed out her hand, sending the disc in her hand soaring towards a virus, destroying it. Before the disc returned, it took out three more. Once the disc returned to Jewel's hand, the room turned green again.

"That was fifty." Ram explained. "I'll open the door for you so you can get your next clue."

The door on the other side of the game grid opened again and the two girls rushed to the next room and saw the clue box. Paula quickly went over and grabbed an envelope.

"We're going to the Pitstop, Jewel!" Paula said after reading the clue.

The two girls quickly activated the nearby terminal and warped out of the game.

After the girls got out of the game and back into the real world, they wasted no time in getting out of the basement. However, when they arrived at the elevator, they saw the doors closing on them.

"The elevator's gone!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Quick! The stairs!" Paula suggested. "It's our only hope!"

(PITSTOP)

One elevator ride later and Garfield & Arlene were on the top floor. The two cats quickly found Flynn's office and rushed inside, jumping onto the mat together.

"Garfield & Arlene………You're team number six!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Sixth Place)

"Wow! Really! Sixth!" Arlene gasped.

"That's better than we thought we were going to get." Garfield stated. "I sure hope we can do better in the next leg."

Mr. Jowai and Flynn patiently awaited the final safe team to arrive. One team was travelling by elevator and the other by stairs, but only one team could make it in the end. Hearing footsteps again, the host and greeter snapped to attention as the double doors swung open again.

Paula & Jewel, exhausted from their sprint up the almost never-ending staircase, stepped towards the Pitstop and got onto the mat.

"Paula & Jewel………You are team number seven!"

(PAULA & JEWEL – Seventh Place)

Jewel stood in silence for a couple of seconds, her eyes widened in absolute shock. "WHAT!"

"We're still in, Jewel." Paula said with a warm smile. "We're still in the race."

Jewel started crying tears of happiness and latched onto her friend. "I-I thought for sure what h-had happened was g-going to get us eliminated." Jewel sobbed.

"It's okay, Jewel." Paula soothed, returning the hug. "We're still in this and it's not your fault any of that happened in the first place."

Sad music played as Geese & Krauser stepped off the elevator and checked into the Pitstop.

"Geese & Krauser…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

Geese sighed and looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry to tell you tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

"Vell, it vas good vhile eet lasted." Krauser shrugged.

(GEESE & KRAUSER – ELIMINATED)

"_I never thought I could allow myself to lose the race so early." Geese said in an after-leg interview. "I was confident that Krauser and I could go all the way, but I guess we just weren't trying hard enough. I guess I was wrong about how easy it would be to win the race, because if someone like me could finish in a lousy eighth place, it's tougher than people think."_

"_I am not beingk terribly upset about beingk eleeminated." Krauser said in an after-leg interview. "I had a lot of fun, and I know zhat deep inside, Geese had fun, too. I vas not een zee race for zee money, but rather for zee threel of adventure. And I am beingk happy to say zhat's exactly vhat I got."_

"_Krauser may be a fool, but he's still family." Geese shrugged. "He and I have done many things together, even enter a fighting tournament on the same team. I admire him, because he is one of the very few people that can actually match me in the strength department. Sure, he loses a bit of intelligence for that, but not enough that I don't respect him. I feel that Krauser brought a lot to the team and pulled his weight around enough, so I'm not going to blame him for our elimination."_

"_Vee may not haff much een common, but Geese ees steel my brother, eef just a half-brother." Krauser explained. "I know he has a soft spot somevhere down in zhat heart of hees. Othervise, he vouldn't haff gotten married to a loveengk vife. I reely hope he and I can get along better after zees, because vee haff spent more time together of zhis race zhan vee haff in our entire lifes. Eef not, I shall steel try and get heem to open up more, because eef he had hees heart is zee right place, he vould make an even batter man."_

In a slow-motion shot, Geese & Krauser turned around and left the Pitstop. They walked through the office and Geese pushed open one of the double doors, leaving. Krauser started to follow him, but because he was so tall, he hit his forehead on the door frame, making him collapse on his back, unconscious.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr. Jowai said._

We see Garfield helping an exhausted Arlene in walking.

"_Garfield & Arlene's relationship reaches new heights."_

"Don't worry, Arlene." Garfield soothed. "You can do this."

Arlene looked at Garfield and hugged him. "I love you, Garfield."

We see Paula & Jewel frantically driving a car down a road.

"_And a race to the Glitch cause Paula & Jewel to freak out."_

"We have to beat them to the Glitch, Paula!" Jewel cried.

"I know! If they get there before we do, they'll use it on us!" Paula replied.

The screen suddenly went into slow-motion as Jewel looked out the back window of their car.

Current Standings:

1 – Shaggy & Velma

2 – Tiny & Dingodile

3 – Jolene & Mush

4 – Talon & Malon

5 – Kim & Ron

6 – Garfield & Arlene

7 – Paula & Jewel

8 – Geese & Krauser (ELIMINATED)

9 – Kid & Ally (ELIMINATED)

10 – Xiaoyu & Miharu (ELIMINATED)

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	11. Leg 10

Leg Ten

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking through an office.

"The world of Tron. This world has been around longer than a lot of Disney nodes nowadays, but didn't receive as much popularity until it was given some more screen-time in Kingdom Hearts 2." Mr. Jowai told the camera. "And sitting at the top of the EMCOM building, which played a large role in the movie, the office of Flynn, the main character. This office, which became Flynn's after he revealed the past owner of the company to be a phony, was the ninth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

We see clips of the remaining seven teams checking into the Pitstop, starting Shaggy & Velma. We then see the teams sitting at a table, eating. They raise their glasses to each other in a toast.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…" Mr. Jowai's voice was aired over the clips.

We see Tiny and Talon having a snoring contest.

"…Sleep…" The portly host continued.

We see Mush and Ron playing a game of Space Paranoids against each other.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Can Shaggy & Velma manage to stay in the lead and score another first-place finish? And will Paula & Jewel, still shaken from their ordeal in the previous leg, climb out of last pace?" Mr. Jowai said. "Shaggy & Velma, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

The sun had already risen, but it wasn't very high, this meant that it was about mid-morning as Shaggy & Velma prepared to leave the Pitstop. The light given by the sun was more than enough not to warrant a flashlight, and once the appropriate time arrived, Velma ripped open the first clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First to Depart)

"Like, where're we going this time, Velma?" Shaggy asked curiously.

"And it's…" Velma replied before she raised an eyebrow. "…Rocky Rodent?"

"_Teams must now take a taxi to the airport and book flights to the world of Rocky Rodent, which was a decent game for the SNES but never saw a sequel." Mr. Jowai explained. "One they arrive, they must take one of these marked cars to the Rose Restaurant, one of the places mentioned in the game but never seen, where they'll find their next clue."_

"Where the heck is that?" Shaggy asked.

"For once, I'm drawing a blank." Velma said, shaking her head.

"Well, we may as well, like, start moving."

"Yeah. Let's go."

The two detectives briskly left the office and took the nearest elevator down to the ground floor. However, while the two were still in the elevator, the team behind them had already left the Pitstop.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Rocky Rodent." Dingodile read. "Ah dunno where that is, but we'd better get going anyways, Tiny."

"Okay, Dingodile." Tiny said as he followed Dingodile out of the office. Once the team left the office, they jumped in a different elevator and started going towards the ground level.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives raced out of EMCOM and into the streets.

"You see a taxi coming, Shaggy?" Velma asked.

Shaggy looked around and squinted off into the distance, but was able to spot a taxi coming. "Like, yeah! It's coming from over there!"

"Got it." Velma said as she raised her hand. "Taxi!" She called out.

Luckily, Velma got the attention of the oncoming taxi driver, whom quickly pulled over to pick the two of them up.

"Where to, lady?" The driver asked as Shaggy & Velma got in.

"The airport, please!" Velma said.

"You got it."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

The two giants stood in their elevator, which was slowly but surely going all the way down to the ground floor. Corny music was playing through the speakers the entire trip down.

However, as time passed, the music started getting to Tiny. The giant tiger smiled, closed his eyes and started bobbing his head to the music, and that quickly escalated into dancing in place.

Dingodile lifted an eyebrow. "Uh…What're ya doing, Tiny?" He asked.

"Dancing." Tiny replied casually as he continued dancing.

"Ah. Okay, then." Dingodile said as he looked away from Tiny again.

Soon, the elevator arrived at the bottom floor, and the two giants rushed out of it. They ran out of EMCOM as quick as they could and rushed out into the streets.

Tiny literally did that, running headlong into traffic. "Taxi! TAXI!"

"Tiny, get outta there!" Dingodile shouted.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third to Depart)

Jolene quickly opened the clue and read it. "Uh…The world of Rocky Rodent."

"I think I might know a bit about that world." Mush pointed out.

"You do?" Jolene asked with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, considering that Rocky Rodent was only available on a Nintendo console, it's easier for us to keep track of."

"Ah. Good point."

The two mushrooms left Flynn's office and jumped into an elevator, going down towards the ground.

(AIRPORT)

Shaggy & Velma's taxi pulled into the airport's parking lot and up to the front doors. The two detectives jumped out and paid their driver before rushing inside.

Inside, Shaggy & Velma looked around for any open airline that would get them to where they needed to go.

"Like, let's try that one over there." Shaggy suggested, pointing at an open airline.

"It's worth a shot." Velma shrugged as she and Shaggy walked over to the airline.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"We need to go to the world of Rocky Rodent." Velma explained.

"Oh, really? Not a lot of people end up going there."

"Like, we could've guessed that pretty easily." Shaggy shrugged.

"Well, our earliest flight there arrives at three if that's alright."

"That'll be fine, thanks." Velma nodded.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First on Flight 1)

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Finally reaching the ground floor of EMCOM Jolene & Mush were quick to get out onto the streets.

"Taxi!" Mush called out. "Taxi!"

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Mush to hail a taxi, as one pulled up quickly.

"Where're you guys going?" The driver asked.

"The airport." Jolene replied.

(PITSTOP)

(TALON & MALON – Fourth to Depart)

"You have thirty dollars for this leg of the race." Malon read.

"Heh. Just some more money that we aren't spending." Talon chuckled as he put the money away.

"Well, dad. This marks the start of another leg. Let's get moving."

"I'm right behind ya, dear."

The two farmers walked out of the office and jumped into an elevator, hoping to get to the ground quickly so they could catch up.

(AIRPORT)

Tiny shoved open the doors to the airport, knocking them off their hinges.

"I think ya overdid it a bit, Tiny." Dingodile observed as he walked into the airport.

"Hmm…Dingodile think so?" Tiny asked.

The two giants quickly spotted the airline and rushed over to the counter to order tickets.

"We need ta get to the world of Rocky Rodent as quickly as possible." Dingodile said.

"You too, huh? Well, our earliest flight arrives at three if that's okay."

"Did the guys ahead of us get that flight?"

"Yep."

"Okay. We'll take it." Dingodile nodded.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second on Flight 1)

(TALON & MALON)

"Taxi!" Malon shouted, holding her hand in the air. She was quickly able to get a taxi to pull over.

"We need to get to the airport." Talon explained as the two farmers got into the back of the taxi.

"Sure thing." The driver replied. "We'll get there faster than you can say 'sweat-sock' 147 times fast."

(PITSTOP)

(KIM & RON – Fifth to Depart)

"You ready, Ron?" Kim asked

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay." Kim said before opening the clue. "Fly to the world of Rocky Rodent? What the heck is that?"

"It's an old game that never saw a sequel or remake." Ron explained. "I think I played it a couple of times."

"Well, let's get moving."

"Got it."

The two teen heroes left the office and got into the closest elevator, starting the travel down to the ground floor.

(AIRPORT)

Upon entering the airport, Jolene & Mush quickly looked around for the others teams, which was difficult considering that the two mushrooms were half anyone's size. However, Mush was able to spot them after a couple minutes of searching.

"They're over there, sis!" Mush said.

"Then that must be the airline we're after!" Jolene said. "Come on!"

With that, the brother and sister worked their way through airport traffic and eventually arrived at the counter.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"We need a quick flight to the world of Rocky Rodent." Jolene explained.

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at three."

"If that's the absolute earliest, then sure." Mush nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third on Flight 1)

(KIM & RON)

The two friends had left the building quickly, and were currently in the process of trying to flag down a free taxi.

"This could take a while." Kim sighed. "None of the taxis we've tried to flag are free."

"Wait, KP! Here comes another one!" Ron pointed out, waving his hand in the air. "Taxi! Taxi!"

Thankfully, this taxi was free, and it pulled over to give the two teen heroes a ride.

"Thank you so much!" Kim said as she got in.

"Don't mention it." The driver replied. "Where to?"

"The airport, please." Ron said, shutting the door behind him.

"You got it."

(PITSTOP)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Sixth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Rocky Rodent and search for the Rose Restaurant." Arlene read after opening the clue.

"Restaurant?" Garfield asked, eyes widened in excitement.

"I highly doubt we'll have an eating task there, Garfield." Arlene said.

"Eh, I can always hope."

The two cats rushed from the office and ran into the first available elevator, taking the trip down to the lower floor.

(AIRPORT)

Talon & Malon were the next team to arrive at the airport, and the farmers were quick to spot Tiny's huge frame in the crowd.

"They're over there!" Malon pointed out.

"Then let's get that there airline over there!" Talon nodded.

The two farmers rushed over to the counter with hopes of getting tickets.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"We need to go to the world of Rocky Rodent." Malon explained.

"You're in luck. These are the last tickets available for our earliest flight."

"Really!" Malon asked in excitement. "We'll take them!"

(TALON & MALON – Last on Flight 1)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

The dating felines were quick to leave EMCOM, but like Kim & Ron before them, they were having trouble flagging down a taxi.

"Man. How hard is it to get a taxi in a city this big?" Arlene asked.

"Let's try this one." Garfield said once he saw a yellow cab coming in their direction. "Taxi! Over here!"

The driver of the taxi saw Garfield flagging him, so he pulled over and granted the two racers access to his cab.

"We need to get to the airport! Quick!"

(PITSTOP)

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last to Depart)

"Well, we're in last place, Jewel." Paula explained after reading the clue. "You think we could catch up?"

"We'll certainly try our hardest!" Jewel said, once again in her bubbly, excited state.

"That's exactly what I want to hear." Paula said with a smirk. "Now let's get going."

The two girls quickly rushed out of the office and jumped into an elevator, taking them down to the ground level.

(AIRPORT)

Kim & Ron walked into the airport and looked around.

"You see any of the others, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. There's Tiny over there." Ron said, pointing to the frame of the huge tiger standing out in the crowd.

"Great." Kim smiled. "That means we go for that airline, then."

The two the walked over to the counter to book a flight.

"We need to go to the world of Rocky Rodent." Kim explained.

"Our earliest flight is full, but our next flight arrives twenty minutes later."

"Only twenty minutes?" Ron asked. "Sounds like a plan."

(KIM & RON – First on Flight 2)

(PAULA & JEWEL)

The two girls approached the edge of the sidewalk outside of EMCOM and were quick to hail a taxi. It still took them a couple of minutes to do so, but it was quicker than teams before them had managed to do.

"Where to, ladies?" The driver asked.

"The airport will be fine." Paula replied.

"Not a problem."

(AIRPORT)

Garfield & Arlene arrived next. The two cats had to weave through the crowd, but they managed to make it to the counter to book a flight with.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"We're looking for a flight to the world of Rocky Rodent." Arlene explained.

"My, I never thought so many people would want to go to a place as unknown as there all at once." The woman shook her head. "Our earliest flight is booked, but the next one arrives twenty minutes later."

"We'll be able to catch up easy." Garfield assured his partner.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second on Flight 2)

Eventually, Paula & Jewel arrived. The two girls saw the airline and went over.

"We'd like to go to the world of Rocky Rodent." Jewel said.

"Our earliest flight is full, but the next one arrives twenty minutes later." The woman replied.

"Doesn't sound too bad." Jewel said. "We'll take it."

"See, Jewel? We've caught up." Paula told her friend.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Last on Flight 2)

"_All seven teams are now flying to the world of Rocky Rodent on two separate flights." Mr. Jowai explained. "The first flight, arriving at three in the afternoon, carries Shaggy & Velma, Tiny & Dingodile, Jolene & Mush and Talon & Malon. The second flight, arriving twenty minutes after the first, contains Kim & Ron, Garfield & Arlene and Paula & Jewel."_

(Flight 1 – Landing)

Shaggy & Velma were the first team off the place and raced through the airport to get outside, where the cars were waiting. Jolene & Mush tried to use their height to their advantage again, but were having trouble in this node. This was mainly because the majority of the people in the Rocky Rodent node were armadillos, moles and giant mice, which meant that they were about the mushroom siblings' heights and sizes. Because of this, Talon & Malon were able to pass them. Tiny & Dingodile were once again having problems getting through the crowd, although they were able to step over a few of the smaller members of the crowd.

Shaggy & Velma raced out of the airport and darted into the parking lot, looking for the marked cars would be.

"Like, you see them, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Let's see…There!" Velma replied. "There's seven cars over there that look exactly the same!"

"Like, let's go!"

The two detectives quickly found their car and got in, Shaggy behind the wheel. As they did, Talon & Malon left the airport, followed closely by Jolene & Mush.

"There goes Shaggy & Velma!" Malon said.

"Come on, Malon! Let's grab one of them cars!" Talon said.

The two teams raced towards the marked cars and jumped in. Because their car was closer to the exit of the parking lot, Talon & Malon left first, although Jolene & Mush left shortly afterwards.

As the two teams left the parking lot, Tiny & Dingodile ran out and went over to their car.

"Tiny think he step on giant mouse, Dingodile." Tiny said sheepishly.

"Just keep runnin', Tiny." Dingodile muttered. "Just keep runnin'."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Hang a left!"

Shaggy obeyed and quickly turned left. "Like, how far is it to the Rose Restaurant, Velma?"

"About ten minutes." Velma replied. "If we get good traffic, that is."

"Everyone still behind us?"

Velma glanced out the back window and saw two cars following them. "Uh…There's only two teams following us, Shaggy."

"Like, that's strange." Shaggy lifted an eyebrow. "I wonder which team's behind."

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"I don't think we took the right way, sis." Mush said, scratching his head as he read the map.

"You think so?" Jolene asked.

"Yeah. The Rose Restaurant is the other way."

"Okay." Jolene sighed. "I'll turn it around and go the other way."

"I sure hope we didn't lose too much time." Mush said, slightly worried. "I'm not sure how much of a lead we've got on the teams on the second flight."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Where now, Tiny?" Dingodile asked.

The hybrid looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Tiny constantly turning the map over, looking at it from different angles and scratching his head with a confused expression.

Dingodile sighed. "Why don't Ah just follow the others?"

(TALON & MALON)

"This is great!" Malon said. "We're in second place!"

"Pick up the pace a bit and we might be able to beat those detectives to that restaurant." Talon urged.

Malon chuckled, as this was one of few times that her father had actually suggested going faster. "You got it, dad."

(ROSE RESTAURANT)

Although Talon & Malon indeed drive a bit faster to try and pass them, Shaggy & Velma end up beating them to the first clue. The two detectives saw the clue box sitting outside of a small restaurant with letters spelling 'Rose Restaurant' written across the awning.

"There's the box, Shaggy! It's by the door!"

"Like, I see it, Velma!" Shaggy replied. Let me park the car and we'll, like, go for it!"

The two detectives parked their car, jumped out and ran over to the clue box. However, just like it always was in the game, the letters spelling the restaurant's name weren't exactly the sturdiest signs around, and a few letters fell down as the detectives ran underneath them.

"Ouch!" Velma said as an A bounced off her head. "The letters are falling!"

"Like, don't worry, Velma! I've got the clue!" Shaggy said as he reached the clue box and pulled out an envelope.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Clue 1)

Shaggy ripped open the envelope, but when he saw what was written on it, he screamed, threw the clue into the air and latched onto the clue box post, shaking like a leaf.

Velma raised an eyebrow as she caught the clue and read it herself. "Drive yourselves to Melody's Haunted Apartment."

"_Team must now get back into their cars and drive themselves to the Haunted Apartment of Melody, the damsel in distress of the game. This apartment is also the home of the second boss of the game, a large ghost that haunts a piano." Mr. Jowai explained. "Inside the apartment, teams will find their next clue."_

"So THAT'S why you're so scared." Velma said as she grabbed Shaggy and pried him from the post.

"Like, NO! I don't wanna go there!" Shaggy screamed as Velma threw him into the backseat of their car.

"I'd better drive." Velma sighed.

The two detectives drove away, and as they did, Talon & Malon pulled up. The two farmers got out of their car and raced over to the clue box (getting pelted with a couple of falling letters at the same time), pulling out the second clue.

(TALON & MALON – Second at Clue 1)

"Drive to the Haunted Apartment." Malon read.

"Well, we'd better git going, then." Talon said as he and Malon rushed back to their car.

"Yeah. The others might have landed by now!"

(Flight 2 – Landing Early)

"This sure is a stroke of good luck." Kim said with a smile as she ran through thr airport with Ron. "We managed to and early. And the original schedule was that our flight would arrive only twenty minutes after the first!"

"For sure, KP!" Ron added. "We still have a chance at getting a higher position, then!"

Kim & Ron were the first team out of the airport, although Paula & Jewel were right behind them. Garfield & Arlene followed shortly afterwards. The six racers ran into the parking lot to grab one of the marked cars.

"There they are, Ron!" Kim pointed out.

"Right! Now we just need to find ours!" Ron said.

Although the three teams had arrived at the line of the three remaining cars at almost the same time, Kim & Ron were the first team to find theirs. The two jumped in and drove off. As they did, the other teams jumped into their respective cars and drove off after Kim & Ron.

(ROSE RESTAURANT)

Tiny & Dingodile were the next team to arrived at the Rose Restaurant, and were quick to spot the clue box sitting by the front door. The two giants parked their car, got out and went over to the clue box, but a couple more of the letters hanging on the awning fell on their heads as they went under it.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third at Clue 1)

Dingodile rubbed his head and ripped open the envelope. "Drive to the Haunted Apartment."

Tiny shrunk back in fear. "H-Haunted?" The giant tiger asked.

"Don't worry, Tiny." Dingodile assured. "It's probably not really haunted at all."

Tiny nodded, hoping Dingodile was right, as he got back into the car. Dingodile jumped behind the wheel and drove off.

A couple minutes after the giants left, Jolene & Mush pulled up to the restaurant.

"Hmm…There was something about this place that you're supposed to watch out for." Mush pondered as he walked underneath the awning. "I just can't remember what it is."

Suddenly, an S hit him in the head. "Oh, yeah."

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Clue 1)

Instead of watching her brother getting pelted with letters, Jolene ripped open the clue and read it. "Let's get moving, Mush." She said.

"No problem." Mush nodded as he and Jolene got back into their car.

(KIM & RON)

Ron looked back and saw that the others were still behind them. "Step on the gas, KP!" He said. "We haven't lost the others yet!"

"Ron, I'm going as fast as I can without speeding!" Kim insisted.

The blonde boy looked out the back window again, hoping that they could stay ahead.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

"There just right in front of us." Paula said. "You think I should pass them, Jewel?"

"Go right ahead." Jewel said with a smirk.

Paula did just that. She pulled into the left lane and passed Kim & Ron's car before pulling back into the right lane.

Jewel looked out the back window and smirked wider. "Alright! We passed them!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Why aren't we trying to pass the others, Arlene?" Garfield asked.

"Those two teams are fighting to stay ahead." Arlene sighed. "If we jump in as well, we may cause an accident."

"Oh. I never thought about that." Garfield's eyes widened in realization.

"Well, we'll still arrive at the restaurant at almost the same time if we all stick together, anyway." Arlene shrugged. "So it's not like we'll be gaining any time if we pass anyone."

"Okay. Another good point."

(HAUNTED APARTMENT)

"Man. Have you noticed that as soon as he got within range of this place, it became dark out?" Velma asked, looking at the dark sky as she pulled into a parking spot outside of the apartment.

"L-Like, DUH!" Shaggy said, shaking in fear in the backseat. "This place is, like, HAUNTED!"

"Oh, come on, Shaggy! How bad could it be?"

It took a bit of effort, but Velma was able to pull Shaggy into the apartment. Just inside the front door, the two detectives saw the clue. Velma pulled Shaggy over to it and grabbed the first envelope.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Split Track)

Velma let go of Shaggy to open the clue. Luckily, Shaggy was too frightened to run away. "It's a Split Track, Shaggy!"

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons." Mr. Jowai said as he walked through a hallway in the apartment. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Fast' and 'Slow'. In Fast, teams must go to this hallway and stand on this incredibly long and wide carpet, which will move at fast speeds like an out-of control treadmill. Teams must stay running on the carpet for a full two minutes, and if either of them trips, they have to wait five minutes before trying again. Once they complete the task, they'll be given the next clue. This task is physically demanding, but teams with enough leg-power could finish quickly. In Slow, teams must search the mansion's large basement for this record player, which is constantly pumping out music. Once the teams find it, they'll see the next clue. This task isn't physically demanding, but trying to find a single record player in this huge basement filled with ghosts could take a long time."_

"I say we go for the quicker task." Velma suggested. "You wouldn't handle the basement."

Shaggy vigorously nodded. "Like, okay! Let's go."

After Shaggy & Velma trekked into the apartment, Talon & Malon pulled into the parking lot. They quickly parked their car and got out.

"This must be it." Malon mused as she and her father went inside and spotted the clue box.

(TALON & MALON – Second at Split Track)

"What do you think we should do, dad?" Malon asked.

"I'm thinkin' searching that there basement." Talon suggested before giving his round belly a good slap. "Runnin' fast won't do me good, y'know."

"True." Malon nodded. "Okay. We'll search the basement."

(ROSE RESTAURANT)

Kim & Ron managed to win the race with Paula & Jewel and got to the Rose Restaurant first. After parking their car, Kim jumped out and raced towards the clue box.

"KP! Watch out for the falling letters!" Ron called out as he jumped out of the car.

"What?" Kim asked, looking back. Suddenly, a U hit her in the head. "Oh."

"It's one of the things I remember from playing the game." Ron chuckled nervously.

Kim didn't bother replying. She simply pulled a clue from the box.

(KIM & RON – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Haunted Apartment." Kim read.

"Let's get going, Kim!" Ron said.

As Kim & Ron got back into their car, Paula & Jewel showed up. The two girls got out of their car and went over to the clue box, walking underneath sections of the awning letters had already fallen from so they wouldn't get hit.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth at Clue 1)

"Kim & Ron are leaving, Paula!" Jewel cried. "After them!"

"Right." Paula said as she ran back to the car and jumped behind the wheel again. Jewel got into the backseat.

Garfield & Arlene pulled up as the two girls left. The two cats were quick enough to avoid the falling letters from the awning and grabbed the last clue from the box.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Clue 1)

"We're in last place, Garfield." Arlene noted.

"No worries. We'll catch up." Garfield assured. "Let's go."

(HAUNTED APARTMENT)

Tiny & Dingodile arrived at the apartment next. Parking their car, the two giants jumped out and raced inside, where they quickly spotted the clue box.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third at Split Track)

"What Dingodile think?" Tiny asked. "Run or search?"

"Ah think we can run." Dingodile suggested. "We've got good stamina."

"Okay. We do that."

As Tiny & Dingodile rushed off, Jolene & Mush showed up outside. After parking their car, the brother and sister entered the apartment and grabbed a clue.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Split Track)

"Looks like we'll have to search the basement." Jolene said after reading the clue. "Our short legs won't help us much for the other task."

"You got that right, sis." Mush nodded. "Let's go to the basement, then."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Shaggy took a deep breath and stepped onto the huge carpet in front of him, stepping beside Velma. The entire carpet looked like a gigantic conveyor belt, which was probably what it was.

"You guys ready?" A mole asked.

"Might as well give it a try." Velma nodded.

The mole nodded and pressed a button, making the carpet start moving. Although the detectives were able to stay on for a bit, the pace picked up quickly and caused Shaggy to trip over his feet and fly off the carpet. The mole sighed and turned off the belt.

"You guys gotta wait five minutes before you can try again." He said as Velma helped Shaggy to his feet.

(TALON & MALON)

The two farmers looked around the basement, but weren't coming up with anything yet.

"And luck, Malon?" Talon asked as he moved a couple boxes out of the way.

"None." Malon sighed. "That music sounds like it's coming from everywhere so it could be anywhere down here."

Suddenly, Talon looked up and saw a green ghost (which looked remarkably similar to Slimer from the Ghostbusters movie) fly through the air, bobbing its head to the music being played. The ghost went through the far wall, vanishing.

"I've got a hunch, Malon." Talon said. "Come on. Follow me."

As Talon & Malon rushed off, Jolene & Mush entered the basement. The two mushrooms cautiously walked down the stairs leading to the basement, and quickly arrived on the ground.

"You hear that music, sis?" Mush asked, placing a hand to where his ear would be.

"Yeah." Jolene said after mimicking her little brother.

"That's probably coming from the record player we have to look for." Mush explained. "Let's see if we can follow the music."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives watched as Tiny & Dingodile, whom had arrived before the five-minute period had expired, stepped onto the carpet.

"Okay, big guys! Here we go!" The mole said as he activated the belt.

The carpet started moving and the two giants were able to keep up fairly easily. Unfortunately, once the carpet started speeding up, both Tiny & Dingodile tripped, landed on the still-moving carpet and flew off of it. Shaggy & Velma dove out of the way to avoid the giants ramming into them and splattering them against the wall.

"Looks like you guys have got to wait the five minutes as well." The mole said.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Kim & Ron were once again able to beat the other teams to their destination. After parking their car, the two heroes rushed into the Haunted Apartment and grabbed the next clue.

(KIM & RON – Fifth at Split Track)

"What do you think we should do, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Definitely searching the basement." Ron replied. "The other task may be quicker, but it may also have some others waiting in line."

Kim thought for a second and nodded. "You may be right." She mused. "Okay. Let's go."

As Kim & Ron vanished into the apartment, Paula & Jewel showed up. The two girls quickly parked their car, got out of it and ran inside the apartment, where they found the clue box.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth at Split Track)

"I'm up for running on the carpet if you are, Paula." Jewel shrugged.

"If you want to, we'll do it." Paula nodded.

The two girls high-tailed it into the apartment, and once they did, Garfield & Arlene pulled into the parking lot. The two cats were quick to get inside the mansion, not really paying attention as to how the area around the apartment had gotten so dark.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Split Track)

"It's another Split Track, Arlene." Garfield pointed out. "Looks like we're going to search the basement."

"What for?" Arlene asked. "The carpet's the quicker task."

"Yeah, but you won't be able to survive if we do that, Arlene!" Garfield insisted.

"Garfield, that's a chance I'm willing to take. We're already in last place, so if we do the quicker task, we could pull ahead."

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to get his girlfriend to change her mind, Garfield sighed. "Okay. But be careful not to strain yourself."

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"That's odd." Mush said as he came up empty once again in the search for the record player. "I could have sworn I heard music coming from over here."

"The music is probably bouncing off the walls down here." Jolene noted. "That's probably what's making it sound like it's coming from different places."

"Well, I hope we can find the real deal soon." Mush sighed. "We could be behind by now for all I know."

(TALON & MALON)

The two farmers followed the green ghost into a large room in the basement, where a bunch of other ghosts of different colours were boogying to the music coming from a lone record player sitting in the middle of the room. A clue box sat beside it.

"There it is, dad!" Malon pointed out.

"Well, let's go get that clue, dear!"

The two farmers ran through the ghost party, went over to the clue box and pulled the first clue from it.

(TALON & MALON – First at Clue 2)

Malon wasted no time in ripping open the clue. "Drive yourselves to the Metro Tower!" She shouted, having to do so over the rock music coming from the record player.

"_Teams must now get back into their cars and drive themselves across the city to the Metro Tower, the tallest building in the city and the construction still hasn't finished." Mr. Jowai explained. "At the bottom of this tower, where two entire levels in the game took place, teams will find their next clue."_

"Caution: Glitch ahead!" Malon said.

"I see another exit over that way, Malon!" Talon replied, pointing at another set of stairs and a doorway leading out of the basement.

The two farmers rushed towards the steps and ran up them, quickly leaving the basement.

As they left, Kim & Ron arrived at the other end of the basement, joining Jolene & Mush in searching for the record player.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Shaggy sighed as he stepped off the carpet again. This time, Velma had tripped and made the five-minute clock start again for the two detectives. During the time they were on the belt, Paula & Jewel and Garfield & Arlene had arrived and had started a line.

The other teams watched as Tiny & Dingodile stepped onto the carpet again to try once more. The mole started the carpet again and the two giants started running with it. They lasted a bit longer, but eventually slipped and flew off the belt again.

Arlene saw this and gulped. If she wanted to do this, she'd need to run as hard as she could for two minutes, and with her low stamina, that would quickly becoming a job and a half.

Garfield saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you want to do this, Arlene?" He asked. "We can switch tasks."

"This is our only hope for staying in the race, Garfield." Arlene nodded. "We need to do this."

(KIM & RON)

"This is pretty tricky." Ron scratched his head as he looked behind a wooden crate. "This catchy music sounds like it's coming from all over the room."

"Well, at least we're finding out where it's NOT." Kim sighed. "But we need to hurry if we're to stay in the race."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

The two cats watched as Jewel got off the belt, helping Paula (whom had tripped) to her feet.

"Okay. You cats are up next." The mole said, jerking his thumb towards the carpet.

Arlene took a deep breath and stepped on, Garfield getting on after her. The two cats looked at each other, then looked ahead.

"Okay. Begin!" The mole said, pressing a button.

At first, Garfield & Arlene were able to keep up fairly easily with the moving belt. However, the speed quickly and rapidly increased, making it harder to keep themselves from tripping.

Arlene felt her stamina draining insanely fast the harder she ran, but pressed on, knowing that this was their biggest chance to stay out of last place. Garfield looked like he was having problems running as well, but was keeping up easier than Arlene was.

The two cats didn't bother keeping track of time, because that would just distract them from their goal. Suddenly, they felt the belt slow down.

"You guys finished!" The mole said. "You can come over here and get your clue!"

Hearing that, Garfield quickly jumped off the belt as Arlene collapsed. The orange tabby quickly received the clue.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second at Clue 2)

Garfield opened the clue and scanned over it. Once he was finished, he went over to his girlfriend, helped her to her feet and assisted her in walking out of the room

"_Like, I couldn't believe how fast those two were able to do that task." Shaggy said in an after-leg interview. "It was, like, a little letdown because Velma and I had, like, arrived earlier than they did."_

(KIM & RON)

Down in the basement, Ron had caught a glimpse of a passing ghost. Normally, he would have freaked out, but getting a hunch, he wandered over to the door leading to where the ghost had vanished into, opened it and looked inside. Sure enough, he saw the record player sitting on the ground. He quickly looked at Kim and called out to her.

"Kim! I found it!" Ron said.

Hearing him, Kim rushed over. The two rushed inside the room, went over to the clue box and pulled out an envelope.

(KIM & RON – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Metro Tower!" Kim shouted over the rock music.

"Oh, man! A Glitch is ahead, KP!" Ron pointed out. "We've got to move!"

(TALON & MALON)

"How far is it to the tower, Malon?" Talon asked as he drove the car.

"We're getting close, dad." Malon replied, reading a map. "Give it about five more minutes and we should be there."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

As Shaggy & Velma got off the belt again, the two giants once again stepped on.

"Ya ready to do this again, Tiny?" Dingodile asked as he got into place.

"Tiny ready, Dingodile." Tiny nodded.

"Okay, let's show everyone that we can do this."

The mole started the belt again. The two giants ran forward……………And fell flat on their faces after about two steps.

"Well, THAT went over well." Dingodile muttered as he slid off the belt. Paula & Jewel stepped on again.

(METRO TOWER)

To say that the Metro Tower was big would be an understatement. Even though the tower was little more than a steel frame that was never completed, it was still the tallest building in the city.

Suddenly, Talon & Malon's car drove onto the scene. The farmers parked their car, got out and rushed over.

"Ya see the clue box, Malon?" Talon asked.

"Yeah! I see it!" Malon said, pointing out the clue box sitting by an elevator. "It's over there!"

"Good eye, sweetie!"

However, in order to get to the clue box, they had to go through a blue mat that read '404 ERROR' on it. A post connected to it held seven numbers and a shelf with an hourglass of sand.

"The Glitch!" Malon said.

"_This is the last of two Glitches on the entire race." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along the ground at the foot of the tower. "The first team that wishes to use it can force another team to stop racing for a set amount of time. Once a team has been halted, they must turn this hourglass over and wait for the sand to run out before they can continue on. However, teams can only utilize the Glitch once during the entire race, so they must decide when it's most advantageous to use it."_

Talon stepped onto the mat and looked at the camera. "If Geese & Krauser were still in the race, we would have used the Glitch, but since they aren't, we won't." He said as he plucked the number 1 from the post.

The father and daughter rushed over to the clue box and yanked out the first envelope.

(TALON & MALON – First at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle!" Malon said as she read the clue. "'Who's afraid of heights?'"

"_A Boss Battle is a task that only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along a beam of the tower, not bothered at the fact that he was at least two-hundred feet in the air. "In this Boss Battle, that racer must scale the tower and make it to the top, then go all the way down to the bottom using a given parachute. The tower is easy to climb, but it could be hard to complete if the person is afraid of heights. Once the racer lands back on the ground, they may open their next clue."_

"I'll do it, dear." Talon said, holding up his hand.

"You sure, dad?" Malon asked. "That's a pretty tall tower."

"Don't you worry about me, Malon." Talon said with a smirk. "I'll do this quickly."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives once again stepped onto the carpet to try the task again.

"Man. We'd better do this soon." Velma sighed. "We must have done this five times already."

The carpet started moving again, but the two remained focused enough that they were able to keep running the entire time. After the two minutes were up, the mole stopped the carpet from moving.

"You're done, guys! You can take your clue now."

Velma obeyed, taking the clue while Shaggy clutched his knees, gasping for breath.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Caution: Glitch ahead!" Velma read. "Let's move, Shaggy!"

"Like, right." Shaggy nodded. "Anything to, like, get out of this spooky place."

"If you think up HERE is spooky, you should see the basement." The mole chuckled.

The two detectives wisely chose to ignore him and left the room. Tiny & Dingodile stepped on again.

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"I can't believe we can't find that stupid record player!" Jolene sighed. "I mean, how hard is it to find a running music box in a basement?"

"We've gotta be getting close." Mush replied. "We've been searching for a bit now."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Alright!" Dingodile said in triumph as the belt slowed down. "We did it!"

As Tiny got off, Dingodile took the clue from the mole and opened it.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Drive ta the Metro Tower." The Australian read. "Let's make tracks, Tiny!"

Tiny nodded. "Okay! We go!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Garfield & Arlene arrived at the foot of the tower. Garfield got out from behind the wheel, helped Arlene out of the back and continued to assist his exhausted girlfriend in walking over to the Glitch mat.

"We're almost there. Don't worry, Arlene." Garfield soothed, talking into Arlene's ear. "You can do this."

Arlene paused, looked at Garfield and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Garfield." She said, although a bit weak because she was still tired.

"_You have no idea how good I felt when Arlene said that to me." Garfield said in an after-leg interview. "I really wanted to help her through this race so much more after she said that."_

Garfield stepped onto the mat and looked at the camera. "We choose not to use the Glitch." He said as he took the number 2 from the post and helped Arlene over to the clue box, where Malon was waiting.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle." Garfield explained. "Don't worry, Arlene. I'll do this one."

Arlene nodded, went over to Malon and sat down as Garfield stepped into an elevator.

(TALON)

"Man. Where do I go?" Talon asked himself as he walked along a beam, trying to figure out which way led upwards. "It's like a maze up here."

Eventually, Talon found another elevator. Stepping inside, Talon started going up.

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Malon and Arlene waited for their respective partner, Kim & Ron arrived. The two heroes parked their car and got out.

"Great! No one used the Glitch on us!" Kim said.

"Good. That saves us some time, then." Ron nodded as he stepped onto the mat and looked at the camera. "We choose not to use the Glitch." He took the number 3 from the post as he and Kim continued to the clue box.

(KIM & RON – Third at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle, KP." Ron observed.

"I'll handle this, Ron." Kim said with a nod. "This should be easy for me to do."

With that, Kim ran towards the first elevator, jumped in and started going up.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Paula & Jewel stepped onto the carpet to try again. The two girls were starting to tire out, but they had spent a lot of time on this task. So much that they just wanted to complete the task, because all the time they used would have been wasted if they switched tasks.

The two friends had gotten used to the belt by now, so they had no problem keeping up with it once it got moving. The belt quickly picked up the pace, but Paula & Jewel were able to keep up, although they struggled immensely.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Paula & Jewel managed to stay on the belt for two minutes, completing the task. The belt slowed down and the girls jumped off, rushing over to the mole to receive their clue.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth at Clue 2)

Paula promptly opened up the clue. "Drive yourselves to Metro Tower."

"Oh, crap!" Jewel cried. "There's a Glitch ahead!"

"We'd better hurry." Paula said, shaking her head. "If one of the teams uses the Glitch on us now, we're done for sure."

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"Wait, bro." Jolene said, stopping Mush from his searching. She looked up and saw another ghost floating by. The ghost vanished through the wall.

"What is it?" Mush asked.

"I have a feeling that door's what we're looking for." Jolene muttered as she walked over and opened the door. Sure enough, the record player sat on the floor, belting out rock music, as ghosts flew around the room, partying, dancing and playing the air guitar. "See? There's the music box."

"Great. It's been there the whole time?" Mush asked. "Boy, do I feel dumb."

The two mushrooms walked into the room and grabbed a clue from the clue box.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Last at Clue 2)

"Caution: Glitch ahead." Jolene read.

"We're probably last place by now." Mush noted with a sigh. "I don't see any point in using it once we get there."

Jolene & Mush rushed up the staircase that was set in front of them and went back upstairs. Once they did, they ran back outside, towards their car.

However, as they were closing in on the front doors, Paula & Jewel came up beside them. The two teams saw each other and stood in silence for a few seconds. Then, everyone started running again, fleeing the apartment and rushing back towards their respective cars. The two teams jumped into their cars and drove off at almost the same time.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Talon finally arrived at the top of the tower, and saw that he could overlook the entire city. The portly farmer took this time to stare in awe.

"Boy. This view is certainly something I'll never forget." Talon noted. After a couple more seconds, Talon turned and saw the clue box sitting alongside a line of seven parachutes.

After taking a clue from the clue box, Talon wandered over to the parachutes, where a giant mouse suited him up.

"All you have to do is walk out on that beam, jump off and the parachute will automatically activate." The mouse said.

Talon nodded, then went over to the beam once given approval. Once he was at the edge, Talon took a deep breath and jumped off. After a few seconds of falling, the parachute activated and deployed, bringing the farmer's descent to a slow crawl.

(ON THE GROUND)

Malon laughed as she saw her father floating towards the ground. "Look at him up there! I never thought he'd actually do something like that!"

While Malon watched her father, Shaggy & Velma showed up. After parking their car, the detectives jumped onto the Glitch mat and faced the camera.

"We're not going to use the Glitch." Velma explained as she took the number 4 from the post. She and Shaggy then raced over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"I'd better do this one, Shaggy." Velma offered. "I know how afraid of heights you are."

As Shaggy went over to join the other waiting racers, Velma rushed towards the elevator, got in and went up.

Once she did, Tiny & Dingodile arrived. The two giants were elated to see that they hadn't been halted again.

"Yay!" Tiny shouted in glee. "No one use Glitch on us!"

"Ya got that right, pal!" Dingodile said as he looked at the camera. "We choose not ta use the Glitch." He said as he ripped the number 5 from the post. He and Tiny continued on to the clue box.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fifth at Boss Battle)

"Here, Tiny. Ah'll do this one." Dingodile said.

"Okay. If Dingodile want to." Tiny shrugged.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

The two girls were currently just ahead of Jolene & Mush, with Paula once again at the wheel.

"It's going to be close." Paula observed. "As much as we hate to do it, we're going to have to use the Glitch on Jolene & Mush if we get there first."

Jewel sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"You've got that small picture of us that we're supposed to put in the 'courtesy of' section on the board?" Paula asked.

Jewel looked through her backpack, but couldn't find anything. She searched through it again and again, her eyes widening more and more. Finally, she realized something extremely vital. "Oh, no!"

"What 'oh, no'? I don't like 'oh, no'!" Paula said.

"I left it back at Radiant Garden!" Jewel cried. "I was taking things out of my backpack and organizing them better, but I had to take our sticker out to do so!"

"You didn't put it back in, did you?" Paula asked, her eyes widening.

The two friends sat in silence, realizing how much trouble they were in. Suddenly, Jewel sprang forward so her head was close to Paula's.

"We have to beat them to the Glitch, Paula!" The dark-skinned girl cried.

"I know!" Paula nodded as she sped up. "If they get there before we do, they'll use it on us!"

Jewel took a fearful look out the back window and saw Jolene & Mush rapidly gaining on them.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Garfield panted as he walked up the final slanted beam, finally arriving at the top of the tower. The orange tabby quickly saw the clue box, went over and pulled one out.

"Okay, pal. You've got the clue, so come over here and I'll get you suited up." The mouse said.

Garfield nodded. "Okay." He said as he walked over to a parachute, which was quickly strapped to his back.

"Okay, all you have to do is jump off that beam over there." The mouse directed. "The parachute will open automatically."

"Got it." Garfield replied. He walked towards the edge of the beam, looked down and sighed. "All those times jumping out of trees may actually come in handy here." He said before jumping.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Talon had just landed. After he was safely on his feet, he shook the parachute off himself. As Talon opened the clue, Malon rushed over.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now drive themselves to Sunrise Street, which doubled as the first level in the game." Mr. Jowai told the camera as he walked along a sidewalk. "Once there, they must search out this restaurant, surrounded by patio tables, umbrellas and chairs. This restaurant, although never seen in the game, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Let's go, dad!"

As Talon & Malon drove off, Kim arrived at the top of the tower in record time. The redhead girl was quickly suited with a parachute and told to jump off the edge of the beam.

"No problem." Kim said with a smirk. She ran over to the edge of the beam and, without stopping, leapt into the air and did a swan-dive downwards.

Meanwhile, Garfield had landed safely on the ground. As he removed his parachute, Arlene came running over. Garfield then opened up the clue.

"We're going to the Pitstop, Arlene." Garfield explained.

Arlene nodded, still short on breath. "Good. Let's go."

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"They're not letting me pass, Mush." Jolene muttered.

"There's a Glitch ahead." Mush reminded. "If they get there first, they're probably planning to use it on us so they can pull ahead."

"Well, we'll just have to foil that plan, won't we?" Jolene asked, narrowing her eyes and stepping on the gas.

(PAULA & JEWEL)

Jewel looked out the back window again and shrieked. "They're catching up, Paula! We need to lose them!"

"I'm trying, Jewel!" Paula insisted. "But I don't want us to get pulled over for speeding!"

Jewel quickly looked at the map, then at the road. "Turn left! Maybe the mushrooms will overshoot it!"

Paula obeyed and hung a hard left, turning down a road. Jolene & Mush drove straight on by.

Paula breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, now what?"

"Keep going. This road'll take us to the Metro Tower." Jewel said.

(TALON & MALON)

"Excuse me," Talon said as he walked out of the car and over to a citizen. "But can you give us directions to Sunrise Street?"

"Certainly." The man replied. "Just keep going down this road, hang a left, then a right and you'll be there."

"Thanks a bunch, partner." Talon nodded as he walked back to the car and got in.

"So what did he say, dad?" Malon asked.

"We're on the right track." Talon explained.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"We're almost there, Garfield." Arlene said as she read a map. She was still a little short on breath, but did her best to ignore it. "If the farmers ran into any problems, we may end up beating them to the Pitstop."

"Well, then. We just need to try that much harder." Garfield replied. "This leg's almost over, so we'll be getting the rest period soon."

Arlene sighed and leaned back. "I can't wait."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kim touched down on the ground and quickly removed her backpack. As Ron came over, Kim opened her clue.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!"

"Boo-Yah! Let's go, KP!"

(VELMA)

The brown-haired girl wandered across another beam, looking around for any ways to go up higher. She had no idea how far ahead he was, but Dingodile was long gone, climbing up the tower at a much faster pace.

"How hard is it to find a means to go higher?" Velma asked aloud.

Eventually, she found another ramp. Velma rushed up higher, hoping to make up for lost time.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat, sitting just outside of a restaurant, awaiting the first-place team to check in. At his side was Rocky Rodent, a purple weasel-like creature with a yellow tank-top, denim shorts and a red spike hairdo. Mr. Jowai bent over and told Rocky where the teams would be coming from, pointing off in a direction.

Suddenly, a car drove onto the scene and parked in an open space. The doors opened as the first team jumped out.

Grabbing their backpacks, Talon & Malon raced over to the mat and checked in, breathing heavily and looking hopeful.

"Welcome to Sunrise Street!" Rocky greeted.

"Thanks." Malon said with a smile.

"Talon & Malon…" Mr. Jowai said with his usual pause. "…You are team number one!"

(TALON & MALON – First Place)

"REALLY!" Malon asked. "Alright! Our first win!"

"Yee-haw!" Talon shouted. "This feels great to finally be on top!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Dingodile arrived at the top of the tower and strapped on a backpack. However, before he jumped, he saw a car coming towards the tower from off in the distance. Dingodile jumped off the beam as his parachute opened.

Meanwhile, the mystery car arrived at the tower. Two doors opened, allowing the team inside to get out.

"There's the Glitch!" Jewel pointed out.

"And there's still two numbers on the post!" Paula observed.

"Come on!"

The two girls, excited that they had beaten Jolene & Mush to the Glitch, jumped onto the mat.

"Because I lost our sticker, we can't use the Glitch." Jewel told the camera, taking the number 6 from the post and running over to the clue box with Paula.

(PAULA & JEWEL – Sixth at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle." Paula said. "I'll do it."

"If you want to." Jewel shrugged.

As Paula boarded the elevator, Jolene & Mush arrived. They got out of their car and noticed that they were last.

"How are we NOT halted?" Mush asked.

"I dunno, but I'm glad we aren't." Jolene said as she took the number 7 from the post and continued on towards the clue box.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Last at Boss Battle)

"I'll do this one, Mush." Jolene said.

"You sure?" Mush asked.

"Positive." Jolene nodded. "I'll be right back."

Jolene got onto the elevator and traveled to the first floor. As she did, Dingodile landed on the ground, ending the task for him. As Tiny rushed over and helped him out of his parachute, the Australian hybrid ripped open the clue.

"Alright! We're goin' to the Pitstop, Tiny!" Dingodile said.

"Yay! We still in race!" Tiny shouted in glee.

(PITSTOP)

Garfield & Arlene parked their car and rushed over to the Pitstop, stepping onto the mat.

"Garfield & Arlene………You're team number two!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second Place)

"That's pretty good." Garfield nodded. "Way better than the last leg."

Arlene nodded, too tired to give her reply.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Velma was quickly getting frustrated. She kept running into dead ends and had trouble finding elevators or ramps; so much that she wondered if she even had a lead on anyone anymore.

"I need to get through this quickly." Velma mused. "Who knows where everyone else is."

Paula was having similar problems, although she was slowly catching up to the female detective. Jolene had probably passed the elf girl by now, but Paula remained optimistic that she could beat her to the top.

"Nope. Another dead end." Paula sighed as she turned around and continued running across beams, trying to get to the top.

Meanwhile, on the ground, two of the three waiting racers looked at each other. Shaggy continued to look at the tower and hope Velma make it out quickly.

"So why didn't you use the Glitch on us?" Mush asked Jewel.

"I lost our sticker a couple of legs ago." The dark-skinned girl replied simply. "We knew we had to beat you guys here because you would probably use the Glitch on us."

Mush looked at the ground, feeling slightly guilty that he would have halted Paula & Jewel even though the two girls couldn't do anything to counter it.

(PITSTOP)

Kim & Ron left their car and jogged over to the Pitstop. The two friends checked in and awaited the results.

"Kim & Ron………You are team number three!"

Ron sighed in relief. "Slowly, but surely, we're climbing back to the top!"

Kim nodded. "Hopefully, we'll be able to get first next time."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Jolene managed to beat the other girls to the top of the tower. The small mushroom girl was suited up with a parachute and she approached the edge of the beam. Jolene took a deep breath and made a leap of faith. The parachute opened, allowing Jolene to drift towards the ground.

Mush ran over to meet her as she touched down. One she did, Jolene opened the clue.

"Drive to the next Pitstop!"

"Let's move, Jolene!" Mush urged as Jolene got out of her parachute.

As Jolene & Mush drove off, Shaggy and Jewel glanced at the tower, wondering why their partners were taking so long.

(PITSTOP)

"Pitstop! Pitstop!"

"Ah see it. Ah see it."

After parking their car, it was a mere quick jog to the mat for Tiny & Dingodile. The two giants jumped onto the Pitstop.

"Tiny & Dingodile………You're team number four!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth Place)

"That's pretty good." Dingodile nodded.

"We do REAL good, Dingodile!" Tiny said happily. "We do even better in next leg!"

"Ya got that right!" Dingodile smirked.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Velma was finally able to make it to the top of the tower, but Paula had made it at almost the same time. The two girls got suited up and approached the ledge, Velma being allowed to go first since she got to the top first.

After Velma jumped, Paula was allowed to jump. The two girls floated down towards the ground with their parachutes as their partners rushed over to greet them once they hit the ground.

Velma and Paula opened the clues at almost the same time.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!" Velma said.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated!" Paula read.

"Zoinks! Like, let's go, Velma!" Shaggy said.

"Come on, Paula! It's going to be a photo finish here!" Jewel said.

The two teams jumped into their cars and drove off, each team hoping to get to the Pitstop before the other.

(PITSTOP)

Jolene & Mush ran towards the Pitstop mat and checked in.

"Jolene & Mush………You're team number five!"

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth Place)

"Cutting it pretty close, there." Jolene said with another sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, sis." Mush said. "We'll catch up!"

Mr. Jowai and Rocky awaited the final safe team to arrive. Several minutes passed before the host and greeter saw a lone car coming in and parking in an open spot. The front and back door on the car opened as the final safe team jumped out.

Shaggy & Velma, deciding not to bother with their backpacks for now, ran the short distance between their car and the Pitstop, jumping onto the mat and checking in at the same time.

"Shaggy & Velma………You're team number six!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Sixth Place)

"Oh, man. That is SUCH a relief!" Velma sighed. "I was afraid that I would have eliminated us."

"We, like, just ran into a bit of bad luck." Shaggy assured. "We'll, like, make up for it in the next leg."

Sad music played as Paula & Jewel arrived at the restaurant, parked their car and checked in.

"Paula & Jewel…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

The two girls nodded, expecting that that was the case.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(PAULA & JEWEL – ELIMINATED)

"_I knew that we weren't going to win. In fact, I'm surprised that we lasted as long as we did." Paula said in an after-leg interview. "And I'm just glad that we lost to the people that are still in the race, because I think that they deserve to be here. I'm not too upset that we have to leave, because Jewel and I lasted long enough to get a lot of great memories that I think neither of us will ever forget."_

"_I'm just glad that we were eliminated here and not in the previous leg. If we were eliminated because I got separated from Paula, I never would have forgiven myself." Jewel said in an after-leg interview. "I'm satisfied with our performance, because seventh place is good enough for me."_

"_Jewel and I have been friends for a long time, and nothing that happened on this race could have changed that." Paula pointed out. "She's optimistic about everything and is always cheerful, so who could NOT like her? I'm glad to have her as a friend, and I can honestly say that if given the chance to do the race again, I wouldn't do it with anyone else."_

"_Paula's the best friend and partner I could ask for. Every time I thought we would be eliminated, Paula would always bring my hopes back up." Jewel said with a smile. "During our time fighting in the war a while ago, Paula helped me expand my thoughts beyond a guy I had no chance with and helped me start setting my sights on some of the nicer guys in the army. I couldn't ask for a better friend, and feel honoured that I simply know her."_

In a slow-motion shot, Paula & Jewel turned around and left the Pitstop. They reached the end of the parking lot for the restaurant, turned and walked down the sidewalk, off into the sunset.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr. Jowai said._

We see four racers running towards a clue box, but Kim accidentally bumps into Velma, knocking her down.

"_Kim & Ron make some opponents."_

"Like, those two are really asking for it." Shaggy muttered as he helped Velma to her feet.

We see Talon & Malon struggling to complete a task.

"_And Malon breaks down."_

"Come on, dear! We're almost done!" Talon said.

"I'm TRYING!" Malon shouted angrily.

The screen suddenly went into slow-motion as the camera focused on Malon's angry glare.

Current Standings:

1 – Talon & Malon

2 – Garfield & Arlene

3 – Kim & Ron

4 – Tiny & Dingodile

5 – Jolene & Mush

6 – Shaggy & Velma

7 – Paula & Jewel (ELIMINATED)

8 – Geese & Krauser (ELIMINATED)

9 – Kid & Ally (ELIMINATED)

10 – Xiaoyu & Miharu (ELIMINATED)

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)

Author's note: The next season of the actual Amazing Race starts this Sunday! I'm so excited!


	12. Leg 11

Note to soccerdude10: If you want to start your own Amazing Race fic, go right ahead! You really don't need my permission to create one (and in all honesty, you weren't the first to ask). I mean I wasn't the first one to write an Amazing Race fic, and I certainly won't be the last. If you want to create your own, go right ahead!

Leg Eleven

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the side of a restaurant.

"The world of Rocky Rodent. This node is small, because the series only had one game before it was forgotten. Despite this, the game was entertaining and has what can be called some of the rockiest music of the SNES days." Mr. Jowai told the camera. "And at the side of this node is a restaurant that was never seen in the game. Only mentioned. This restaurant, which was where Rocky Rodent started his game, was the tenth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

We see clips of the remaining six teams checking into the Pitstop, with Talon & Malon. We then see several of the racers at a few patio tables, eating lunch.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…" Mr. Jowai's voice was aired over the clips.

We see Garfield laying on a rooftop, sound asleep.

"…Sleep…" The portly host continued.

We see Tiny, Ron and Shaggy fleeing in terror from a group of psychotic-looking moles.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Can Talon & Malon build on their good fortune from the last leg and secure another win? And will Shaggy & Velma climb out of last place after narrowly avoiding elimination for the first time in the entire race?" Mr. Jowai said. "Talon & Malon, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

It was night out as the father and daughter farmers got ready to open the first clue. Talon tapped his foot impatiently for a couple of seconds before the appropriate time arrived. Once it did, Malon ripped open the envelope in her hand as her father turned on his flashlight.

(TALON & MALON – First to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Wario Ware." Malon read.

"_Teams must now book flights to the world of Wario Ware, which could be called an entirely separate node from the Mario node." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they land, teams must take one of these marked cars to Club Sugar, a disco club, where they'll find the next clue."_

"Let's head out, dad." Malon said.

"Right." Talon nodded.

The two farmers then walked out into the streets to hail a taxi. Luckily, they saw one coming and were quick to flag one down.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The airport, please." Malon explained.

"No problem."

And with that, the two were off towards the airport. Malon knew that they didn't have much of a lead on Garfield & Arlene, so she asked the obvious.

"How long is it till we get there?"

"Not long." The driver explained. "Twenty minutes at most."

"The cats will have departed before we even arrive at the airport, dad." Malon explained. "We'll need to hurry and catch a good flight fast."

"You got that right." Talon nodded.

(PITSTOP)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second to Depart)

Garfield quickly opened the envelope and read its contents. "Fly to the world of Wario Ware."

Arlene pulled the money out of the envelope and counted it all. "Let's get going, Garfield."

The orange tabby nodded. "Right. Maybe we can catch the farmers at the airport."

The two cats left the Pitstop and went out into the streets to hail a taxi. Once they were able to, they took off in the direction of the airport.

(AIRPORT)

After paying their driver, Talon & Malon grabbed their bags and rushed into the airport. Once they did, the two farmers were quick to see an open airline.

"Let's try that one over there." Malon suggested.

With that, the father and daughter wandered over to the airline, hoping that this would get them a good flight.

"We're looking for a fast flight to the world of Wario Ware." Malon explained.

"Our earliest flight arrives at two in the afternoon." The woman behind the counter explained.

"If that's your earliest, then we'll take it." Talon nodded, satisfied.

(TALON & MALON – First on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(KIM & RON – Third to Depart)

Ron took a deep breath before tearing open the envelope in his hand and reading the clue. "Fly to Wario Ware! Alright!"

"Wario Ware?" Kim asked. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Remember that handheld game I showed you that one time?" Ron asked. "The one that you actually had to TILT the system to play?"

Kim was silent for a couple more seconds before remembering. "Oh, yeah!"

"Well, we'd better split." Ron said as he grabbed his backpack. "The way things are going, the others could be at the airport right about now."

"You're right." Kim said as she followed Ron out to the road. "Taxi!"

Luckily, a taxi was quick to arrive. The two teen heroes jumped into it.

"The airport, please." Kim instructed.

"You got it."

(AIRPORT)

Garfield & Arlene walked through the airport doors and looked around. Because the average height in this node was about three to four feet (because of all the moles, mice and armadillos), it was easier for the two dating cats to spot the airline that Talon & Malon had gotten tickets from earlier.

"Come on, Garfield!" Arlene urged. "I see Talon & Malon over there!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The two rushed through the vertically-challenged crowd and quickly arrived at the ticket counter.

"We need to get to Wario Ware as fast as possible." Arlene explained to the woman.

"We have a flight arriving at two."

"Is that your earliest flight?" Garfield asked.

"Yes."

"We'll take it, then." Arlene nodded.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth to Depart)

Dingodile wasted no time in opening the clue in his hands. "Fly ta Wario Ware and drive ta Club Sugar."

"Ooooo! Tiny like sugar!" Tiny said enthusiastically, grabbing his backpack and running out to the road.

"Not that kinda sugar, pal!" Dingodile called out, following the huge tiger. "Oy! Taxi!"

It took the giants a couple of minutes, but they were eventually able to get the attention of an oncoming cab. Once it pulled over, the two friends crammed into the backseat.

"Where to, mac?" The driver asked.

"The airport." Dingodile explained.

"Right. We'll get there in no time!"

With that, the taxi sped off, taking Tiny & Dingodile with it.

(AIRPORT)

"I can't believe so many people want to book flights this early in the morning!" Kim said as she weaved through the crowd as best as she could.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder if the race just PLANTED all these people here." Ron added.

Eventually, the two friends were able to approach the desired airline. The two teams before them were resting in the waiting area, seated on the chairs and benches.

"We'd like to go to the world of Wario Ware." Ron told the woman behind the counter.

"We have a flight leaving in a few hours and it arrives at two." The woman explained. "This is our earliest flight."

"You sure?" Ron quizzed.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. We'll take two tickets, then." Kim said.

(KIM & RON – Third on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth to Depart)

Jolene opened the envelope, pulled out the clue and handed the envelope to Mush as she read the clue. "You have thirty dollars for this leg of the race."

Mush pulled two tens, a five and some change out of the envelope. "It's all here, Jolene."

"Alright. Let's get going." Jolene said. "We'll catch the others at the airport."

"That's for sure."

The two mushrooms had trouble flagging down a taxi due to their height and the fact that it was dark out, but they eventually got one to pull over and let them in.

"Hmm…You must be tourists. Our node here doesn't have giant mushrooms." The driver examined.

"We're going to the airport." Jolene instructed.

"That's what I figured. Nothing's open this time of night, anyway."

(AIRPORT)

Once again, Tiny & Dingodile were forced to step over the crowd of smaller animals. Dingodile was able to do this well, but Tiny…

"Tiny step on giant mouse again, Dingodile." Tiny said meekly.

"Oy, not again." Dingodile muttered, stalking over to the airline as quickly as he could. Tiny shook the giant mouse off of the bottom of his foot and followed suit.

"We need ta get ta Wario Ware as quick as we can." Dingodile explained.

"We still have some seats left on the flight landing at two in the afternoon." The woman explained.

"And that's the earliest flight?" Dingodile asked.

"It is."

"Alright. We'll take'em."

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last to Depart)

"You ready to make up for our last performance, Shag?" Velma asked her lanky friend.

"Like, you bet, Velma!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Velma said as she opened the clue. "Okay! Let's move out, Shaggy!"

The two detectives left the Pitstop and walked out towards the streets. They looked down the road for a taxi and saw a pair of headlights coming at them.

"Is that a taxi?" Velma asked.

"Like, I think it is!" Shaggy said, waving an arm. "Like, taxi!"

Luckily, it was a taxi the two were trying to get the attention of. The taxi pulled over and let the two in.

"We'd like to go to the airport, please." Velma told the driver.

"Hey, no problem!" The driver replied. "Let's fly!"

(AIRPORT)

Like Garfield & Arlene before them, Jolene & Mush had no problems getting through the crowd due to the fact that everyone was shorter. The two quickly got to the ticket counter.

"May I help you?" The woman asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. We'd like to go to Wario Ware." Mush replied.

"Our earliest flight arrives at two in the afternoon if that's okay."

"That's the earliest you've got?" Jolene asked. "Okay."

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth on Flight 1)

Eventually, Shaggy & Velma arrived at the airport as well. They quickly saw everyone sitting down in the waiting area.

"There's everyone else, Velma!" Shaggy pointed out.

"Then, by elimination, the airline over there must be the one we're after." Velma said, pointing at the familiar airline.

"Like, let's go!"

The two detectives rushed over to the airline with hopes of spare tickets.

"We'd like to, like, go to the world of Wario Ware." Shaggy explained.

"You're in luck." The woman replied. "Our earliest flight still has a few tickets left over."

"That's great!" Velma said. "We'll take two!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last on Flight 1)

"_All six teams are flying towards the world of Wario Ware on the same flight." Mr. Jowai said. "This flight will arrive at two in the afternoon."_

(Flight – Landing)

After the plane landed in Diamond City, the main area of Wario Ware, the six teams were quick to get off and race through the airport. Jolene & Mush again tried to squeeze through the crowd, but they had a little more difficulty than usual. Because of this, Kim & Ron were the first team to leave the airport and get into the parking lot, with Shaggy & Velma hot on their heels. The mushrooms and cats were out of the airport next, but Malon was pretty close to them. Finally, at the back of the pack, were Tiny, Dingodile and Talon.

"You see the marked cars, Ron?" Kim asked her partner.

"Yeah, KP! They're over there!" Ron pointed out. Indeed, Ron had spotted a line of six marked cars.

"Let's go!" Kim shouted, picking up the pace.

As Kim & Ron searched the line of cars for theirs, Shaggy & Velma were quick to find the one they were to use. By the time Shaggy had started the car, Kim & Ron found theirs and got in as well. The two teams ended up leaving the parking lot at the same time.

After the two teams left, Jolene & Mush arrived at the marked cars. The two mushrooms had no problem finding their car, and were quickly inside it, driving off within a minute. During this time, Garfield & Arlene had arrived as well.

"I see our car, Garfield!" Arlene pointed out. "Come on! We can't waste any more time!"

"Right. Let's get in." Garfield agreed.

Malon had arrived at the car she and her father were to take, but obviously had to wait for him to show up, and he was still trailing behind Tiny & Dingodile. Malon wasted no time in getting into the car, but Garfield & Arlene had driven off before Talon showed up.

"Sorry for takin' so long, dearie." Talon apologized as he got into the car. "This race is starting to take its toll on my legs."

"That's fine, dad." Malon replied. "We'll make up for lost ground and catch up."

"Get in the car, Tiny!" Dingodile ordered. "Ah'll drive!"

"Right, Dingodile!" Tiny shouted as he, for the second time in the race, dove through the back window (which was still rolled up) to get into the car. Dingodile, ignoring what his best friend did, got behind the wheel and drove off as the last team to leave the parking lot.

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"Turn left, sis!" Mush instructed.

"You're not even reading a map, Mush." Jolene observed, turning left anyway. "You been here before?"

"Uh…Yeah. Nintendo character, remember?"

"Oh, right."

(TALON & MALON)

"If memory serves me right, we'll get there quicker if we turn right up here." Malon said.

"Heh. I guess being Nintendo characters comes in handy here, eh?" Talon asked.

"You sure got that right." Malon nodded. "I'm almost GLAD that characters like Mario, Link and Samus Aran aren't on the race."

"Yeah. They know all of the Nintendo nodes like the back of their hands." Talon agreed. "We wouldn't stand a chance against the likes of them."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Club Sugar isn't terribly far away, Shaggy." Velma observed as she read a map. "And I've heard that it's easy to spot as well, so I doubt Kim & Ron will overshoot it if they take the right way."

"Then it'll, like, become a footrace." Shaggy nodded in understanding.

"Right."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Is that another team up ahead?" Garfield asked, pointing ahead.

Arlene looked at the car in front of them and brightened up. "Yeah! It's Jolene & Mush! We've caught up!"

"That's a good sign, then." Garfield nodded.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Do ya know where we're goin' Tiny?" Dingodile asked.

Tiny looked at the map. "Oh, yeah! We heading towards big, purple building! Dingodile turn left!"

Dingodile raised an eyebrow at his friend's unusual sense of awareness. "Ya actually know where we're goin'?"

The giant tiger's response was the show Dingodile the map. Indeed, the map clearly had a large, purple building on it that had the words 'Club Sugar' written on it.

Dingodile shook his head and resumed driving, not pressing the matters any further.

(CLUB SUGAR)

Loud music pounded from within the building, but luckily, teams didn't need to go inside. The clue box sat just to the left of the door, awaiting the six teams to remove them envelopes from it.

Suddenly, the lead two taxis drove onto the scene. The first belonged to Shaggy & Velma, but Kim & Ron were directly behind them.

"There's the clue, Shaggy!" Velma pointed out.

"Like, yeah! Looks like this'll, like, become a footrace!" Shaggy nodded.

"Park the car, KP! We need to get that clue before them!" Ron said.

"No worries, Ron. We're still in this!"

The two cars parked and the four racers jumped out, starting a fierce footrace to the clue, which was still about fifteen yards away. Things were looking extremely close, as if both teams would grab the clue at the same time.

However, just as they were getting close, Kim accidentally bumped into Velma, surprising the brown-haired girl and knocking her to the ground.

"Velma!" Shaggy said as he stopped running and rushed to her side. This allowed Kim & Ron to rush ahead. "Are you, like, alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Shaggy." Velma said as Shaggy helped her to her feet. "I think I just scraped my knees. That's all."

Shaggy uncharacteristically glared daggers at Kim & Ron, whom had just arrived at the clue box. "Like, those two are really asking for it."

(KIM & RON – First at Clue 1)

Ron took a clue out of the box and quickly opened it. "Drive to the harbor and ride a helicopter to Dr. Crygor's lab." He read.

"_Teams must get back into their cars and drive themselves to the harbor at the edge of Diamond City." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they get there, teams must board a helicopter, which operates every ten minutes, and fly to the island lab of Dr. Crygor, where they'll find the next clue."_

"Come on, KP!" Ron said.

"Right." Kim nodded. As the two passed Shaggy & Velma, Kim looked back. "I'm so sorry, Velma! It was an accident!"

Velma gave a weak smile. "It's okay, Kim! I know you didn't do it on purpose!"

Shaggy, in the meantime, had gotten the clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second at Clue 1)

"Like, we'll catch them at the harbor, Velma." Shaggy assured. "Don't worry."

The two detectives rushed back to their car and jumped in, although Kim & Ron had already driven off.

"_Like, if that had happened to me, I would have just shrugged it off." Shaggy said in an after-leg interview. "But it didn't happen to me. It, like, happened to Velma. I know I shouldn't, like, be so worked up over an accident, but I am for some reason."_

Shortly after the two teams drove off, Garfield & Arlene showed up, having passed Jolene & Mush on the road. The two cats quickly spotted the clue.

"There it is!" Arlene pointed out.

"Let's park this thing and grab it!" Garfield said.

After parking their car, Garfield & Arlene quickly sprinted over, but slow enough that Arlene wouldn't use up too much stamina.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third at Clue 1)

"Fly to Dr. Crygor's lab." Arlene read.

"Well, I guess we're driving again." Garfield said. "Let's get back into the car before the shrooms show up."

"Right."

Garfield & Arlene managed to get back to their car, but once they did, Jolene & Mush arrived.

"Great. They got here before us." Mush muttered.

"It's fine, Mush." Jolene said as she parked the car. "We're still in the race."

"Yeah."

The brother and sister wasted no time in getting over to the clue box. Once they arrived at the box, Garfield & Arlene had driven off.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fourth at Clue 1)

"Hey! Dr. Crygor's lab!" Mush said.

"Why do YOU seem to know everything about this node and I don't?" Jolene asked.

"Play video games sometime, sis." Mush said with a smirk. "I mean, it's gotta be boring running the Glitz Pit all the time."

Jolene & Mush quickly got back into their car and drove off. Not long after they did, the teams at the back of the pack arrived, Talon & Malon in front. Tiny & Dingodile ended up taking too long getting out of their car, and this allowed the farmers to get to the clue box first.

(TALON & MALON – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Fly to Dr. Crygor's lab." Malon read.

"We've gotta drive there, Malon!" Talon pointed out, grabbing his daughter's hand. "So let's go!"

As Talon & Malon left the clue box, Tiny & Dingodile arrived to get the last clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Clue 1)

Dingodile opened the clue and read it over. "Let's go, Tiny! We're in last place!"

"Okay, Dingodile! Tiny get into backseat again!" Tiny said as he rushed back towards their car.

"Tiny! Not through the window this time!"

(KIM & RON)

"Okay, KP! We're approaching the harbor!" Ron pointed out. "Give it another minute and we'll be there!"

"Good. Hopefully, we'll be able to get there and board a helicopter as it's getting ready for takeoff."

"For sure. Then that would mean we'd be ahead of the others."

Kim took a quick glance in the rear-view mirror and saw that Shaggy & Velma were once again right behind them. "Looks like it'll be close, though."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Keep with them, Shaggy!" Velma instructed. "They're going the right way and if we get there right after they do, we'll get on the same helicopter as they do!"

"Like, don't worry, Velma!" Shaggy nodded. "I've got this one covered!"

Soon, the two teams had arrived at the harbor, where they easily spotted the helicopter on a pad. Quickly finding parking spots, the two teams jumped out of their cars and again had a short footrace. Thankfully, this one didn't end in anyone getting tripped, but Kim & Ron still managed to make it to the booth just ahead of the helicopter first.

"We'd like two tickets to Dr. Crygor's lab." Kim said to the dog inside the booth.

"You're lucky. The helicopter is getting ready to take off now." The dog pointed out.

"Great!" Ron said.

After purchasing a couple of tickets, Kim & Ron raced over to the helicopter and boarded it. Shaggy & Velma then walked over to the booth.

"We'd like to go to the lab as well." Velma said.

"Of course." The dog said. "The helicopter will be leaving shortly."

The two detectives were quick to join Kim & Ron on board the helicopter. It then lifted off the ground and flew off towards the ocean island in he distance. However, as the two teams were leaving the ground, Garfield & Arlene arrived.

"Oh, no! We just missed it!" Arlene exclaimed, pointing at the airborne helicopter flying away.

"Then it'll turn into a four-way race, then." Garfield sighed as he and Arlene got out of the car and rushed over to the booth. As they did, Jolene & Mush showed up and did the same.

"We need to get to Crygor's island." Arlene stated.

"I'm afraid that you just missed the helicopter." The dog said. "You'll have to wait ten minutes for it to come back."

As the two teams were waiting in line, the final two teams arrived.

"Hey! Look, dad!" Malon said as she got out of their car. "There's two more teams over there! We're caught up!"

"That's great!" Talon nodded. "We've still got a chance, then!"

"Oh, goody!" Tiny said. "Tiny see more teams, Dingodile!"

"Heh. Good, eye, Tiny." Dingodile said, relieved that they had caught up.

(CRYGOR'S ISLAND)

The helicopter containing the two lead teams landed safely on the remote island. Once the two teams were off, the helicopter was gone again, going to pick up the next wave of teams.

Velma took about three steps before she paused and saw the huge lab that was just up the hill ahead of them. Her mouth fell open in awe. "Wow." She breathed. "It's a technician's dream lab."

"Well, being the only building on the island means that he has a lot of space." Ron shrugged.

"Hey! I see the clue box just outside the front door!" Kim pointed out.

That was the signal gun for the two teams, as all four racers sprinted up the hill and raced towards the lab at the same time. Once again, the race didn't end with someone getting knocked down, but for the third time in a row, Kim & Ron were the victors.

(KIM & RON – First at Split Track)

Kim ripped open the envelope and pulled out a yellow card. "A Split Track!"

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros a cons." Mr. Jowai said as he walked through a hallway inside the lab. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Build It' and 'Count It'. In Build It, teams must go into the main area of the lab and follow given instructions to build a robot. Once the robot is constructed properly, teams will receive their next clue. Because of the robot's heavy parts, it's a physically demanding task, but teams with enough willpower and upper-body strength could finish quickly. In Count It, teams must go into the storage area of the lab and count through a crate of cogs to find out how many are in it. Once they say the correct number to the judge, teams will receive the next clue. The task doesn't require strength, but if teams don't concentrate, it could take them a long time to finish."_

"I say we build the robot, Ron." Kim suggested.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have the patience to count a crate of cogs." Ron nodded. "Let's move, KP!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second at Split Track)

"I think we should count, Shaggy." Velma offered. "Neither of us have good strength, but I'm excellent with numbers."

"Like, sounds like a plan." Shaggy said as he opened the door to the lab.

(DIAMOND CITY)

The helicopter returned to the harbor, and once it landed, the remaining four teams walked to it and climbed aboard.

"Okay, right now, we're in a four-way race for last place." Malon told the camera. "Hopefully, we'll have a task on the island that will allow us to jolt ahead."

The helicopter eventually took off again, flying towards the island in the distance to Crygor's lab.

"_The helicopter ride was tense." Mush said in an after-leg interview. "The way things were looking, it was anyone's game, and that could also spell elimination for one of the other teams, so we had to make sure we didn't screw up here."_

(KIM & RON)

The two teen heroes walked into the lab area and spotted six piles of robot pieces. They quickly rushed over to the closest one and grabbed the instruction booklet sitting on the ground.

"What do we need first?" Ron asked.

"We need to construct the feet first." Kim explained. "There should be a couple of feet hanging around the pile. We need to use a screwdriver to attach some metal plates for the legs."

"Man. If Drakken was racing, this would SO be his task." Ron joked as he went to the pile of parts and quickly found the feet.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Like, here we are!" Shaggy said as he and Velma entered a large storage room. They quickly spotted six crates of cogs.

"Well, let's get started." Velma said.

With that, the two detectives walked over to the nearest crate and started taking cogs out of it, counting them at the same time.

(SPLIT TRACK)

At the edge of the island, the helicopter was preparing to land. Once the helicopter landed, the four remaining teams leapt from within. The teams were quick to see the clue box at the top of the hill and started running towards, some teams ahead of others. In the end, Jolene & Mush edged out the win and got to the top first.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Third at Split Track)

"It's another Split Track, Jolene." Mush said. "I think we should count."

"Definitely." Jolene agreed. "Us lift heavy weights? Forget about it."

Malon reach the top of the hill next, but had to wait for her father to join her. This allowed Tiny & Dingodile to jump ahead and grab the next clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fourth at Split Track)

"Oh! We strong, Dingodile!" Tiny pointed out. "We lift parts and put robot together!"

"'Ey, it's worth a shot." The Australian hybrid shrugged. "Let's go, then."

Talon finally made it to the top of the hill. He and Malon rushed over to the box.

(TALON & MALON – Fifth at Split Track)

"We could try building the robot, dad." Malon suggested.

"Yeah. I don't think we'd be able to count that much and keep track of it." Talon nodded.

With that, the farmers went into the lab after the other two teams. By now, Garfield & Arlene had made it to the top of the hill. Arlene was looking a little short on breath, but not bad.

"You sure you're okay, Arlene?" Garfield asked.

Arlene panted a couple of times. "Oh, yeah. That was nothing." She replied with a couple of chuckles. "You just go get the clue."

Garfield nodded and went over to the clue box.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Split Track)

"We need to count, Arlene." Garfield said. "There's no way either of us would be able to lift robot parts."

"You're probably right." Arlene nodded. "Let's go."

(KIM & RON)

The two heroes were about halfway done building their robot and were sitting on the ground, reading the instructions.

"This is getting tricky." Kim observed. "There's a couple pieces here that I don't think we even HAVE."

"They've gotta be around here somewhere, KP." Ron said as he searched through the pile of remaining pieces. "Hey! I think I found something!"

Ron pulled two small parts from the pile and Kim helped him screw them into the back of their half-done robot.

"They're in!" Ron said.

"Great! Now for the arms!"

Suddenly, Tiny & Dingodile appeared, Talon & Malon right behind them.

"Oooo! Look at all the parts, Dingodile!" Tiny said.

"We only need one of the piles, Tiny." Dingodile said. "Come on. Over here."

"Let's do this one over here." Malon said.

"Yeah. That one's closer to the door." Talon nodded as he and his daughter went to work.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives were almost done counting the crate when the door to the room opened, allowing access for Jolene & Mush and Garfield & Arlene. The two teams quickly went to a crate and started counting as well.

Meanwhile, Shaggy & Velma finished counting. The two quickly looked at each other.

"How many did you count, Shaggy?" Velma asked, holding up a pencil and paper.

"I think it was, like, 220." Shaggy replied.

"Okay, and add it up to mine and we've got…" Velma said, adding things up on the paper she was holding. "430! Come on!"

The two detectives jumped to their feet and rushed over to the judge.

"Is the number 430?" Velma asked.

"Sorry, but it isn't." The judge replied.

"Zoinks! Like, now we have to count all over again!" Shaggy said.

"Well, we may as well get back to work then!" Velma said.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile carefully screwed another plate into place and exhaled in relief. "Okay. That's both of the legs done." He said. "How're ya makin' out with the head, Tiny?"

Tiny looked up from his work. "Tiny doing okay, Dingodile! Pictures are showing Tiny how to do it!"

Indeed, Tiny was managing to put the head of the robot together, and only had the jaw to attach before completion. Thankfully, the giant tiger had the instruction booklet to help him with the task, or else he wouldn't have gotten as far as he was.

Dingodile set the finished leg aside and started picking up pieces to build the torso.

Meanwhile, Talon & Malon were having a little more difficulty, more specifically with lifting the heavy parts. Talon was having no problem, having to deal with things this heavy as a farmer. Malon, on the other hand, was far less experienced than her father was, and was panting heavily, while struggling to lift a piece.

"We should have chosen the other task, dad." Malon muttered. "I can barely lift these things."

"We can't back out now, dear!" Talon urged. "If we switch tasks now, we'll be too far behind to catch up!"

As the two farmers struggled, Kim & Ron had just managed to place their completed head on the shoulders of their robot. The two stepped back carefully, making sure that they didn't knock over their work and destroy it. Once satisfied, they turned to a nearby judge.

"Are we done?"

The judge nodded, and reached into his jacket.

However, instead of an envelope, the judge placed a cell phone in Kim's open hand. The redhead looked at it curiously. "What's this for?"

"_As a special bonus for the teams, they will use this phone to call one member of their family or a friend." Mr. Jowai explained. "They can talk for as long as they wish, but cannot proceed with the race until they hang up."_

"Cool!" Kim said, eyeing the phone. "So whom should we call?"

"You call your folks, KP." Ron urged. "I know you miss them."

"Are you sure that's alright, Ron?" Kim asked. "What about YOUR parents?"

"Ah, that's okay, Kim." Ron laughed. "Go ahead."

"Well, okay." Kim said as she quickly and excitedly dialed her home number.

(POSSIBLE RESIDENCE)

The phone on the kitchen counter started ringing. Eventually, Mr. Possible picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Possible residence." Mr. Possible said.

"Hi, dad!" Kim said.

Mr. Possible snapped to attention. "Kim! It's you! Say, how goes the race?" He asked. "Are you calling because you were eliminated?"

"No, dad! Actually, Ron and I are still in the race!" Kim replied. "So how goes things back home?"

"Oh, just fine, Kim." Mr. Possible laughed. He was silent for a few seconds before adding to his own sentence. "Actually, without you around, your brothers have gotten bored."

"Uh oh." Kim said. "What did they do this time?"

"Nothing much. It's just that without you around, your brothers have been finding other people, like your friends, to mess around with." Mr. Possible explained. "So far, they locked Felix in a closet and dumped a bucket of water on Monique's head. In fact, I'm currently in the process of trying to untie your mother from the ceiling fan."

"Yeesh. Well, I'd better let you get back to that." Kim said. "The race won't let us continue until we hang up."

"Okay. Take care, sweetie." Mr. Possible said. "Be sure to call back when you get the chance."

With that, both father and daughter hung up. The judge then handed Kim a clue as she gave him the cell phone back.

(KIM & RON – First at Clue 2)

Kim quickly opened the clue and read it. "Drive to Mona Pizza."

"_Teams must now get back in the helicopter and fly back to the harbor." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they land, they must take their marked cars to Mona Pizza, a restaurant owned and run by the leading lady of Wario Ware, Mona. Outside of Mona Pizza, teams will find their next clue."_

"Let's move, Ron!" Kim said.

"Right!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Gotta keep counting." Garfield said, focused on what he had to do. Counting all of the cogs in the crate was indeed a tedious task, but it was definitely better than risking Arlene losing her stamina again. Garfield had almost lost count a couple of times, but always got back in to the game (he hoped).

Arlene was having similar problems, although she wasn't losing count. Instead, she was just getting nervous with counting everything. If the two cats were off by even one cog, they'd have to do the entire task over again, but then again, there was no way Arlene would be able to manage to assemble a robot.

Jolene & Mush, however, had just finished counting. After tallying up their total, the two mushrooms went over to the judge.

"Is the number 435?" Jolene asked.

The judge nodded and handed Mush a phone.

"What do we use this for?" Mush asked.

"You guys are allowed one phone call, but I can't give you the next clue until you hang up." The judge replied.

"Sweet!" Mush said as he dialed a number.

"Who are you calling, Mush?" Jolene asked.

"Well, considering that we don't have any family, who else?"

(GLITZ PIT)

The phone inside the lobby of the Glitz Pit started ringing. A small, green-faced rock monster walked into the lobby and looked at it, then at two figures talking. "Cleftor thinks phone is ringing." The rock said in a gruff voice.

A yellow-shelled Koopa with shades looked at Cleftor. "Then why don't ya pick it up, dawg?" King K asked.

"Because Cleftor doesn't have hands." Cleftor replied flatly.

King K stood in silence. "Good point, bro." The koopa walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Yo, man! This is King K of the Glitz Pit!"

"Heya, K!" Mush said.

"Hey! Mush-man!" King K replied. "Howzit hangin, dawg?"

"Pretty good, actually." Mush replied. "We're doing really well!"

"Awesome, man!"

"Yeah!…Uh…Just a sec. Jolene wants to talk to you."

"Sure, bro. Put her on."

"How're things going at the Pit, K?" Jolene asked.

King K chuckled. "Not bad, Jolene." He replied. "Because there's no fights going on while you two are away, we're raking in the cash through the people placing bets to see how you dudes are gonna fare!"

"I don't know if I should feel praised or insulted, but it's good to hear that you guys seem to have things under control." Jolene replied. "Look, we need to go so we can get back to the race."

"Sure thing, man. Catch ya later!"

(JOLENE & MUSH – Second at Clue 2)

"Looks like we're going to Mona Pizza." Mush read the clue.

"Well, let's get going, then." Jolene said. "Hopefully, we're in a decent position."

As the mushrooms left the room, Shaggy & Velma finished counting again. Rushing over to the judge with their new total, the two hoped that they didn't screw up again.

"Is the number, like, 435?" Shaggy asked.

"It is." The judge asked as he handed Shaggy a phone.

"We heard what we need this for." Velma said. "We'd better call Fred and Daphne."

"Like, definitely." Shaggy said as he went to work on the numbers.

(COOLSVILLE)

Fred was watching TV at his place when the phone on his coffee table started ringing. As Fred picked up the phone, Daphne walked into the room.

"Hello?" Fred asked.

"Hey, Fred!" Shaggy greeted. "Like, how're things going over at your end?"

"Who is it, Fred?" Daphne asked.

Fred quickly covered one end of the phone. "Shaggy!" He said.

"Oh! From the race!" Daphne said as she quickly grabbed another phone and joined the conversation. "Hi, Shaggy!"

"Hey, Daph." Shaggy said. "Like, the race has given Velma and I a phone call so we decided t give you a shout."

"Well, that sure was thoughtful of you." Daphne commented.

"How goes the race, guys?" Fred asked.

"It's going great!" Velma said, having been listening in. "There's only a few teams left!"

"Then you guys have gotten really far!" Daphne said excitedly. "You guys think you have a shot at the million?"

"Like, we're going to give it all we got, man." Shaggy replied.

"Well, we sure wish you guys luck." Fred laughed. "But don't tell us anything when you get back! Daphne and I wanna see what happens when it comes on TV!"

"Thanks, Fred." Velma said. "And believe me, with competition this close, Shaggy and I will need all the luck we can get."

"Bye!" The four friends said at the same time.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive to Mona Pizza." Velma read the clue.

Shaggy's eyes lit up. "P-Pizza?" He asked. "Like, alright! A food I'm familiar with!"

"Something tells me that it's not going to be that simple." Velma mused as the two detectives left the room.

Garfield & Arlene finished counting as well. By the time they had gotten over to the judge, Shaggy & Velma were already gone.

"Is the number 435?" Arlene asked.

The man smiled. "It is." He said as he handed Garfield a phone.

"You have anyone you'd like to phone, Arlene?" Garfield asked his girlfriend.

"No." Arlene shook her head. "I don't have a family."

Garfield stared at Arlene in surprise. "You don't? How come you never told me?"

Arlene giggled. "You never asked."

"Well, is it alright if I call my mother, then?"

"Go right ahead."

(ABANDONED RESTAURANT)

An old phone sitting on the counter started ringing. An old cat growled and held his ears. "What's that infernal ringing?!" He asked.

"That's just the phone, dad." A slender cat said as she climbed onto the counter. "I wonder who it could be. No one calls this place anymore."

Garfield's mother managed to lift the phone off the hook. "Uh…Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

The slender cat almost fell back in shock. "Garfield?!" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah."

"Garfield, I haven't heard from you in so long!" Garfield's mother said, excited to hear from her son again. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, mom." Garfield replied. "Actually, my girlfriend and I are in the middle of a big race and they let us call someone before we continue on."

Although she was surprised to hear the word 'race' come from Garfield's mouth, she was more interested in something else. "Girlfriend?" She asked slyly. "You've actually got a girlfriend? Who's the lucky gal?"

"Her name's Arlene." Garfield replied. "She and I have been getting along surprisingly well during this race…Uh…Look, it's been great talking to you, mom, but I need to get going."

"Oh, but we just started talking." The slender cat said.

"I know. When this race is finished, I swear I'll bring Arlene over and visit with you." Garfield said.

"Okay. Good luck with the race, darling."

"Thanks, mom. Take care."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Looks like we're going to a restaurant, Garfield." Arlene said.

"Hey! If this is an eating task coming up, this will be our big chance to surge ahead!"

(HELICOPTER PAD)

Kim & Ron jumped on board the helicopter and waited impatiently for it to take off. However, before it took off, Jolene & Mush were seen running down the hill towards it.

"Wait for us!" Mush shouted.

"Hold that helicopter!" Jolene shouted.

Thankfully, the helicopter waited. The excited mushrooms climbed aboard and the helicopter took off once they were inside.

Had the helicopter waited for a few seconds longer, it would have seen Shaggy & Velma running down the hill.

"Oh, no! We missed it!" Velma lamented.

"Looks like we gotta wait for it to come back, man." Shaggy sighed.

(TALON & MALON)

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, dad!" Malon said as she struggled to lift the upper half of the completed robot torso. Her father was just finishing placing the lower half of the torso into place.

"Come on, dear!" Talon encouraged. "We're almost done!"

"I'm TRYING!" Malon shouted angrily. "This thing is just so heavy!"

"Malon, don't talk that way to me!" Talon said sternly. "We've never been mad at each other, so don't start now!"

Malon's gaze softened when she realized how bad her attitude was. After Talon took the robot part from her, she buried her face in her hands. "I-I'm so sorry, dad." She sniffed. "I don't know what c-came over me."

Talon paused and sighed. He lovingly wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Malon, it's alright. Don't go kickin' yourself over it. I know this has been pretty stressful for you."

Malon nodded. Talon released her and quickly put the remaining pieces on the robot, completing it.

"We're done over here!" Talon called out.

The judge came over and inspected the robot. He nodded and handed the farmers a phone.

"Here, Malon." Talon said, handing his daughter the phone. "Call Link. He's lookin' after the ranch."

Malon's eyes snapped open. "What?! You never told me fairy-boy was looking after the ranch!"

"If ya knew earlier, you'd probably faint." Talon replied with a smirk. "I know ya like him."

Malon's face turned red as she dialed a number on the phone.

(LON LON RANCH)

Link flew into the main house of the ranch and slammed the door behind him, locking it. Several thumps were heard as his attackers were pounding against the doors.

The green-clad Hylian took a couple of deep breaths as he plopped down in the nearest chair he could find. As soon as he did, the phone started ringing. Link picked it up.

"Lon Lon Ranch." Link said.

"Hey, fairy-boy."

Link jerked to attention. "M-Malon!" He said nervously. "How goes the race?"

"Pretty good." Malon replied. "You sound exhausted."

Link sighed. "Your chickens are trying to KILL me." He replied.

Malon giggled. "That's what you get for kicking one of them seven years ago."

"That was seven freaking years ago! I thought those Cucoos would have been DEAD by now!"

"Well, aside from that, how are you doing at the ranch?" Malon asked.

"Not bad. I've had deliveries all over Hyrule, so I can't complain." Link shrugged.

"That's good." Malon nodded. "Say, I'd better let you go. We need to get back to the race."

"Yeah. Thanks for calling."

"No problem, Link. I'll see you when I get back."

(TALON & MALON – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Take the helicopter back to the harbor and drive to Mona Pizza." Talon read.

"Let's get a move on, dad!" Malon said, once again her cheery self.

As the farmers left, Tiny & Dingodile finished building their robot. The two calle dthe judge over, hoping that they passed.

They did. The judge handed Dingodile the phone.

"Well, at least Ah know exactly who to call." Dingodile said.

(BANDICOOT VILLAGE)

A phone (inside the trunk of a tree) started ringing. Crash Bandicoot heard it, wandered over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Dingodile asked, hearing the ringing stop.

Crash, being Crash, didn't (or couldn't) talk. He simply stood in silence with a stupid grin.

"Uh…Hello?" Dingodile tried again.

Again, Crash was silent.

"Crash, could ya throw the phone to yer sister?" Dingodile asked, now knowing whom he was (or wasn't) talking to.

Crash looked at the phone strangely, shrugged, pulled his arm back and hurled the phone.

CONK!

"OUCH!" Coco Bandicoot shouted, rubbing the back of her head. "Crash, what was that for?!" Suddenly seeing the phone, Coco picked it up. "Hello?"

"Heya, Coco." Dingodile said, somewhat shyly.

"Oh! Dingodile! How're you and Tiny doing in the race?" Coco asked.

"Oh, we're doin' great!" Dingdile replied with a grin. "The race gave us this phone, but we can't continue until we hang up."

"Well, that sure was nice of them!"

"Yeah. Say, how're things goin' at the village?"

"Great. Cortex hasn't even attacked yet!"

"Well, that's always a plus." Dingodile said. "Say, Tiny and Ah need to get goin', so we'll talk to ya later."

"BYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!" Tiny screamed into the phone, scaring Coco.

"Uh…Yeah." Dingodile said. "See ya round, Coco."

"Yeah." Coco said, wiggling her finger around in her ear. "Bye, Dingodile."

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Clue 2)

"Well, let's go, Tiny!" Dingodile said. "We're in last place!"

"Okay, Dingodile! We catch up!"

(HARBOR)

The helicopter containing the first two teams landed at the harbor and let them off. The two teams were quick to get back to their cars, but Kim & Ron got there first.

"Okay! Let's go, KP!" Ron said. "I'm in the mood for some pizza!"

"Right!" Kim said as she started the car.

"We need to get there before them, bro!" Jolene said. "You check the map for any quicker ways to get there!"

"You got it, sis." Mush nodded as he got into the back seat.

(HELICOPTER PAD)

Tiny & Dingodile rushed out of Dr. Crygor's lab and saw the rest of the trailing teams waiting at the pad for the helicopter.

"Tiny sees helicopter coming, Dingodile!" Tiny pointed out the helicopter approaching.

"Oy! Yeah!" Dingodile said. "C'mon, Tiny! Let's go!"

The two giants made it to the helicopter pad just as the vehicle landed. Once it did, all of the remaining teams climbed on and flew off towards the harbor.

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"Are you sure that this way is shorter, Mush?" Jolene asked, looking around. "I don't even think we're going the right way."

Mush was looking just as confused, looking at the map. "This is weird. It honestly looked quicker to go this way."

"Well, we'd better turn around and go take the main route, then." Jolene sighed and turned their car around.

"I hope we can make up for lost time." Mush said.

(MONA PIZZA)

Kim & Ron's car drove onto the scene and quickly spotted the small restaurant.

"This had gotta be it, KP!" Ron said.

"You're right, Ron." Kim nodded. "I don't see the clue box, so we'll probably need to go inside."

Kim quickly parked the car and the two heroes jumped out of it. Rushing inside, Kim & Ron were quick to spot the clue box sitting by a long table.

(KIM & RON – First at Boss Battle)

Kim wasn't surprised when she pulled a red card from the envelope. "Another Boss Battle. 'Who's Hungry?'" She read.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team cannot proceed until the task is complete." Mr. Jowai said as he walked through the restaurant. "In this Boss Battle, that person has to eat four slices of double-garlic pizza, a favourite dish of Wario. Once the four slices of the garlic-loaded pizza are consumed, the team will receive the next clue."_

"Oh, man!" Kim said. "Double-garlic?!"

"I'll do it, KP." Ron said.

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"You won't be able to stomach it." Ron assured.

Ron walked over to the table and sat down. He took a bite out of one of the slices and coughed.

"Wow! That's a lot of garlic!" Ron said, grabbing the provided glass of water and taking a swig.

(HARBOR)

The helicopter containing the trailing four teams landed gracefully. The four teams jumped off the helicopter, Shaggy & Velma beating everyone to the cars.

"I'll get us to Mona Pizza!" Velma said, pulling out the map.

"Like, sure thing!" Shaggy agreed as he started their car. "I'll drive!"

"If we follow someone that likes food, we'll be sure to get there, mate!" Dingodile suggested as he drove after Shaggy & Velma.

"Dingodile have good idea!" Tiny nodded.

"Let's move, dad!" Malon said. "We need to beat these guys to the airport!"

"Right, dear!"

Garfield & Arlene were getting into their car as the others drove off. "Sorry if I slowed us down, Garfield." Arlene sighed.

"Don't worry, Arlene." Garfield said. "If the next task is what I think it is, we'll catch up."

(JOLENE & MUSH)

Jolene & Mush were driving up to a street when Shaggy & Velma zoomed past, Tiny & Dingodile hot on their heels.

"That was a couple of the teams!" Mush pointed out, looking to the right.

"We were going down that way anyway." Jolene said. "Let's catch up to them!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Garfield, sitting in the backseat, was sticking his head out of the window and sniffing the air. "Turn right, Arlene! I'm on a scent!"

"What's it smell like?" Arlene asked.

"Freshly-baked garlic pizza! Lots of it!" Garfield replied.

"Good enough for me." Arlene said as she turned to the right. "Maybe this way's quicker."

(TALON & MALON)

"There's Tiny & Dingodile up ahead, dad!" Malon said. "Let's try to pass them!"

"You got it, Malon!" Talon said as he sped up slightly and drifted into the left lane, passing the giants by.

"Alright! We got past them!" Malon cheered.

(BOSS BATTLE)

"Is it bad, Ron?" Kim asked, watching Ron struggle to eat.

"Actually, it's kinda funny. This is actually REALLY good!" Ron said, chuckling. "The only problem is that there's so much garlic on this thing that it's hard to eat."

By now, Ron had managed to finish his first slice, and quickly went to work on his second. However, as he did, the front door swung open, allowing access for another team.

"How about that!" Arlene said with a smile. "That WAS a quicker way!"

"There's the clue box!" Garfield pointed out and ran over, doing his best to ignore the sweet, sweet smell of pizza as he pulled out the envelope.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second at Boss Battle)

"Alright! Another eating task!" Garfield said. "I'll do this one in a flash, Arlene!"

Garfield quickly went over to the table and sat down. He took a deep breath to savor the smell of fresh garlic, then instantly started pigging out, grabbing handfuls of pizza and shoving them into his mouth (much like how he eats in the comics).

As Garfield was shoving food into his face, Shaggy & Velma raced into the restaurant. The two detectives saw the clue box and rushed over.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Third at Boss Battle)

"I, like, don't even need to read it." Shaggy said. "I see the guys eating over there."

"You're all over this one, Shag." Velma said, flashing a thumbs-up as Shaggy went over and started chowing down as well.

Once again, the cat and detective were in a heated race to finish eating first. The pizza for both racers was diminishing quickly and looked like either one could emerge the victor.

Garfield, due to arriving earlier, finished first. He swallowed his last mouthful, burped and held up a hand. "I'm done!"

Mona, the judge, walked over and handed Garfield a clue casually. The orange tabby rushed back to his girlfriend.

"Great job, Garfield!"

"Thanks, Arlene." Garfield said as he ripped open the clue. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop."

"_Teams must now drive themselves a short distance to the house of Wario, founder of Wario Ware Inc. For all three of the Wario Ware games, the player started here." Mr. Jowai said as he walked outside of a house. "This small house, where the portly anti-hero calls home, is the Pitstop for this leg f the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Let's move, Garfield!" Arlene said.

"Like, I'm done!" Shaggy shouted.

After receiving a clue from Mona, Shaggy ran back to Velma and ripped open the clue. "Like, drive to the next Pitstop!" He read.

"Let's go! If we hurry, maybe we can beat Garfield & Arlene there!" Velma said.

As the two teams raced out of the restaurant, Kim looked at Mona, whom was still looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Aren't you a little grossed out from that display?" Kim asked.

"You kidding? WARIO eats here sometimes." Mona said. "In my opinion, he's three times worse than EITHER of those two."

Kim stood in silence for a few seconds. "Boy. I'd sure like to meet him."

As Ron started eating his third slice of pizza, Talon & Malon rushed in.

"There's the clue box!" Malon said.

(TALON & MALON – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"Boss Battle." Malon said, taking out the red card.

"I'll do it, Malon." Talon said. "Handling red peppers is one thing, but I don't think you can eat garlic all that well."

"Yeah. I think that's one of the foods I can't have." Malon nodded. "Okay. You go do it, dad."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"It can't be THAT far off!" Velma said, reading a map frantically. "It's somewhere in Diamond City, but the question is where!"

"It's, like, not on the map?" Shaggy asked.

"Wait…Oh! There it is!" Velma said. "I found it!"

"Where do I go?"

"Left!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Right!" Garfield said.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Garfield?" Arlene asked. "We haven't seen anything that looks like it could be Wario's house yet."

"We're going the right way, Arlene!" Garfield insisted. "We're almost there!"

"Okay, Garfield. I'm trusting you."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Ron looked like he was almost finished eating, but Talon wasn't doing to shabby either, having just finished his first slice. As the two ate, the last two teams entered the restaurant and grabbed clues at almost the same time.

(JOLENE & MUSH – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Boss Battle)

"I'd better do this one, sis." Mush said.

"Okay. If you want to." Jolene said.

"Dingodile do last one." Tiny said. "Tiny do this one!"

Dingodile nodded. "Okay. Good luck, pal."

As Mush and Tiny sat down to eat, Ron swallowed his last bite and stood up. "Yo! I'm finished!"

Mona saw that Ron had cleaned his plate and handed the blonde man a clue. Ron rushed around the table and went over to Kim, ripping open the envelope.

"Boo-Yah! We're going to the Pitstop, KP!" Ron said.

"Let's go!" Kim urged.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat, which rested just outside of Wario's front door. As if you were expecting someone else, Wario was standing at the portly host's side, awaiting the first-place team to arrive. Mr. Jowai had to bend over a little but he told Wario where the teams were coming from and pointed in the direction to emphasize it.

Suddenly, a lone car drove onto the scene and came to a screeching halt a safe distance away from the Pitstop. The doors opened and the first-place team jumped out.

Landing on the ground, Garfield & Arlene were quick to run the short distance to the mat and jump onto it together.

"Welcome to Diamond City." Wario said.

"Thanks." Garfield said.

"Garfield & Arlene…" Mr. Jowai said, pausing. "…You are team number one!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First Place)

"Another first-place finish!" Arlene said excitedly. "That's great!"

"You said it!" Garfield agreed. "We're getting closer and closer to that grand prize!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Time slowed down to a crawl for the three teams still at the Boss Battle. Talon was almost done, having only one slice left while Mush and Tiny still had three.

"Man. Look at dad go." Malon said. "And here I was hoping that this race would help him LOSE weight."

"Come on, Mush!" Jolene said. "You can do it!"

"Ya can't lose now, Tiny!" Dingodile said. "Keep eatin'!"

"Boy, I never thought garlic could be so strong." Mush said as he kept eating.

Suddenly, Talon stood up. "I'm done over here!" He called to Mona.

Mona nodded. "Indeed you are." She said, handing Talon a clue. "Good job."

"Thanks." Talon said as he went back to his daughter and opened the clue. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!"

"Alright! This leg's almost over!" Malon said. "Come on, dad!"

(PITSTOP)

Getting out of their car, Shaggy & Velma ran over to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Shaggy & Velma………You're team number two!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second Place)

Shaggy exhaled in relief. "Like, jinkies."

"Zoinks." Velma agreed.

The two suddenly looked at each other in surprise, having realized what they just said. Then, the two started laughing.

"Uh…I don't get it." Wario said, looking up at Mr. Jowai.

"I'll tell you later."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tiny and Mush continued to eat, although they were both struggling to do so.

Jolene nervously looked at Dingodile. "Well, this is it." She said.

Dingodile nodded. "Yeah. Ah didn't think it would come down to a race between us." He said. "It could really go either way, ya know."

"I'm aware of that." Jolene replied. "And I wish you luck no matter what happens."

"Right back at ya."

"I'm done!" Mush said.

Tiny gave off a loud burp. "Tiny is, too!"

The two received their clues and they quickly rejoined their respective partners, where they opened up the clue.

"Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop…" Mush read.

"The last team ta check in may be eliminated." Dingodile read. "Let's move!"

Tiny & Dingodile rushed out of the restaurant, but Jolene & Mush were out first. The two teams drove off, starting a race for last place.

(PITSTOP)

Kim & Ron jumped out of their car and darted over to the Pitstop, checking in with satisfied expressions.

"Kim & Ron………You are team number three!"

(KIM & RON – Third Place)

"That's a relief." Kim sighed with a smile. "That's as best as we could get with Garfield and Shaggy doing an eating task."

"Yeah. We'll totally take three!" Ron agreed.

(JOLENE & MUSH)

"Where do we go, Mush?" Jolene asked as she drove through Diamond City.

"Left!" Mush ordered.

"Hopefully, we can get there before the giants." Jolene sighed.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Hey, Dingodile!"

"Yeah, mate?"

"Tiny thinks Dingodile should go that way." Tiny said, pointing around a corner.

"Right!" Dingodile said, making the turn.

(PITSTOP)

Talon & Malon raced from their car and jumped onto the Pitstop mat to await the verdict from the host.

"Talon & Malon………You're team number four!"

(TALON & MALON – Fourth Place)

Talon exhaled in relief. "We did it, Malon."

"Yeah. We pulled ahead and we're still in the race." Malon said with a smile. "Hopefully, we'll be able to regroup for the next leg."

Mr. Jowai and Wario awaited the final safe team to arrive patiently and silently (aside from the occasional belch from Wario). Suddenly, they saw a car approaching. The car came to a stop and two of the doors opened up, depositing the final safe team on the ground.

"Tiny sees Pitstop, Dingodile!"

Tiny & Dingodile approached the mat and stepped on together, awaiting judgement.

"Tiny & Dingodile………You're team number five!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Fifth Place)

Hearing that they were still in the race, Dingodile shot his fists into the air and let out a shout of victory. "We made it, Tiny! We're still in!"

"Tiny is pleased!" Tiny said excitedly. "We do better in next leg!"

"Ya got that right, pal!"

Sad music played as Jolene & Mush drove up to the Pitstop, got out of their car and checked in.

"Jolene & Mush…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

The two mushrooms were silent, but knowing what was coming next, they embraced.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(JOLENE & MUSH – ELIMINATED)

"_Am I upset that we got eliminated? No." Jolene said in an after-leg interview. "I knew that we weren't going to win, but we would try our hardest anyway. And what did that get us? Sixth place out of sixteen. I consider that amazing, because we outlasted teams more athletic and twice our size. So I don't have any regrets and wouldn't change a thing, because each of the teams still in the race deserve the prize far more than we do."_

"_I had a BALL doing this, and would do it again in a heartbeat." Mush said in an after-leg interview. "We went to places I only dreamed of going to and we managed to finish in an amazing spot. I'm slightly bummed that we got eliminated so close to the finish line, but I'm satisfied with our performance, and now I have a great story to tell everyone back at the Glitz Pit."_

"_This race allowed me to spend some serious quality time with my little brother, which is something I haven't done in a long time." Jolene added. "And to think that if Mario hadn't helped me save him, I never would have gotten the chance to do this with him. I love Mush more than anything, and I'm really glad I was able to have this experience with him."_

"_Jolene means more to me than anything money can buy. Simple as that." Mush concluded. "She's done so much for me, and now that she's the manager of the Glitz Pit, she's never really set time aside for herself. I knew that this would be the perfect chance to give her the vacation she needed, and I really think it paid off. None of the other fighters at the Pit could ask for a better boss, and I couldn't ask for a better sister."_

In a slow-motion shot, Jolene & Mush turned around and left the Pitstop. Once they got to their car, the two jumped up onto the roof, sat down and watched the sun set together. Dribble and Spitz's taxi pulled up behind them and started honking their horn, but neither Jolene & Mush paid any attention.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr. Jowai said._

We see Malon, Ron and Velma racing towards an unknown destination.

"_A race for something valuable turns into a three-way dash."_

"Let me through!" Malon shouted.

"No way we're letting you go on!" Ron shouted back.

We see Tiny & Dingodile searching some shelves.

"_And Tiny & Dingodile run into some problems."_

Suddenly, Dingodile heard a loud crash and spun his head around. "Tiny? Oh, no! TINY!"

The screen suddenly went into slow-motion as Dingodile rushed off the screen.

Current Standings:

1 – Garfield & Arlene

2 – Shaggy & Velma

3 – Kim & Ron

4 – Talon & Malon

5 – Tiny & Dingodile

6 – Jolene & Mush (ELIMINATED)

7 – Paula & Jewel (ELIMINATED)

8 – Geese & Krauser (ELIMINATED)

9 – Kid & Ally (ELIMINATED)

10 – Xiaoyu & Miharu (ELIMINATED)

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)


	13. Leg 12

Leg Twelve

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside of a house.

"The world of Wario Ware. This node is known for insanely-fast mini-games and thinking on the fly. It is because of this that this node has gotten a lot of popularity and spawned some sequels." Mr. Jowai told the camera. "And right in the middle of this node: The house of Wario. This house, which is only seen in the Wario Ware games, was the eleventh Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

We see clips of the remaining five teams checking into the Pitstop, starting Garfield & Arlene. We then see all of the teams sitting at a restaurant, eating.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…" Mr. Jowai's voice was aired over the clips.

We see Velma resting on a bed, asleep.

"…Sleep…" The portly host continued.

We see Kim, Ron and Malon dancing at Club Sugar.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Will Garfield & Arlene be able to build on their lead for another leg? And will Tiny & Dingodile recover from another close call and climb out of last place?" Mr. Jowai said. "Garfield & Arlene, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

The sun was starting to rise as Garfield & Arlene prepared to leave the Pitstop. There was just enough light out that a flashlight wasn't required to read the clue, which Garfield quickly opened once the appropriate time arrived. Arlene took a deep breath to prepare for another leg.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First to Depart)

The orange tabby pulled the blue card from inside the envelope and started reading. "Fly to the world of Streets of Rage." He read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and sign up on one of two flights to the world of Streets of Rage, which was an older game and what was considered a clone of Final Fight by a good number of people." Mr. Jowai said. "Once they land, they must use one of the given cars to search out this bar, which was the first level in the first game, where they'll find the next clue."_

"They've given us the name of the airline, Arlene." Garfield pointed out. "We'd better get moving if we want to secure a good spot."

"Right." Arlene agreed.

The two cats left the Pitstop and walked towards the line of five marked cars sitting at the end of Wario's driveway, waiting for them.

"_The race is getting tighter and tighter, and Garfield and I are still in the race, despite my low stamina." Arlene said in an after-leg interview. "We're doing the best we can, and learning so much more about each other as the race continues, so even if we don't win, we won't leave empty-handed."_

"It's a good thing we held onto this map from the last leg." Arlene mused as she held up a map. "I've already forgotten how to get to the airport."

"Well, being in a race will do that." Garfield nodded. "With everything happening on the fly and all."

The dating couple drove off in their car, Garfield giving Arlene directions as she drove.

"Let's see…According to this map, it'll take us about seven minutes to get to the airport." Garfield said as he read the map.

"Even with no other cars on the road?" Arlene asked.

"Hey. Diamond City is big." Garfield shrugged. "I guess we should be thankful that it's ONLY seven minutes."

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second to Depart)

"Like, fly to the world of Streets of Rage." Shaggy read.

"I believe I've heard of that place before." Velma mused.

"Well, we'd better, like, get moving." Shaggy suggested. "It says that there's, like, only two charter flights."

The two detectives left the Pitstop and followed suit to Garfield & Arlene, walking over to the line of four cars.

"_Shaggy and I have been using our heads (or in Shaggy's case, stomach) for the entire race thus far." Velma said in an after-leg interview. "It seems to have paid off, because there's only five teams left. Hopefully, Shaggy and I will be able to continue with our good performance and land a spot in the finals."_

"Uh…Do you, like, know how to get to the airport, Velm?" Shaggy asked as he got behind the wheel.

"Why, of course, I do." Velma replied. She opened her mouth, but found herself coming up short. "Uh…Okay, I seem to have forgotten."

"You have the map?"

"Uh…No, I don't!" Velma replied. "I must have left it somewhere!"

"Like, don't worry, Velma." Shaggy assured. "We'll just find our way there."

(KIM & RON – Third to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Streets of Rage." Kim read. "Where the heck is that?"

"A side-scrolling beat-em-up." Ron explained.

"How would you know that?"

"Arcades, KP. Gotta love them."

"I would have figured that." Kim said. "Well, we'd better get moving."

"_Overall, I'm please with our performance thus far. The only real major problem we had was back in the world of Perfect Dark, and even that only lasted a few legs." Kim said in an after-leg interview. "If Ron can recover from getting hit by a car, I'm confident that we can pull out on top and overcome everything in our path."_

After getting into the backseat of their car, Ron searched for the map, but came up short. "Uh…KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" Kim asked as she adjusted the rear-view mirror.

"I don't have the map to help us to the airport."

"Oh, no!" Kim said. "We'll have to ask for directions along the way, then!"

"I only hope that it won't cost us." Ron added as Kim started driving.

(AIRPORT)

"I'm telling you, Garfield. We wouldn't have made it here so quickly without that map." Arlene said in relief as she and Garfield entered the airport through the front doors.

"You hear me arguing?" Garfield asked. "I'm just glad we didn't lose it in the last leg."

"Well, do you see the airline?"

Garfield glanced up at a map of the airport and quickly found the airline. "Yeah, we take the right path and we'll end up at it!"

"Okay! Let's just remember to search for the race's flag!"

The two cats quickly ran through the airport and quickly came upon an airline that had the race's flag posted above the counter.

"There it is!" Arlene pointed out.

Garfield quickly grabbed the sign-up sheet and signed his and Arlene's names down for the first flight. "We're on!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First on Flight 1)

"There's only two slots on the first flight?" Arlene asked, looking at the sheet. "I wonder who'll get on the plane with us…"

(TALON & MALON – Fourth to Depart)

"You ready for another leg, dad?" Malon asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I reckon." Talon said as he ripped open the envelope. "Come on, Malon. Let's get going."

"Right behind you, dad." Malon nodded.

"_You can't believe how surprised I am to see how well we had done in the race. We had outlasted many more-athletic teams that probably could have made it this far any other day." Talon said in an after-leg interview. "With my huge belly and slow speed, I thought we'd be out on the first leg coming into the race! And now, here we are, still in the race with only five teams left! I guess the world's just FULL of surprises."_

"You remember how to get back to the airport, dad?" Malon asked.

"No. Looks like we'll have to go to the map for this one." Talon said before searching around for his map. "Here it is, dearie!"

"Good. Now let's roll!" Malon said as she started the car and drove off. "How long a drive does it look like?"

"Under ten minutes easy." Talon observed.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last to Depart)

"Ya have thirty bucks fer this leg of the race." Dingodile read.

"It all here, Dingodile!" Tiny said.

"Great! Let's get our behinds in gear!"

"_Being in this race, Ah've had the most fun Ah've ever had in mah entire life. Ya couldn't imagine how fun this has all been." Dingodile said in an after-leg interview. "Tiny and Ah have continually surprised ourselves and we have no intention of slowin' down anytime soon."_

"Did ya keep the map, Tiny?" Dingodile asked as he got behind the wheel.

"Tiny keep map, Dingodile." Tiny replied, holding the map in the air.

"Good. Ya need to direct me to the airport." The Australian hybrid instructed.

"Tiny do good job, Dingodile!" Tiny said excitedly. "Dingodile drive! Tiny handle rest!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Excuse me?" Velma said as she and Shaggy entered a hotel and went up to a counter. "We're looking for the airport. Could you tell us how to get there?"

"Of course." The clerk said. "You go to Club Sugar and take a right. Go straight for about two minutes, then hang a left. You should arrive there before too long."

"Like, thanks!" Shaggy said. "That should help us."

With that, the two detectives left the hotel and got back into their car, driving off.

"I hope we didn't lose too much time." Velma said.

(KIM & RON)

Kim was waiting in the car she was driving as Ron had gone into a store to look at a map. After a couple of minutes, he came back out again and got back into the car.

"So where do we go?" Kim asked as Ron buckled up.

"Keep going straight." Ron explained. "After two intersections, we turn left."

"Got it." Kim nodded and started the car again.

(TALON & MALON)

"Are you sure we're going the right way, dad?" Malon asked. "We've been driving around for a few minutes too long here."

Talon scratched his head and looked at the map from a different angle. "I don't understand it. We should be heading the right way."

Malon pulled up to a red light and stopped. "Let me see the map for a second."

Talon passed his daughter the map and let her read over it for a couple of seconds. Just before the light turned green, Malon handed the map back.

"We just missed out turn. I'm going to have to turn around." Malon said.

"Oh, darn. Sorry about that, dearie." Talon apologized.

"Ah, it's okay. We didn't lose that much time."

(AIRPORT)

Despite them leaving last, Tiny & Dingodile managed to get to the airport before the others. The two giants stood tall and looked around.

"Keep yer eyes peeled fer the race flag, Tiny." Dingodile instructed.

"Okay, Dingodile."

The two friends went through the airport for a couple of minutes, but eventually stumbled upon the correct airline.

In fact, Tiny was the one to spot it. "Oh! Tiny sees airline!"

"Yer right!" Dingodile said as he rushed over to the counter, grabbed the clipboard and signed up for the second and last slot on the first flight. "Hey! We're on the first flight!"

"Yay! We pull out of last place!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last on Flight 1)

Talon & Malon showed up next. It didn't take the two farmers long to find the correct airline, and they quickly signed up for the second flight.

"How the heck did we beat the other two teams here?" Malon asked. "I thought they departed before us."

"Ah, doesn't matter." Talon pointed out. "We would have ended up on the second flight anyway."

(TALON & MALON – First on Flight 2)

A couple of minutes later and the last two teams arrived at almost the same time. Thinking that they were still in a race for the first flight, they all ran over to the airline, only to get a very rude awakening.

"Oh, drat! We missed the first plane!" Kim said as she signed up for the second flight. "That entire race was for nothing!"

"Well, I guess you can't win them all." Velma lamented as she signed up for the second flight as well.

(KIM & RON – Second on Flight 2)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last on Flight 2)

"_All five teams are now flying to the world of Streets of Rage on two different flights set a half an hour apart." Mr. Jowai explained. "The first flight contains Garfield & Arlene and Tiny & Dingodile. The second flight, arriving thirty minutes later, houses Talon & Malon, Kim & Ron, and Shaggy & Velma."_

(Flight 1 – Landing)

Two very distinctive teams were seen running from the plane after it landed. Everyone had their backpacks, so there was no need to go to the baggage claim terminal and pick anything up. Because of Tiny & Dingodile's massive size, they had problems getting through the crowd of people in the airport. Due to this minor setback for the giants, Garfield & Arlene were outside first.

"You see the cars, Arlene?" Garfield asked, looking around the parking lot.

The pink cat looked around for a couple of seconds before nodding and pointing. "Yes! They're over there!"

"Let's go find ours before Tiny & Dingodile catch up!"

The two dating cats quickly found their car and jumped in, Garfield getting into the backseat and pulling out a map. Arlene jumped behind the wheel and started the car, pulling out of the parking space and driving away.

As Garfield & Arlene were making their getaway, Tiny & Dingodile darted out of the airport. The two giants rushed out into the parking lot and saw Garfield & Arlene driving off.

"Two cats getting away, Dingodile!" Tiny announced.

Dingodile rushed over to their car, opened the door and got behind the wheel. "Get in, Tiny! We'll catch up!"

"Okay, Dingodile!" Tiny replied as he jumped into the backseat. Dingodile started the car and drove off after Garfield & Arlene.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Quick, Garfield! Where do I go?" Arlene asked as she drove along the streets.

"Left!" Garfield announced, reading a map.

Arlene did as she was told and turned a corner. "Now where?"

"Keep going until you reach 'Jerry's Road'." Garfield said. "From there, you turn down 'Suicide Lane'."

"Who the heck names these roads?" Arlene asked, shaking her head. "Are the giants still behind us?"

Garfield took a glance out the back window and saw that Tiny & Dingodile were indeed still following them. "Yeah. They're right behind us."

"Then let's just hope that we'll be able to beat them in a footrace once we get there."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Dingodile follow cats!" Tiny pointed out. "Them going right way!"

"Right, Tiny!" Dingodile replied. "Looks like we'll be runnin' once we get there. Ya up fer a footrace?"

"Tiny ready for anything!"

"Attaboy."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Yeesh. Look around, Arlene." Garfield said. "There's gang violence everywhere in the slums here."

Arlene took a glance out the window and saw Axel and Blaze (two of the main characters in Streets of Rage) beating down several punks with mohawks. "Yeah. It really makes me glad that we live in Muncie."

"But even still, you live on the streets." Garfield said. "We really need to get you off the streets back home."

Arlene blushed at Garfield's concern (which was becoming more and more frequent as the race went on), but remained silent and continued driving.

(BAR)

Garfield & Arlene pulled up to he bar first, but Tiny & Dingodile were close by. The two cats were quick to get out of their car and raced over to the clue box, which was sitting by the front door.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First at Clue 1)

Garfield opened up the envelope and was surprised when he found a green card inside. "Hey, Arlene! A Cheat Code!"

"_This is the second and last Cheat Code hidden on the entire race. The first team that finds it and completes it can skip all tasks and go directly to the Pitstop. However, once a team has used a Cheat Code, they may not use another one for the remainder of the race." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along a tall, industrial tower. "In this Cheat Code, teams must race to the industrial part of town and search out this tower where Axel, Blaze and the others fought off two heavy-armoured robots. Once there, they must scale the wall of the tower and repel down the other side in order to complete the task."_

"What do you think, Arlene?" Garfield asked. "Should we go for it?"

"We're ahead." Arlene said. "Let's save it for one of the teams at the back of the pack."

"If you want." Garfield said as he took out the normal clue and read it. "Drive yourselves to the amusement park."

"_Teams must now drive themselves to this amusement park and search out the 'Haunted Tunnel', which was the home for one of the bosses in Streets of Rage 2." Mr. Jowai said. "Sitting outside of the tunnel, teams will find their next clue."_

"Let's get going." Garfield said.

"Right." Arlene nodded as she rushed back to their car and got in.

As Garfield & Arlene went back to their car, Tiny & Dingodile arrived. The two giants grabbed the next clue as the cats drove off.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Clue 1)

"Oy!" Dingodile said as he showed Tiny the Cheat Code. "Ya think we should use it, mate?"

"Tiny don't know." Tiny admitted. "Don't really need it."

"Eh, yer right." Dingodile said as he pulled out the normal clue and read it. "Looks like we're going to the amusement park, Tiny."

"Oh, goody!" Tiny said. "We go now, Dingodile!"

"We'd better hurry." Dingodile mused. "It's been about a half an hour now."

(Flight 2 – Landing)

Shaggy & Velma led the charge through the airport, although Kim & Ron were right behind them. The two teams were so focused on getting ahead of each other that they didn't notice Talon & Malon slip out through a side door rather than the main door. This allowed the farmers to get out of the airport first.

"Remember that we're looking for marked cars and not taxis, dad." Malon reminded.

"Don't worry about me, Malon. I remember." Talon replied. "What? Ya thinking that I'm losing my memory with my old age?"

"Oh, come on, dad. You're not THAT old." Malon chuckled.

The two farmers ran out into the parking lot and saw the three marked cars remaining, waiting the teams.

"Well, what do you know?" Malon asked. "Looks like our strategy paid off!"

"Let's go, dearie! While we're still ahead!"

As the two other teams made it out into the parking lot, they saw Talon & Malon driving off. This surprised all four racers.

"Hey! I thought those two were behind us!" Ron said.

"They were." Velma pointed out. "They must have found a quicker way out of the airport."

The two teams decided not to waste another second, climbing into their cars and driving off after Talon & Malon, Kim & Ron in the lead.

(KIM & RON)

"We need to stay ahead here, Ron." Kim pointed out. "We're already behind and we need to at least stay ahead of the others to stay in the race."

"I hear you, KP." Ron replied, looking out the back window as Shaggy & Velma drove behind them. "We need to pull out each stop now."

"Hopefully, when we get to the next task, we'll get it done quickly."

(TALON & MALON)

"Okay. Hopefully, we have enough of a lead to stay ahead." Malon mused.

"We need to try our hardest, dear." Talon said. "We know we're behind."

"Right. We just need to get to the bar first and find out where to go next."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Step on it, Shaggy!" Velma said. "Kim & Ron are just ahead of us!"

"Like, you got it, Velma!" Shaggy said as he sped up a bit in an attempt to pass the two teen heroes.

"This isn't good." Velma sighed. "We're at the back of the pack and we have no idea how far ahead the others are by now."

(AMUSEMENT PARK)

As Velma said that, two cars pulled up to the amusement park, Garfield & Arlene having a slight lead. The two teams parked their cars in the parking lot and jumped out, running towards the front entryway to the park.

"How do we find out where the tunnel is, Garfield?" Arlene asked as she jogged alongside her boyfriend (trying not to waste her stamina).

"We'll grab a park map once we get in." Garfield explained. "Most amusement parks have those."

Even though they weren't running as fast as they could, the dating cats were still outrunning Tiny & Dingodile, whom were trailing due to their massive girth.

"Tiny hopes to find tunnel before cats do, Dingodile!" Tiny said.

"You and me both, buddy." Dingodile agreed. "We need ta hurry if we wanna find it fast."

The two teams raced into the amusement park, starting the search for the next clue. Garfield & Arlene were quick to grab a pamphlet, which held a map inside it. As Tiny & Dingodile rushed by, Garfield studied the map and continued walking with it.

"You see it, Garfield?" Arlene asked.

"Yeah. It's at the corner of the park." Grafield pointed out. "And by the looks of things, Tiny & Dingodile are searching for the tunnel without a map."

"That could give us some more time, then." Arlene nodded. "Let's get moving."

(BAR)

Talon & Malon pulled up to the bar and jumped out of their car, although the other two teams were right behind them. As the others got out of their cars, Talon & Malon had gotten to the clue box.

(TALON & MALON – Third at Clue 1)

"Dad! A Cheat Code!" Malon said.

"This could be our chance, Malon! Let's go for it!" Talon said.

"But what if one of the other teams went for it already?"

"Then it'll either make us or break us."

As the father and daughter got back into their car, the last two teams raced to the clue and took out the last two envelopes.

(KIM & RON – Fourth at Clue 1)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last at Clue 1)

"A Cheat Code!" Ron observed.

"We can beat the farmers there, Ron!" Kim said. "Let's go for it!"

"Right, KP! Let's move!"

"You think we should go for it as well, Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Like, we can certainly try!" Shaggy said.

"Okay. We'll try it."

With that, the three teams started a three-way race to the industrial section of the city, hoping to get to the Cheat Code first.

(AMUSEMENT PARK)

Due to the help of their map, Garfield & Arlene made it to the desired place first. Seeing the menacing look of the tunnel entrance (that looked like the head of a snarling monster) freaked the dating couple out slightly, but they saw the clue box sitting by the entrance (the open mouth) and rushed over.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First at Boss Battle)

Arlene grabbed the first envelope and ripped it open, pulling out a red card. "A Boss Battle."

"_A Boss Battle is a task that only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along outside of the tunnel. "In this Boss Battle, that person has to go into the tunnel and search for their next clue, which is marked with by a small, glowing word on the wall."_

"I'll do it." Arlene said.

"Arlene, you CAN'T be serious!" Garfield insisted. "Remember the LAST time I let you go into a dark and long tunnel alone?"

"Garfield, you've done two in a row." Arlene explained. "I need to do one to keep our tasks even."

Garfield sighed. "Okay. Just be careful that you don't tire yourself out."

Arlene rushed into the tunnel as Garfield walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Tiny, Ah don't think we're in the right spot." Dingodile said as he looked around the 'Kid's Area' of the park.

"Well, where is tunnel, then?" Tiny asked.

Dingodile suddenly saw a rack of pamphlets nearby and grabbed one. He quickly found the map of the park. "Gah! Ah don't believe this! We should've grabbed one of these when we entered the park!" He said. "We're in the wrong area!"

"Then we go to right area, Dingodile!" Tiny said. "Come on!"

(INDUSTRIAL AREA)

The three trailing teams drove past tall buildings and factories, towards one in particular. Thankfully, a map was included with the clue to the Cheat Code, so they had no trouble picking the building out.

On the grounds of the building sat a post with five numbers of it. Whichever team plucked the number 1 from it had the right to go first, so each of the three teams were going as fast as they were allowed to in order to get to the building first.

(TALON & MALON)

"You see the building, dear?" Talon asked.

"Yes. Looks like we can't drive in, though." Malon observed. "We'll have to park the car before we go in."

(KIM & RON)

"Looks like we're running." Ron pointed out. "Ready for a footrace to the post of numbers, KP?"

"I'll have to be." Kim replied. "There's three teams here and we're all going for the Cheat Code."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"I sure hope we haven't made a mistake, Shaggy." Velma said.

"Like, what do you mean, Velm?" Shaggy asked.

"We're all racing for the Cheat Code and we don't even know if it's still there." Velma replied. "One of the other teams could have gone for it."

"We'll, like, have to take the risk, Velma." Shaggy replied.

The three teams drove until they reached the building's parking lot. The instant they parked their cars, they jumped out of them and started a six-way sprint to the post of numbers.

However, during the run, Ron, Malon and Velma start to pull ahead, turning the race into a three-way run.

"Let me through!" Malon shouted as she tried to slip past Ron.

"There's no way we're letting you go on!" Ron shot back as he ran ahead.

"While you guys are struggling, I'll just go and take the number 1 from the post, and..." Velma said as she easily ran by the two as they were struggling to stay ahead of each other.

"Oh, no you don't!" Malon and Ron shouted as one and sprang forward.

It was a close race, but one of the racers managed to get to the post first, taking the number 1 from it and holding it in the air triumphantly.

"Good going, Malon!" Talon shouted as he rushed through the gates leading onto the building's grounds.

"Yes! I got it!" Malon said victoriously.

Seeing Malon grab the number, Velma quickly went over to Shaggy. "Where's the clue?"

"Like, right here." Shaggy said, holding out the envelope.

"We'll have to proceed normally." Velma said as she took the normal clue out of the envelope and read it. "We're going to the amusement park, Shaggy. Let's go."

As she watched Velma and Shaggy run off, Kim grabbed her clue. "Ron, come on! We'll have to do the leg with the normal clue."

"Okay, KP." Ron sighed. "Sorry I couldn't grab the number first."

"Don't worry about it, Ron." Kim assured. "Let's just go."

As the other teams drove off, Malon sighed in relief. "Let's do this, dad. If we can do it, we'll be in first!"

"Then let's get going!" Talon said.

The two farmers followed the marked path and ended up at the side wall, where some officials were waiting.

"You here to perform the Cheat Code?" One of them asked.

"That we are." Talon nodded.

"Okay. We'll just need to suit you up so you can start scaling this wall here."

"This'll take no time at all, dad." Malon said. "We'll get this done quickly."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Garfield took a glance to his right and saw Tiny & Dingodile running into view. He smirked. "What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"We forgot a map." Dingodile said as he rushed over to the clue box and took out another envelope.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Boss Battle)

"Ah'd better do this one, Tiny." Dingodile said. "Ah think Ah've got more stamina."

"Okay. Dingodile do task quick!" Tiny encouraged as Dingodile vanished into the tunnel.

Once the hybrid was gone, Tiny walked over to he bench Garfield was sitting on and sat on the opposite end of it. Because of the massive weight difference (even for Garfield), the orange tabby found himself hanging five feet in the air.

(ARLENE)

The pink cat had some problems going through the dark tunnel at first, but once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she didn't have any problems moving around. Even still, she hadn't found any words written on the wall.

"How hard could this be?" Arlene asked. "I'm looking for some glowing words inside a dark tunnel! How could this be taking so long?"

Arlene pressed her hand against the stone wall of the tunnel and continued searching.

(CHEAT CODE)

Although Malon was going up the wall fairly easily, Talon wasn't having such luck. The portly farmer struggled to climb the wall, going up little amounts at one time.

"Come on, dad! It can't be THAT hard!" Malon said, looking down at her father.

"How can you do this task that fast, Malon?" Talon asked.

"I've had practice sneaking in and out of my room at night to visit Epona for a while about twice a week." Malon said with a smirk.

Talon sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"It could take us a bit to get to the amusement park, Shaggy." Velma explained. "From the looks of things, it's still a fair ways away."

"Like, I'll get there as fast as I can, Velma." Shaggy assured. "Don't worry."

"I'm not. I'm just hoping that we can make up for the time we lost back there."

(KIM & RON)

"Hang a left, KP." Ron said, looking at the map.

"Right."

"No. Left."

"…You know what? I'm not going to bother starting an old joke like that." Kim said. "If I did, we'd be at it for hours."

Ron looked puzzled. "What're you talking about, Kim?"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Arlene was still searching, and she had to admit that it was starting to tire her out. The pink cat continued to search the tunnel, her breaths becoming deeper and harder every time she did so.

"I've been almost everywhere." Arlene panted. "Where the heck is the clue?"

Suddenly, Arlene saw a slight glow coming from further down the tunnel. Picking up the pace, Arlene found the words 'Clue down here' sprayed onto the tunnel wall with glow-in-the-dark paint. A glowing arrow was pointing down at the clue box, which Arlene quickly went over to and pulled an envelope out of it.

With the clue in hand, Arlene turned around and started making her way back out of the tunnel to meet up with Garfield again so they could continue the race.

Meanwhile, Dingodile was a fair ways away, but was having an easier time going through the tunnel and was running at a faster pace. He unknowingly passed Arlene as she was running back and continued on, eventually finding the clue box as well.

"Score!" Dingodile said victoriously as he dashed back towards the entrance.

(OUTSIDE)

Tiny whistled and twiddled his thumbs as he and Garfield awaited their respective partners to emerge from within the tunnel. Even though Arlene had gone in first, her weak stamina could have allowed Dingodile to overtake her at some point during the race, which meant that it was really either team's game at this point.

Suddenly, the two heard what sounded like a female breathing and panting heavily. Knowing that it was Arlene, Garfield jumped off the bench and rushed over. Sure enough, his pink girlfriend emerged from the tunnel, holding the clue. She looked tired, but definitely not as tired as she did when she completed the tunnel task back in the world of Suikoden 3.

"Are you okay, Arlene?" Garfield asked.

Arlene nodded. "Yeah…I'm…Fine." She panted and handed Garfield the clue.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – First at Clue 2)

Garfield quickly opened up the envelope. "Drive yourselves to the Baseball Diamond."

"_Teams must now drive themselves to this Baseball Diamond, which was a level in one of the Streets of Rage games." Mr. Jowai said. "On the field of this large and popular stadium, teams will find their next clue."_

"Well, we'd better get moving, Arlene." Garfield said. "Here. I'll drive when we get to the car."

As Garfield & Arlene went off, Tiny continued to await his partner. It took a few minutes, but Dingodile emerged from the tunnel, a little short on breath but otherwise okay. Once he saw his friend, Tiny jumped from the bench and ran over.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Clue 2)

"Drive ta the Baseball Diamond." Dingodile read.

"We go now, Dingodile!" Tiny said. "We catch up to cats!"

(CHEAT CODE)

It took a bit of effort, but Talon finally made it to the top of the building, where Malon was waiting (and had been for the past while). As soon as he made it, Talon saw that Malon was getting hooked up to a cable on the other side o the roof.

"What's going, on, dearie?" Talon asked.

"We need to repel down this side, dad." Malon explained. "Once we do, the task'll be finished."

"Does this require me to move my arms at all?" Talon asked. "Because I really tired them out on the way up."

"We're just going down this time, dad." Malon assured. "This is going to be a lot easier."

Talon sighed. "Okay. If we'll finish the task one we get this done, then let's get this over with."

(AMUSEMENT PARK)

By the time Tiny & Dingodile made it out into the parking lot, Garfield & Arlene were already driving away, Garfield at the wheel.

"We can catch up, Tiny!" Dingodile said. "Let's get back in the car!"

Tiny grinned and rushed over to their car, getting into the backseat. Dingodile jumped behind the wheel and the two were off, chasing Garfield & Arlene down.

A couple of minutes after the two teams had driven off, the two teams fighting for last place came driving up and pulled into the parking lot, Shaggy & Velma just ahead of Kim & Ron.

After getting out of the car, the two detectives dashed into the park. On the way in, Velma grabbed a pamphlet and opened it to find a map.

"Like, where's the tunnel, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"That way." Velma replied, pointing off to the right. "Come on."

However, Kim & Ron were right behind the two, and had also grabbed a map on the way in. Kim opened the map and scanned it over.

"From the looks of things, Shaggy & Velma are going the right way." Kim observed.

"Then let's follow them, KP!" Ron said. "We need to catch up!

"Right. Let's go."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene was slowly getting her strength back, and was currently reading a map in the backseat. "Let's see. The Baseball Diamond is about four blocks away." She pointed out.

"And from the looks of things, Tiny & Dingodile are gaining on us." Garfield observed, looking in the rear-view mirror. "Either of us could pull out on top here."

Arlene nodded. "We need to try and beat those two to the Pitstop." She said. "We may be the teams in the lead, but anyone can catch up to us if they play hard enough."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"We getting close to Baseball Ruby, Dingodile." Tiny said.

"Diamond, Tiny. Baseball 'Diamond'." Dingodile replied.

"How Tiny supposed to know that? He never play baseball before!"

"Eh, never mind." Dingodile said. "The main thing is that we're on the right track and we can beat those two if we try hard enough."

(CHEAT CODE)

Malon was right in saying that repelling down the other side of the building wouldn't take as long as climbing up the first side. Both father and daughter went down the side of the building with ease and quickly arrived at the bottom. After she was unhooked from the cable, Malon was handed a clue.

(TALON & MALON – Cheat Code Completed)

"Thanks!" Malon said as she ripped open the clue. "Congratulations on completing the Cheat Code. You may now go directly to the Pitstop!"

"_Having completed the Cheat Code, Talon & Malon can skip all remaining tasks and go directly to the Pitstop: The lobby of Mr. X's Tower." Mr. Jowai explained._

"Dad! We did it! We're going to the Pitstop!" Malon said.

"Great! Let's go!" Talon said.

(BOSS BATTLE)

With the help of their maps, the two trailing teams didn't have much trouble finding the tunnel, although Shaggy stopped when he saw how menacing the entrance looked.

Velma noticed this and pulled him along. "It's an inanimate object, Shaggy." She reminded.

"Oh, right."

Unfortunately for the two detectives, Shaggy stalling gave Kim & Ron enough time to slip by and grab the clue first.

(KIM & RON – Third at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle, Ron." Kim said. "Here. I'll do it."

"If you want to, I'm not going to stop you, KP." Ron said.

As Kim vanished into the tunnel, Shaggy & Velma got to the clue box and pulled the next clue from inside.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last at Boss Battle)

"I'm not going to make you do this one, Shaggy." Velma assured. "I'll do it."

"Like, thanks, Velma." Shaggy sighed in relief as he and Ron went over to the bench and sat down.

(BASEBALL DIAMOND)

The two lead teams quickly came upon the stadium that held the Baseball Diamond. Parking their cars again, they all got out and raced inside, although Garfield & Arlene still had a bit of distance on Tiny & Dingodile.

Running through the empty stadium, the teams eventually found the field, where they saw the clue box sitting in plain sight. Everyone rushed over to the box, and Tiny & Dingodile managed to make it there first, barely edging out the two cats to grab the clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – First at Split Track)

Tiny opened the envelope and pulled out a yellow card. "Split Track, Dingodile!"

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons." Mr.Jowai said as he walked along the field. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Ball' and 'Pad'. In Ball, teams must go onto the field and take turns swinging a bat at a pitching machine to hit a total of five baseballs. Once the team has hit five, they'll receive the next clue. The task could be physically demanding, but teams with good arms could finish quickly. In Pad, teams are given a pad and must go into the baseball team's locker room. Then, they must search through the boxes of pads scattered throughout the room until they find a matching pad, which they must hand in for their next clue. The boxes are light, so the task isn't physically demanding, but searching through boxes of pads for a single one that matches could take a long time."_

"We've never played baseball before, Tiny." Dingodile sighed. "Even though that seems like the quicker task, we might 'ave an easier time searchin' fer a matching pad."

"Okay, Dingodile." Tiny nodded. "We go to locker room."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second at Split Track)

"As much as I think I'll regret it later, I say we play baseball." Arlene suggested.

"But what about your stamina?" Garfield asked.

"I'll have to put up with it." Arlene replied. "This is the quicker task, so we'll get it done quicker if we try hard enough."

Garfield sighed, defeated. "Okay. You win. Let's go give it a shot."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Velma wandered through the dark tunnel, looking around constantly for the next clue. So far, she hadn't had much luck, and even though she hated to think such thoughts, she was hoping that Kim was having a hard time as well.

"This is bad." Velma sighed. "If I don't find that clue soon, Shaggy & I could very well be eliminated."

Even still, Velma certainly wasn't one to give up, and she quickly picked up the pace so she could hopefully get the task done quicker.

Not too far away, Kim was also searching, and was also having similar poor luck. The redhead hero looked around as she rushed through the darkness, but wasn't finding the clue or whatever was written on the wall.

"I don't believe how hard this is." Kim said, shaking her head. "The writing is supposed to glow in the dark and I'm looking for it in a pitch black tunnel. This should have been a snap to do!"

(TINY & DINGODILE)

The two giants entered the locker room and looked around at the massive amounts of boxes scattered around.

"How do we find pad in one of these boxes, Dingodile?" Tiny asked.

Dingodile saw a black knee pad with a lightning bolt sitting on a table with four others and grabbed it. "Well, at least we got an easy one to look fer."

Tiny nodded as he grabbed a box, opened it and started searching.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene picked up the silver bat and stepped up to the plate to await the pitching machine to throw her a ball. Arlene took a deep breath and prepared to swing as the machine shot a ball at her.

The pink cat swung the bat with all her might, but she missed and the ball went straight on by. Arlene sighed in defeat as she left the plate.

"Don't worry, Arlene." Garfield assured. "We don't need to hit them all in a row."

With that, Garfield stepped up to the plate and prepared to swing. Unfortunately, much like Arlene, Garfield missed the ball.

"We haven't hit anything yet, Garfield." Arlene said. "Maybe we should switch tasks."

"Once we get used to it, we'll have no problem." Garfield replied. "Let's stick with this task for a while."

(PITSTOP)

Talon & Malon quickly found the tower of Streets of Rage boss Mr. X and pulled into the parking lot. The two farmers quickly got out of their car.

"This is it, dad!" Malon said. "The Pitstop!"

"Let's go, Malon!" Talon urged.

The father and daughter rushed through the front doors and saw Mr. Jowai standing on the Pitstop mat with Axel, the game's leading character (whom had been seen beating the tar out of some punks earlier in the leg). Talon & Malon rushed over and stepped onto the mat together.

"Welcome to Streets of Rage." Axel greeted.

"Thanks, partner!" Talon nodded.

"Talon & Malon…" Mr. Jowai said with a pause, although it wasn't really needed. "…You're team number one!"

(TALON & MALON – First Place)

"Alright! We pulled ahead!" Malon shouted in victory.

"And we're in first place again!" Talon added. "We're getting closer to that prize!"

"And I have some special news for you guys." Mr.Jowai said as the two racers calmed down. "In the previous race, you may remember father and daughter team Guile & Amy, whom lasted all the way to fifth place. Well, with this Pitstop, you two have now made it further than they have."

"And you have no idea how great it feels." Malon said with a smile.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

The two cats had managed to hit two baseballs by now (one for each of them) and Garfield was up to bat again. He had quickly gotten used to the feel of a bat (after all, it wasn't much different than the spiked club he constantly mauled the mailman with) and was the first to hit a ball.

The pitching machine threw another fastball at Garfield. The orange tabby swung, striking another hit. This one went further than his last hit, but only by a little.

"Alright!" Arlene cheered as she approached the plate again. "That's three!"

"What did I tell you, Arlene?" Garfield asked. "Once we got used to these things, this task just became easier for us to complete."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Tiny scratched his head as he came up empty-handed again. The box he had just finished searching didn't have the desired pad in it and he was beginning to run out of boxes to check.

Glancing upwards, Tiny saw a box sitting on a shelf. Smirking, the huge tiger climbed up onto a bench and reached for the box.

Dingodile was in the process of searching through another box when he heard a loud crash. Thinking quickly, Dingodile spun around. "Tiny?" He asked before seeing that the shelf Tiny was reaching for was broken and his friend was buried in a mound of junk. "Oh, no! TINY!"

Dropping what he was doing, Dingodile rushed over to the pile of junk and started digging his friend out of it, fearing that Tiny had been knocked unconscious or worse.

Suddenly, a very dizzy Tiny emerged from the pile, triumphantly holding the box he had been reaching for. "Tiny get box, Dingodile…" He said.

Dingodile chuckled as playfully smacked his friend upside the head. "Ah forgot that everything in here's light. Don't do that to me again, Tiny!"

"Do what?"

"Never mind."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Velma continued running through the tunnel and even she had to admit that this task was getting the better of her. She had wasted a lot of time searching for the clue, and didn't want to be eliminated over it.

Suddenly, Velma spotted something glowing just a ways away. "That must be it!" She said to herself as she rushed ahead. Sure enough, it was the words written on the wall, the clue box sitting directly below them. Not wanting to waste any more time, Velma yanked a clue from within the box and rushed back towards the entrance.

However, Kim was right behind Velma at the time and also spotted the clue. "There you are." She said with a smirk as she ran over to the clue box and took out an envelope. Kim then turned around and ran off after Kim.

Outside, Ron and Shaggy awaited their partners to come out from inside the tunnel, both of them hoping that they get to leave the Boss Battle first, because neither of them found the snarling monster face for a tunnel entrance to be very appealing.

Suddenly, Velma emerged from the tunnel with Kim right behind her. The boys let out a sigh of relief and went to join their respective partners.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Third at Clue 2)

(KIM & RON – Last at Clue 2)

"Drive to the baseball diamond…" Velma read.

"…The next clue will be on the field." Kim finished.

"Like, let's go, Velm." Shaggy said, pulling Velma by the arm. "I don't wanna look at that entrance ever again!"

"I'm with Shaggy, Kim." Ron agreed. "Let's split."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene gulped as she stepped up to the plate again. This had been the seventh time she had tried batting and the cats only needed one more hit to complete the task. That and Tiny & Dingodile had been doing their task for a while now and could finish at any minute.

Suddenly, the machine pitched again. Arlene pulled her bat back and swung with all her might.

With a VERY satisfying 'crack', Arlene hit the ball with full force, surprising both herself and Garfield at the power of the hit. The ball cut through the air and went all the way down the field before depositing itself past the wall on the other side of it.

Both Garfield & Arlene stood in silence, seeing how the latter had managed to hit a home run.

"I don't believe it…" Arlene said in awe. "I actually hit a home run…"

Garfield was handed the next clue, but didn't open it yet. "You wanna run the bases just for the heck of it, Arlene?"

"Can I?"

"Go ahead. You just hit a home run, after all."

As Arlene ran the bases with excited glee, shouting in victory the entire time, Garfield opened the next clue. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop."

"_Teams must now drive themselves across the city and find this tower, belonging to the late mod boss that went by the alias of Mr. X." Mr. Jowai said as he walked through the lobby of a tower. "This tower, where the final battle for the first two games took place, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

Arlene had just finished running the bases and came over. "Where are we going?"

"The Pitstop." Garfield explained. "Come on! We're still ahead of Tiny & Dingodile!"

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Still searching through the box he had taken from the shelf earlier, Tiny suddenly pulled a pad from inside it. "Dingodile! Tiny find pad he thinks is match!"

"Ya have?" Dingodile asked, whipping out the one he grabbed from the table and rushing over to his friend. He held the two side by side and saw that they were indeed a match. "Yer right, Tiny! They're identical!"

"We get clue now?" Tiny asked excitedly.

"Ah hope so. Let's go show these to the official."

Tiny & Dingodile left the locker room and found the official standing outside the door. Dingodile presented the two pads to him.

"Do they match, mate?" Dingodile asked hopefully.

The official smiled. "Congratulations. You have a match." With that, the official handed Tiny a clue.

"Thanks, mate!" Dingodile said.

Tiny ripped open the clue and gasped. "Pitstop, Dingodile! We go to Pitstop!"

"Let's get our furry behinds into gear, then!"

By the time Tiny & Dingodile made it out of the stadium, Garfield & Arlene were starting to drive away.

"We not far behind, Dingodile!" Tiny said excitedly.

"We 'ave a chance ta beat them, then!" Dingodile said. "Let's go!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Stay ahead of them, Shaggy." Velma encouraged.

"Velma, like, stay calm." Shaggy insisted. "The leg's, like, not even over, yet."

"We still need to stay ahead." Velma pointed out. "Kim & Ron are no pushovers when it comes to completing tasks, you know."

Shaggy nodded. "Like, you got me there, Velm."

(KIM & RON)

"They're speeding up, Ron." Kim said.

"Don't lose them, KP!" Ron said.

"If I go any faster, I'll break the speed limit." Kim sighed.

"The race doesn't wait for anyone, KP." Ron reminded. "We need to do whatever we can to stay in the race."

"You're right. I'll stay close to them."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Excuse us?" Arlene asked as she rolled down the back window and looked at someone driving the car beside them. "We're looking for Mr. X's tower. You know where it is?"

"It's just a few blocks down that way." The driver said. "You can't miss it. It's a really big tower."

"Thank you so much!" Arlene replied as she rolled up the window again. "Keep going, Garfield! We're on the right track!"

"Right." Garfield nodded. "We're almost done the leg, Arlene. We need to stay ahead of Tiny & Dingodile."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Ah'm lookin' fer the tower that used to belong to Mr. X." Dingodile said to a couple of pedestrians as he showed them his map.

It took a couple of seconds, but Dingodile managed to get directions. "Thanks a bunch, mates." He said as he ran back to the car and got in.

"We on right track, Dingodile?" Tiny asked.

"Yep." Dingodile replied. "It shouldn't take us five minutes ta get there."

(SPLIT TRACK)

Having arrived at the stadium at almost the same time, the two last-place teams raced through the hallways, along the marked path, until they finally got out onto the field. It was a quick race, but Kim & Ron barely managed to edge out Shaggy & Velma.

(KIM & RON – Third at Split Track)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last at Split Track)

"We need to play baseball, Ron." Kim said. "Even though I'm not very good at it, it's the quicker task."

"Right, KP." Ron nodded. "Let's go."

"They're doing the one task, Shaggy. I say we do the other." Velma suggested.

Shaggy nodded. "Yeah. We'd, like, probably have better luck searching through some boxes." As the two detectives rushed towards the locker room, Shaggy continued. "Man! It's, like, too bad that Fred isn't here. The baseball would SO be his task."

"You said it."

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat inside the lobby of the huge tower, Axel by his side. Even though Talon & Malon had already checked in, Mr. Jowai still pointed out the door and showed Axel where the teams would be coming from.

Suddenly, the two looked out the glass doors and saw a team's car driving up. The two watched the second-place team get out of their car and run towards the tower's entrance.

Garfield & Arlene entered the lobby, saw the Pitstop and rushed over, jumping on.

"Garfield & Arlene………You're team number two!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second Place)

Arlene sighed in relief. "Well, we slipped down a notch, but we're still in."

"I wonder which team used the Cheat Code…" Garfield pondered.

(KIM & RON)

Ron swung his bat again, missing another ball. He sighed in defeat as he stepped back and allowed Kim to approach the plate.

So far, the two had only hit one ball, and that was from Ron. Since then, the two hadn't hit anything. However, when Kim swung, she hit the ball and sent it flying across the field.

Kim, seeing herself hit the ball, smiled. "That's two, Ron!"

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road, now." Ron said, psyching himself up as he approached the plate again.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Having any luck yet, Shaggy?" Velma asked as she set a box of pads aside.

"Like, not yet, Velm." Shaggy replied.

The two detectives knew what they were looking for: A white pad with a red flame on it. The only problem now was finding it.

"This is pretty tough." Velma shook her head. "These tasks in this leg have been surprising me with the length of time taking to accomplish them."

"Uh…Yeah. Like, what you said." Shaggy agreed, not really sure of a couple of words Velma had just said.

(PITSTOP)

Tiny & Dingodile knew that they were still in the race, so they decided to take whatever they were given. The two giants quickly spotted the Pitstop and checked it.

"Tiny & Dingodile………You are team number three!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third Place)

"That's just great!" Dingodile said with a toothy grin. "Ah figured Garfield & Arlene would beat us here, anyway."

"And one other team get Cheat Code." Tiny said. "Tiny can't wait to see whom it was!"

(KIM & RON)

"Come on. Just one more." Kim said to herself as Ron approached the plate again and prepared to take another swing.

Seeing the machine shoot another ball, Ron swung blindly, striking the ball and sending it across the field. Unlike Arlene, he didn't get a home run, but it was decently close.

"Alright! That was five!" Kim said in glee as she was given a clue.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron said victoriously as he set down his bat and joined Kim.

"We're heading to the Pitstop, Ron!" Kim said.

"Let's go, KP!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Hey, Velm! I think I found it!" Shaggy said as he pulled a pad from a box.

Velma held the sample pad and the one Shaggy had found together. "They're exactly alike! We have a match!"

"Like, let's go grab a clue, then!"

The two detectives quickly left the locker room and handed the two pads to the official. Not surprisingly, they were handed a clue.

"Thank you!" Velma said as she ripped open the envelope. "We're going to the Pitstop, Shaggy!"

"Like, let's go, Velma!" Shaggy said.

The two detectives raced out of the stadium as fast as they could, only to see that Kim & Ron were getting into their car.

"Jinkies! There's Kim & Ron!" Velma observed.

"Like, get in the car, Velma!" Shaggy said. "It's a two-way race for last place!"

The two teams drove out of the parking lot at almost the same time, starting a race to the Pitstop.

(KIM & RON)

"I never thought that it would come to this." Kim said, her eyes wide as she drove. "A race to the Pitstop in cars."

"You just drive, KP. I'll look at the map and guide you." Ron said. "I just hope it's enough to stay in the race."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"I'm trying to find a shorter way to the tower, Shaggy." Velma said as she scanned over the map in her hand. "But we need to find one fast."

"Like, yeah." Shaggy agreed. "If we don't get there first, we'll be eliminated."

The two teams continued driving together, trying to get ahead of each other. This continued until…

(KIM & RON)

"Go left, KP!"

"Okay!" Kim said as she turned to the left. "How much further?"

"Two blocks!" Ron replied.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Like, you find a quicker route, Velma?" Shaggy asked his partner.

"I hope so, but it's a risk." Velma replied. "Keep going straight and turn left at the next intersection."

"I hope this way's quicker." Shaggy mused as he passed the road that Kim & Ron turned down.

"I hope so, too."

(PITSTOP)

Mr.Jowai and Axel awaited the final safe team to arrive and check into the Pitstop patiently. Suddenly, they saw another car coming outside. The mystery team's car parked in the parking lot and the team jumped out, running towards the tower and pushing open the glass door.

Shaggy & Velma, not wanting to waste any time, ran towards the Pitstop and checked in, hoping that their recent 'shortcut' paid off.

"Shaggy & Velma………You are team number four!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Fourth Place)

Velma practically collapsed into Shaggy's arms in relief. "I don't believe it. We're still in." She said.

"Thanks to you, Velma." Shaggy assured. "You made the decision to take the shorter way."

"But I didn't even KNOW it was shorter."

"Hey. It, like, paid off. That's all that matters."

Sad music played as Kim & Ron ran through the lobby of the tower and checked into the Pitstop.

"Kim & Ron…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

"Yeah. I'm not really surprised." Ron chuckled.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(KIM & RON – ELIMINATED)

"_I'm not upset in the slightest that we're eliminated." Kim explained in an after-leg interview. "We finished in fifth place. We survived longer than I ever would have thought and seen places that I know my friends will be jealous of me for. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Bonnie applied for the next race in a mere attempt to surpass me. Anyway, this race was an amazing experience for me, and it all made saving the world seem…Kinda…Dull in comparison. Now THAT is saying something."_

"_Fifth place is god enough for me. I'm glad we came this far and went out in a close race rather than falling behind and coming in hours later." Ron said in an after-leg interview. "I had a real ball doing this race. It was the most awesome thing I ever did, and I look forward to telling my parents all about it when the show airs on TV. The only thing I want to do before this race is over is congratulate the winners personally, because whoever wins, they'll deserve every penny."_

"_Ron's been my best friend since we were kids, and nothing's going to change that." Kim said. "In fact, this race only made my feelings for him grow, because I've seen firsthand that he's willing to do anything for me, even take a hit by a car. I sure hope everyone else looks at Ron with a new light from now on, because I certainly am. He's shown me how much of an angel he is, and I want to show the world that."_

"_What can I say about Kim? We've done everything together for who-knows-how-long." Ron laughed. "I swear that I wouldn't have enjoyed this race as much as I did partnered with anyone else except Kim. I feel blessed that I can call her my best friend, because I…No…NO ONE could ask for a better best friend than Kim. I may not be Mr. Popular, but with Kim at my side, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world."_

In a slow-motion shot, Kim & Ron turned around and left the Pitstop. They walked across the lobby until they got to the door. Ron opened the door and gentlemanly held it open for Kim, allowing her to go through first, then went out after her.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr.Jowai said._

We see Velma struggling to complete a task.

"_A tough Boss Battle gets to Velma's nerves."_

"How could this be so hard?!" Velma shouted. "Why can't I just do this?!"

We see Garfield & Arlene walking when Arlene collapses. Garfield quickly rushes over.

"_And Arlene's weak stamina finally catches up to her."_

"I can't go on anymore, Garfield." Arlene said in a weak voice. "I just too tired."

The screen suddenly went into slow-motion as Garfield tries to help Arlene to her feet.

Current Standings:

1 – Talon & Malon

2 – Garfield & Arlene

3 – Tiny & Dingodile

4 – Shaggy & Velma

5 – Kim & Ron (ELIMINATED)

6 – Jolene & Mush (ELIMINATED)

7 – Paula & Jewel (ELIMINATED)

8 – Geese & Krauser (ELIMINATED)

9 – Kid & Ally (ELIMINATED)

10 – Xiaoyu & Miharu (ELIMINATED)

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)

Author's notes: Hey, updating on the same day as the actual Amazing Race. That's pretty cool.

On a side note for the actual race, I couldn't be happier with the results of the current leg.


	14. Leg 13

Note to Tinyrocket: Yes, I hope to do a third race eventually. In fact, I have several teams in my head now. However, before I get started on it, I want to get some more writing done on other fics like a few one-shots.

Leg Thirteen

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking through a lobby of a building.

"The world of Streets of Rage. This node was a sidescroller like Final Fight, but didn't receive as much popularity, even after two sequels were released. Even still, this series is a cult classic, popular with many people around." Mr. Jowai told the camera. "And at the edge of the city: The tower of Mr.X. The lobby of this tower, known as the place where the final boss of the series, Mr. X, hid out, was the twelfth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Unlike past legs, Mr. Jowai continued walking and talking.

"When we started this race, we had sixteen teams." Mr. Jowai explained. "However, one by one, they were eliminated."

We see clips of the all of the other teams getting eliminated, starting with the first.

"_Diddy & Dixie…Harry & Kitten…Bridget & Dizzy…Joker & Harley…Raven & Beast Boy…Dan & Mika…Xiaoyu & Miharu…Kid & Ally…Geese & Krauser…Paula & Jewel…Jolene & Mush…Kim & Ron…"_

"And now that the dust has finally settled, only four teams remain…" Mr. Jowai said.

We see footage of Talon & Malon looking around Twilight Town.

"Talon & Malon…"

We see footage of Tiny & Dingodile checking into the Pitstop in the world of Wario Ware.

"…Tiny & Dingodile…"

We see footage of Shaggy & Velma biking through the streets of Clue.

"…Shaggy & Velma…"

We see footage of Garfield & Arlene climbing Star Hill.

"…And Garfield & Arlene. Which of these four teams will be the lucky one to win the million dollars at the end of the race? Before that can be decided, one more of these teams needs to be eliminated. Who will that team be? We shall find out."

"Talon & Malon, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

It was early in the morning at Talon & Malon prepared to leave the Pitstop. Rather that wearing her floor-length red dress with her white shirt, Malon was wearing a pair of pants. Talon, on the other hand, was wearing his usual outfit consisting of a white shirt and blue overalls. While it was still dark out, the lights inside the lobby of the tower were on, and thus provided more than enough light for the farmers for them to read the first clue, which Malon quickly opened once the appropriate time arrived.

(TALON & MALON – First to Depart)

Pulling out a blue card from the envelope, Malon opened it and started reading. "Fly to the world of Marvel Comics." She read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book the fastest flight to the world of Marvel Comics." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they land, they must travel by taxi to the Daily Bugle, where Peter Parker (also known as Spiderman) had a day job. Outside of the building, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, dad!" Malon urged. "Let's get over to the airport!"

"Right." Talon said as he pulled the money from the envelope and followed his daughter out to their car.

"You remember how to get back to the airport, dad?" Malon asked as she got behind the wheel.

"We were in such a hurry that I wasn't paying attention last time." Talon sighed. "Well, I've got the map here."

"That's good. Does it say where the airport is?" Malon asked as she started the car and started driving away.

"Let me check, dearie." Talon replied as he studied the map. "Yeah. I think I found it."

"So where do we go?"

"There a lot of turns in the road. Just follow my directions until we get there."

Following her father's directions, Malon quickly arrived at the airport. The two farmers parked their car, got out, grabbed their backpacks and rushed into the airport.

Inside, the two were quick to spot an open airline. The father and daughter rushed over to the counter, daughter beating father.

"We'd like to go to the world of Marvel Comics." Malon explained.

"Sure." The ticket agent said. "Our earliest flight arrives at ten in the morning if that's okay."

"And that's the earliest flight you've got?" Talon asked.

"It is."

"We'll take it, then." Malon nodded.

(TALON & MALON – First on Flight 1)

"Well, the rest of the teams will probably be here before the flight takes off." Malon said.

"Yeah. We may as well rest up." Talon nodded as the two went into the seating area.

(PITSTOP)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second to Depart)

Due to the fact that they were household pets, Garfield & Arlene were wearing the exact same thing since the beginning of the race: Nothing but the fur on their backs.

Garfield quickly opened up the envelope and read the card inside. "You have fifteen dollars for this leg of the race." He read.

Arlene pulled the money from the envelope and counted it. "Yep. It's all here."

"Great. Let's get going, then." Garfield said. "If we hurry, we might be able to catch Talon & Malon at the airport."

"You have the map?" Arlene asked as the two left the Pitstop and walked through the doors of the building, walking out into the parking lot.

"Yep. I held onto it." Garfield assured he walked over to their car and got into the backseat.

"That's good. You'll have to direct me there."

"Got it."

The two cats were soon on their way, driving out of the parking lot and starting their trek towards the airport.

"We need to hurry." Arlene said. "We don't have that much of a lead on Tiny & Dingodile."

"I know." Garfield replied. "We need to get to airport as quick as possible." Glancing up from the map, he saw that they were approaching a turn. "Turn left here."

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third to Depart)

To go with his baggy, khaki pants, Dingodile had opted to wear a camouflage vest. Tiny, along with his usual green shorts, was wearing a huge, white shirt with the words 'Tiny Bo' written on the front as a self-promotion for his exercise tapes.

Dingodile tore open the envelope and read the clue inside it. "Fly ta the world of Marvel Comics." He read.

"What 'Marvel Comics', Dingodile?" Tiny asked.

"They make comics like Spiderman and X-Men." Dingodile explained. "Ya know, the comics ya like ta read now and then."

Tiny's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, boy!" He said. "Come, Dingodile! We go, now!"

"Heh. Right behind ya, buddy."

The two giants left the Pitstop and rushed out to their car, loading their backpacks into the trunk of it. Tiny jumped into the backseat as Dingodile got behind the wheel.

"Ya need ta direct me to the airport, Tiny." Dingodile explained.

"Okay, Dingodile." Tiny nodded as he opened a map and started reading it.

(AIRPORT)

After arriving at the airport, Garfield & Arlene saw Talon & Malon sitting down in the seating area.

"There's the farmers." Garfield pointed out.

"Then that must mean that this is the airline we're looking for." Arlene reasoned, pointing at the airline the two farmers had gotten tickets from.

"Well, let's give it a shot."

The two dating cats then rushed over to the ticket counter with hopes of getting a good flight.

"We're looking for a fast flight that's going to the world of Marvel Comics." Arlene explained.

"We have a flight landing at ten in the morning." The woman behind the counter replied.

"Is that the earliest flight in the airport?" Garfield asked. Receiving a nod, Garfield continued. "Great. We'll take two tickets, please."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Second n Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last to Depart)

Other then the fact that Shaggy was wearing his cherry red shirt as opposed to his lime green one, he was looking like he was dressed in his usual attire. Velma, on the other hand, was wearing an orange tee shirt instead of her turtleneck.

"Like, fly to the world of Marvel Comics." Shaggy read.

"Well, this is going to do me absolutely no good." Velma sighed as she grabbed her backpack. "I hope you know a lot about comics, Shaggy, because I know zilch for once."

"Like, don't worry, Velm." Shaggy assured as the two left the Pitstop. "I'm sure we'll, like, do fine."

The two detectives arrived at their car, the last one in the parking lot, and got in, Shaggy once again behind the wheel. The two drove off in the direction of the airport, hoping to make up for lost time.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

The two giants walked into the airport and looked around, trying to see over the crowd. It didn't take the two long to spot the other two teams and they found the airline the others had gotten tickets from.

"We need ta go to the world of Marvel Comics as fast as possible." Dingodile explained.

"Our earliest flight arrives at ten if that's okay." The woman replied.

"Is that what the other teams got?"

"Yep."

"Right. We'll take two tickets, please."

(TINY & DINGODILE – Third on Flight 1)

A while later, Shaggy & Velma finally showed up. Shaggy saw the teams sitting down and started to go over to the same airline when Velma stopped him.

"Like, what gives, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"The others probably got on that flight." Velma explained. "I think we should search for something else. Maybe something that'll get us to the front of the pack again."

Shaggy pondered this for a few seconds and nodded. "Like, okay. Let's go find something.

It took Shaggy & Velma a few minutes of searching, but they managed to stumble upon another airline that had flights for Marvel Comics available.

"We need to get to the node of Marvel Comics." Velma told the man behind the counter.

"Okay. Well, our earliest flight makes a landing at nine-thirty. Will that do?" The man asked.

"Like, that's pretty early, Velma." Shaggy said.

Velma nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First on Flight 2)

"_Shaggy & Velma managed to land an earlier flight, and will land in the world of Marvel Comics half an hour before anyone else." Mr. Jowai explained. "The next flight, containing Talon & Malon, Garfield & Arlene and Tiny & Dingodile, will arrive at ten in the morning."_

(Flight 2 – Landing)

"Come on, Shaggy!" Velma called out behind her as she raced through the airport to get out to the road.

Shaggy was trying to keep up with Velma, but was having a harder time weaving through the crowd of people (and cosplayers on route to a convention). "Like, wait up, Velma!"

Eventually, the two friends made it out of the airport. Shaggy & Velma then raced out onto the road to hail a taxi.

"Like, taxi!" Shaggy called out, seeing a taxi coming up. Unfortunately, the taxi Shaggy was trying to flag down had a passenger, so it simply drove right by.

"Taxi!" Velma shouted. "Over here!"

It took a couple of minutes, but the two detectives were able to get a taxi to stop. Shaggy & Velma were quick to get inside it.

"Where are you guys heading?" The driver asked.

"The Daily Bugle!" Velma replied. "And please hurry! We're in a race!"

"Oh! You're with that race I'd heard was coming here!" The driver said in realization. "Well, don't worry! I'll get ya there in a jiffy!"

"Like, thanks!" Shaggy said. After the taxi got moving, he turned to his partner. "What do you think, Velma?"

"About what?" Velma asked.

"Our chances."

"Oh. Well, it was definitely a risk taking that flight because we don't know when the other one would land, but we'll find out at the next clue how we're doing, won't we?"

"Yeah. Like, you're right as always."

Eventually the taxi arrived at the Daily Bugle. The sheer size of the building made the two glad that they didn't have to go all the way to the top, because they quickly spotted the clue box sitting outside the front door.

"There's the clue box, Shaggy!" Velma said as she got out of the taxi.

"Like, I'll be right with you, Velma!" Shaggy said as he paid the driver, seeing a line of marked cars parked outside the building.

As Shaggy gave the driver his pay, Velma rushed over to the clue box and took out the first clue.

"First one, Shaggy!" Velma said excitedly as she opened the clue.

"Like, that's great!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the former home of Peter Parker." Velma read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves in one of these marked cars to the house where Peter Parker used to live with his aunt and uncle before settling down with Mary Jane." Mr. Jowai explained. "Outside of the house, teams will find their next clue."_

"Well, let's take one of those marked cars, Shaggy!" Velma urged. "Even though we're in first place, we still need to hurry!"

"Like, yeah! We don't know how far ahead of the other teams we are." Shaggy agreed as he and Velma chose a car, got in and drove off in it.

During the ride, Shaggy followed Velma's instructions perfectly, making sure that he wouldn't screw up at this point of the race. "Like, where now?"

Velma took a look at a street sign, looked at the map in her hands and pointed out the way to go. "Take a left." She instructed.

"Got it." Shaggy said as he turned the corner. "Like, how long will it take for us to get there?"

"Shouldn't take terribly long." Velma reasoned. "Fifteen minutes at most."

"Like, if there's anything from the previous race has taught us, it's that flights are usually at least half-an-hour apart." Shaggy pointed out.

Velma scratched her head. "Yeah. I always thought that was kinda weird." She mused. "Well, if that's the case, the others should be landing about now."

(Flight 1 – Landing)

"You think we're still in the lead, dear?" Talon asked as he and Malon rushed through the airport. Out of the three teams, the farmers had been closest to the airplane door and were off first.

"I don't know, dad." Malon mused. "Shaggy & Velma didn't get a flight at our airline and they've gotten better flights in the past."

"Well, if we're behind, then we just gotta try that much harder."

"You said it, dad."

Just behind Talon & Malon, Garfield & Arlene jogged at a decent pace, but not enough to tire Arlene out too quickly. "This is it, Arlene." Garfield said. "This leg will decide the final three."

Arlene nodded. "We'll have to pull out all of our stops if we're going to make it that far."

At the back of the pack, Tiny & Dingodile were mainly trailing because Tiny was so in awe at the amount of cosplayers hanging around that kept thinking that they were the actual superheroes.

"Oh! Look, Dingodile! It 'Thing'!" Tiny pointed out excitedly. "Tiny is his biggest fan!"

"Tiny, it's not the real 'Thing'." Dingodile sighed. "These are just fans that like ta dress up as the heroes."

"But why people do that, Dingodile?"

"I dunno. Maybe they think it's cool or somethin'."

The three teams eventually made it out of the airport, with Talon & Malon in the lead. In fact, by the time Tiny & Dingodile made it out of the airport, the farmers were gone and the cats had just managed to grab a taxi.

"There they go, Tiny!" Dingodile pointed out.

Tiny wasted no time in running out to the road and waving his arms to get a taxi to stop. "Taxi! Stop!"

Luckily, a taxi stopped for the two friends. The giants quickly got in and were off, trying to catch up with the other two teams.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Oh, no!" Velma said. "Shaggy, we missed our turn!"

"Like, what?!"

"I didn't realize we had gone so far!" Velma insisted. "We were supposed to turn right back there!"

"Like, don't worry. I'll just find a spot to turn around at and, like, go back."

"But we're on a highway, Shaggy." Velma said. "That could take a while."

"I'll just look for an off-ramp." Shaggy replied. "We'll turn off there and turn around after that."

(TALON & MALON)

"Fast! We need to get there fast!" Malon told the driver.

"What for? You in some kind of race or something?" The driver asked with a laugh.

"Uh…Yeah. Haven't you noticed the cameraman with us?" Malon asked.

"Oh, is that a camera?" The driver asked. "Sorry. My mistake."

"Oy. Why did we get in this cab?" Malon asked, holding her hand to her face in annoyance.

"Because it was the first one we spotted." Talon replied.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Remember! The Daily Bugle!" Arlene instructed.

"Got it! Hang on!" The driver said.

"Aren't you a little freaked out at us?" Garfield asked in surprise. "I mean, we're talking animals and you act like you drive people like us around on a daily basis."

"You kidding? This is the Marvel Comics node." The driver laughed. "We've got the Lizard, Beast, Nightcrawler and Howard the Duck here."

"Oh, yeah." Garfield said. "I nearly forgot about that."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Tiny pressed his face against the window of the cab and looked around like a kid in a candy store at all of the familiar sights around him. Dingodile saw this and chuckled. "Ya really like those comics of yours, don't ya?"

"Oh, yes! Tiny like comics VERY much!" Tiny nodded in agreement. "How Dingodile know?"

"Just call it a hunch." Dingodile replied with a shrug.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"See, Velma?" Shaggy asked as he made the turn he had missed earlier. "That, like, didn't take very long, did it?"

Velma sighed. "No, but it still caused us to lose a bit of our lead."

"We'll make up for it." Shaggy assured. "Don't worry."

(TALON & MALON)

Despite the fact that that they had a clueless cab driver, Talon & Malon still arrived at the Daily Bugle first. The father and daughter got out of their cab, paid the driver and rushed over to the clue box.

(TALON & MALON – Second at Clue 1)

As Talon took out an envelope, Malon looked at the remaining clues. "Looks like Shaggy & Velma beat us here."

"Well, we're still in second, then." Talon said as he opened the clue. "Drive yourselves to Peter Parker's former house."

"Do they give an address?" Malon asked.

"Yepper." Talon nodded.

"Great. Let's get going, then."

As Talon & Malon jumped into the first available car they could find, Garfield & Arlene showed up with Tiny & Dingodile right behind them. After paying their respective drivers, the two teams raced over to the clue box, but Garfield & Arlene were still ahead. As the teams grabbed their clues, Talon & Malon drove off.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third at Clue 1)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Clue 1)

"Okay. We've got our own car, now." Arlene read. "That'll save us a bit of money."

"Yeah. We'd better get moving, then." Garfield said. "Talon & Malon are already gone."

"Looks like we're going ta Peter Parker's old house." Dingodile read.

"Which one?" Tiny asked.

"Whaddya mean 'which one'?" Dingodile asked. "How many houses did the kid 'ave?"

"A few."

"Oh. Well, the one that he lived in with his aunt and uncle." Dingodile explained.

"Oh! Tiny know where that one is!" Tiny said in glee. "Come, Dingodile!" With that, the giant feline was racing back towards the team's car.

"Oy! Wait up, pal!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives had managed to find the correct street that the house was on, and were currently trying to find the correct one. Because of this, Shaggy was driving a little slower.

"Like, you see the house yet, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

Velma shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm sure we'll come across it soon."

"Yeah. I mean, how hard is it to, like, find a clue box outside of a house?"

"Hey, wait! Shaggy, I think I see the clue box!"

Velma was right. The clue box was sitting just outside of a small house. Sitting nearby were several bikes. Shaggy quickly parked the car on the road and got out with Velma.

"Why do I have a feeling that those things are going to play a role in our next task?" Velma asked aloud as she eyed the bikes. Shaggy, in the meantime, had gotten to the clue box and pulled out the first envelope.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Split Track)

After opening the envelope, Shaggy pulled out a yellow card. "Like, it's another Split Track, Velma."

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros an cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Delivery' and 'Factory'." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked down a sidewalk on the street. "In Delivery, teams must choose two of these bikes and deliver three given packages to different locations. Once the team has delivered the last package, they'll receive their next clue. Teams are given a small map with directions to each spot, but there is a lot of traveling to do and going from place to place could take a long time. In Factory, teams must drive themselves to this factory and load up a skid with one hundred tiles. Teams are forced to make several trips to complete the task, but once they do, they'll receive their next clue. The task is further away, but teams with enough strength and willpower could finish the task quickly."_

"We need to deliver these parcels." Velma said. "One-hundred tiles. That's a lot."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, okay. Let's grab a couple of bikes."

The two detectives walked over to a pair of bikes, chose two and started biking off, the map in Velma's hands and the parcels on the back of Shaggy's bike.

"Like, where's the first stop, Velma?" Shaggy asked as Velma rode ahead of him.

Velma had no problem reading the map as she biked and quickly pinpointed the location. "It's about three blocks away. We shouldn't take too long to get there."

Shaggy nodded and started pedaling harder.

(TALON & MALON)

"Turn left, Malon!" Talon instructed. "We're almost there!"

"Great!" Malon said as she turned the corner. "Maybe we'll catch Shaggy & Velma!"

"That's always the hope." Talon mused as he looked out the back window. "The others are right behind us, dear! Keep going!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"There's no way we're gonna lose them now!" Arlene said determinedly as she steped on the gas.

"Careful, Arlene!" Garfield warned. "You don't want to cause an accident! Remember what driving too fast did to Brian and Greg in the real race?"

Arlene paused in thought and promptly slowed down a bit, not wanting to roll over the car running over a pothole. "Great. Now I'm paranoid."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"How close are we, buddy?" Dingodile asked as he continued to follow Garfield & Arlene.

"Not far, Dingodile." Tiny explained. "We get there soon."

Dingodile nodded. "Let's get this show on the road!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Currently, the two detectives had managed to deliver their first parcel, and Velma was biking in the direction of the second location, Shaggy following her like a dog.

"Like, how far away is this one, Velma?" Shaggy said, starting to pant. We need to get back to the car when we're done, you know."

Velma nodded. "It's just a couple more corners away, Shaggy." She said.

Shaggy nodded. "Like, okay. We'll get this over with and be on our way."

(SPLIT TRACK)

Talon & Malon had again managed to beat the other two teams to the location, and pulled up near Shaggy & Velma's car. Getting out, the two farmers rushed over to the clue box and took out an envelope.

(TALON & MALON – Second at Split Track)

"Another Split Track, dad." Malon observed.

"We'd better deliver the packages." Talon said.

Malon nodded. "That might be the easier task." She mused. "Okay. Let's grab a couple of bikes and continue."

As the farmers went over to grab a couple of bikes, Garfield & Arlene pulled up and got out. Arlene felt a little uneasy when she saw the farmers biking away, but continued on to the clue box with Garfield.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third at Split Track)

"Great." Garfield muttered. "Both tasks require strength. What do you think we should do, Arlene?"

Arlene took the clue and pondered the two choices. "I say we ride the bikes. Lifting a hundred tiles will take more out of me."

"Okay, but only if you're sure that it's okay with you." Garfield said.

Garfield & Arlene walked over to the bikes and got on as Tiny & Dingodile got out of their car. Seeing the clue box, the two scrambled over.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Split Track)

"Looks like everyone's doin' the bikes, Tiny." Dingodile observed, seeing only one pair of bikes left.

"Then we lift tiles!" Tiny said. "We strong, Dingodile! Big and strong!"

"Ah was gonna suggest that, anyway." Dingodile grinned. "Back in the car, Tiny! We're headin' out!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"There it is, Shaggy! The second location!" Velma said, pointing out a house.

"Like, okay!" Shaggy said as he and Velma pulled up to the house. Once the two stopped their bikes, Shaggy jumped off, grabbed one of the two remaining parcels and shoved it into the mailbox by the door. As quickly as he left, Shaggy then returned to Velma.

"Okay. Just one more." Velma said looking at her map. "Okay. It's about another two blocks away. Let's go!"

"Right behind you, Velma!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"You okay back there, Arlene?" Garfield asked as he biked ahead of his girlfriend.

Arlene was starting to tire out, but she wasn't about to admit that, as the two hadn't even found their first location yet. "Yes, Garfield. I'm fine right now."

Garfield sighed. "I don't think you're telling the truth, but I'll trust you anyway."

(TALON & MALON)

"Where IS that first location?" Malon said as she looked at her map. She was holding a different map than the one Shaggy & Velma were using, as the locations were in completely different places. "It's not too far away, dad." She observed.

"No problem." Talon said. "I've still got a lot of leg energy left."

"That's good. I hope we made the right choice, though."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Dingodile drove through a green light, still following Tiny's directions. "We almost there, Tiny?" He asked. "We've been driving fer about ten minutes, now."

"We almost there, Dingodile!" Tiny assured. "Just keep going!"

"Okay. Ah'll take yer word fer it, pal."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Like, are we almost there, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes! There it is up there!" Velma said, pointing to a house with a man standing on the front yard, seemingly waiting for the team.

After pulling up, the two detectives jumped off their bikes, Shaggy grabbing the parcel at the same time. The two rushed over and handed the man the package. The man, in turn, handed the detectives a clue.

"Like, thanks!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Clue 2)

Shaggy quickly tore open the clue. "Like, drive yourselves to the costume shop."

"_Teams must now get back in their car and drive themselves across the city to this costume shop." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once there, they must take a picture of a superhero from a wall of hundreds of pictures and then change into that character's costume. Once both members of the team have changed, they'll receive their next clue."_

"Hey! I think we can take this back road to get back to the car!" Velma said, looking at the map and pointing at a road not too far away. "We've pretty much gone in a square!"

"Like, let's go, then!" Shaggy said as he rushed back to his bike and got on.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"There's the first location, Arlene!" Garfield pointed out. "Come on! We need to deliver this parcel!"

Arlene nodded and stopped her bike. Garfield took a package from Arlene's bike, went up to the house and placed it in the mailbox. As he did, Arlene stayed on the bike, trying to catch her breath.

Garfield returned to his bike and got on. "Are you sure you're okay, Arlene?"

"Yes…I'm fine…" Arlene panted. "Let's go."

(TALON & MALON)

Talon returned to his bike after placing a parcel in a mailbox on a different house than the one Garfield & Arlene were at. "Where to now, Malon?" The portly farmer asked.

"It's only a few blocks away." Malon observed, reading her map. "Let's get moving, dad."

"Right."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"We here, Dingodile!" Tiny said, pointing out his window. "There factory!"

"Yer right!" Dingodile said. "Ah can see the task we need ta do outside of it!"

"We no need to go inside!" Tiny said happily. "We take less time that way!"

"Yep! Yer right!"

The two giants quickly pulled into the factory's parking lot and parked their car. Getting out, Tiny & Dingodile rushed over to a race official standing by a pile of tiles.

"We've here ta do the task!" Dingodile said.

"Okay. Here's how it works." The official explained. "You can take as many tiles as you like in one run, but the total on the skid over there needs to be one hundred. But be careful. Each of those tiles is made of stone and they weigh ten pounds each."

"Tiny, can ya lift one hundred pounds?" Dingodile asked.

"Easy!" Tiny nodded.

"So can Ah. We'll take ten tiles each at a time." Dingodile said. "Five runs from each of us will give us a hundred."

"We get this done quick, Dingodile!" Tiny said as he rushed over to the pile of tiles, grabbed ten and carried them with no problem.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"There's the car, Shaggy!" Velma said. "Let's get these bikes put away and then we can go!"

"Like, no problem!"

The two detectives quickly biked over to the bike rack they had gotten the bikes from and got off. After putting their bikes away, the two rushed back to their car and got in again.

"Okay. The clue gave us the location of the costume shop, so we just need to find the street on the map." Velma said as she pulled out her map again.

"Like, you just worry about finding it, Velma." Shaggy said. "I'll start driving."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Tiny whistled casually as he carried another ten tiles over to the skid and stacked them up with the rest. "Okay. Two more runs for Tiny and he finish." He said as he went back over to the tiles to get another armload.

Dingodile, on the other hand, wasn't carrying the tiles as easily as Tiny was. He was still managing ten tiles each time, but just at a slower pace than his friend was doing it.

Dingodile place his ten tiles in with the others. "Okay. Ah just need to carry two more rounds." He said to himself.

(TALON & MALON)

"There's the second location, dad!" Malon said.

"Let's deliver this thing and get to the third one, then!" Talon replied.

Malon quickly got off her bike and took a parcel to the door, placing it in the mailbox. The redhead girl returned to her bike and got on again.

"Ready, dad?" Malon asked.

"Let's a-go!" Talon replied.

"Dad, I know Nintendo based your looks off of Mario, but don't you think that's a little ridiculous?"

"Sorry, dear. I couldn't resist. Heh heh."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Garfield returned from the second house, having delivered another parcel. Arlene was starting to look drained, and this made Garfield worry.

"Arlene, we can switch tasks if you want." Garfield assured.

Arlene, not one to give up, shook her head. "No, Garfield…We're…Almost done…"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"I've found the street on the map, Shaggy!" Vema informed.

"Like, really? Where is it?" Shaggy asked.

"Keep going straight! You turn left two intersections away!"

"We almost there?"

"It's on the street we'll turn onto!"

"Like, great! We'll be there in a flash!"

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Tiny finished, Dingodile!" Tiny said as he placed his fifth and final load onto the skid. "Is Dingodile almost done?"

"Last load, Tiny!" Dingodile replied as he approached and placed the tiles on with the others. He counted the amount of tiles in one stack, then counted the number of stacks the two had. "Oy! We've got a hundred over here!"

The official walked over. "Congratulations. Here is you next clue." With that, he handed Dingodile an envelope.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Clue 2)

"Okay, Tiny! We're going to a costume shop!" Dingodile said.

"Oh! Tiny like the sound of that!"

The two giants rushed back to their car and got in, driving off towards the costume shop.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"There's the last one, Arlene." Garfield pointed out as he biked towards the last house, seeing a woman standing on the front yard. After stopping, he grabbed the last package, rushed over to the woman and handed it to her.

The woman smiled and accepted the package as she handed the orange tabby the next clue.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third at Clue 2)

After opening the clue and reading it, Garfield went back to his bike and got on. "We need to go back to the car, Arlene."

Arlene nodded weakly and got ready to bike again.

(TALON & MALON)

"There's the last house, dear!" Talon said, pointing out a man standing on his front yard.

"Got it. I'll take this one." Malon said as she pulled up to the house, stopped her bike and grabbed the last parcel. She rushed over to the man and handed it to him, receiving a clue in return.

(TALON & MALON – Last at Clue 2)

Malon opened the clue and quickly read it, then went back over to her father. "We have to make our way back to our car." She explained.

"No problem." Talon said. "Let's get going!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Like, is that it, Velma?" Shaggy asked, pointing at a shop on the street the two were currently driving on.

"That's gotta be it." Velma replied. "Come on!"

Shaggy quickly parked the car outside of the shop and got out with Velma right behind him. The two detectives rushed into the store together, only to stop and stare in awe at the long wall of superhero pictures that lay in front of them.

"Like, wow! Look at all of these pictures!" Shaggy said.

"And we have to choose one to dress up as?" Velma asked. "In THIS sea of choices?"

"Well, I know which one I'm taking." Shaggy said as he took a picture from the wall.

Velma wasn't sure what to pick, so she just grabbed a random female picture and followed Shaggy to the changing rooms to get their costumes.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Okay, Arlene. There's the car." Garfield said. "Let's put these bikes away and start driving."

After putting the two bikes away, Garfield & Arlene stared walking back to their car. However, as they were walking, Arlene suddenly collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Arlene!" Garfield cried as he rushed over to his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I can't go on anymore, Garfield…" Arlene whimpered weakly. "I'm just too tired."

Garfield helped Arlene to her feet. "We can do this, Arlene. Don't worry. I'll drive and I'll do the Boss Battle when we get there." He assured. "We'll make it through this and we'll be fine."

Helping her walk to the car, Garfield opened the back door for Arlene and helped her inside. Garfield got behind the wheel and drove off. But as they did, Talon & Malon had arrived and had just put their bikes away.

"There goes Garfield & Arlene!" Malon said!

"Come on! After them!"

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Okay! Where now, Tiny?" Dingodile asked.

Tiny studied the map closely, looking for the street they needed to go to. Although it took him a little longer to find out where to go, Tiny still managed to do it. "Left, Dingodile! We getting there!"

"So we're close?" Dingodile asked as he turned the corner. "That's good! We 'ave a chance, then!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Sitting close to the back of the costume store were several change rooms, hundreds of costumes in several sizes surrounding them. Shaggy & Velma were currently changing into their costumes, and both were nearing completion.

Suddenly, one of the change rooms opened up and out stepped a tall, lanky Spiderman. Wearing the full suit, complete with mask, Shaggy looked himself over. Other than his added height, one might say that Shaggy looked exactly like Spiderman in the costume.

"Like, awesome!" Shaggy said. "I look just like Spiderman!" Looking at the other occupied change room, Shaggy called out to his partner. "You done in there, Velma?"

"Uh…Yeah, but I'm not so sure if how I feel about this." Velma replied from inside the change room.

"Oh, come on! It, like, can't be that bad!"

Although hesitant, Velma opened the door and stepped out. Her costume consisted of a black suit with fluffy, white trim, black boots and a black mask.

"Like, what's wrong, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"I just think that this outfit looked better on the character." Velma, looking over her Black Cat costume, said. "I don't think I look as good in this."

"Oh, don't say that, Velma! I, like, think you look great!" Shaggy reasoned.

"Yeah?"

"Of course." Shaggy said. "Now come on. I, like, think we need to get our clue at the counter."

He two detectives, clad in their costumes, rushed over to the counter close to the front of the store. One the manager saw that they had changed, he handed the two their next clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Clue 3)

Even though he was wearing a full mask, Shaggy was still able to read the clue after opening it. "Like, drive to the comic convention."

"_Teams must now drive themselves to this comic convention, which is always here due to the nature of the node." Mr. Jowai explained. "Outside of the front doors to the convention, teams will find their next clue."_

"Like, let's go!" Shaggy said.

"Are you sure I shouldn't have taken a different costume?" Velma asked. "I don't want any guys making cat calls at me."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Arlene was starting to regain her breath, but was still a ways off. Currently, she was trying to direct Garfield to the costume shop, but having a hard time doing so due to having to take large breaths in between words.

"Where now?" Garfield asked.

"Go…Right." Arlene panted. "We'll…Get there…Soon."

"Right. Got it." Garfield said as he turned the corner and continued.

(TALON & MALON)

"Follow them!" Talon instructed. "I can't find a shorter route on this darned thing and they're taking the right path."

"Okay. Let's see if we can beat those two to the costume shop." Malon said as she continued to follow Garfield & Arlene, being careful not to try to pass them and cause an accident.

"I sure hope we can get through this." Talon sighed.

"Yeah. The final three will be decided here, so we need to make sure that we try our hardest to beat someone to the Pitstop." Malon nodded.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Although it looked a little odd seeing someone in a full Spiderman costume driving a car, people paid it no mind. In fact, whenever Shaggy & Velma stopped for directions, no one remarked how ridiculous they looked.

"Excuse me?" Velma called out, rolling down her window as Shaggy stopped at a stop sign for a second. "We're looking for the comic convention. Could you direct us?"

"Sure." The man replied simply. "You go down that street for about three blocks, then hang a left and travel another two blocks. You'll see the signs and banners once you turn onto the street."

"Thank you so much!" Velma said as she rolled up her window again. "Keep going, Shaggy!"

"Like, you got it!"

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"We're here!" Dingodile said as he pulled up to the costume shop. "Let's go in and grab some new duds, Tiny!"

"Okay! This going to be fun!"

The two giants quickly got out of their car and rushed into the store. Seeing the huge wall of pictures, the two darted over and started scanning through everything. Tiny was quick to find and choose his costume, and Dingodile followed suit shortly afterwards. The two friends darted into the back to get into the change rooms.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The detectives had gotten the directions, and thankfully, they were correct. The two could see the banners for the comic convention at the start of the street and continued driving towards it.

"You see the clue box, Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Like, yeah! It's over there on the right side of the double doors!" Shaggy pointed out.

"Good eyes! And with the Spiderman mask on, too!"

The two pulled into the parking lot for the huge building, found a parking spot and stopped their car. Getting out, the detectives rushed towards the front doors, over to the clue box and pulled out the first envelope.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Boss Battle)

"Alright! We're still first!" Shaggy rejoiced.

Velma, in the meantime, ripped open the envelope and pulled out a red card. "A Boss Battle." She said.

"_A Boss Battle is a task that only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished." Mr. Jowai, in a strangely-convincing Dr. Strange costume, said as he walked through the convention of people dressed as superheroes. "In this Boss Battle, that person must go into the convention and search for someone dressed normally, and not in a superhero outfit. Once the racer finds the one person, they'll receive their next clue."_

"I'll do this one, Shaggy." Velma said. "I have a better eye for detail."

"You're right." Shaggy shrugged. "Okay. You, like, go ahead and do it."

As Velma went into the convention, Shaggy walked over to a stone planter and sat down on it.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"There it is!" Garfield said as he saw the costume shop and found a parking spot, pleased that there was still one car there. "Come on, Arlene! Let's go in!"

Arlene nodded and got out of the backseat, feeling slightly better but still a little sh0ort on breath.

However, as the two cats went in, Talon & Malon pulled up and got out of their car as well.

"This must be it." Talon observed. "I saw Garfield & Arlene go in."

"Then let's go in after them!" Malon replied.

As the two farmers rushed into the store, Garfield & Arlene had already made their respective costume choices and were running back to the change rooms. Talon & Malon went over to the wall, quickly picked a picture each and followed the two cats.

"Maybe we can still beat Tiny & Dingodile out of here." Malon reasoned as she walked to an open change room.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Shortly after Talon & Malon went into their change rooms, Tiny emerged, clad in a pair of blue shorts and a skin cap that looked 'rocky'. A full suit wasn't needed to make Tiny look like the Thing because of the huge feline's orange fur.

"This great! Tiny look just like 'Thing'!" Tiny said, pleased with his getup. "Dingodile finished?"

"Yeah. Ah'm comin' out now."

With that, Dingodile stepped out, clad in his new long trenchcoat, brown pants and red vest. Tiny looked over his friend and grinned. "Dingodile make good Gambit!"

"Heh. Thanks, Tiny." Dingodile said. "Now let's go get our clue, eh?"

"Okay!"

The two best friends rushed back to the counter, where the manager gave them a clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Clue 3)

"Drive to the comic convention." Dingodile read.

"We go now, Dingodile!" Tiny urged. "We catch detectives there!"

"Right!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Velma, still in her Black Cat outfit, searched through the sea of cosplayers, trying to find the one person that wasn't dressed in an outrageous disguise. However, Velma was starting to admit that doing so was harder than she had originally anticipated.

"Man. How hard is it to find a suit in a sea of spandex?" Velma asked aloud as she continued to look. Even the security guards and people running the booths were dressed as superheroes, so that narrowed the field down that much more, and yet still wasn't helping the brown-haired teenager. "Honestly, if I don't find something soon, Shaggy and I will probably end up losing our lead."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Thanks, mate!" Dingodile said to a man that had given him directions to the convention as he continued driving.

"Dingodile going the right way?" Tiny asked hopefully.

"Yep. And we're not too far away, either." Dingodile replied. "We should be getting there in about five minutes."

"Oh, goody! We catch up!"

"Ya sure said it, pal."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

Finally finishing dressing up, Garfield stepped out of the dressing booth and walked over to a mirror to look at how he looked. Wearing a blue and yellow outfit, complete with a yellow belt, gloves and boots, didn't make him look like anything people would know, but the visor sitting over his eyes was a dead giveaway.

Turning away from looking over his Cyclops costume, Garfield looked at the change room his girlfriend was in. "You almost ready, Arlene?"

"Yep. I'm coming out, now." Arlene said, now recovered enough to not take deep breaths.

Arlene left the booth dressed in a green and yellow suit, that of Phoenix (whom doubled as Cyclops' girlfriend). She looked at Garfield. "How do I look?"

"Now we make an even better match." Garfield replied with a smirk.

Arlene chuckled. "Well, let's go grab a clue, seeing how we're finished changing."

"Right." Garfield agreed as the two cats went over to the counter and received a clue.

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Third at Clue 3)

"Drive to the comic convention." Garfield read.

"Suddenly, these costumes make a whole lot more sense." Arlene said. "Let's get going."

As Garfield & Arlene left the store, Malon stepped out of her change room, dressed in a blue and white outfit with a 4 on the chest. Malon looked over her Invisible Woman disguise and then looked at her father's change room. "Come on, dad! We're behind!"

"Coming!" Talon replied as he stepped into the open, wearing a blue and white outfit, with a blue cap, wings sprouting from the sides.

Malon chuckled. "Captain America?"

"He's the only one on the darn wall I recognized." The overweight Captain America replied with a shrug.

"Well, we're changed. Let's go get the clue!"

The farmers rushed over to the counter, where they received a clue for getting changed.

(TALON & MALON – Last at Clue 3)

Malon opened the clue and read it. "Come on, dad! We need to catch the cats!"

"Right behind ya, dearie!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Velma growled as she continued to search every corner of the convention, but still not managing to find a guy dressed normally. "How can this be so hard?!" She asked. "Why can't I just do this?!"

The brown-haired girl continued looking until something caught her eye: A guy dressed in a business suit and carrying a briefcase. He was talking (or pretending to talk) on a cell phone. Velma rushed over to him as fast as she could without knocking any cosplayers down.

"Do you have a clue for me?" Velma asked the man.

The man didn't respond. He simply opened up his briefcase with one hand, showing Velma four clues. Velma excitedly took one and rushed off.

"Man. That was like one big round of 'Where's Waldo?'." Velma muttered.

(OUTSIDE)

Shaggy continued to wait for Velma when Tiny & Dingodile arrived. After parking their car, the giants got out and rushed over to the clue box, taking the second envelope out.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Boss Battle)

"Boss Battle." Dingodile observed. "It says 'Who can spot the unusually ordinary'?"

"Dingodile do it." Tiny suggested. "Tiny no good with searches."

"Okay, pal. You wait here."

Dingodile (still dressed as Gambit) rushed into the convention as Tiny walked over to where Shaggy was sitting and sat down as well.

(TALON & MALON)

"You know where the comic convention is, partner?" Talon asked someone whom was passing by.

"Yeah. It's a few blocks down that way, then turn and go for another couple of blocks." The man explained. "You'll see it a mile away."

"Thanks!" Malon said as she continued driving.

"Well, we've got an idea on where we need to go."

"Yeah. Now we just need to get there ahead of Garfield & Arlene."

"But they've got more of a lead on us." Talon said. "They'll probably get there first."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"Thank you!" Arlene said as she rushed back to the car and got in.

"Are we going the right way?" Garfield asked.

"Those men said that the convention is just a couple of blocks away." Arlene explained. "We should be able to get there soon."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Dingodile continued to search through the convention for the normal-looking guy, but had been having poor luck thus far. Like Velma before him, Dingodile was surprised at how hard it was to find a suit in a huge crowd of superheroes, but still pressed on with his search.

"Oy. This is tough work." Dingodile said. "Where the heck is this guy?"

Outside, Velma had just left the building the convention was being held in. Shaggy, noticing Velma leaving the convention with her clue, got up and rushed over.

"You got the clue, Velma! Good job!" Shaggy said.

"Thanks." Velma said as she opened the clue. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now drive themselves out of the city and a little bit into the countryside until they find Prof. Xavier's school of gifted youth." Mr. Jowai, dressed in normal attire, explained as he walked along a stone path outside of a mansion-like school. "This school, which doubles as the headquarters for the famed X-Men, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"The last team to check in may be eliminated!" Velma read.

"Well, we know it's not us!" Shaggy added. "Like, come on, Velma!"

Back inside, Dingodile had managed to find the person with the clue, and in a quicker time than what Velma had managed to find him in.

"Thanks, mate!" The Austrlian said as he turned around and rushed off, hoping to stay in the race.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

It didn't take long for the detectives to get out of the city, and the two were soon driving through the country to reach the Pitstop.

"Like, how far away is it?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm still trying to find it, actually." Velma replied. "But I can't imagine it being that far away."

"Like, I sure hope we'll arrive first. That'll be great." Shaggy said.

"Yeah. Tiny was waiting with you when I exited the convention." Velma replied again. "That could mean that Dingodile was almost right behind me for all we know."

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Tiny continued to wait for his friend, the trailing two teams arrived. Parking their cars close together, the four racers rushed over to the clue box and took the last two clues out at almost the same time.

(TALON & MALON – Third at Boss Battle)

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – Last at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle, dad." Malon said, reading the clue.

"I'll do it, dear." Talon assured. "You just wait here."

"Okay, dad." Malon shrugged.

"I'll do this one, Arlene." Garfield said.

"What for?" Arlene asked.

"I can't risk you tiring yourself out again." Garfield replied. "Don't worry. I'll try to hurry it up."

As Talon & Garfield vanished into the convention, Dingodile emerged from within it, holding a clue. Tiny saw him and lit up.

"Dingodile get clue fast!" Tiny observed.

"Piece a cake!" Dingodile laughed as he opened the clue. "Oy! We're going to the Pitstop!"

"Yay! We go, then!" Tiny said.

With that, Tiny & Dingodile rushed off, leaving Maon and Arlene waiting for their respective partner to complete the task.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Like, are you sure we're going the right way, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know." Velma replied. "I still haven't found the school on the map."

"I guess we'll, like, have to assume that we're going the right way."

"I guess so." Velma replied. "I'll keep looking for it, but I just don't see it on here."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Tiny find school on map, Dingodile!"

"Oy! That was fast, mate!" Dingodile said. "So are we goin' the right way?"

"Dingodile is going right way." Tiny nodded. "We head down country road until Tiny says to turn."

"Got it."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Talon continued to search for the man with the clue, and had broken off from Garfield long ago. The portly farmer had a hard time trying to get through the sea of cosplayers, but was still able to see around him.

"Man. Where the heck is this clown?" Talon asked. "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

Suddenly, Talon spotted his target, still talking (or pretending to) on his cell phone. Talon made his way over.

"I'm with the race. Do you have a clue?" Talon asked.

Once again, the man opened his briefcase, revealing the two clues he had left. Talon gratefully took one and left.

Right after he did, Garfield spotted the man and took the last clue from him, then started running after Talon, hoping to stay in the race.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood outside of the mutant school, on the Pitstop mat, awaiting the first team. Sitting (in a wheelchair) at his side was Prof. Xavier himself. Due to his guest being in a wheelchair, Mr. Jowai had to bend over a bit, but he told the bald professor where the teams would be coming from, and pointed down the road for emphasis.

Suddenly, a car drove onto the scene and came to a stop. The doors to the car opened, depositing the first place team on the ground.

Shaggy & Velma (or Spiderman & Black Cat. Whatever floats your boat) raced from the car to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted." Prof. Xavier greeted with a slight bow of his head.

"Thanks." Velma said.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Shaggy & Velma…" Mr. Jowai said, pausing. "…You are team number one!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First Place)

"Like, alright!" Shaggy said, throwing his fists into the air.

"And I have some good news. After this, you guys are officially one of the three teams racing for the one million dollar prize." Mr. Jowai said. "How does that make you feel?"

"Amazing!" Velma said. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah!" Shaggy agreed. "The competition is, like, as close as it gets now!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Talon emerged from the convention with Garfield right behind him. Their respective partners quickly went over to greet them.

Talon opened his clue first. "This Pitstop, Malon!" He said.

"Come on, dad! We're almost done!" Malon said.

"They're right, Arlene!" Garfield said. "We're heading to the Pitstop, so we need to hurry!"

"Right! Let's roll!" Arlene said as all four racers ran back to their cars, got in and pulled out of the parking lot at almost the same time.

(PITSTOP)

After pulling up, Tiny & Dingodile jumped out of their car, saw the Pitstop and rushed over, checking in a looking satisfied.

"Tiny & Dingodile…You're team number two!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second Place)

"Yay! We still in!!" Tiny shouted with glee, jumping up and down repeatedly.

"And we're in the final three teams, mate!" Dingodile agreed.

"You're right. You guys are in fact one of the three teams racing for the grand prize." Mr. Jowai explained. "How do you feel?"

"Ah feel great!" Dingodile replied. "There's only one thing that can top this feeling, and that's winning the race! Ya up fer it, Tiny?"

"Tiny ready for anything!"

(GARFIELD & ARLENE)

"According to the map here, the school is just off the side of the main road going through the country." Garfield explained. "We just need to travel down the road here for a few more minutes and we should be able to see the school."

"You think we can beat Talon & Malon there, Garfield?" Arlene asked.

"I sure hope so." Garfield sighed. "It all comes down to this."

(TALON & MALON)

"Turn here, dear!" Talon said. "This is a back road that might take us there quicker!"

"Hopefully, this works." Malon said as she turned down a dirt road. "If it doesn't, we're doomed."

"Don't worry. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work." Talon assured.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai and Xavier patiently awaited the final safe team to arrive, watching the road leading to the school like hawks. Suddenly hearing a car, the two looked down the road and saw one of the teams coming. The car pulled up beside the other two, parked and allowed the team inside to get out.

Talon & Malon jogged over to the Pitstop and checked in, hoping that they were still in the race.

"Talon & Malon…You are team number three!"

(TALON & MALON – Third Place)

"I don't believe it!" Malon said. "We're still in?!"

"Yee-haw!! This is great!" Talon shouted in glee.

"And what makes it better is that you two are officially one of the three teams racing for the grand prize at the end of the next leg." Mr.Jowai continued. "How does that make you feel?"

"Like we can win this!" Malon replied. "We're going to give it our all in the next leg!"

"That's right, dear!" Talon agreed.

Sad music played as Garfield & Arlene pulled their car into a parking space outside of the school. The two cats (whom, like the other teams, were still in costume) got out of their car, darted over to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Garfield & Arlene…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

Garfield sighed. "I figured as much."

"After how far you guys have come, I'm extremely sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(GARFIELD & ARLENE – ELIMINATED)

"_Coming so close to making it and failing to do so is a real disappointment, but I'm not terribly upset." Garfield said in an after-leg interview. "I mean, when I first came onto the race, my main interest was eating. But as Arlene and I progressed through each leg, I was surprised at how well we had been doing, and that just made me want to do even better. I have to say that I'll be leaving this race with a lot of memories, ones that no one I know will probably never get."_

"_I'm upset that we got eliminated so close to the final leg, but then again, I'm extremely happy." Arlene explained in an after-leg interview. "When I found out exactly how weak my stamina was, I thought for sure that Garfield & I would be eliminated because of that. Instead, we surprised ourselves leg after leg until we had outlasted most of the more athletic teams on the race. Fourth place is fine with me, because I had a real blast doing all of this, even with my severe weakness."_

"_Arlene and I have never really had the best relationship, but this race has brought us closer together than either of us ever could have imagined." Garfield said in an after-leg interview. "Only during the race did I realize just how much I cared for Arlene, and I wanted to be there for her as much as I could. The first thing I'm going to do when we get back to Muncie? Try and get Arlene off the streets, because she deserves far better than that."_

"_Garfield has shown a side of him that he's never shown to me before: A side that has compassion, concern and, above all, love." Arlene said in an after-leg interview. "This race has done something that I thought impossible: Hooked us up. Had this happened with the old Garfield, I would have had mixed reactions, but because it's the new Garfield I've hooked up with, I feel like the happiest cat in the world."_

In a slow-motion shot, Garfield & Arlene turned around and left the Pitstop. Much like Diddy & Dixie back in Leg One, the two cats held hands and linked their tails as they walked away.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr.Jowai said._

We see Shaggy & Velma at a ticket counter.

"_Shaggy & Velma run into a serious setback at the airport."_

"We need to get on this flight!!" Velma said. "It's absolutely urgent and essential that we make it!"

We see Tiny & Dingodile driving along a road.

"_The heat of the race makes everyone freak out."_

"We need ta beat them there!" Dingodile said. "This close, we need ta do it!"

"_And one of these three teams will walk away with…"_

Shaggy & Velma are seen driving.

"…_One…"_

Tiny & Dingodile are seen driving.

"…_Million…"_

Talon & Malon are seen driving.

"…_Dollars."_

"It's anyone's game, now." Talon told the camera at an airport.

Current Standings:

1 – Shaggy & Velma

2 – Tiny & Dingodile

3 – Talon & Malon

4 – Garfield & Arlene (ELIMINATED)

5 – Kim & Ron (ELIMINATED)

6 – Jolene & Mush (ELIMINATED)

7 – Paula & Jewel (ELIMINATED)

8 – Geese & Krauser (ELIMINATED)

9 – Kid & Ally (ELIMINATED)

10 – Xiaoyu & Miharu (ELIMINATED)

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)

Author's note: (prepares or a volley of blasts for eliminating the race favourites) Sorry about eliminating Garfield & Arlene, guys. I know that they're the most popular amongst the fans, but I honestly make up each leg as I go. I never know who's going to go until partway through the leg. In fact, the only planned elimination was Joker & Harley because I couldn't think of a better team to throw out at unlucky number 13.


	15. Leg 14

Leg Fourteen

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking in front of a mansion.

"The world of Marvel Comics. One of the biggest comic companies around with many sub-nodes and heroes. If you can name every single hero in this node, then you've obviously got too much time on your hands." Mr. Jowai told the camera. "And just outside of one of this node's cities: Xavier's School for the Gifted. This mansion-sized school, which doubles as the home base for the famous X-Men, was the thirteenth and final Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Like the leg before, Mr. Jowai continued walking and talking.

"We are now down to our final three teams." Mr. Jowai explained. "Everyone wants the prize, but only one team will get it, and they must cross the Finish Line first in order to do so."

"_It's down to the wire now, and we're going to give it our all." Malon told the camera. "For dad and I to win, we need to race as hard as we possibly can, and I can tell you right now that that's what we're going to do."_

"_Tiny and Ah are in this ta win, and we're not gonna let anything stop us." Dingodile told the camera. "We may be bigger than the others, but that doesn't mean that we're gonna hold back."_

"_It's time for Shaggy & I to stop playing nice." Velma told the camera. "Everyone has a one-in-three chance of winning the million, and Shaggy and I are going to do our best to make sure that it's us to get to the Finish Line first."_

"_Tiny race hard and good! Tiny no let friends down! We going to win!" Tiny told the camera. "It getting real close to finish, so we do our best and try to beat other racers to Finish Line!"_

"_Like, Velma and I have come this far. We're not going down this close to the finish." Shaggy told the camera. "We need to, like, set our minds to the task at hand if we want to, like, cross that Finish Line first."_

"_I never thought Malon and I would have made it this far, but now that we're here, we're going all the way." Talon told the camera. "All alliances are dropped and it's every team for themselves now. The other teams had better watch out, because my daughter and I are in it to win it!"_

"Shaggy & Velma, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later." Mr. Jowai said.

(PITSTOP)

It was early in the morning as Shaggy & Velma prepared to leave the final Pitstop of the race. It was a little colder out, so Shaggy was forced to wear a dark green sweater along with his normal pants and shoes. Velma was wearing a light jacket over an orange shirt, and had opted to wear a pair of brown pants with her shoes. It was still dark out, so Shaggy was holding a flashlight to light up the clue for Velma. Once the appropriate time arrived, Velma opened the clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First to Depart)

Velma took the blue card from inside the envelope and opened it. "Drive yourselves to Stark Enterprises." She read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves back into the city and search out Stark Enterprises, the company that Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, owns." Mr. Jowai explained. "Inside, teams must search out Stark's office, where they'll find the next clue."_

"You have one dollar for this leg of the race." Velma read.

"Like, got it." Shaggy replied, pulling the dollar bill from inside the envelope.

"Let's go then, Shaggy." Velma said.

The two detectives left the Pitstop and quickly came upon the three marked cars parked outside the school lot. Shaggy once again got behind the wheel and started the car and Velma got into the backseat and search the map for the destination.

It didn't take Velma very long to find Stark Enterprises, as she pointed it out as Shaggy was just pulling off the turn leading onto the country road again. "I think I've found it, Shaggy." She explained.

"Like, where is it?" Shaggy asked.

"Not that far into the city." Velma explained. "Just follow my directions and we should be able to make good time."

"That's good, because I don't think we, like, have much of a lead on the giants." Shaggy said.

Velma nodded. "Yeah. Twenty minutes max."

"Then we need, to, like, keep our lead, then."

"Yeah."

(LATER)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second to Depart)

Dingodile, having a fairly-thick coat of fur, wasn't wearing a shirt and was clad simply in his pair of baggy pants. Tiny, however, wasn't as fortunate as his friend, and was forced to don a black coat to keep his upper body warm and a pair of tan pants for his legs. His sneakers were still on his feet, however.

Dingodile tore open the envelope and pulled out the clue. "Drive ta Stark Enterprises." He read. "Ya know where that is, Tiny?"

"Tiny no read Iron Man comics, Dingodile." Tiny said, scratching his head. "Tiny read X-Men and Spiderman more."

Dingodile shrugged. "Ah, that's okay. We'll get there." He assured. "Let's go, pal."

The two friends left the Pitstop and came upon their car. Getting in, Tiny grabbed the map and started studying it as Dingodile started driving.

As he drove down the road, Dingodile looked at his friend through the rear-view mirror. "Ya find it yet, Tiny?" He asked.

"Tiny find it, Dingodile." Tiny replied. "Go into city and turn right."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Okay! We're here!" Velma said. "There's Stark Enterprises!"

"Like, okay! We're first!" Shaggy said as he pulled into the parking lot outside of the building.

"Uh-oh. The door's closed and there's no lights on inside." Velma observed. "I don't like the look of this."

The two detectives quickly got out of their car and rushed over to the front doors of the building. Indeed, they saw that the building was closed.

Shaggy saw a sign on the front door. "Like, it opens at eight."

"Great. All of the others will be here by then." Velma sighed as she sat down. "Well, there goes our lead."

(PITSTOP)

(TALON & MALON – Last to Depart)

Talon was dressed in a red sweater, and had traded in his overalls for a pair of trousers. Malon was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt with a pair of brown pants. Both farmers were wearing vests with cow spots all over them.

Talon quickly opened the envelope. "Let's get going, Malon." He said.

Malon took a deep breath. "This is it. The final leg." She said as she picked up her backpack and started walking towards their car. Getting into the front seat, Malon drove off as he father grabbed a map and started studying it.

Before too long (as Malon was driving down the country road away from the school), Talon had found the destination. "I found it, dearie! I'll be able to direct us there once we get into the city!"

Malon sighed in relief. "That's good. At least we won't be that far behind, then."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Oy! The detectives are still here!" Dingodile observed as he pulled into the parking lot.

"We catch up, then!" Tiny said excitedly.

The two got out of their car and walked over to where Shaggy & Velma were sitting. Seeing that they were sleeping, the two tiptoed around them.

"Yeah. It opens at eight." Dingodile whispered.

"We camp out, then?" Tiny whispered back.

"Yep. Fer a few hours."

A little bit later, Talon & Malon pulled into the parking lot. The two farmers got out and went over to the front doors, seeing that it was closed.

"It opens at eight, Malon." Talon said.

Malon sighed in relief again. "We've caught up. That's great."

(8:00)

The sun was still rising once eight came by. The three teams were all waiting outside the front door of Stark Enterprises, and rushed inside when the doors opened. Rushing into the lobby of the huge building, everyone looked around.

"Mr. Stark's office has got to be around her somewhere." Malon said. "But where?"

"Probably closer to the top floor." Talon reasoned. "Let's ask someone."

The two farmers quickly saw an employee and walked over to him.

"We're looking for Mr. Stark's office." Malon said.

The employee saw the cameraman with the two and deduced that they were with the race before giving his answer. "It's on the top floor. Just look around and you're sure to find it." He replied.

"Thanks, partner!" Talon said.

With that, the two farmers rushed to the nearest elevator, jumped inside and started traveling to the top floor.

As Talon & Malon went over to ask someone where the office was, the other two teams had resorted to trial and error, searching through random rooms until they found the right room.

"I'm not so sure if this was a good idea, Shaggy." Velma said, looking around. "I think we should just ask someone and see if they know where the office is."

"Like, I'm with you." Shaggy nodded.

Meanwhile, Tiny & Dingodile were still searching different rooms, but still hadn't found anything.

"It could take us forever if we just look." Dingodile sighed. "C'mon, Tiny. We gotta ask someone where the office is."

"Okay, Dingodile." Tiny said as he followed Dingodile out of the room they were in.

(TALON & MALON)

The elevator containing the two farmers arrived at the top floor, and once it did, the father and daughter got off. The two looked down a couple of hallways before rushing down one, hoping that it was the right hallway.

"At least we know it's up here." Malon said. "If we hurry, we can find the clue and get out of here before the others can get to the top floor."

"Then we just need to pick up the pace in trying to find Mr. Stark's office." Talon said.

The two continued searching until finding a pair of double doors. Curiously going inside, the two farmers saw that they were in a huge office with a clue box sitting in the middle of it.

"There it is!" Talon pointed out.

The two rushed over to the clue box and pulled out the first of three envelopes.

(TALON & MALON – First at Clue 1)

Malon quickly opened up the envelope. "Fly to the world of Toejam & Earl."

"_Teams must now race to the airport and book a flight to the world of Toejam & Earl, a popular duo from the old days of gaming." Mr. Jowai explained. "Outside of the airport, teams will find their marked cars, which also holds the next clue."_

"Com on, dad! We're in first again!" Malon urged.

The two raced out of the office in a hurry to get back to the elevator.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"So Mr. Stark's office is on the top floor?" Velma asked.

"It is. Just go down the left hallway when you leave the elevator." The employee explained. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks, mister!" Velma said as she and Shaggy rushed towards an elevator (a different one than the one Talon & Malon had taken) and got in.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Excuse us, mate." Dingodile said to a female employee. "Mah pal and Ah are lookin' fer Mr. Stark's office."

"Oh. It's on the top floor." The employee replied. "It's hard to miss. Just keep looking around for it."

"Thank you, miss!" Tiny said as he turned around and bolted for an elevator, Dingodile right behind him.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives arrived at the top floor just after Talon & Malon got into an elevator and went down to the lobby again.

"The man said to go left, so let's go left." Velma said.

"Like, lead the way, Velma!" Shaggy said as he followed Velma down the hallway.

Because they had been given more detailed directions, Shaggy & Velma came upon Tony Stark's office quickly. Seeing the clue box in front of the empty desk, Shaggy & Velma rushed over.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second at Clue 1)

Velma tore open the envelope and read the clue. "Fly to the world of Toejam & Earl." She read.

"Like, maybe we can catch the farmers if we hurry!" Shagy said. "Come on, Velma!

"Right!"

(TALON & MALON)

The elevator arrived at the lobby and deposited the farmers off there. Once they were off the elevator, the two farmers raced out of the building and went back to their car.

"Okay! I'll get us to the airport!" Talon said as he grabbed the map again. "You just drive us there!"

"Got it, dad." Malon nodded as she started the car.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Stepping off the elevator on the top floor, Tiny & Dingodile looked around for a way to go.

"Tiny thinks we go down that way." Tiny said, pointing down the left hallway.

"Well, we may as well give it a shot." Dingodile said as the two friends jogged down the hallway in an attempt to find the office.

Eventually, they found what they were looking for. Tiny & Dingodile walked into the empty office and went over to the clue box.

"Hmm…He's not here." Dingodile said, looking around the office.

"Probably saving people as Iron Man." Tiny reasoned as he pulled the last clue from the box.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Clue 1)

"We fly to world of Toejam & Earl, Dingodile!" Tiny said.

"And the next clue's gonna be in the car we're gonna get!" Dingodile added. "That makes it easier! Come on!"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

The two detectives race out of Stark Enterprises and saw that one of the marked cars was gone.

"Well, they're gone." Velma sighed as she got into the back seat and pulled out her map.

"Like, we'll catch them at the airport, Velma." Shaggy assured as he started their car.

With that, the detectives were on the road and driving towards the airport.

(AIRPORT)

Talon & Malon walked into the airport and looked around for an open airline. Quickly finding one, the father and daughter rushed over to see what they had.

"We need to get to the world of Toejam & Earl." Malon explained.

"Our earliest flight leaves in two hours." The woman replied. "Will that be alright?"

"Is that for sure your earliest flight?" Talon asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay. We'll take it."

(TALON & MALON – First on Flight 1)

(TINY & DINGODILE)

Leaving Stark Enterprises, Tiny & Dingodile saw that their car was the only one left. Ignoring this fact, the two got in.

"Okay, pal. Ah need ya ta find the airport!" Dingodile said.

"Okay, Dingodile! Tiny find airport fast!" Tiny replied as he started reading the map.

Dingodile drove out of the parking lot and down the road in the general direction of the airport.

(AIRPORT)

The front doors to the airport swooshed open and in stepped Shaggy & Velma. Seeing Talon & Malon sitting down, the detectives rushed over to the airline with hopes of getting on the same flight.

"We're looking for a fast flight to the world of Toejam & Earl." Velma said.

Our earliest flight still has a few seats left." The woman replied. "It leaves in two hours."

"That's pretty soon." Velma said.

Shaggy nodded. "Like, we'll take it."

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second on Flight 1)

Not long after, Tiny & Dingodile showed up. The two giants looked around and quickly spotted the others.

"That's the one, Tiny!" Dingodile pointed out. "Come on!"

The two giants waded through the crowd of people and arrived at the counter to order tickets.

"We need ta get ta the world of Toejam & Earl as soon as possible." Dingodile said.

"You're lucky. Our earliest flight has only a few seats left, so you can get on that one if you like." The woman replied.

"You earliest flight?" Dingodile asked. "Okay! We'll take it!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last on Flight 1)

Seeing the two get tickets, Talon looked at a nearby cameraman. "It's anyone's game now." He said.

"_All three teams are on the same flight, and will arrive in the world of Toejam & Earl at noon." Mr. Jowai explained._

(Flight – Landing)

The three teams raced through the funky-looking airport, trying to get out onto the streets first. While it started out as a six-way race, Shaggy, Velma and Malon took an early lead while Tiny, Dingodile and Talon struggled to keep up with them. In the end, Shaggy & Velma were the first team out of the airport, Malon hot on their heels. Shortly after the three had starting rushing into the parking lot for find a marked car, Talon emerged with Tiny & Dingodile. Seeing the others, the three larger racers gave chase.

After a quick running scan of the parking lot, the teams spotted the three marked cars, a clue sitting on each of the dashboards. Shaggy & Velma were the first to reach their car and grabbed the envelope before getting in.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – First at Clue 2)

"Drive to Homey Street." Velma read.

"_Teams must now drive out of this funky city and find Homey Street. Which was a level in Toejam & Earl 2." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once there, teams will find their next clue."_

"Get in, Shaggy! I'll direct you!" Velma urged.

"Like, right!"

Malon had already arrived at a car, but had to wait for her father to arrive before opening it. By the time Talon arrived, Shaggy & Velma were already driving away.

(TALON & MALON – Second at Clue 2)

Malon quickly opened the clue and read it. "Come on, dad! We need to catch Shaggy & Velma!" She said as she got behind the wheel of their car.

"No problem!" Talon replied as he got into the backseat. "I'll just find our destination."

In the meantime, Tiny & Dingodile arrived at the last remaining car. Dingodile grabbed the clue from the dashboard and opened it.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Clue 2)

"Drive ta Homey Street." Dingodile read.

Tiny laughed as he got into the backseat. "Street have funny name!"

"Heh. Ya got that right." Dingodile said as he climbed behind the wheel and drove after Talon & Malon. "Look, pal. You just focus on finding the place."

"Okay, Dingodile."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Like, how're you doing with that map, Velma?" Shaggy asked as he drove down a road.

"I still haven't found it, yet." Velma replied. "But I think we're heading in the right direction."

"Like, okay." Shaggy replied. "We'll get there."

(TALON & MALON)

"Malon, I found the street!" Talon said in triumph.

"Really?! Where is it?" Malon asked.

"Hang a right at the next light." Talon replied.

"Got it." Malon said. "I sure hope we can beat the others there."

"If we do everything right, we will."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Ya finding anything yet, Tiny?" Dingodile asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Tiny think he find something." Tiny replied. "Dingodile go straight, then turn right."

"No problem. Ya just keep working on getting' us there, okay?"

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

Shaggy turned onto another street and scanned it as he drove down it. There was still no sign of the clue box. "Like, I think we're lost, Velma." He said finally.

"No argument here, Shaggy." Velma sighed. "I'm having a heck of a time trying to find this thing."

"You keep searching, Velm." Shaggy said. "We'll, like, get there eventually."

"Yeah, when the others have already gotten there." Velma muttered.

(TALON & MALON)

"Keep going, Malon!" Talon said. "We're almost there!"

"Great!" Malon replied. "If we get there first, we'll have the advantage!"

Talon looked out the back window and saw a car driving behind them, although it was way back in the distance. "We've got someone behind us, dearie."

"I wonder whom it could be…"

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Ah think that's another team way up there…" Dingodile mused as he followed Talon & Malon at a far distance.

"Well, Dingodile is going right way, so we get there together, then." Tiny said.

Dingodile shrugged. "Well, at least we'll be with another team."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Okay, I think I finally found the street." Velma sighed. "We went right past it."

"Like, I'll turn around, then." Shaggy assured. "No harm done."

"We're probably behind now, Shaggy!" Velma replied. "This is bad!"

"Like, we'll catch up. Don't worry."

(HOMEY STREET)

As id the purple ground and funky-looking trees littered all over the node weren't enough, what really caught the eye was the huge field of bright, pink, sponge-like material. Suddenly, a lone car drove onto he scene.

"I see the clue box, dad!" Malon said. "It's over by that huge field of strange stuff!"

"Good eye, dear!" Talon nodded. "Let's get out of this car and go get the clue, then!"

After parking their car at the side of the road, the father and daughter got out and rushed over to the nearby clue box, where they pulled the first envelope from within.

(TALON & MALON – First at Boss Battle)

Talon pulled the red card from the envelope. "This is it, Malon. The last Boss Battle of the race." He said.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." Mr. Jowai said as he walked beside the unusual-looking field of pink. "In this Boss Battle, the final one in the race, that person has to walk onto this field, which is known to act like a huge trampoline, and put on a show for the three judges sitting nearby. Each racer has four jumps to impress the judges and get a score of at least 8.5 from each of them to receive their next clue. However, if they fail, they must step off the field and wait for the other racers to have a turn."_

"I'll do it, dad." Malon said.

"You sure, dear?" Talon asked.

"Doing tricks isn't your thing." Malon replied. "I'll handle this."

As Malon walked out onto the field of pink sponge, the next car pulled up. The giant racers emerged from within and grabbed the next clue.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Boss Battle)

"Another Boss Battle." Dingodile observed.

"Oh! Tiny do it, Dingodile!" Tiny said, raising his arm in the air. "Tiny much athletic!"

Dingodile shrugged. "Okay. If ya want to, Tiny. But it looks like ya gotta wait for Malon to try."

As Tiny waited by the sidelines of the field, Malon walked out and saw three short aliens sitting at a table. "Uh…Are you guys the judges?" She asked.

"That we are, Earthling." One of the aliens replied. "You just start doing tricks and we'll rate your performance after the fourth jump."

Malon nodded, took a deep breath and jumped. The field of spongy material increased the power of her jump, launching Malon twenty feet into the air. Seeing how high she was, Malon did a backflip and a half-twist before landing on her feet and jumping again.

Malon tried her hardest and managed to land on her feet after the fourth jump. As she slowed herself down and eventually stopped jumping altogether, Malon looked at the judges. "How'd I do?" She asked.

While the middle judge held up a 9, the other two responded with an 8. Seeing the scores, the middle judge sighed. "You'll have to try again, but the next racer will have to have a shot first."

Malon sighed, nodded and walked off the field. As she did, Tiny stepped onto it and walked out to face the judges.

"Can Tiny go?" The giant tiger asked, knowing what he had to do by watching Malon.

"Go right ahead."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Shaggy, turn left here." Velma instructed. "We're almost there."

"Like, that's a relief. We'll be able to catch up, then." Shaggy said as he turned the corner.

"I sure hope so. We were lost for a fair bit, there." Velma mused as she continued to read the map.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Unfortunately, Tiny didn't fare much better than Malon, receiving two 7's and a 7.5 from the judges. As the giant feline stepped off the field, Malon stepped back on to try it again. Taking another deep breath, Malon jumped, starting her second attempt.

By the time Malon had completed her fourth jump, she had done several flips and spins. Had she landed all four, she would have cleared the task easily. However, because she didn't land the third jump, her score was decreased. The three judges each gave her an 8.

"Man. So close." Malon muttered as she stepped off the field again and let Tiny on to try for the second time.

As Tiny was doing his jumping, Shaggy & Velma finally arrived. Seeing the other teams and the clue box, the two detectives parked their car and rushed over, pulling the last clue from inside it.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last at Boss Battle)

"The last Boss Battle, Shaggy." Velma observed.

"I'll do it, Velma." Shaggy said. "No offense, but I'm, like, more athletic."

"No offense taken, because I know that it's right." Velma nodded. "Good luck, Shaggy."

By the time Shaggy had gone to line up behind Malon, Tiny had again failed his test and stepped off to line up behind the lanky detective. Malon determinedly walked out onto the field again.

As Malon attempted her task again, the three non-participating racers looked at each other. "Ya sure that it was a good idea ta send him out there, Velma?" Dingodile asked, pointing at Shaggy.

"You'd be surprised at what he's capable of when he's running from a ghost." Velma replied. "He may not look it, but he's a lot more fit than I am." She looked at Talon. "What about Malon? You okay with letting her do this?"

"I'm afraid I didn't have much choice." Talon sighed. "I'm as athletic as a rock." He emphasized his point by slapping his stomach, making it shake. "Malon can do this task a lot quicker."

Seeing that Talon had a valid point, Velma simply nodded in agreement, then looked at Dingodile. "Aren't you worried that Tiny could hurt himself doing this?"

Dingodile laughed. "Are ya kiddin'? If there's one thing Tiny likes as much as lifting weights, it's a trampoline." He then returned to watching Malon attempt again. "He can do this easily."

Making sure that she was more careful this time, Malon managed to land all four of her jumps and did the same tricks as her last time. After she stopped herself, Malon looked at the judges and saw them each holding up a 9, meaning that she had passed.

"You can come over here and get your clue, now." The third alien said, pointing to three envelopes on the table.

"Thank you!" Malon said as she rushed over to the table, grabbed an envelope and ran off the field. As she did, Talon went over to greet her and Shaggy stepped onto the field for the first time.

(TALON & MALON – First at Clue 3)

Malon quickly opened the envelope and was overjoyed at the words that were on the clue. "Fly to VG Central!" She cried.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book a flight to VG Central, the center node in all gaming, where characters from all over come to hang and where the race started in the first place." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they land, teams must travel by taxi to the top of Atari Mountain, where they will find their next clue."_

"The last destination, dad!" Malon cheered. "The last destination!"

"Come on, dear! Back to the car!" Talon urged as he and Malon rushed back to their car, got in and drove off.

Out on the field, Shaggy landed his fourth jump, but tripped over his feet and landed on his behind. Standing up, Shaggy sighed, knowing that it would affect his score.

Shaggy was right. The highest number he got was an 8. The lanky young man walked off the field and let Tiny get on again.

"Keep yer mind focused, Tiny!" Dingodile cheered from the sidelines. "You've got this one in the bag!"

Tiny did a little better this time, but it still wasn't up to par with the judges standards. After failing the task again, Tiny stepped off and Shaggy stepped on again.

(TALON & MALON)

"Okay. I know the way to the airport exactly!" Talon said. "Turn right!"

"Got it, dad." Malon nodded as she turned the car around a corner and continued driving. "How much longer until we reach the airport?"

"We're almost there." Talon assured. "Ten minutes at most."

"Thank goodness. I hope we can get a good flight, because the Finish Line is nearing."

"You said it."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Shaggy sighed and stepped off the field empty-handed. Tiny got on again and attempted to pass the test again.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. You'll do this." Velma assured. "You just need to clear your head and focus on nothing but the goal."

Shaggy nodded. "Like, I'll get it soon, Velma." He replied.

Out on the field, Tiny had just completed his third jump and was about to do his fourth. Making sure that he was going to impress the judges, Tiny leapt into the air, curled into a ball and spun several times. Unfolding in midair, the giant tiger landed on his feet, completing the attempt.

The judges quickly held up a unanimous score of 9.5, granting Tiny access to the second clue. The giant tiger thanked the judges excitedly, took the clue and rushed back to his partner before opening it.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second at Clue 3)

"Dingodile! We going back to VG Central!" Tiny said.

"Oy! That's where we started! The race is almost over!" Dingodile replied. "Come on! To the airport!"

With that, the two giants were off running towards their car. Getting in, the two drove off, leaving Shaggy on the field and Velma at the sidelines.

Shaggy had quickly gotten the hang of the spongy material he was jumping on, and he wanted to make sure that he passed the test to stay in the race. On the last jump, Shaggy leapt into the air, did a backflip and spun around countless times. Velma and the three judges watched the display in awe. Shaggy then landed on his feet gracefully, finishing his attempt.

Breathing a couple of times, Shaggy looked towards the speechless judges. "Like, how'd I do?"

None of the judges replied. They simply sat I silence for a few seconds before giving their response. The first two each held up a 10, and the third held up a 9. The second judge promptly whacked him on the head, making the third judge hold up a 10 as well.

Shaggy thanked the judges and raced over to take the last envelope. Shaggy rushed back to Velma and opened the clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Last at Clue 3)

"Fly to VG Central!" Velma read.

"Like, come on, Velma!" Shaggy said. "We can still, like, catch them at the airport!"

(AIRPORT)

Talon & Malon rushed into the airport and looked around for an open airline. Quickly finding one, the two farmers went over with hopes of getting on an early flight.

"We're looking for a flight to VG Central." Malon explained.

"We have a flight departing in three hours." The male alien behind the counter replied. "Will that be alright?"

"Three hours?" Malon asked. "You don't have anything earlier?"

"I'm afraid not."

"We'll take it, then."

(TALON & MALON – First on Flight 1)

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Ya find the airport yet, Tiny?" Dingodile asked.

"Tiny find airport." Tiny nodded. "Dingodile turn left."

"Okay." Dingodile replied as he turned the corner. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Not long, Dingodile."

"Shaggy & Velma still behind us?"

Tiny glanced out the back window and saw a car following them. "Yep. Detectives following."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Keep following them, Shaggy." Velma instructed. "They're going the right way."

Shaggy nodded. "Like, got it." He replied as he followed Dingodile around another turn. "Like, I hope we can get a good flight."

"Yeah. This could make or break us."

(AIRPORT)

Talon & Malon were sitting down when Tiny & Dingodile entered the airport. The two giants spotted the open airline and went over. By the time they reached the counter, Shaggy & Velma also entered the airport and lined up.

"We need ta get ta VG Central." Dingodile told the alien behind the counter.

"Our earliest flight leaves in a few hours and arrives at two." The alien replied. "Is that okay?"

"That'll do fine."

(TINY & DINGODILE – Second on Flight 1)

As Tiny & Dingodile left the counter and went over to sit down with Talon & Malon, Shaggy & Velma approached the counter.

"We'd like to get on that same flight." Velma said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. The flight's sold out."

Shaggy did a double take. "Like, what?!"

"Those two got the last tickets." The alien replied. "The next flight leaves half an hour later."

"Can you, like, try and get us on the earliest flight, though?!" Shaggy asked. "Maybe there's some cancellations!"

"Yeah! We need to get on this flight!!" Velma agreed. "It's absolutely urgent and essential that we do!"

"I'll see what I can do." The alien replied.

Sitting aside, the other two teams watched the scene.

"Ouch. That's tough." Talon shook his head. "Just missing the earliest flight to the last spot."

"Yeah. What a way ta go out." Dingodile sighed.

Back at the counter, Shaggy & Velma were impatiently waiting to see whether or not they would get on the same flight as the others. Finally, the alien turned from her computer.

"As it turns out, there IS a couple of cancellations." The alien said. "So you're both on the flight."

Velma breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

"_All three teams are now on the same flight and flying towards VG Central." Mr. Jowai explained. "They will all arrive at the same time: two in the afternoon."_

(Flight – Landing)

VG Central was just as it sounded: Packed with all sorts of different video game characters from around the VG Universe. Getting off the flight first, Talon & Malon rushed through the airport, managing to weave their way through the crowd easier than the others were able to. Because the airport was larger, Tiny & Dingodile had more space to move around and were able to keep up to the others easier, but were still trailing.

Getting outside first, Talon & Malon rushed out towards the road. "Taxi!" Malon called out, managing to get the attention of a driver.

The taxi driver pulled over and let the two farmers get in. "Where to?"

"The top of Atari Mountain!" Malon said.

"Sure thing."

As Talon & Malon rode away in their taxi, the other two teams shot out of the airport at almost the same time. All four racers rushed towards the road to get a taxi.

"Taxi!" Velma shouted.

"Oy! Taxi!"

Two taxis managed to see the teams and pulled over, allowing them to get in. Because they had hailed a taxi first, Shaggy & Velma climbed into the one in the front.

"Where're you guys going today?" The driver asked the detectives.

"Atari Mountain! Straight to the top!" Shaggy replied.

"Got it. Hang on."

"Follow those two!" Dingodile ordered. "We need ta get ta Atari Mountain!"

"No problem."

(TALON & MALON)

"We're in a race! You think you could speed up a bit?" Malon asked the driver.

"I'm going as fast as I can without speeding, lady." The driver insisted. "The last thing I need is a ticket."

"Well, just keep going fast, then." Malon sighed. "We need to get there ahead of the other teams."

"That's right." Talon nodded. "For all we know, this could be the final clue."

"This close to the end of the race, anything's possible."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Is there a quicker way to Atari Mountain?" Velma asked.

"Afraid not." The driver replied. "Any way you take will take the same amount of time to get there."

"Well, we may as well, like, stay on this route, then." Shaggy shrugged. "We're all together, anyway."

"Yeah. We'll have to try and pass them at the next task." Velma added.

"How would you know we're having another task?" Shaggy asked.

"We haven't come across a Split Track on this leg yet, right?" Velma challenged.

Shaggy remained silent, knowing Velma had him there.

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"So there's no shortcut there, eh?" Dingodile asked. "Well mate, ya'd better stay with those two cars up there."

"Will do." The driver replied.

"Ah guess the only thing we need ta worry about is finishing the next task faster than the others." Dingodile said.

"Tiny ready for anything! We do task quick!" Tiny added.

"At least that's the hope."

Eventually, the three cars drove out of the city and towards a mountain just off the road.

(TALON & MALON)

"There's the foot of the mountain there." The driver pointed out.

"We need to go to the top, though." Malon instructed. "Can you do that?"

"Of course. The real tourist attraction IS the view from the top, anyway."

"We just need to stay ahead for a bit longer." Talon said, looking out the back window.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"The farmers are going up that mountain over there." Velma said. "Is that Atari Mountain?"

"It is." The driver replied. "So you wanted to go to the top, right?"

"Right."

"Like, this is it, Velma." Shaggy said. "If we can finish this fast, we can, like, win this thing!"

"I sure hope so."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"After 'em!" Dingodile instructed. "They're goin' to the top of the mountain!"

"No problem. So the top is where I'll drop you two off?"

"Yep. We should be fine there." Dingodile nodded.

"Dingodile get ready to run, because we approaching top of mountain." Tiny warned.

"Oh! Right!"

The top of Atari Mountain was indeed a sight to behold, looking out at what seemed like the entire node. And sitting by the fencing at the edge was a clue box, which was exactly what the teams were looking for.

Because of their added lead, Talon & Malon reached the top first. Getting out of teir taxi, Talon paid the driver, then followed his daughter to the clue box, where they pulled out the first clue.

(TALON & MALON – First at Split Track)

"A Split Track!" Malon observed, pulling out the yellow card.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along the top of the mountain. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Fast' or 'Slow'. In Fast, teams must suit up, grab a pair of para-gliders and jump off the top of the mountain to reach the bottom. Once both members of the team are on the ground safely, they'll be given their next clue. The task can be scary to the inexperienced, but teams with enough guts can finish quickly. In Slow, teams must grab a pair of bikes and bike down the trail leading to the bottom at the same spot as the finish for the other task. There's nothing scary about this task, but biking down the mountain could take a long time."_

"Para-gliding." Talon said. "No questions asked."

"You sure, dad?" Malon asked.

"The race is almost over, Malon." Talon replied. "That and the other teams are right behind us."

Malon nodded. "Para-gliding it is."

As Talon & Malon rushed over to get suited up, the trailing two teams arrived at the top of the mountain. Paying their respective drives, the teams raced over to the clue box and took out the last clues.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second at Split Track)

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Split Track)

"If we want to stay in the race, we need to para-glide." Velma reasoned.

"I may not like it, but it's, like, our only choice." Shaggy sighed. "Let's go."

"Ah say we para-glide." Dingodile suggested. "We'll lose time going down on bikes."

"Dingodile right. We go do other task." Tiny nodded.

As the other two teams went to get suited up, Talon & Malon had finished and were approaching the edge of the mountain with para-gliders and a couple of instructors to do with them.

"Which of you is going first?" One of them asked.

"I am." Malon replied.

"Okay. You ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

With that, the instructor jumped off the mountain with Malon the para-glider instantly taking effect. Malon screamed in excitement the entire way. After Malon was a good ways down, the instructor with Talon jumped as well, carrying the overweight farmer down to the ground.

As Talon & Malon were falling towards the ground, the other teams approached the edge, Shaggy & Velma first since they were the first to arrive.

"Which of you would like to go first?" One of the instructors asked.

"Uh…I guess I am." Velma shrugged.

After being given the okay, the instructor with Velma jumped, leaping off the side of the cliff.

On the ground, Malon was getting unhooked from her instructor. "That was amazing!" She said as she looked up. "Now I just need to wait for dad."

It didn't take much longer for Talon to land. As he was getting unhooked, Malon was handed the clue.

(TALON & MALON – First at Clue 4)

Malon wasted no time in opening the clue. "Drive yourselves to the VG Stadium."

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the VG Stadium, where sports are played between teams from different nods across the VG universe." Mr. Jowai explained. "In the lobby, teams will find three tables of tiny flags. Teams must then place the flags in order of the nodes they visited on the race, starting with the first." The camera shifted to Mr. Jowai standing in the middle of the huge stadium field, on top of a large platform. "Once they place the flags in the correct order, teams can leave the lobby and run out onto the field, where the Finish Line awaits. The first team to check in here will win the one million dollar prize."_

"The Finish Line!!" Malon shouted. "Dad! We're going to the Finish Line!"

"Great! Let's go!" Talon nodded.

As the two farmers rushed off towards the three marked cars parked a ways away, Velma landed on the ground. After getting unhooked from her instructor, Velma looked around.

"I wonder how long Shaggy's going to take…" Velma mused.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!"

"Ah. There he is now."

Shaggy finally landed on the ground and was unhooked. As the lanky man collapsed to the ground kissing it ("Oh, sweet, sweet ground. I'll, like, never leave you again."), Velma was handed the clue.

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second at Clue 4)

"Drive yourselves to VG Stadium and remember the order of the nodes you visited." Velma read. He eyes lit up at the sentence that followed. "Shaggy, this is it! The Finish Line!" She said.

Hearing this, Shaggy jumped to his feet. "Like, alright! Let's make tracks!"

As Shaggy & Velma were racing to their car, Talon & Malon were already driving away. Dingodile landed on the ground, laughing.

"Oy! That was a blast!" He said as he was unhooked from his instructor. "Ah should try that again sometime."

Before Dingodile had time to reflect any further, Tiny landed on the ground as well. Dingodile was handed the clue as his friend was unhooked.

(TINY & DINGODILE – Last at Clue 4)

"Oy! The Finish Line!" Dingodile said as he opened the clue.

Hearing this, Tiny grabbed Dingodile's arm and pulled him towards the remaining car. "We catch up, Dingodile! We last and we need to catch up!" He urged.

"Right! Let's go!"

(TALON & MALON)

"Turn left, Malon." Talon said. "The way this map shows, there's a road connected to VG Stadium down this way."

"Got it." Malon nodded as she turned down the road. "We can't afford to make any mistake here. We need to make sure that we get there first."

Talon nodded. "I sure hope we can remember which nodes came before others." He mused. "Or at least the teams behind us knowing less."

"Going against Velma, I wouldn't count on it." Malon sighed.

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"Go straight, Shaggy." Velma said. "We'll be arriving in about ten minutes."

"Like, okay." Shaggy replied. "We need to get there in good time if we want to complete the final task."

"Yeah. This is it." Velma sighed. "We need to make sure that we don't screw up here if we want to win."

"Like, you said it, Velma." Shaggy nodded.

Velma took the time to look out the back window. "You'd better step on it, Shaggy! The giants are right behind us!"

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"We need ta beat them there!" Dingodile said as he chased after Shaggy & Velma. "This close, we need ta do it!"

"Dingodile keep following detectives!" Tiny said. "Tiny no find quicker way!"

"Okay. Looks like we'll have to rely on our brainpower here." Dingodile said.

(TALON & MALON)

"Are you SURE we're heading the right way, dad?" Malon asked as she looked around. "I still don't see anything around us."

"That's funny." Talon muttered. "According to this map, there should be another road around here somewhere that connects to VG Stadium."

Malon sighed. "We're wasting time here. I sure hope that this is going to work."

(SHAGGY & VELMA)

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Velma mused. "Maybe we missed the turn or something."

"Tiny & Dingodile are still behind us, so I'm, like, not worrying." Shaggy assured. "If we missed the turn, they did too."

"Yeah, but we've still got Talon & Malon to worry about." Velma countered. "We haven't seen any sight of them since we left Atari Mountain."

"Like, you got me there." Shaggy sighed. "We can only hope that they made a wrong turn."

(TINY & DINGODILE)

"Dingodile approaching stadium." Tiny warned. "Get ready to turn."

"Got it, Tiny." Dingodile nodded. "It looks like Shaggy & Velma aren't gonna miss the turn either, so it's still anyone's game."

"We stay with detectives and we still have chance." Tiny said.

(STADIUM)

The VG Stadium was a large building, probably one of the largest in the entire node. And, just like a normal stadium, the entire top of it was covered with a dome, although it was currently opened. The entire parking lot was empty, save for two marked cars pulling in.

Parking their cars, the two lead teams jumped out and started a footrace towards the front door of the stadium. However, because of their massive size and slow speed, Tiny & Dingodile lost the race by a mile.

Shaggy & Velma rushed into the lobby first and saw their goal: Three tables, each littered with eighteen tiny flags and slots numbering 1 to 15, although the fifteenth slot of each table was taken up by a flag containing the stadium on it.

"There it is!" Velma said.

"Like, let's get to work!" Shaggy urged.

As Shaggy & Velma rushed to a table, Tiny & Dingodile entered, chose a table and rushed over as well.

"_What the teams don't know is that the correct order of flags is PET (Megaman Battle Network), Treehouse (Donkey Kong), Shield (Suikoden 3), Gun (Perfect Dark), Ring (Sonic), Mushroom (Mario), Magnifying Glass (Clue), Keyhole (Kingdom Hearts), Disc (Tron), Ghost (Rocky Rodent), Pizza (Wario Ware), Steel Beam (Streets of Rage), Comic Book (Marvel), Musical Note (Toejam & Earl) and finally the Stadium (VG Central)." Mr. Jowai explained._

"So what do we do first?" Shaggy asked as he looked at the different flags.

"Well, we just came from the world of Toejam & Earl." Velma reasoned. "That's probably the musical note."

Shaggy nodded and placed the tiny flag with the note beside the one with the stadium.

"Quick, Tiny!" Dingodile said. "Where were Diddy & Dixie eliminated?!"

"Uh…" Tiny paused. "…Megaman Battle Network!"

"That's right!" Dingodile said, grabbing the flag with the PET on it. "It's gotta be this one!"

"What about this one?" Velma asked, holding up the flag with the ghost on it.

Shaggy paused in thought. "Like, I don't know! It could be Creepy Castle from Donkey Kong, the haunted apartment from Rocky Rodent or Pumpkin Hill in the world of Sonic!"

"Well, let's just assume that it's Donkey Kong, then." Velma said, placing the flag in the slot with the 2 under it.

"Hey, Dingodile? What about flag here?" Tiny asked, holding up a flag with a roller coaster car on it.

"Hmm…Maybe it's from Twinkle Park in the Sonic world." Dingodile reasoned.

"Which leg was that?" Tiny asked.

"Raven & Beast Boy were eliminated then." Dingodile said before counting off his fingers. "They were the fifth one gone, if Ah'm right."

"We try that, then." Tiny replied, placing the flag into the fifth slot.

(TALON & MALON)

"Dad, we're lost." Malon sighed.

"But…The map said that…" Talon said as he went back to reading his map. "Oh, no!"

"What is it, dad?!"

"That's not a road! It's a river!"

"Crap! We need to get back on the main road right away!" Malon said as she turned the car around.

Talon sighed and sat back. "This isn't good." He muttered to himself.

(STADIUM)

"We're done!" Velma said. A judge came over when she said that. "Is that the right order?"

"I'm sorry, but no." The judge replied.

"Huh?!" Shaggy asked. "What did we do wrong?!"

"Wait…Did the world of Clue come before the Mushroom Kingdom?" Velma asked.

"I-I don't remember!" Shaggy insisted.

"Well, let's assume we made a mistake in doing that." Velma replied.

"Oy! We're done over here!" Dingodile called out. "Did we get it?"

"No, you didn't." The judge replied. "I'm afraid you've made several mistakes."

Dingodile sighed. "Well, maybe we need one of these flags we didn't use." He said, plucking the musical note flag from the table.

"And Tiny thinks that he put ghost in wrong spot." Tiny added.

"Well, let's start fixin' our mistakes." Dingodile replied.

"Let's see…" Velma said, holding up the ghost flag. "I don't think this looks like the ghosts from Pumpkin Hill."

"And it was in the Donkey Kong slot before." Shaggy added. "Like, let's try putting it in the Rocky Rodent slot."

"Right. Let's see…Paula & Jewel were eliminated then, if I'm right." Velma said as she placed the ghost flag down.

Seeing that everything was in place again, Shaggy looked at the judge. "Are we, like, done yet?"

The judge took another look and shook his head. "Sorry. You're still not correct."

"Like, what are we doing wrong?" Shaggy asked.

"I think I may have an idea, Shaggy." Velma replied.

"Can we get judge over here?" Tiny asked, waving an arm. "We finished!"

"You are, but still not done correctly." The judge replied.

"Oy! This is tough!" Dingodile sighed. "Ah don't even remember half of these things!"

(TALON & MALON)

"Okay. We're back at the main road now." Talon said. "You turn left here and keep going straight."

Malon nodded. "I hope we're not too late."

"Somehow, I think my mistake has cost us the race."

"Don't say that, dad. We're still in this."

(STADIUM)

"Are we done?"

"Not yet. You've still got a few mistakes."

"Still not done?" A racer asked. "Hmm…Wait!"

The racer quickly replaced a flag and switched a couple around. "Now are we done?"

The judge looked over the flags for a second, then nodded. "You are. Congratulations. Your goal is out on the field." He said with a smile.

The lucky team quickly fled the scene, leaving the other team behind, racing towards the Finish Line.

(TALON & MALON)

"Excuse me?" Talon said as he walked over to a pedestrian. "I'm looking for VG Stadium. You know where that is?"

"Yes, actually." The woman replied. "You just take this road down about two kilometers and turn a right. The stadium should be in plain view after about five minutes."

"Thank you, partner!" Talon said as he rushed back to the car and got in. "Let's go, Malon! Keep going straight!"

"On it!" Malon nodded.

(THE FINISH LINE)

Standing on a huge platform in the middle of the empty field of the stadium was Mr. Jowai. The dome on top of the stadium was still open, allowing a view of the great day outside. Standing in two lines leading to the Finish Line stood the thirteen eliminated teams, the latest eliminated (like Garfield & Arlene and Kim & Ron) standing closest to the platform. Everyone awaited the first-place team patiently until they heard a door opening n the other side of the field. The racers erupted with cheers as through the door came………

………Tiny & Dingodile………

The two giants, upon seeing everyone instantly became excited and jogged towards the Finish Line to check in.

Diddy & Dixie jumped in excitement for the two, clapping and cheering at the same time.

Harry & Kitten cheered for the two best friends, Harry placing his fingers into his mouth and letting out an excited whistle.

The two giants happily ran towards the Finish Line as Mr. Jowai stood atop the platform, clapping with a warm smile.

Bridget & Dizzy cheered, hooting and hollering. Even Dizzy's wings (which had minds of their own) cheered.

Joker & Harley, although the former looked a little disappointed, clapped. Harley looked much more excited than Joker and cheered for the two giants.

Both Tiny & Dingodile were extremely tired from all the running they had been doing, but weren't about to slow down and instead kept the pace they were at.

Although she didn't seem as excited (she was, she just couldn't show it), Raven was clapping with a slight smile on her face. Beast Boy made up for Raven, as his cheering seemed like it was the most animated in the entire group.

Dan & Mika, slightly surprised at the results, cheered for the two. Dan even motioned his hands in the direction of the Finish Line, as if to tell the first-place team to keep going.

After keeping it bottled up for so long, Tiny & Dingodile joined in with the cheering, neither of them believing what they had done.

Xiaoyu & Miharu were jumping in place, clapping excitedly. Each of the schoolgirls was squealing with glee.

Kid & Ally cheered loudly, each of the siblings pumping their fist into the air. Ally let out a holler of cheer.

Now starting to approach the line of eliminated teams, Tiny & Dingodile could taste the victory, and that just made them press on even more.

Geese, still not believing what he was seeing, was simply shaking his head in amazement. Krauser was much more excited than his half-brother, and he showed this by cheering politely for the two giants.

Due to her being an elf, Paula wasn't expressing as much excitement as Jewel was, but she was still looking excited and cheered.

Tiny & Dingodile arrived at the line of teams and started high-fiving those whom held out their hands on the way by.

Jolene & Mush were cheering wildly, clearly making up for their shortness with their energy. Jolene was the least animated of the two, but was still happy for the first-place team.

Kim & Ron, like much of the others, were cheering wildly. Ron was pumping both fists into the air and then held out a hand for Tiny to high-five as he ran by.

Garfield & Arlene, the closest team to the Finish Line, cheered for Tiny & Dingodile. Arlene wiped a tear from her eye, clearly being happy for the two friends.

Running the rest of the way in between the line of eliminated teams, Tiny & Dingodile jumped onto the platform and stood beside Mr. Jowai to await the results. The cheering quieted down as everyone let Mr. Jowai say what he had to say.

"Fourteen legs! Fifteen destinations! Over 100,000 miles!" Mr. Jowai said, his smile as wide as ever. "Tiny & Dingodile, you ARE the winners of the Amazing Race: VG Style!!"

(TINY & DINGODILE – Winners!)

As the rest of the teams resumed cheering, Tiny & Dingodile shouted with joy, neither of the two friends still grasping the concept that they had actually won. The two pulled each other in for a hug and Dingodile didn't seem to even notice that Tiny had used his patented bone-crushing hug on him.

"How does it feel, guys?" Mr. Jowai asked.

"Unbelievable!!" Dingodile said after Tiny released him. "Just participating in this race was thrilling enough! Ah had no idea that we'd actually win!"

"Tiny so happy!!" Tiny said. "Now we can go back to village and say we actually win something! Friends will be so happy for us!"

"Do you guys have anything to say to these eliminated teams that stand before you now?" Mr. Jowai continued.

Dingodile turned towards the crowd of racers. "Guys, Ah'm sorry that ya didn't win, because Tiny and Ah got to know so many of ya during the race." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It was a real shame ta see those teams get eliminated, and Ah hope nothin' but the best fer all of ya."

"And what about your partner?" Mr. Jowai asked. "You guys have anything to say to each other?"

Tiny eagerly went first. "Dingodile Tiny's best friend since days with Cortex!" He said. "He only one to stand up for Tiny and he help Tiny get away from Cortex and join Bandicoots! If not for Dingodile, Tiny not even be here today!"

"Like Tiny said, we've been best buds fer as long as Ah can remember." Dingodile added. "Tiny was the one ta get me on mah feet after Cortex called me a failure and he helped me realize how Ah feel about a girl Ah have a crush on. Ah owe a lot to Tiny and Ah honestly wouldn't have done the race with anyone else."

Soon, everyone was cheering again. Shaggy & Velma raced toward sthe Finish Line and stepped onto the platform, joining Tiny & Dingodile with Mr. Jowai.

"Shaggy & Velma, you're team number two."

(SHAGGY & VELMA – Second Place)

"I figured that." Velma chuckled.

"You guys were clearly the strongest team in the race, having more first-place finishes than anyone else." Mr. Jowai said. "How does that make you feel?"

"Like, that's an accomplishment in itself." Shaggy said, flashing a thumbs-up. "Velma and I kept surprising ourselves with our luck, and it helped us get this far."

"What do you guys have to say about each other after all of this?" Mr. Jowai asked.

"What's not to say?" Velma asked. "I've known Shaggy since we were kids and he's done a lot more for me than people think. You'd be surprised at how comforting he got whenever a date dumped me. Shaggy's the kindest, sweetest guy I know, and I feel that it's a privilege just knowing him."

Shaggy blushed at Velma's comments, but still didn't back down from giving his two cents. "Like, if it weren't for Velma, I'd be even more of a chicken than I already am." He said. "All of those mysteries we did together really allowed her to help me get rid of some of my fears, and I'd, like, have to say that if Velma hadn't done all of that, I wouldn't have done some of the stuff I did on the race."

Eventually, Talon & Malon showed up and raced towards the Finish Line. The eliminated teams cheered the farmers on as they stepped onto the platform.

"Talon & Malon, you're team number three."

(TALON & MALON – Third Place)

"That's quite alright." Malon nodded. "We came this far."

"You two surprised everyone here by surviving until the final leg." Mr. Jowai laughed. "You both pulled off some surprising moves and that got you to the Finish Line in third place. How does that make you feel?"

"I feel great." Malon smiled. "This has been a real blast and I have so many stories to tell my young ones after I settle down years later."

"What about each other?" Mr. Jowai asked. "What do you two have to say about each other?"

"I'm the happiest father in the world." Talon said proudly. "Malon has shown me that she has more than enough willpower to do things on her own. My guess is that Link rubbed off on her, because leg after leg, she showed a determination I haven't seen in years. I am incredibly proud of her and what she did, and if given the chance, I would do it all again."

"I am amazingly proud of my dad, because I honestly think he showed more determination than I did at several points." Malon admitted. "My dad has never been an active fellow, but after seeing him do all of this, I wonder if he was some sort of adventurer before he settled down as a farmer. My dad may be soft on the outside, but he's got the heart and will of any soldier out there."

"_Third place isn't as bad as you might think it is." Talon admitted in an after-leg interview. "Malon and I lasted longer than either of us could have predicted and we finished in third place. Now I can go back to Lon Lon Ranch satisfied that I have done something as thrilling as this, and my dear daughter helped me every step of the way."_

"_I will SO take third place, because that's far better than I thought we were going to get." Malon said in an after-leg interview. "We outlasted fitter teams and went to places I didn't even know existed. I feel like I've already won, because I have enough memories of this race to last a lifetime."_

"_We came in second. That's, like, perfectly fine with me." Shaggy said in an after-leg interview. "I have to admit that this has been, like, even tougher than a lot of the mysteries I helped solve, but it's been real fun at the same time. We lasted as long as we could, and I'm, like, fine with that."_

"_I've had more fun on this race than I've had most of my life." Velma said in an after-leg interview. "Maybe with my bookish personality I've never really been getting the fun I should be, because I really felt out of my zone at first. However, Shaggy and I came back and finished second. I'll take that, because I am completely satisfied with the results."_

"_Winning this race is the most amazing experience Ah've had in mah entire life." Dingodile said in and after-leg interview. "Tiny and Ah surprised ourselves each time we completed a leg, and it still hasn't quite sunk in yet that we actually won the thing. Ah have ta say that Crash, Coco and the others are in fer a surprise when they watch the race on TV, seeing someone from their village win."_

"_Feeling for winning race is amazing!" Tiny said in an after-leg interview. "Tiny so happy and amazed that he and Dingodile win race! Tiny have amazing time and would do it all again if asked! But only if partner was Dingodile, because Tiny no do as well unless Dingodile on his team."_

In a final slow motion shot, all sixteen teams stood on the platform, Mr. Jowai standing directly in the middle of it all. Everyone (with the exception of Geese, whom just folded his arms and smirked) let out a loud cheer together.

Final Standings:

1 – Tiny & Dingodile (WINNERS!)

2 – Shaggy & Velma

3 – Talon & Malon

4 – Garfield & Arlene (ELIMINATED)

5 – Kim & Ron (ELIMINATED)

6 – Jolene & Mush (ELIMINATED)

7 – Paula & Jewel (ELIMINATED)

8 – Geese & Krauser (ELIMINATED)

9 – Kid & Ally (ELIMINATED)

10 – Xiaoyu & Miharu (ELIMINATED)

11 – Dan & Mika (ELIMINATED)

12 – Raven & Beast Boy (ELIMINATED)

13 – Joker & Harley (ELIMINATED)

14 – Bridget & Dizzy (ELIMINATED)

15 – Harry & Kitten (ELIMINATED)

16 – Diddy & Dixie (ELIMINATED)

Author's notes: (SSBFreak collapses) Oy. I'm finally finished this thing. Thanks for all your support, guys! I really appreciate all the love this fic got .

As for the third race, I've got several teams going through my head (some of which you guys may know). However, I'm going to go to writing some one-shot fics around the site (anyone that knows me knows that I love coming up with unusual romantic pairings that haven't been done before). And I'm not going to reveal any of the teams for the next race, because I want it to be a surprise.

Thanks for all your support again, because I honestly don't think I would have had the will to finish this if it weren't for the reviews. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
